Things Change
by snickerpuller
Summary: From Lima, they both went to Harvard. From Harvard they both went to New York. They were always together but Santana's love for another blonde kept them apart. So what will happen if that blonde finally let go of her love? This is a story of how Santana and Quinn's friendship turned into love and how they deal with its consequences. Future Fic with some flashback .
1. Surprises

Summary: A lot had happened the moment Santana and Quinn left the halls of McKinley High and face a bigger world. Santana became a very successful lawyer while Quinn took a turn in her life and became a restaurateur/chef. But what happened through the years before they become who they are now?

**oSo**

**Summer 2029 - The Yeux, Queens, New York**

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10

She counted at that very moment she saw the blonde by the restaurant window. She didn't expect to see her there. She thought she'd never see her again in the city. But who is she kidding? Her friend already took the world, and New York is not an exemption. However, what she never really expected is another chance to be near her other best friend again. "The prodigal" one. That's what she secretly calls her. She might have had longed to see her but not at this instance. Not after five years of nonexistence. Not after she left without personally saying goodbye. And at that very moment, form where she is standing, there was an inner battle going on aside from the already noisy and busy kitchen she is in.

"Ma'am, the lady by the window" the manager called again.

"What did she want again?" She replied pretending that she didn't hear it the first time or the second time.

"She requested to talk with the head chef". She repeated for the third time. Noticing that her boss might be busy to really pay attention, "She know that you'll say you're busy to entertain diehard customers but she said she's also famous enough to gain your attention" she instantly and added.

She chuckled at the confidence her long lost friend have. From what she could see from the kitchen, she thinks that her friend had grown to be a proper lady and with class. Things have changed, she thought. She turned around and continued observing the people in the kitchen and shouting even at the very minute mistake the helper has done. "Those salmon are not cut in perfection. You might just want take that knife and use it to cut those hairs sticking out from your hair net instead! With that, it may be more useful. Go fix your hair first! I don't want the customers complaining! This not some cheap café you people." She snapped and turned to the manager.

"She also knows that you will keep on pretending doing something just to dodge the request" the manager interrupted. Nope. Things never changed after all.

"So she insisted that I should tell you that there is one Brittany S. Pierce waiting for you outside. She said that knowing her name might make you consider it". The manager persisted and left not wanting to face the wrath of the chef.

She already knew it before the name was even mentioned. She could see her from the small glass window of the kitchen door. She knows that she should never let this chance pass. But then again, there was this inner battle. "Am I betraying her? Am I betraying myself? Am I betraying them?" She thought "Forget it you bastard! She's inside your fucking restaurant and it's obvious that she purposely made this visit! Now is the chance. Scratch that. Now might be the only chance!" And then there was the winner! Thankfully, for that evening, she was just there to supervise the kitchen hence she most probably still looked presentable. She took off the apron and opened the kitchen door.

And there she was, sitting by the window. She looked stunning as ever but she became an elegant woman. Gone was the ditzy blonde. Gone was the bubbly girl. Gone was the innocent look. Gone was the perkiness in her aura. Sitting by the window was a different person. She was at a private and secluded part of the restaurant. With a little light illuminating the corner, the site before the chef looked very tranquil especially with her friend alone sitting looking out the window and playing with the rim of her wine glass.

"The manager said that one Brittany S. Pierce requested for my presence and that really made me think twice before dodging the request for the gazillion times." She said with her arms crossed in front of her chest purposely interrupting the blonde in her trance.

The blonde looked surprise but immediately rose from her sit once she saw who it was. She didn't mind that her napkin fell as she moved and wrapped her friend in a very tight embrace almost making them tumble down.

"QUINN!" the taller blonde exclaimed as she sloppily put her hands around the chef's neck and trying to keep her balance.

Gone was the inner battle. Gone was the thought of betrayals. Gone was her sulking. But definitely, gone was the five years of longing for her other best friend. "I guess things never changed" the chef said as she wrapped her arms around the other blonde's waist.

They stayed like that for a minute or two as if the long embrace would make up for the lost time. "Oh a lot would be very envy; look at those customers, they're looking at me and perhaps cursing me in their minds!" Quinn said as she pulled out from the hug to look at her best friend. "You look…" She was more astounded by her friend's appearance now that she's just inches away. "…Just breath taking." She continued not able to look for a perfect word. And gone was her vocabulary. Brittany just rolled her eyes and hugged her best friend again. "They can kiss your ass! Damn those other people. Right now I am having the time of my life" And gone was her sweet words.

Quinn again pulled out from the hug and said "I might just take my words back".

"What?" Brittany asked with confused look.

"Some things might have had changed after all." Quinn teased and they both laughed.

Brittany reached for her abandoned sit and motioned for Quinn to take the sit across her. "I might not agree with that". Brittany said as she settled back and took a sip from her glass.

"So, a chef huh" Brittany said as she finish her wine.

"Yup, chef it is": Quinn replied throwing her arms sideways with a raised chin jokingly bragging about her recent accomplishment. Brittany was held back by the gesture, not that she took it seriously but because it reminded her of whose mannerism it really was. She tried to laugh but this was not left unnoticed by Quinn but she just laughed with Brittany and chose not to touch that subject at that moment.

"The last time I checked you were using stilettos as daggers inside the courtroom" Brittany continued also thinking that she might not dive into that topic as well. "I might as well take my words back" They both laughed realizing what the once perky blonde implied.

"Told you, some things have indeed changed" Quinn said sighing "It's five years after all". Quinn felt the atmosphere changing and realized what she has just said.

"I'm sorry" That's all Brittany managed to say at that instance knowing or believing that she knew what the other blonde was implying even though there was no bitterness in her voice.

"Sorry, it's not what I meant" the hazel-eyed tried to correct. "I mean, things really change in the span of five years you know" She continued. The taller blonde just nodded. "I think we need more drinks seeing that you already finished yours". Quinn said with a smile and immediately asked the waiter for another bottle of wine.

"You're planning to get me drank huh" Brittany said.

"Nope. But that's the part of the plan. The real plan is to get you drunk and make you strip. I guess Brittany Pierce stripping in my restaurant would be a real attraction. Alas, more cash and publicity for me!" Quinn joked and both were thrown in hysteric.

"As if you still need it, this place is already pack Q!" Brittany complimented and Quinn smiled.

"Oh please. It wouldn't hurt to have more." Quinn tried to counter and they were left in comfortable silence.

"But really Q, what made you leave your dream job?" Brittany asked with a serious tone. "I thought you loved it. I was surprised when I heard you own the place but I was even more surprised when I learned you're the head chef."

"Let's just say that within those five years that you're…" she paused and avoided making the other blond uncomfortable by her choice of words. "I mean in those five years I have had my issues resolved; Issues that I avoided for a long time." She tried to explain.

"Look Q. I know that my visit is announced, surprising even" Brittany tried to finally address the elephant in the room knowing that it cannot be avoided and it's the purpose of her visit after all. "It's been five years Q. and I know one night cannot make up for that and me barging in is not even helpful."

"B, it's okay. I have all night and now you're here. It doesn't matter how much time we've got. All that matters is that you're here. You reached out and I have now I am open my arms. I would not let this pass. Not again B. I have ignored my longing for you once and it went on for a very long time. So hell if we only got one night. You're here, and that's the most important thing of them all." Quinn countered.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly and tears started to flow on her cheeks. "I am sorry I just left without saying goodbye Q. I'm sorry that I cut all the connections I have with you. I am sorry I have involved you in the mess we were in." She sobbed.

"B," Quinn stood up and sat beside her best friend wrapping her arms around the taller blonde's neck. "It's not your fault. I have my own share with happened. I chose to stay and not reach out." Quinn still tried to avoid mentioning anything about the other elephant in the room. For now, it is between the best friends. For now it is about rekindling the friendship she once had lost. This is her chance to make things right. One thing she learnt in those five years is to never lose any contact with the people you considered important no matter what the situation is and no matter how things have changed.

Brittany knew what Quinn was avoiding. She wasn't stupid. She never was. People before think she might be one but they didn't know better. Believe it or not this is the real reason she had this surprise visit in the restaurant. It was to save the friendship that she once had. She might have many plans for her visit in New York but at this very moment, it is to have her best friend back in her life. This was long overdue. She must have done it a long time ago, not even her busy schedule could pass as an excuse. She always know that she's scared. True she had lost a lot when she made a choice. But she couldn't accept that one of those are lifelong friendships that dated back to God knows when. That's what she couldn't afford. That's what she's trying to save. And that's what's important at this very moment.

"You never lose me. And I know I never lose you." With that said, Brittany reached for the hand encircling her neck and tighten the hug. Those words assured Brittany that she got what she came for. She got her friend back. "Enough with this nonsense and let's now make the most of our night" Quinn said as she pulled out and wiped the tears on her friend's cheeks. "And the people might say something about your affair with a young budding chef" she whispered and with that they were back to laughing. "Sorry but I guess you're just not my type" Brittany opposed. Just in time, the waiter arrived with two bottles of wine in hand. "I think you should have more people in your kitchen after tonight," Brittany said. "Why B?" Quinn asked with raised eyebrow. "Because you're plan might just work after all. This might even be a tourist destination". Brittany answered and again they both laugh. "Have you eaten by the way," Quinn asked and Brittany shook her head. "Robert," she called the nearest waiter. "Give us the house specials."

After one bottle of wine, and the entrees and an hour of laughter and catching up, Quinn could already feel lightheaded. "Oh no," Brittany uttered "It think you're employees should start looking for another job. An angry Quinn would be out any minute from now."

"Hahaha. I think they don't have to, they just have to deal with an angrier Quinn" She half-joked and Brittany seemed to be confused.

"It's just how I handle a man's job. I guess that's the similarity between being a lawyer and chef, you're in a man's world. Cooking may be women's job at home but not in the big world. I realized that cooking in the kitchen home is far more different inside a restaurant. A lot more energy is needed. Yes passion is one thing but being strong is a different thing. I have to be stern. You're coworkers should see you as a captain who could lead the ship no matter how strong the waves are. You must be able to stir the wheel when a sudden wave comes, and hell when an iceberg is right in front of you or even if it is not in your vision. You must always be prepared for anything! Who needs Titanic when you have a whole kitchen to handle." And they both laugh. "It is the same as being a lawyer but as I have said, you need to have passion and strength for both jobs. What I lack when I was throwing daggers at those criminals is the passion. I never had felt the fire inside the court room. They say I'm a fiery lawyer but that doesn't mean I've got passion." She finished and took a sip from her glass of wine.

"Wow Quinn, just wow. I am just so proud of you" The taller blond was flabbergasted and received a timid smile from her friend. "What happened?" Brittany aked.

"Huh?" Quinn seemed to asked.

"You never elaborated what you said awhile ago. Within those five years, what made you take the leap of change?" Brittany clarified.

"Oh." Quinn uttered. She really didn't know how to answer the question without mentioning her other best friend, the other elephant in the room. Brittany sensed this and decided that it is really inevitable for them to mention her, she has been important in both of their lives after all.

"It's Santana isn't it?" the taller blonde finally addressed it and Quinn just nodded. Quinn didn't expect that from the other blond. She didn't expect that it would be coming from her first. She sigh in relief now that the elephant was out. Who knew that her restaurant could really be a zoo sometimes?

"Q, it's okay. Mentioning her would not cause harm. I know you've been avoiding it the whole night and I am telling you, its okay. She's was once my best friend too. I know she's still very much a part of your life and mentioning her is inevitable." The blonde tried to ease the situation. She looked at her friend's eye and held her hand to assure that it is really okay.

"You and your wisdom," Quinn also tried to ease it up. "When did you get so smart?"

Brittany remembered the same words spoken to her years ago. This made her nostalgic but she tried to concentrate on Quinn right now. "Says the Captain of Titanic" Brittany joked and tried to prevent other emotions from resurfacing. "Come on, tell me" She continued not wanting to deflect the topic.

"Well, you know me B. I'm always the perfectionist. And you know that after the baby drama I have to prove myself and gain my mother's trust again. The hell I care with my father but oh well that's another story. I have everything a girl could wish for. Harvard Business and Law school, perfect preppy boyfriend and most prestigious law firm in New York. You know all these things B. The old Quinn Fabray. She paused and finished everything left in her wine glass.

"Well, I am still the perfectionist that I was known for. Never changed and not planning to. But Santana knew me too well."She again paused and Brittany nodded as if telling her to continue. "She never pries on other personal life, you know that. She may be making other's life miserable back when we were in school but we both know that she does not meddle with other people's life. But one night when everything seemed to take its toll on me, she laid it down one by one. I was not happy. I never was and she made me realized it." She stopped and sigh trying to remember that turning point in her life.

"Though it is an argument that I never wanted to happen again, she was able let me see things that I should have seen by myself but refused to. She was the only one brave enough, and may I mention, bitch enough, to bring it all out. She knew that I was afraid to face it and she knew that the only way to make me do it is for her to be there with me. Hell she was the only one brave enough to let it all out. Little did I know that the things I bottled up all those years were out in the open. I never felt more relieved, until that argument. I never felt happier, until that day. Hell I never felt more alive, until that very moment I dreaded happened. She saved me B. Darn. Only Santana can turn an argument into a life changing situation" She ended with teary eyes. She looked at Brittany and saw that there are also tears beginning to flow on the taller blonde's cheek.

"B?" She asked. "Who knew that my life could be very moving?" She tried to joke but she knew better.

Brittany tried to laugh and said "I am just proud of her. She is still the good person that she was though she really has a nice way of showing it. Argument huh? Things really never changed" and they both laughed. "I am proud of how you two grew, both of you." She said sincerely.

She didn't want to push the other blonde. She wanted this to be just between their friendship and she knew that the other blonde is on the same page. Both of them respected anything that is left from their friendship and want to focus on rekindling and both knew that it would be too much to start touching subjects that are not supposed to be touched without the other one knowing. For Brittany, she genuinely had this visit to have her friend back and nothing else. She may have many other reasons for her visit in the city but this is one of the most important ones. Top of her list even. It's the same for Quinn. She doesn't want to ruin her chance to fix things though she knew that a lot of things have really changed. She was trying hard to leave any relationship that Brittany and Santana have, or the lack of it, between the two of them. Did Brittany only come to revive their friendship? Or did she come to have her ex-lover back? Those are the questions she wanted to avoid. She respected this friendship too much that she just wanted to focus the night's conversation on that one.

"B, I am sorry that I chose to remain loyal to her and cut any communications with you. I am really sorry Quinn said.

"We all know that she needs you more than I do. Yes, she is the strongest person I know but she also has her weaknesses"

Again, the battle inside her head started. Would not mentioning things right now about her other best friend's life really save their friendship? Would leaving it between the two of her best friends to discuss the right thing to do?

"You're her ultimate weakness" Quinn added and both smiled because they both know that it is the truth.

"But sometimes you are the antidote to that weakness" Brittany said. "You're always there everytime we have our fallouts"

"B," She continued but Brittany's phone started ringing. Brittany picked up and talked with the person on the other line.

"Q, I guess I should head back in my hotel. My PR is already looking for me. I am sorry to cut this visit short." Brittany explained.

"Oh. It's okay." Quinn stood up and motioned for the way out. She guided Brittany out of the restaurant. Paparazzi are waiting outside so she offered the back door for her friends escape. "Text me when you get to your hotel." Quinn said. She asked for Brittany's phone and punched her number. "But I'm sure those big guys will do their job and bring you there safe and sound" she said as she saw Brittany's bodyguards. "Happy to have you back in New York B" She said and hugged the taller blonde. Knowing the meaning behind those words Brittany tighten the hug. "Yeah, glad to be back". She uttered and she let go of her best friend. "I'll visit you again tomorrow. If you aren't busy enough I would love to have some company in feeding the ducks in the park" She said. "Yup some things really never change." Quinn answered and with that Brittany went inside her car and called it a night.

**oQo**

**Summer 2029 - Streets of Queens, New York**

After a long day at the restaurant and an ambush visit from her long lost friend, it seemed that all her energy was drained out from her. "Let's go James" Quinn said as she gets inside her car. Being the girlfriend of one of the most powerful lawyer in the city and let alone in the country she has the perks of being driven around the city. "You seemed exhausted Miss Fabray" the young driver said. "Then it would be safe to say that a surprise is waiting for you at home" He continued knowing that it will somehow make her madam's mood better. Quinn smiled and blushed. She knew what was coming. She knew the secret behind the message though her driver seemed to still be oblivious about it after all this time and this made her laugh inside. She then sat comfortably and closed her eyes. "Take the longest way home James" She commanded. She knew that taking a nap was a good idea knowing what was coming and teasing a little would not do any harm, it would just fuel the surprise.

Quinn arrived at their apartment building and was greeted by the old doorman.

"Good Evening Miss Fabray".

"Good Evening Frank, enjoying the summer night?" She asked while the doorman nodded and smiled. "Here, I have something for you, it's from the restaurant and I made it myself. I heard that there is a surprise waiting for me so I guess I should let you have this." She offered and handed the box of food.

"Oh Miss Fabray. Thank You, by the way, there's a package for you , I guess it's part of the surprise. It's with the receptionist inside." Frank said and winked as he opened the door. She entered and was greeted by a bunch of perfectly arranged flowers. "Well this is indeed a surprise." She thought.

They've been officially together for almost six months and she had been "surprised" for countless of times even before they became a couple but this is the first time she was given a bunch of flowers. Yes, she have had received roses but those seemed to be picked at the very last minute from God knows where. She carried the flowers and headed to the elevator.

"Let me carry it for you Ma'am" the receptionist offered but she just asked for the receptionist to push the elevator button for her. She really loved the idea of receiving the perfectly arranged flowers and carrying it is the only way she could truly solely appreciate it. And this made her giddy.

"Penthouse, please". She said and mouthed thank you. As the elevator opened at the penthouse, she was greeted with silence. The lavish apartment seemed to be empty but she knew better. She placed the flowers on the table in the receiving area and instead of going directly to the dining room, she headed upstairs to add her own twist to the surprise.

It was good that the dining room is confined hence she was gone unnoticed. She quickly freshened up and changed in a black bandage dress that perfectly hugged her body and show more than enough cleavage. She then fixed her make up and put on her black stilettos. She took her time not wanting to ruin her own twist for the surprise. Again, teasing would do no harm it will just fuel it some more. When she was convinced that she was well prepared for her surprise, she went down and headed to the dining room. The usually open door of the dining room was closed for this special occasion.

"As expected," she thought. She opened the door but to her surprise, no one was there.

"In the kitchen," she heard.

She slowly walked towards the kitchen and was surprised by the scene in front of her. Usually, the kitchen is empty since she always cooks their dinner in the restaurant before she leaves. She would usually use it to try some dishes but usually she does it in ungodly hours since it is the only time she have. They would have breakfast in the dining room, not in the kitchen, since Dora, their house maid, would already prepare it even before they wake up. The only time that they would be seen there is at breakfast during weekends. Since the weekend is Dora's day off, Quinn would prepare their breakfast and this is only the intimate time they share in the said area of the house. They would usually have lunch outside, even if it's both their day off, to enjoy different restaurants in the city and both of them knew that it would be good for Quinn's profession. For the surprise dinner that the lawyer would prepare, it is usually a take out from one of Quinn's favorite restaurants in the city, but tonight is different. Tonight proved to be full of surprises.

"And now you just outdone yourself," Quinn said as she leaned on the doorframe, still enjoying the sight. "I thought it was I who has passion for cooking".

"I thought you knew me better" the young lawyer countered and continued cooking with her back at Quinn. "And I thought I was the judgmental bitch"

"Oh please, do you have a favor? You can just ask me nicely. You don't have to prepare sumptuous dinner, not to mention, by yourself" she continued to tease. "By the way you look hot cooking with that power suite and my stilettos on". Quinn said with full of lust in her voice.

"Than-", the lawyer uttered turning to face Quinn.

"Saw something you like?" Quinn raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Wow, just wow Quinn. And I thought this was my surprise". The lawyer turned off the electric stove, put down the spatula she was holding and motioned towards Quinn. "You look wonderful tonight babe, no. You look perfect. Always perfect" She said before closing their gap. She initially planned for a chaste kiss but her girlfriend seemed to plan otherwise. The kiss became heated and before she knew it the buttons of her blouse is being opened. "Babe, we still have dinner," She managed to say in between hungry kisses.

"Ugh" Quinn uttered in disappointment. Not wanting to skip the dinner her girlfriend prepared for hours, she stopped her assault but didn't release her girlfriend from the tight embrace. She leaned forward and placed her forehead on her girlfriend's.

The lawyer was surprised by her girlfriend's 'eagerness'. Usually it was her who would assault Quinn senseless but tonight seemed to be those rare occasions. Not wanting to disappoint her girlfriend she tilted her head and gave her another long and passionate kiss. She placed another on her cheek before she started kissing her jawline and neck. She lifted her girlfriend on the countertop nearest the door and she began sucking and nipping her girlfriend's semi exposed chest. "Babe, I am so turned on right now" She uttered and elicited a moan from her girlfriend.

Quinn tightly wrapped one arm around her girlfriend's neck and then the other hand grasp the lawyer's hair. She then wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's torso and they started to grind their hips. "I want you inside me right now," Quinn said and the hand grasping the hair reached for her girlfriend's left hand. "Please, I want you now," she again requested and placed the other girl's hand underneath the hem of her dress. Without thinking twice, the lawyer raised the blonde's dress to gain more access as she tried push down the sleeves of Quinn's dress to fully expose her chest. She then reached for her girlfriend's underwear and was surprised by what she discovered or the lack of it. "Surprise…babe" Quinn tried to from her words but was cut short by a very hungry kiss given by her girlfriend. "Please. Fuck. Me. Now". She said in between kisses. Without hesitation and warning, the lawyer inserted her two fingers inside Quinn. "Uhm, babe fuck me senseless" She ordered. This only fueled her girlfriend and she start pumping her fingers in and out. Quinn placed her hand on her girlfriends cheek and kissed her hard enough. Tongues started to dance inside each other's mouth, fingers continued pumping in and out and thumb constantly brushing Quinn's clit. They pulled apart to catch some air but Quinn became more breathless as her girlfriend added another finger and started to pump harder and faster. "So close. Fuck I am so close." Quinn said and started to grind harder. "Say my name Quiinn. Come on." She pause and felt that she's beginning to lose all the energy. "Say my name, Babe." She continued. Sensing that Quinn's nearing her climax, the lawyer pushed her fingers inside with all her strength.

"Santannnnnna". Quinn finally exclaimed and for the second time in one night, she felt all her energy drained from her.


	2. Ruin the Night

**Summer 2025 – William & Co. Law Firm, Manhattan, New York**

"_Santana. It's been almost a year!" Quinn shouted as she stood from the couch. It's a good thing that everybody else in their law firm has already left. Santana had been staying very late in her office, even past midnight, finishing her work or anything that will keep herself busy and avoid the emptiness of her condo. Quinn had been stopping by the Latina's office ever since, with dinner in hand, just to make sure her best friend would not forget to eat._

"_Don't you dare go there Quinn." Santana answered coldly with her back on Quinn and arms crossed in front her chest. She had been standing by the large window behind her desk as if looking at something from afar. But the truth is, she's been avoiding everything Quinn has said for the past thirty minutes._

"_You turned your office into your house and if you are to go home, it is to have your ways with some random sluts you just met!" Quinn continued but Santana remained silent. "You're dodging Rachel and Finn's invitation and you're not even returning father's call." They have had these conversations for so many times already but still the Latina always found a way stop it from going too far, far from what she could handle. "You still have a life other than Brittany, Santana! But look at you! You are like a ghost. Damn! We're like a broken record here!"_

"_It's just you who's a broken record!" the Latina shouted. "Stop prying and go get a life instead!" Santana snapped as she turned her back and glared at Quinn. As soon as she saw Quinn's face, she knew it was a low blow._

"_How dare you?" Quinn spat. "I've been looking after you since Brittany left and you think it's prying? I am damn worried Santana!" She hoped that bringing Santana's failed relationship with Brittany at that moment would now finally let the Latina's wall fall down but she was wrong._

"_I am old enough Quinn! I can handle myself! So go fix your own wretched life instead!" Santana countered with a scowl on her face._

_Quinn was dumbfounded by what she heard. "And what does that suppose to mean?" She asked in a soft but cold voice._

"_None." Santana answered and tried to dodge the subject as she again turned her back on Quinn. She doesn't want to see the hurt in her friend's face. Not when she can't even handle her own pain. It would be too much for her to bear._

"_What does that suppose to mean, Santana?" Quinn repeated but this time she's shouting._

"_Fine! You really want to hear it huh?" The brunette asked as she face and move towards Quinn. As if neither waiting nor expecting for an answer, she continued with a finger pointed to Quinn, "Let me lay it down for you, Quinn. One. By. One._

_Santana is now just an inch away from Quinn. She really doesn't want to be a bitch to Quinn. Not now. Not when the said blonde has been the one picking up all the pieces left from her life for the past months. Not when she has already enough people walking out on her – she can no longer handle another relationship to be ruined. But this was long overdue and now that she had the chance, she's willing to grab it! She's been keeping it to herself every time she's able to figure out things from her best friend's life but she can no longer handle it. She convinced herself long time ago to just act as spectator. She never wanted to meddle with her best friend's life. She decided that what Quinn needed the most from her best friend was support and not another diagram on how she will live her life. Her best friend has had more than enough from her parents after all. But now, they're twenty-five and making names themselves. They were the most sought lawyers in the city and a lot of firms are trying to pirate them. Both are fresh from law school but they have already proven their brilliance. Some say that they were both fierce and manipulative inside the courtroom and even male lawyers are even afraid of them especially when those vicious words start to come out. Who knew that being manipulative bitches in Mckinley High could later on help them in their career? Yes, from the outside, they may seem to be living their dream but Santana knew better. It was only her who is living the dream. This was her dream not Quinn's. Between them, she was the only one who is really happy – until the break up happened. After that, they were both miserable. _

"_Sure I am miserable Q! Hell I have been lifeless for almost a year but you have been lifeless the whole time! The entirety of your existence even! Look at yourself first Quinn! You never had a life at all and we both knew it!" Santana shouted. _

"_I have been with you even before everybody started to call 'Quinn'. Damn. I was there in every step of your transformation from Lucy to where you are now. But you know what I saw every time? In each and every step you take, the decision was made not by you. Instead, it was made either by your social climber parents or anyone but you! You decided to lose weight and get a nose job because kids in school tease you and your parents keep hiding you from social parties! You tried out for Cheerios because you want to follow your oh-so-perfect-sister's footstep and you thought it is the only way that all those jerks in high school will respect you. You joined Glee Club just because of Finn but who are we kidding Q? You just dated him because he was the quarterback and it will just assure you your position in the social pyramid." She paused and breathed. She is now gasping for air and her hands are now in the air while Quinn looked dumbfounded by what she was hearing. She decided to leave her best friend's pregnancy untouched; she knows that this is still a very sensitive subject for the blonde and despite the fact that she's laying all her best friend's mishaps, she knew that bringing out the teenage pregnancy would just make things worse than it already is and this might really cost her their friendship. Her mission is to let her friend see that she's unhappy with the life she's living and make her realize that she still have the chance to make it all better. Mentioning Beth, the child she gave up, would just make it worse. _

"_Enough with your high school drama, let's have a little trip to what you call your college life," she continued. "You chose Harvard Business School over Yale Drama Program. We both know that you prefer taking acting classes rather listening to those boring lectures but you don't want to disappoint Judy, not again as you thought, so you went to Cambridge with me. Acting on stage was your dream Q! Don't try to deny it because, believe it or not, Berry and I had a conversation about this! After Business School you felt it wasn't really your calling so when you brought it up with you mother she again made the decision for you! I have seen you struggle in college Q! I have heard every sigh you make! I thought you will grab that chance and be courageous enough to tell her what you really wanted but when she suggested you take up Law School just like me you didn't even think twice to consider her suggestion! Don't get me wrong Q, I loved that I've got to live my dream with you but you're unhappy Q! Don't even let me start with your choice of boyfriends, as you call them, because we both know that all those were just trophy boyfriends! You chose preppy disgusting bastards as your steady just to show Judy that finally you've got a good taste for boys! But who are you kidding Q? Yourself! You lived a life full of lies!" Before Santana could continue, she felt one hard slap on her right cheek. Her head was thrown sideways and as if a reflex, she raised her hands and reached for her now crimson red cheek._

_Santana expected it but what she didn't expect was the soft sobbing that followed afterwards. Yes, she anticipated for tears to be shed but she also expected that there will be shouting and denial from Quinn. Instead, Quinn silently sat down the couch and cried her heart out. She's well aware of all the things Santana have just said but she bottled it all up for several years. Her best friend was right, she pretended to live a life that was planned and wanted for her. She had been a coward to acknowledge it and here's her best friend who took it upon herself to be brave enough for her and let her see what she's been too afraid for her entire life._

_Santana sat beside Quinn and held her best friend's hands and it made Quinn cried harder. The Latina then lifted her right hand and stroke and soothed her best friend's back. "I'm sorry," Quinn said. Santana knew that those words weren't meant for her. It is for the life that Quinn refused to have and for the time that was wasted living a lie. "I am so sorry," she repeated as she bury her face on Santana's neck. She grasp Santana's shoulder as if her life depended on it and cried harder. "Shhhhhh," Santana uttered "From now on everything will be alright". They stayed in that position for hours and for the first time in the past months, it was Santana who took care of her best friend._

**sQs**

**Summer 2029 (Present) –5****th**** Avenue, Upper East Side, New York**

"I think I should set the table now," Santana finally said as she pulled away from Quinn's embrace.

"Are you sure you don't want me to return the favor?" Quinn asked in husky voiced as she bit her bottom lip. She started to unfasten Santana's belt and she slowly untucked her blouse.

"Ugh, Babe. I would really love to but the food will get cold." Santana uttered. The site in front of her and her girlfriend's voice just made her more turned on but she has to repress all her urges. However, without warning, Quinn pressed her lips on her girlfriend's and gave her the most passionate kiss she could ever give at that time. "We. Still. Have. Dinner. Q," She uttered in between kisses.

Quinn sighed as she stopped attacking her girlfriend and released her from her tight embrace. "Fine," she softly uttered. "Be sure to wash your hands first. As much as I would like to taste myself from your finger, I don't like the food to get easily spoiled" she teased and smirked. She removed her legs around her girlfriend's torso and began to fix her disheveled state. Santana, on the other hand, buttoned up her blouse and tucked it in again. She then moved towards the sink and washed her hands.

"You cooked my favorite Lopez Dish huh?" Quinn stated matter-of-factly as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind and placed her chin on the shoulder of the Latina who was busy plating their food. "Hmmm", she hummed. "Smells good babe," she commented as she savored the aroma of Arroz con Pollo fresh from pot.

"Me or my cooking?" the Latina asked playfully.

"You're cooking, dumbweed!" Quinned bantered and hit her girlfriend's butt.

"Watch your foul mouth Young Lady. Abuelita would be mad." Santana said as she mimicked her abuela's voice and they both laugh.

"San," Quinn muttered a serious tone. "I've got something to say," she continued. Right after her day at work, she had wanted to let her girlfriend know about her recent guest in the restaurant but her surprise for the night had been a very good distraction and keeps stopping her from doing it. The night is so wonderful that she doesn't want to ruin it. They have had their conversation about this before and they promised themselves that all the things in the past should stay where they should be – the past, but Brittany is a big part of their life, damn she's Santana's soulmate as they claimed it to be, hence she cannot just let this pass.

"Save it for later babe," Santana, who was busy setting the table, said and kissed Quinn's cheek. "For now, let us enjoy our dinner." She grasped Quinn's shoulder from behind and led her to the dining table. She held out Quinn's chair and motioned for her to sit down.

"Such a charmer," she said kissing her girlfriend's hand which was on her shoulder. The Latina smiled, removed her apron and made her way on her chair beside Quinn. "Leave it on San, you look so domesticated" Quinn requested and Santana complied without thinking twice. Between the two, it was Quinn who is undoubtedly the more domesticated one hence seeing the Latina in such a rare state made Quinn's heart swell. Everything in the penthouse – their home, as the Latina calls it, was Quinn's masterpiece. Sure Santana has the final say but her final say is what her girlfriend says. Yes, she is beyond whipped but she claimed that she just trust Quinn's instinct. But for Quinn, every detail in their home was thought and decided by both of them. It may sound that Santana's whipped but in one way or another, they just have the same taste in every single thing. They both like it to be Victorian but not too tacky. They both wanted to add a modern edge on the traditional set up but keep its homey atmosphere. Thanks to Kurt, who designed the place the first time the Latin moved in it, they were able to get what they wanted.

"I am only doing this because I awe you," Santana said defensively with a wink.

"No. You're doing it because I said so," Quinn replied with a smile and reached for her fork. To her surprise, her girlfriend held her hand and stared directly in her eye.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Santana said coyly and this made Quinn blush.

"You're such a sap Lopez," Quinn joked.

"Way to ruin a wonderful evening Q, I thought it was I who has a gift on doing that," Santana replied as she scooped her food from her plate.

"That's what I get from years of loving you," Quinn matter-of-factly said avoiding the cheesiness of her words and this made Santana smile from ear to ear.

"Now who's the sap?" Santana teased as she raised their intertwined fingers and kissed the back of Quinn's hand.

"And now who's the real asshole," her girlfriend shot back and they both laugh.

**oSo**

**Summer 2025 – Queens, New York**

_One month after their argument, Quinn walked inside Santana's pad and was flustered by what she saw. "Am I in the right condo?" She asked herself. All the furniture was changed and all the photos with Brittany in it were gone. The colorful pillows and vases are now replaced with black and white home accessories. The once homey feel of the place was now replaced by a modern touch. It was as if she was in the pad of New York's most eligible bachelor._

"_Q, is that you?" Santana shouted but she was nowhere to be seen. Knowing where her best friend is, she continued walking towards the far end of the apartment_

"_Why? Expecting someone else? Have you given your spare key to someone other than me?" Quinn asked as she entered the dining area but it was too late when she realized her words could bring out a frown on her best friend's face. _

"_What's the occasion?" She tried to pretend that she didn't notice the change in her best friend's expression since she doesn't want to ruin the obviously good night both of them are having. "And is that what I think it is?" She asked in awe as she picked up a bacon roll from the plate. Before she could even lift it high enough, Santana swatted her hands playfully. "You pig! Where's your manners?" She joked and turned to finish setting the tables. "I'll be done in a minute. Would you mind to get the wine in the kitchen?" she asked and Quinn happily obliged. _

_After their argument, Santana started to go home again but Quinn had been busy herself so she wasn't able to visit the Latina's pad and she didn't have an idea of the recent renovation. The Latina would always go to Quinn's apartment for dinner and to kill time during weekends, it has been their tradition, but she never mentioned about the change her apartment is undergoing. Santana started to go again with Quinn, Kurt and Blaine to their usual Friday Night at Finn and Rachel's place where they would have dinner and have some drinks afterwards. Seeing the improvement in their friend's life, they stopped bringing up any topic that would concern her relationship with Brittany unless it is Santana herself who initiated it._

"_Seriously San, what's up with all this?" Quinn asked again while they were enjoying their dinner. She pointed her fork on the food in front of her but Santana knew what she really was trying to ask but too hesitant to._

"_Well, you've been feeding me for a month now. Figured that since between the two of us it is you who is really the pig, I took it upon myself to make it how they are supposed to be. I don't want to go against the universe, you know? Being a lesbian is hard enough." Santana nonchalantly answered. "See? Your master even bought you dinner from your favorite, not to mention, overly priced restaurant." She continued and they both laugh._

"_And then I thought I would have a wonderful evening," Quinn countered. "You never failed to ruin a good night Lopez!" She joked and they were left in a comfortable silence. _

"_It's a thank you Dinner Quinn," Santana suddenly said in a serious tone. "For putting up with me for the past months," she continued._

"_You know that it is me who should thank you, right?" She asked but not expecting an answer._

"_Hence you had me in for dinner," Santana said. "Your cooking is better than this by the way," she immediately added._

"_And between the two of us it is I who's the real pig? Who would have thought that free dinner would be enough to pay debts to Santana Lopez?" She teased._

"_You can't satisfy me Q. Not one Quinn Fabray can pay debts to one Santana Lopez. You're not that into that, remember?" Santana countered._

"_You're really a pig!" she exclaimed and both laugh. After rounds of bantering, they were left in a comfortable silence again fell. _

"_I will put this place on lease," Santana finally addressed Quinn's curiosity._

"_Come again. Am I hearing it right? Quinn asked and was confused by what Santana said._

"_You heard me right. I am putting this pad on lease and I will take the penthouse in the uppereast side that my father bought for my graduation," Santana elaborated. "You know that I only bought this place so that Brittany could feel that New York is her home, and since she is too shy and independent to accept my father's offer, I looked for our own place. I know my father understood our decision but turning down his offer made him sulk for days." She continued and Quinn just nodded in agreement. "It would be nearer place. And besides, who doesn't want a penthouse in that side of the town? That would just make me the most eligible bachelorette in the city! Now, that's what we call: Living in the Big Apple – the Lopez style," she joked trying to hide her true emotions and Quinn just nodded again not wanting to push her best friend._

_After moments of silence, Santana finally addressed all the emotions that were building. "And it would be hard for me if I really want to move on" She sighed. "I already replaced everything in this house that would remind me of her, Q, but it does not seem to work. Being the friendly person that she was, all the neighbors who seemed to know her still ask when she's coming back… Every. Single. Time." Santana finally admitted. "Hell the old doorman would still greet me with 'Hope you and Ms. Pierce is having a good day', seriously?" She mocked bitterly. "Sure she's having a good day. Fucking better even." Santana said as tears began to fall down her cheeks._

"_She still hasn't called ever since, has she?" Quinn asked and this made Santana break down. Seeing her best friend's state, she already knew the answer. _

_Quinn didn't say anything instead she got up and ran across the table. She's glad that her best friend already acknowledged the pain she kept on bottling up and Quinn was more pleased that Santana finally let down her walls and let her best friend see through her. But what Quinn saw also pained her. She rarely saw this side of Santana. And for a long time, she had never seen her in such a vulnerable state. Between the two of them, it was Santana who is the stronger one. Quinn stood next to where the Latina is sitting and she wrapped her arms around her best friend's neck. Santana buried her face on Quinn's stomach and wrapped her arms around her best friend waist. She started sobbing uncontrollably and this time, it was Quinn who soothed her._

_After what seemed forever, Santana loosen her grip on her friend's waist and pulled away. "God, I really do have the talent of ruining a perfect evening, doesn't I?" Santana joked as she wiped the tears on her face. Sensing that her friend doesn't want to go deeper on the subject matter, she decided not to push or pry. "Baby steps" she thought to herself._

"_I think I know how to make you feel better," Quinn uttered instead as she softly poked Santana's nose._

"_I am flattered, Quinn, but I am not really that into that," Santana responded mocking her friend's infamous line and received an eye roll from Quinn. _

"_You're such a dick!" Quinn said and hit her best friend on the shoulder. She returned back to her chair and she reached for her purse. "Before you pack your things for your new penthouse, I am excited by the way and very willing to help you" she started and paused. "You should go pack your things first for a short vacation," Quinn coolly continued as she placed a white envelope across the table. Santana picked it up and opened it. To her surprise, it was a roundtrip ticket for two to the city of love. _

"_You're kidding me?" Santana flailed. "Are you dead serious?" Quinn just shrugged and Santana screamed in excitement. "But wait, how about work?" Santana suddenly asked when realization hit her._

"_Oh for the love of me Santana, loosen up a little bit!" She teased but Santana was still confused and shot her a curious glare. "It was Mr. McGregor's idea himself so don't fret. You still have your job when you get back. It's like his bonus for putting the generation's new Madoff where he belongs! You're such a badass by the way, that was a big case!" Quinn explained. _

"_And why did she give it to you instead of me?" Santana asked suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. Knowing what's going on inside the Latina's head, Quinn answered defensively, "You idiot! Have you been listening to me? The idea was his but anything else is my expense. When I went to his office to hand in my resignation letter, he was already thinking that he would give you week off since he's well aware of your hard work for your most recent case. So I decided that since he'll be giving you a week off and I will soon be unemployed, why not take a vacation instead?" _

"_Wait, What? Resignation letter?" Santana grew more confused. _

"_I know. I know. I should have told you before giving the letter but for the first time in my life I want to make this decision on my own. I know you would support me in every step of the way, duh, you've been doing it for a long time now but I just want to feel like I am doing this on my own. I want to feel that I am strong enough. Please don't be mad." Quinn explained in a high-speed._

"_Are you kidding Q? I am not mad! I am happy for you!" she smiled widely with tears starting to form again in her eyes, but this time, it was a good tear. She got up and wrapped Quinn in a very tight embrace. "I am so proud of you," she said softly and kissed Quinn's forehead. Thanks for the wine that she's been drinking, the Latina didn't notice the blush on her best friend's already crimson red face._

"_San. There's another thing though." Quinn said in a serious tone. Santana pulled away and stared directly into Quinn's eye with furrowed eyebrows. "Please here me out, San. I will need your support this time more than ever." She continued and paused. She really didn't want to lay down her plans to Santana that evening after she witnessed her opening up but the last thing she wanted is for her best friend to be clueless._

"_You're scaring the shit out of me Q, say it already." She exclaimed. Quinn held her hand and motioned for them to sit on couch in the living room. "Christ, this is going to be serious, isn't it?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded hesitantly as they sat down. Quinn tightly grasped Santana's hand and looked directly at her dark brown eyes. _

"_There's a reason why I planned this trip to Paris, San." Quinn began and searched for any sign of distress in Santana's face. Seeing that there's none, she continued, "I want you to be there when I look and apply for culinary school San. I want you to be there when I plan my life, the life that I finally chose for myself. I know that it is selfish of me for dragging you into this and it is so inconsiderate of me knowing that Britt has just left you and here I am planning to leave the county and live a life in Paris. Believe it or not San, I really don't want to leave you, not now. But if I really want to make this new life work, I need to go to Paris and learn from the best culinary school before it is too late. I am not getting any younger San. It's already too late for me to pursue an acting career but I still have a chance to be a chef. You know that cooking is something I love to do. Darn! You've been coming back at my place everyday just to get you dinner on. I have to blame your mother for that by the way." She paused and gasped for air. "So please San, please do understand. I want you to be there as I start that life. I need you as I look for schools and settle myself. But I promise you, I will go back with you here after this one week trip and I will not leave until you mend yourself first, you know? You know what I mean. So please San, please be there for me. This is the least I can do for depriving myself of a happy life." Quinn begged and looked for assurance in Santana's face. Santana was shocked with what she heard and remained silent for awhile but she never removed her eyes on Quinn's. "Please say something San. Please," Quinn begged again seeing the emotionless face of the Latina. _

"_Wow Quinn. I have never been so proud of you until now," she finally spoke and squeezed Quinn in a very tight embrace. _

"_I don't know if I will get offended by your compliment," Quinn joked but tears started to form on the side of her eyes betraying her emotions._

"_But seriously Q, I will support you. You should not worry about that." Santana muttered in Quinn's ear. "I will be there for you when you start this new life. Like I said, I have been there in every step you took and I am not planning on changing that one, especially with this life. You need this and I will be there as your best friend." She said and Quinn started to sob on her shoulders. "I hope those are tears of joy," Santana said and felt Quinn nodding still with her face buried on her best friend's shoulder. _

"_So when are we taking this trip again?" Santana asked as she cupped her friend's face and wiped the tears left on her cheeks. They again fell on each other's embrace and on their faces were wide smiles that neither the two of them were able to plaster for the past months until now._

"_I hate you by the way! I thought I would be spending a romantic trip to Paris with my best friend! Ugh! Who thought that chaperoning would be your definition of romantic? It's the city of love for Christ's sake!" Santana exclaimed._

"_Way to go Lopez! You had just broken the record of ruining this night," Quinn joked and they both laughed. "And so I thought you think that I am just not that into that but here you are expecting a romantic trip with me? Smooth Lopez!" She continued and they were left in hysterics._

**oQo**

**Summer 2029 (Present) –5****th**** Avenue, Upper East Side, New York**

The night was still young but the couple could feel that they are already worn out. After several rounds of making love, they were sprawled naked on their bed trying to catch up their breaths with legs entangled on one another. Santana lay on her back with eyes close. Her right hand was wrapped around Quinn's neck as she stroke the silky blond hair while her other hand was rested above her head. Quinn's stomach was pressed on her girlfriend's body and her head was rested on the Latina's chest, which was heavily moving up and down at that time. Her left hand grasped the Latina's shoulder from underneath her body while her right hand was laid on her girlfriend's stomach.

"That. Was. The Best. Surprise. Ever," Quinn muttered still gasping for air. Santana removed her left hand from above her and placed it across her girlfriend's back to tighten their hug. She then bent her head and placed a chase kiss on Quinn's forehead. "Hmmm," Quinn hummed. "I love it when we cuddle like this," Quinn continued and they were left in comfortable silence.

"San are you still up?" Quinn asked as she drew circles on Santana's stomach.

"Mmm," Santana mumbled still too tired to form words.

Quinn has been meaning to tell Santana that Brittany is in town. She wanted to let her know as soon as she stepped inside the penthouse and a soon as she saw her inside the kitchen. But everytime she open her mouth and form words, it was as if fate is not agreeing with her. She wanted to tell the Latina immediately and most importantly, she wanted to tell her herself. She doesn't want her to know from others, Brittany for that matter, especially if her other best friend is planning to contact her. This made her feel nauseated. That thought that her girlfriend would be meeting her ex who she neither have seen nor made contact with in any form for the past five years made her squirm. Yes, she's afraid that all the repressed emotions that her girlfriend tried to bottle up for those years might resurface especially if she saw the other blonde. They have had their conversations about Brittany. Santana was long passed the stage where hearing or saying her ex's name is a struggle. Quinn could safely say that she had finally moved on but she's not sure if her girlfriend had finally let all her romantic feelings towards the other blonde go. They have had a long history without proper closure – this made Quinn scared to her bones. What if there will never be closure between the two of them? She thought that by thinking about these things she's being unfair to Santana. Before any feelings of the Latina, which she's not even sure if it still exists, came back, her own suppressed insecurities are already resurfacing.

For the first time in her life she had what she really wanted – to love and be loved back – and she doesn't want to ruin it. For once, she was able to live a happy life: she got a stable job or a career where she will be truly happy and pour all her passion, blissful home and acceptance from people she loved; and finally, she has Santana in her arms. She really doesn't want to ruin it and she knows that by lying, she will lose everything she had worked for. She had been a manipulative bitch for most of her life and she knew the consequences. For once she made the right choices to have the happy life she always wanted and she will not let herself make a single mistake to ruin it. Yes, she trust Santana and that will never change. For five years they have grown together, in all aspects of their lives. Those five years were the most critical stage in both their lives and they were there for each other. She will not throw their trust for each other and she will not throw everything that they have had worked for. They were stronger so as their relationship. So, whatever happens, she knows that she have done the right thing and whatever the outcome is, she will always have her best friend.

"San, she's here," Quinn softly said.

"What?" Santana asked confused and oblivious with what her girlfriend just uttered.

Quinn sat up grasping the duvet tightly on her chest and with her back facing Santana. She sat properly and looked across her shoulder but not meeting the gaze of girlfriend's confused eyes. She again turned her head away from Santana and looked at the scenery behind the large glass window. The moon was high up in the evening sky and it lit up the entire room letting Santana see Quinn's gloomy eyes as she moved closer to the blonde.

Santana scooted behind Quinn and wrapped her arms around her waist. She rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder and started to place soft kisses on her neck. "Babe," the Latina whispered on her girlfriend ears, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Brittany's here. She's back in the city, Santana" she said in a clear tone hiding the fear in her voice.


	3. Dreams

Hi! Sorry, I had been busy with school. I still don't have much time to comment on you reviews but please continue reviewing this. It made me more inspired! Thank you guys!

**oQo**

**Summer 2029 (Present) – The Waldorf-Astoria, New York**

Brittany was sitting on her hotel room pondering about her next move. All her entourage left. Some went to their respective hotel rooms while others enjoyed the night New York has to offer.

_New York._

The place she once tried to call _home_ but failed to. Now, she came with a purpose.

She never stayed in the city for more than a couple of days after the night she walked out their apartment – the night she left Santana. She would do tours and interviews in the city, but would leave immediately. Now, she's planning to stay longer.

She had been thinking on what her next plan would be. She already started with Quinn. She was convinced that she had her best friend back. It is one of the many things she regretted – losing Quinn and denying her the chance to keep their friendship despite of what had happened between her and Santana.

_Santana._

The girl she once called her _soulmate_ – or at least that's what everyone thought.

Fix things. That was her plan for this long trip. Bring everything back the way it was before she walked out – that was her hopeful wish.

Ooo

**Summer 2025 – Queens, New York**

_It was a rainy evening and Brittany had been waiting for Santana for the past three hours. She just arrived from New York the other day and Santana planned for a date tonight – but obviously, she's nowhere to be found. They were in this arrangement for a year now. As soon as Santana and Quinn passed their bar exams a year ago, they were immediately sought by Williams &Co., the leading law firm in the country that time. They didn't think twice and accepted the offer. The next thing they knew, they were flying to New York with all their lives packed in a suitcase. For Santana, she was chasing her dream and making it happen._

_Santana originally planned to take the penthouse that her parents had given her as a graduation gift. It wasn't exactly new; it was her mother's home when she was still acting in Broadway – before she met her father – and it had been their home before his father decided to bring her family back to his homeland – Lima, Ohio. They sold it back then thinking that keeping it wouldn't be necessary since they would be living in Lima for good. However, last year, when her parents heard that it was being sold and knowing that Santana has eyes for New York, they bought it wanting Santana to have a home as soon as she set her foot in the city. It was located at one of most well-designed building in the Upper East Side and Santana could not ask for more; however, she had other plans that time. _

_She was grateful of her parent's generosity – and bank account, for that matter, but she always planned that she'll try to be on her own feet by the time she leave Harvard. At first, her parents were reluctant about it. They cannot live with the thought that their ones 'little girl' was now planning to live a life of her own – with Brittany. Sure they had long accepted that their daughter is a lesbian, they never had problems with it, and they love Brittany like their own child, but hearing Santana's plan and seeing that she's definitely fervent about it made it more real - their child is now a women with dreams. It made them proud, sad, happy and afraid at the same time but at the end of the day, they learnt to deal with it and support her no matter what._

_At that time that Santana and Quinn were offered their jobs, Brittany was on tour with Beyonce. She had been choreographing for different artists for years now. While Santana's finishing law school, she had been in different sides of the world – touring. As soon as she graduated Julliard, she was offered with a range of dancing jobs – from music videos to Broadway – but she chose to choreograph for artists. She knew that she wouldn't like Broadway. Her 'free-spirited' persona didn't like the idea of having a 'routine of a life' to follow so she decided to be a freelance chorographer. From then on, she went to handful of tours and worked for various artists – it was safe to say that she's starting to build her career._

_Neither of them complained of their busy schedules because at the end of the day, they know that it will still be the two of them – with fulfilled dreams. Santana knew better. She knew that Brittany would have been much happier if she chose NYU over Harvard. They would be busy but at least they get to see each other more often. But Brittany also knew that Harvard has always been Santana's dream school. It was her father's alma mater so as her mother's brothers so at a very young age they were able to brainwashed Santana that it was the only school fit for a smart girl like her. Many regarded her as a 'trustfund child' but unbeknownst to many, Santana was a closeted 'braniac'. So when senior year came, everyone but Brittany was shocked when they learned that Santana was accepted to Harvard and was graduating second in the class, next to Quinn. She saw genuine happiness from Santana during those times. She couldn't be any happier for her girlfriend so when the time came that they had to decide, she was the one who decided for Santana seeing that she's having a hard time_

"_You're going to Harvard," Brittany stated as she lay down her head on Santana's chest. _

"_That went into 'the most inapt things you said after an awesome sex' list", Santana tried to joke and Brittany gave her questioning look. _

"_I still have a week to decide Britt, let's not hurry," she said as she lifted herself up in a sitting position with her back on the headboard and her harms wrapped around her chest trying to hold the sheet that was covering her naked body._

"_You're avoiding it again, Babe." Brittany whispered to herself as she followed suit and wrapped her arm around Santana's torso._

"_No I am not. I am telling you that I still have a week to decide. Besides, what is there to avoid?" She softly said but Brittany could feel that she's trying not to raise her voice._

_Brittany sighed and rested her head on Santana's shoulder._

"_Babe, I want you to be honest with me," Brittany continued. "What's taking you too long?"_

_Santana was taken aback by Brittany's question. They have had danced around the topic ever since she received all her acceptance letters but she never expected Brittany to bluntly asked her about it. Brittany was certainly going to Julliard. That's the only school she applied to so she really didn't have much of a choice. But unlike Brittany, Santana practically applied to all Ivy League schools in the country being the paranoid that she was. However, Brittany knew that her girlfriend only have eyes for Harvard and the others were merely back up._

"_I am holding you back," Brittany broke the silence._

"_No! You're not!" Santana defensively exclaimed._

"_Babe, I know you always wanted to go to Harvard," the perky blond said as she lifted head from Santana's shoulder. She tightly held the sheet on her chest and lifted herself to straddle Santana's lap. "Listen to me San," she softly spoke while cupping her girlfriend's cheeks. "You are going to Harvard"._

"_But Babe – "Santana tried to protest._

"_Shhh. Listen to me first, okay?" Brittany cut her short by placing her index finger on her girlfriend's pouty lips. "I totally understand, you know? We both have our dreams. And I don't want anything but for us to make it happen. You are going to Harvard. I am going to Julliard. At the end of the road, it will still be us. I don't want us to be holding each other's dreams, San. I don't want to hold you back for that matter. What I want is for us to be supporting each other – that's why I am making that decision for you." She softly whispered to Santana's ear as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. They stayed like that for a minute or so. Brittany was holding her tighter than usual, as if she was holding on to something that we'll be gone any minute now. "Well technically, I am just voicing out your decision for you." she uttered as she lifted her head and faced her girlfriend once again. "I don't want to hold you back San." She continued as she tried not to cry in front of girlfriend. "I want you to promise me one thing though," she said with a cracked voice and looked straight into the Latina's brown eyes. "Promise me that whatever happens, it will still be the two of us. Cause right now, I am telling you, I will be forever yours San. I'll be forever yours." Brittany struggled but her tears started to run down her cheeks._

_Before Brittany got an answer, Santana closed the tiny gap between them and gave her girlfriend the most breathtaking kiss she ever had. It was a kiss full of passion and promise. Brittany didn't need words cause with that, she already knew the answer and she already got the assurance she asked for._

"_I am forever yours B." Santana panted as she rested her forehead onto Brittany's. "Only Yours."_

_Indeed, they went on with their lives. They never fell apart – constant texts, calls, Skype and short visits made it happened. There may be some major fallout but they never let it break the two of them. They knew it would be hard but they both wanted their relationship to work. So when Santana was offered the job in New York, she didn't think twice and said yes. She knew Quinn would be saying yes to the offer too. Who wouldn't want to work for the best firm in the country? For Santana, it was just a bonus. All that matters to her was she could finally be with Brittany, for real this time and she couldn't be any happier. Finally, she would be living in the same city as Brittany and she got to keep her best friend close and some of the other glee kids at the same time. _

_This was her emancipation and Santana was overwhelmed. This is the perfect chance to start a life with Brittany. She immediately arranged things with a realtor that her father suggested and with what was left of her savings, she finally got a place that she'll be calling home, their home. It wasn't paid completely since she didn't want to use her trust fund but she's sure that she'll be working her ass off for it. This was what Brittany always wanted for both of them and that's what she'll try to give her. With her job, a place to call her own and hopefully a girlfriend to come home to, she's convinced that her life couldn't be more perfect._

_Brittany still didn't know about Santana's job offer and plan so when she went back to New York for a short break from the tour, she was surprised to see Santana in front of her doorstep. She was planning on flying to Cambridge the next day to surprise her and give her the best congratulatory gift ever but her girlfriend just outsmarted her this time. Saying that she was flabbergasted was an understatement. She instantly wrapped Santana in a tight embrace and peppered her with soft kisses before finally meeting each other's lips._

"_What do you think?" Santana asked as she paced down the bare living room of her newly acquired apartment. She asked Brittany to come with her right after their hot make out session earlier that day. Brittany was looking around, still clueless of what's in store for her but its making her nervous, in a good way._

"_Well?" Santana asked again. She moved towards Brittany and hugged from behind. "What do you think?"_

"_It's beautiful San, but does this mean you'll be…" Brittany said as she turned to Santana but was immediately cut off._

"_Yes Babe. I'm moving and staying here for good." She nervously said. She stared at the deep blue eyes in front of her and continued seeing that her girlfriend was in awe. "Quinn and I got an offer from Williams & Co. and we took it. But I actually just wanted to be in the same city with you. I don't care about the job; I just want to be near you. I wanted to finally be with you, like for real Babe. So I bought this" she quickly explained._

"_San, you're rumbling." Brittany stated as she held Santana's hand. Santana was really anxious at that very moment. She jumped into a conclusion that Brittany would agree to what she's about to ask. She never expected for the worst to happen. "What if she had other plans? What if she freaks out?" Santana thought and before she could continue rumbling Brittany moved closer to her – finally realizing what her girlfriend's trying to convey but too nervous to do so._

"_Yes Santana, I would love to live with you." Brittany whispered as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Finally San." Brittany whispered. _

_So there was Brittany, sitting in their living room with a glass of wine in her hand. After one hour of waiting, she was convinced that it would be another one of Santana's failed dinner attempts. But she still waited for another couple of hours wanting to hear what her girlfriend's excuse would be this time. They had been fine for the first months that they had been living together. Brittany didn't stop touring and Santana was completely fine with that since she goes home every chance she gets and make up for their lost time apart. But lately things are getting tense. She knew that Santana's been trying hard to keep things together but she can't change the fact that both their jobs, especially Brittany's, are taking up much of their time. After Beyonce's tour, she was offered a job in Hollywood but she didn't know how to tell Santana. She still hadn't accepted it but she's already tying out for the character without Santana's consent. She felt awful for lying but she thought that it wouldn't matter since it's not yet final and wouldn't change their arrangement after all. She still get to come home every twice a month at least. But lately it had been bothering her, she was afraid that they're falling out. They're arrangement was way too okay that seeing each other less often wasn't even bothering them. She tried to convince herself that they had been like this since college so maybe they just got used with it – but this scared her even more. They no longer know how to live together like a normal couple, let alone be a normal couple. _

_It was still raining hard and the lightning was starting to scare her. Brittany downed everything from her glass and decided to call it a night when she heard the door unlocked. The door slowly opened and she could see the Latina silently making her way into the foyer. Brittany remained hidden in the dark side of their living room and watched her girlfriend walked towards the stairs._

"_Well, it's about time you showed up," Brittany deadpanned before Santana could even make her first step onto the stairs._

"_Shit Babe! You scared the hell out of me," Santana exclaimed and held her chest. "You're still up," she said as she moved towards the living room. It was more of a statement than a question._

"_Of course I am still up Santana! You made me wait for three fucking hours! You didn't even have the decency to call or even text," Brittany started to raise her voice and got up to from the couch. Santana's jaw almost dropped from what she heard. She knew that she screwed up big time, she made Brittany curse._

"_I – I am sorry Babe," Santana said still shocked by Brittany's wrath. _

"_What is it this time?" Brittany asked trying to hide to venom in her voice. "No, save it. I don't wanna hear it. I am fed up Santana." She continued as she walked past Santana and moved towards the stairs._

"_Britt, I am sorry. I really am. I got caught up in the firm and the weather didn't help either. I wasn't able to call you because my phone was dead the entire day." Santana tried to reason out. "You can even ask Q! She's with me the whole time!" Santana raised her voice in frustration._

"_Wow. Lucky for Q! She got to spend her entire day with you," Brittany countered as she turned to face the Latina._

"_And what was that suppose to mean?" Santana asked with her fury starting to rise._

"_It just meant that I fucking envy Q or anyone else in your firm for that matter because my girlfriend is spending more time with them than me!" Brittany shouted._

"_Well, if you come home more often then maybe, just maybe, we can spend more time together!" Santana countered._

"_And what was that suppose to mean Santana?" It was Brittany's turn to ask this time._

"_It just meant that if you could VISIT me more often then maybe you'll be in a perfect timing and get to spend time with the not so busy me!"_

"_Visit? Is this what it is to you?" Brittany dejectedly asked and tears started to form in her eyes._

"_YES! It's as if we're back into to college Brittany and I fucking hate it! You don't know how frustrating it is for me. I fucking move here to be with you but what did I get? Nothing! I hoped that maybe we can already start a life together. You don't know how it fucking hurts me everytime you walk out that stupid door knowing that for the next weeks I would be coming to an empty house!" Santana finally let out her sentiments._

_Brittany didn't expect this. She never saw this coming. All this time she thought Santana was okay with everything. She never felt more blindsided in her life and it drained all the color in her face._

"_I didn't complain Britt. I never complained because I know that it was your dream and I am keeping my promise – I would be there to support you. But you're now a great dancer and choreographer. I am now a lawyer. Where will this take us, Britt? Where will we go from here?" Santana asked softly as she sat down on the nearest couch. "Don't you think that's it's the time that we make plans for our future together, not just for ourselves?"_

"_San," Brittany muttered and sigh as she knelt in front Santana and clasped her girlfriend's hand._

"_I promised that we won't hold back each other's life." Santana stated with a blank expression. She had been struggling not to breakdown in front of her girlfriend and it taking all her strength. "But I guess moving here in New York did otherwise. Everytime we're together what we do is fight. Do you know how it made me feels? I feel like you're being forced into this and it's killing me!" Santana finally broke down._

_Brittany didn't know what to say especially now that Santana's walls are down. This rarely happens. Sometimes she really appreciate it when the Latina would let her in but some part of her right now is afraid because she knows that once that happens it means that everything is not okay and what scared her the most is that she's the reason for the Latina's inner battle._

"_San, please. It's not like that," she tried to explain._

"_I knew about California Britt." She said looking at her girlfriend's teary eyes._

"_How did you - … Quinn." Brittany suddenly realized._

"_Will it really matter who told me? Why didn't you tell me Britt? Because you know, that's what matters here. Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Santana asked in frustration and her boiling point is nearing its limit again. "I gave you a chance to tell me yourself. I learnt about it from Rachel weeks ago and I was surprise to know right now that you even told Quinn but not me. Impeccable, Britt. Just perfect." Santana said oozing with sarcasm. _

"_It's not like that Santana," Brittany tried to cut her off._

"_Well then tell me what it is like because right now I don't know anything! I don't even know if you love me anymore!" Santana shouted and her tears were no longer controllable._

"_You didn't just say that, you didn't just doubt my feelings for you," Brittany said in disbelief._

"_Well sue me but it is what I feel right not. You can't blame me, can you?" Santana countered. Brittany stood up and sat next to Santana. She was hurt by the Latina's words but she can't actually blame her. The stayed silent for what seemed to be forever until Santana stood up._

"_You're going to California, and you're going to take that job." Santana said without turning her back to look at Brittany. Tears started to run down her cheeks again but this time she didn't stop it nor wiped it off. _

"_You don't get to decide what I am going to do, Santana." Brittany responded without any expression left. She was tired. She was drained. And she just wanted to lay down and rest._

"_I didn't make that decision Brittany. I am just making things easier for the both of us since I am merely voicing out yours." With that the Latina went upstairs without looking back._

**oSo**

**Summer 2029 (Present) – The Waldorf-Astoria, New York**

"Are you sure about this?" a red-haired woman suddenly plopped down beside Brittany.

"I thought you're already asleep, but obviously, you're not," Brittany said not removing her gaze from the view outside her hotel living room. They continued sitting there in comfortable silence.

"It was a wakeup call for me Dane," Brittany said. "Seeing her happy with someone else, whoever that was, made me realized how much I missed out a lot on her life."

"But…" Dane tried to counter.

"But what Dane?" Brittany asked.

"What if she's truly happy now Britt?" She answered with another question and saw the sad expression in her friend's face.

"We can't be sure about that, can we?" Brittany deadpanned.

"Britt, what if - " the red-haired girl tried to explain again but was cut off.

"I know Dane. I'm sorry. I just want to know if she's really happy. I want to be back in her life. I want us back in each other's life. It doesn't matter if we're just going to be friends. I just truly miss her Dane. I miss my life before California happened. I need this part of my life. I need to be that woman again." She said and ended with a sigh. They were again left in comfortable silence while looking at the view outside.

"Would it really be enough for you if you'd be just friends?" Dane finally asked but Brittany didn't answer. The read-haired girl got up without waiting for Brittany's words and went towards her room. Brittany knew that it wasn't intended to be question, that's Dane telling her to think through her actions.

Brittany stayed there contemplating on what her friend just asked. "What if she's right? What if Santana's finally happy with someone else? What if she moved on with her life?" These were the questions that played in Brittany's mind.

"Who was that girl that brought that smile to her face?" Brittany thought.

**OQo**

**Six Months Ago – Yankee Stadium, New York**

"_I'm going to fucking kill him!" Santana shouted along with the crowd. They were at the Yankee Stadium cheering for their home team who was playing against the Los Angeles Angels. _

"_Let him kiss your ass Puck!" She exclaimed thinking that her friend would hear him amidst all the shouting audience. _

"_Easy babe," Quinn said soothing her girlfriend's back. "I love it when you get all fiery though," Quinn whispered in her ears and finally stole her girlfriend's attention. "And I love it when you're on your baseball cap and shirt. You look thousand fold hotter than usual." She continued to flirt with her girlfriend. _

"_Babe, let's just finish the game and I promise you, you can have me all day. But please. For now, stop with the touching and whispering before I can't control myself," Santana struggled with her words._

"_Hmmm?" Quinn tried to utter and bit her girlfriend's ear. "You want me to stop doing this?" She asked as continued peppering kisses on Santana's jawline._

"_Q. Where surrounded by people," Santana protested._

"_Oh please. As if that would stop you! You just hate to admit that you're a die-hard Yankee fan." Quinn playfully nudged her girlfriend. "No scratch that. You're not even a Yankee fan. You're just Puck's fan and you can't afford to miss a minute of his game!" She again teased her Santana._

"_Fine," Santana admitted. "But don't tell him that or I shall not hear the end of it."_

"_Glad you're a lesbian or else I would be jealous by now," Quinn said and drink her soda._

"_Someone's got bitten by the green-eyed monster," Santana teased and started tickling her girlfriend._

"_San stop! Watch the game would you!" Quinn tried to stop Santana while controlling her laughter. Santana continued her attacked and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's torso once she got tired laughing herself. _

"_You're so beautiful, you know that?" Santana said as she looked through Quinn's hazel eyes. "Especially with this Fedora hat," she continued as she fixed Quinn' cream summer fedora hat and run her fingers down her long blonde locks. Quinn raised her left hand and cupped Santana's right cheek. She moved forward and closed the gap between them. Both woman closed their eyes as they were drawn it to a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't a hungry kiss but it was a kiss full of emotions. Everything was new for both of them but they were most certain with what they felt at that very moment. Santana was the first one to pull away and relished the site before her. Quinn's eyes were still closed but her lips were curved into a smile. "Oh God! I love you!" Santana finally uttered and once again closed the gap between them. This time the kiss was deeper and they held each other tighter._

_They didn't know that it was already the half of the seventh-inning stretch. So when they pulled away from each other, they were surprised to hear the people whistling and cheering them. They look around and saw their flustered faces on the screen, right then and there they realized that they were spotted as "kissing couple". The crowd kept cheering as if asking for more. Santana looked at Quinn asking for permission but before she knew it Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her the dreamiest kiss she ever had in front of many people. Their kissed didn't last as long as the other ones but people seemed to be satisfied and pleased with their public display of affection. Quinn buried her faced on Santana's neck feeling like a six-year old child who caught stealing cookies from the jar. This made Santana smile so wide and kissed her girlfriend's Fedora hat telling her that it was okay. _

"_What's going on?" Brittany asked Dane as she lifted her bag from her chair. "What did I miss?" she continued asking while taking her sit. She was confused on why people were cheering knowing that it was half of the seventh-inning stretch. _

"_While you were canoodling with you hot baseball player fling, you just missed the hottest Sapphic make out session of the year!" her friend exaggerated pointing towards the big screen in front of them._

_Brittany was dumbfounded with what she saw. There was the face she had never seen since she left New York for good. She was awestricken with the wide smile plastered on her ex-girlfriends face. "It was so genuine," Brittany thought. She never got the chance to see the face of the girl she was holding in her arms. "Who's that girl?" She again thought. The girl was another thing but the smile on the Latina's face was the one thing that caught Brittany's attention. "I rarely see that smile on her face…"_

"_She's actually happy," she whispered. _


	4. Laugh It Out, Tear It Down

Hello! I hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as I do. This one is a very critical part of the story so I hope you would read deep into it. I apologize for the delay and also, I apologize if there will be a lot of typo or whatsoever. I was so in a hurry to post this for the readers so please, pardon me. Also as early as now, I will apologize to my French Readers. I am not good at French so please forgive me if I happen to not use it in the right way.

Nevertheless, Thanks for your reviews/reactions and I hope you'll continue leaving your comments for this story!

osQso

Summer of 2024, New York- Present

"_Brittany's here. She's back in the city, Santana" she said in a clear tone hiding the fear in her voice._

Upon hearing those words, Santana didn't move nor say anything. For what seemed to be forever, they just remained cuddled in their bed. Quinn didn't know what Santana's silence means and it scared her more than ever. Finding the silence deafening and feeling uncomfortable, Quinn loosened Santana's hold from her waist, got up and looked for her clothes that were scattered on the floor. The sudden emptiness of the bed and cold air wafting on her now bare chest woke Santana up from her trance.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked as she ran her hand through her hair and reached for the duvet to cover her chest.

"I'm just going to get some water," Quinn replied as she dressed herself with the nearest shirt while avoiding Santana's gaze.

"No." Santana whispered and got up from the bed holding the duvet and securing it across her chest.

"What?" Quinn asked meeting the brunette's eyes/.

"You're not thirsty," the Latina answered and Quinn just sighed. She turned her back but before she could make another step, Santana's cold arms were wrapped around her waist stopping her from moving any further.

"You're not thirsty," she repeated as she started to place kisses on Quinn's exposed right neck moving up to her ears which earned a moan from the blonde. This made the Latina smirk knowing that the blonde is giving in. She knows that Quinn is struggling inside and she knows very well what's on her mind. She continued peppering kisses and Quinn bent her neck to the side and laid her head on Santana's left shoulder giving more access to the Latina. "And you are not going anywhere but here," the Latina whispered as she nibbled Quinn's ear and another moan, which is louder this time, left the blonde's lips. The caramel hands that were once wrapping her were now slowly drawing circle on her stomach and the duvet that once draped over the Latina are now on the floor. Quinn raised her right hand and clasped strands of Santana's hair urging her girlfriend to continue with her assault while her left hand held Santana's left wrist guiding her to move down her wet core to give her the much needed attention.

"Babe," Quinn managed to speak in a pleading but trembling voice. She failed to continue when Santana slowly loosened her grip and untangled Quinn's hand from her hair. She then placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and slowly turned her girlfriend around meeting watery hazel eyes. The moment she heard her girlfriend's voice, she knew that tears are already forming in her eyes. Quinn tried to avoid Santana's intense gaze and wiped the tears that are now rolling down her cheeks. Santana caught her hands and raised her head – brown eyes meeting the hazel eyes.

"You are not going anywhere but here with me Babe," she whispered with fervor as she fondly tucked strands of Quinn's hair behind her ears and wiped the tears from her girlfriend's cheek without breaking their eye contact. She slowly moved towards Quinn, tilted her head to the side, and both of them closed their eyes and the narrow gap in between by crashing their lips together. It wasn't hungry or voracious. It was unhurried and full of passion. Santana wanted to take time and she wanted to make Quinn feel everything that she wanted and needed to feel – Love, compassion, and assurance. She held onto Quinn's neck and her right hand wrapped Quinn's torso while deepening the kiss. She started to tilt her head to the other side, stuck out her tongue and begged for entrance. Quinn obliged and granted what the Latina wished for. Their kiss went deeper and the Latina's grip went stronger. Quinn grabbed her girlfriend's hair and placed her other hand on her girlfriend's bare chest not wanting them to stop. Their kiss went deeper and their breaths become more labored. They weren't fighting for dominance but they were both fighting for different reasons. Quinn was fighting for assurance, Santana was fighting for trust and both were fighting against all their fears.

They continued to deepen the kiss until Quinn broke it and place her forehead onto the Latina's which was covered with sweat. They were both gasping for air and both of their eyes remained closed. "I am not going anywhere without you," Quinn softly spoke and her heart swelled when she finally opened her eyes. She was met with Santana's brown eyes and tears were already forming in its corner. Her girlfriend seldom shows her emotions and when she does, that moment is something that she truly admired. Quinn didn't think twice and crashed their lips together. It was not longer slow nor was it greedy but it was furious. It was a kiss that conveys all their strong feelings for each other. The kiss quickly deepened and their tongues gracefully danced in each other's mouth. Quinn's started to move them towards the bed and slowly laid down Santana on her back without breaking their kiss. She brought up her knees and straddled Santana between her legs as she placed her hand at the side of her girlfriend head. They continued kissing until Quinn broke it and stroked her girlfriend's wet cheeks with her thumb. They look into each other's eyes seemingly expressing all their love for each other.

"I love you Quinn, I love you so damn much," Santana said full of affection as she raised her head and captured Quinn's lips for another steamy kiss. Quinn broke it again gasping for air and Santana whimpered for the sudden lack of contact. But before Santana could complain further, she was mesmerized by the site in front of her. Quinn slowly got rid of her shirt showing her naked body which was perfectly illuminated by the moon accentuating her curves in all the different parts. Quinn didn't wait for another second and she continued kissing her girlfriend. She then lowered her hips down to Santana's letting their wet core meet and a moan escaped from both of their lips. Quinn again broke the kiss but this time she started to pepper kisses on her girlfriend's jaw line and down to her ear. She planned on telling Santana how much she loves her but decided that she'd rather show how she truly feels. She began placing wet kisses on the Latina's neck and nipped her caramel skin. Santana bit her bottom lip and entangled her fingers with Quinn's blond hair urging her to continue. The brunette then placed her other hand on her girlfriend's butt cheeks as she grind their hips together and a louder moan escape from both of their lips. As much as Quinn loved the grinding and grasping, she stopped her assault, sat up, grabbed both of Santana's hand and pinned it over her head. Quinn smirked at the site before her and without any hesitations she continued placing kisses on the brunette's bare chest.

Santana admired Quinn's confidence at that moment. She knew where it was coming from and she knew that her girlfriend needed this moment of dominance. With her hands pinned over her head, she cannot do anything but lift her hips letting her swollen clit touch Quinn's to ease tension building up inside her. "Baaabe," she pleaded in a soft and trembling voice but Quinn ignored it as she took her time admiring her girlfriend's chest. She slowly placed wet kisses from Santana's neck down to her engorged breast and began to nip and suck the Latina's already hard nipples. This made her writhe beneath Quinn and this just made the blonde more furious with her actions. She released Santana's left hand from her strong grip and with her now free right hand, she started to knead the Latina's other breast earning louder moans from the girl beneath. Not wanting her girlfriend to stop, Santana just tightly clutched the sheet at her side trying to control herself from touching the blond. She flexed her knees upwards and spread her legs wider giving more room for Quinn. Quinn started to grind harder onto Santana's hips and this almost made the brunette lose control. "Uuuugh," she started to moan harder and raspier. She gripped the sheet tighter and her toes started to curl. "Baaaaabe," she was now able to utter breathlessly, "I nee-", before she could continue Quinn trusted her hips harder letting her also swollen clit touch Santana's and this made the Latina pant harder. Santana, with eyes tightly closed and head thrown backwards, forcefully bit her bottom lips until she could already taste the blood from it. Quinn stopped nibbling her nipple and raised her head to look at Santana's face and was awestruck with the conflicted face of the brunette –agony, struggle, desire, and lust. She stopped massaging Santana breast; instead, she raised her hand and caressed her cheeks. "You are so beautiful San," she said in a soft voice and full of adoration. Santana slowly opened her eyes and there, what Quinn saw in her brown eyes, was pure love.

She loosened her grip to Santana's still pinned left hand and leisurely guided it downward to her now dripping core. She slowly lowered herself to Santana and whispered into her ears, "Together babe." Santana looked deeply to the hazel eyes above her and lifted her other hand to cup Quinn's cheeks. "Together," she replied softly as she stroke the pale skin above her without breaking their eye contact. Right then and there, they positioned their respective hands on the other's core. Quinn started to pinch Santana's swollen clit and the brunette mirrored everything that Quinn does letting her girlfriend lead them through. Quinn looked at Santana earnestly as if asking for permission and Santana just slowly nodded her head and so does Quinn. With that, bit by bit, they started to push one finger and each other score making both women whimper in pleasure. "Uuuuugh," Quinn uttered docking her head into Santana's over extended neck. "Babe," Santana labouredly whispered and lifted Quinn's head. "Look at me… Just look at me, Babe." She managed to speak comprehensively but with a ragged voice. From that moment on, they didn't break their eye contact. They continued to thrust both of their hands and their hips started to grind harder as if asking for more. Quinn then added another finger inside Santana's core and at the same time flicking her clit making the Latina scream in much pleasure. "Aaaaah, Fuck!" she grunted as she threw her head back to the bed. This made Quinn started to grind harder than before and held the Latina's cheek for them not to break their eye contact as the Latina threw her head backwards uncontrollably. Santana started to get a grip of her and tried to focus on giving Quinn the pleasure that the blonde seemed to have no problem giving her. She started to pinch Quinn's swollen clit and this made Quinn grind deeper into her and without hesitation she added another finger into the blonde's core and trusted eagerly into places she knew very well.

Both of them started to pump and grind harder and both of them felt that they were drawing close to the edge. "Harder… there… yes! There! Fuck! Aaaah. Uuuuugh. Aaaaah. There babe. Harder. Uuuuugh. Go deeper Babe. Fuck me deeper! Ooooooooh! Fuck! Fuck! Don't stop! Oooooh! No! No! Don't stop!" Their voices mixed and filled the room and the sound of their skin flapping into each other echoed on the walls. Quinn's eyes started to roll up and her mouth was open widely as she can no longer control the screaming. Santana was struggling to keep their eye contact and she can no longer stop herself from whipping of her head. Both women were writhing frenziedly and both seemed to lose all their control. "Oh God! Q, right there Babe! Right there!" Santana shouted uncontrollably. "Babe, I am so close! Shit! Uuuuugh!" Quinn uttered between moans. "Me too Babe! Me too! Oh Fuck!" Santana whimpered feeling that she's about to give in. Santana lifted her free hand and began to tuck Quinn's hair behind her ears giving her a better view of teary hazel eyes. They again shared an intense gaze and without words escaping from their lips, Santana tilted her head, pulled Quinn closer and crashed their lips furiously. They closed their eyes and brought themselves fully into the kiss. After few moans into each other's mouth, they started to feel that the walls surrounding their finger below were tightening and with a final thrust and rhythmic grinding, they finally came together. Their kiss began to become soft and slow but their breaths became more labored. Quinn started to feel fluid rolling down her cheeks, she broke their kiss and slowly opened her eyes. She looked into the Latina's also teary eyes and tried to form words, "I," she started but was cut off by Santana's index finger placed on her lips. "Shhhhhhhh, I know Babe, I know." With this, Quinn docked her head onto Santana's neck and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks and into Santana's caramel skin. Santana began to gently stroke the Quinn's hair. "Everything's okay Babe. We are not going anywhere. And if we are, then it would be just you and me," She whispered into the blonde's ear."Just you and me, Babe, Just You and me," Santana continued placing a chaste kiss onto her girlfriend's sweaty temple as wrapped her arms around the blonde's bare back.

They stayed like that until they unknowingly fell asleep with the bright lights from the moon high up the evening sky illuminating their naked body and highlighting the content smile painted across their faces.

oQo

Summer of 2024, New York -

"And what did she say?" Rachel asked as she played with the tomatoes placed on the countertop.

The following morning, Quinn and Santana were back into their normal routine. They made love in the morning, showered and ate breakfast together, and Santana dropped off Quinn to her restaurant before heading to the law firm. It was Wednesday hence Rachel was in the restaurant, early for their weekly lunch with the rest of the gang: Finn, who was now a car dealer; Kurt, who was a full time interior designer, part time consultant for Coco Chanel and was now happily married to Blaine. Blaine on the other hand, like Rachel, was a Broadway star and both of them were on the peak of their careers. Puck, who was now a baseball player and still very much single, would sometimes join them if he happened to be in the city. And of course, the new couple, Santana and Quinn. This became a tradition to the group aside from their Friday Nights at the Berry-Hudson household to keep them in touch of each other's life.

"She didn't say much," Quinn replied gathering the scattered tomatoes. "And please stop playing with those tomatoes like they were Finn's balls!" She shouted.

"Oh God, Quinn! I didn't just hear that! That's what you get from sleeping with Satan after all these years! I highly bet that it's like mono or something!" Rachel playfully threw a tomato towards Quinn. "But I must say, Finn's balls are much bigger than these tomatoes!" She squealed as she continued to play with the tomato in her hand and both of them were left into hysterics.

"You and your foul mouth, Berry! Santana would be really proud of you!" Quinn stated with a grin on her face.

"So I bet you conversation went well," Rachel resume their earlier conversation and Quinn continued chopping the tomatoes.

"Well, it is safe to say that Santana is better to express herself with actions rather than with words," Quinn bashfully said and her cheeks began to turn red.

"I would extremely appreciate if you filter that information Quinn. Too much information!" Rachel lightheartedly complained "And may you please tone down with the blushing. You're as red as this tomato!" She continued.

"You did not just compare me to a tomato which I just used to associate with Finn's balls! Not cool Berry! Not cool!" Quinn playfully waved her hand between her and Rachel.

"But seriously Q, what did she say about Brittany being back?" Rachel asked with a serious tone as she put down the tomato in the big bowl.

"Well, I was being serious with what I said awhile ago," Quinn answered and earned a raised eyebrow from the brunette across the kitchen counter. "What? Don't judge me, Rachel. I am just saying that sometime, action speaks louder than words." She tried to explain. "Last night, it seemed that we went to another level of our relationship, it was just different." She continued and started to blush again.

"I understand Q, I clearly understand what you meant. But I would recommend that you sit down and talk about it. Sometimes it is better to actually talk rather than settle with the subtexts that come with every situation." Rachel tried to reason out with her hands laid out in front.

"I wish it could be that simple, Rach," the blonde finally admitted in defeat. She stopped chopping, put down the knife and sat at the nearest stool across Rachel.

Quinn had developed a strong bond with Rachel over the past few years. Among all the glee members, aside from Santana, it was Rachel who understood her the most. Even after all the torture Rachel has experienced under the former HBIC of Mckinley High, Rachel didn't held grudges against the blonde, instead, this only made her see all Quinn's inner struggle. It was during senior year when their friendship was really tested. After the car crash incident, Rachel had been on the blonde's side. At first, a big part of her was drowning with guilt. But the longer she stayed with Quinn, the more she realized that the blonde really trusted her and counted on her, aside from Santana. With that, she never gave up on Quinn, and together with Santana and the rest of the Glee club, she stayed by Quinn's side until she recovered and get back on her feet, both literally and figuratively speaking. It was also at those times when she saw the connection between the two. Before she always thought that their relationship was just purely frenemies but bit by bit she learned that their relationship was older than their first Cheerios uniform and eventually, she learned the history behind their friendship. Hence, over the past decade, when Quinn had problems especially that involving Santana, she would immediately confide to Rachel and the brunette would not think twice of giving her best and wise advice to the blonde and today was no different. As soon as she got a call from Quinn earlier this morning telling her that Brittany is back, she didn't think twice and went to the restaurant earlier than expected.

Rachel placed her hand on top of Quinn's and squeezed it tightly. "I know that you're afraid. But you have to give Santana some credit," she said. "You might have just been a couple for around six months but we both know that it's longer than that." She continued and this made Quinn raise her eyebrows. "Come on Quinn. We both know that you've been through a lot together, especially these past four years. Both of you had been in the most difficult time of your lives. Yes, we might have been there to support you guys but basically, it was just the two of you."

"I know Rach, but that's actually the problem," Quinn whispered and Rachel just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You said it yourself, we've been through a lot together but mostly we've been through hell and back as just best friends. Now, we've crossed that boundary and I really don't know how to handle it. I am used to Santana telling me things especially about her feelings towards Brittany but right now I hate the fact that our relationship is stopping her from doing so." Quinn tried to explain but was struggling. "I don't know Rach, sometimes I would just want to tell her 'Hey San, you're talking to your best friend right now, not your girlfriend, so spill' I wish it was easy as that! I know that we have had conversations about this before but it's different this time. This time, it is real. Brittany's here."

"You have to accept that when you decided to become more than just friends your friendship will be put to a test but that does not mean that you stopped being friends. Put this into your advantage Quinn and not as a hindrance. Being friends with her for almost your entire life, you very well know how to ask her about what she truly feels. That's what Brittany failed to consider, Quinn, so don't make the same mistake." Quinn lifted her head and gave the brunette a confused look. "Do not take your friendship for granted. It is the most important among all other things. Remember that your friendship with Santana served as the foundation of all your connection with her: as a co-captain, schoolmate, roommate, sister, co-worker, and partner. All of those things are rooted to the friendship you have had all these years. So as much as I hate to tell you this, you have to give Santana a little bit of credit and just ask her about it. She had proven herself already for the past years and I have had witnessed that from the very beginning. And may I just say that indeed she didn't have problem in showing how much she really loves you!" Rachel concluded with much conviction as she pointed to the red marks on the blonde's exposed neck trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Quinn hurriedly loosen her tight pony tail and let her long blonde locks fall down her shoulder as she tried to hide the marks that her white chiffon long sleeves failed to conceal.

"Too late Q, I have already seen it." Rachel said enthusiastically. "I might as well agree with you that Santana is really better with action than with words," she continued and winked at a now very red Quinn. "Tomato tomato! Hmmmm. I'll definitely love my spaghetti and tofu balls today!" She said in a higher pitch than usual and both of them laughed endlessly.

oSo

Summer 2020, New York – _a year after Brittany left_

"_Why are you in here?" Rachel asked as she stepped out into the balcony of her and Finn's apartment. _

_Quinn had been out for around ten minutes now, enjoying the New York skyline on her supposedly last night in the city. She lifted her hands from railings and turned her back to face Rachel. _

"_Well, just enjoying the bright lights I guess," She answered as she reached for the drink that Rachel was handing her._

_The brunette stood beside Quinn and they both rested their backs on the balcony railings as they watched their friends enjoying the karaoke session inside._

"_She's getting better," Rachel finally broke the silence and Quinn just continued looking at the still sober Latina who was now singing God knows what song._

"_Are you sure about this Quinn?" Rachel softly asked with concern in her voice._

"_Sure about what?" Quinn asked in return without looking at the brunette beside her. Instead, she focused on watching the Latina sing her heart out with Kurt and Blaine. "About leaving for Paris?" She continued to ask._

"_Not just that Quinn," she tried to elaborate. "Are you sure you're ready to leave her?" She asked pointer her glass towards Santana. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about Rachel," Quinn said in denial. She took a sip from her glass and again turned her back facing the busy streets of New York. _

"_You know very well what I am talking about Q." Rachel answered and looked sideways to look closely at the blonde's expression and all she saw was confusion. "I know Q, I know." Rachel stated and Quinn just avoided her gaze and continued drinking._

"_How did you-" before she could finish Rachel cut her off._

"_Oh please Quinn. I've known both of you since middle school and it was just later in senior year that I practically put the pieces together. Ever since, I just shut my mouth and let you two live your lives." Rachel explained. "Before Brittany came into the picture, it was basically just the two of you. You've never been away from her for too long, well except for that one particular time," Rachel hesitated and Quinn just nodded knowing that the brunette was pertaining to her pregnancy. "You went college and law school together and practically lived together for seven years." _

"_Wow. That was the first," Quinn said and giggled._

"_What?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_That was the first time you shut your mouth," Quinn answered and both laughed._

"_So, are you really sure about this Q?" Rachel again asked after moments of silence and turned her back mimicking Quinn's position._

"_I told you before, I am doing this for myself," Quinn explained and she finished the content of her glass. _

"_I am sorry Quinn but don't you think that you are just," Rachel paused trying to look for the appropriate word._

"_What? A coward? A coward for not confronting these feelings I am bottling up?" Quinn questioned calmly and smiled. "I get that a lot these days," she continued. _

"_I'm sorry," Rachel said. _

"_Don't be," Quinn quickly responded. "But do you know how I felt Rach? I have been in the gutter for quite a long time and I am just fed up. Do you know how it felt to see your best friend crushed her heart and you feel so helpless thinking that you can't do anything about it just because you weren't that certain blonde who she badly needed and yearned for?" Quinn finally acknowledged Rachel's inquiry. "It fucking hurts Rach!" She said as she looked into the brunette's eyes but quickly returned her gaze into the view in front of her. _

"_That's why you're coming back here after you secure your slot in Le Cordon Bleu and find a place to stay? To help her mend before finally leaving her? Sorry Quinn but I just don't get it" Rachel asked and gave her a questioning look._

"_I am doing this as a good friend Rachel. Brittany already left her and along with that she also lost one of her best friends. I can't afford to leave her too without making sure that she's really okay with everything." Quinn tried to explain. "Believe me Rach. I have had experience enough of unrecruited love and I am not planning on dwelling with it for a much longer time." She continued trying to force a smile. _

_They again fell into comfortable silence knowing that much has been said for one night. Even though Rachel knew better, she tried not to argue anymore seeing that her friend was certain with her actions and plan._

"_I'm going to miss you Rach," Quinn broke the silence. She looked towards Rachel and wrapped the brunette in a warm embrace. "I hope you continue with what you are doing," She whispered into her friend's ear. This made Rachel looked at Quinn and gave her a confused look. "Shutting you mouth," Quinn said and they were again left laughing. _

oQo

Summer 2020 – Paris, France

"_San! Where are we going?" Quinn shouted behind Santana as they walked along the streets of Paris, France. _

_The two best friends had been in Paris, France for ouru days now and most of their time was spent looking for an apartment since Quinn refused to live in the dormitory. _

"_I am too old for those places," Quinn reasoned out and this made the Latina smirk._

"_Quinn Fabray just admitted that she's old! That's priceless Q!" Santana joked and started to laugh endlessly._

_With that, after confirming Quinn's slot in Le Cordon Bleu on their first day and paying for the rest of the semester, they immediately went apartment hunting around the vicinity of the school. However, after three days of searching for a perfect niche and after being lost for countless of times, the two seemed to fail on their mission. The apartments that they have had seen were either too expensive for a foreign student or cheap but a bed could barely fit in. They would leave their hotel early in the morning to look at different places and by the time they arrived back at the Four Seasons, they are too tired to enjoy the rest of Paris and would just choose to sleep in. This made Santana frustrated and decided to call for some reinforcement. Hence, there they were, briskly walking under the scourging heat of the sun and along the historical and lively but not too busy streets of Le Marais._

_Santana suddenly stopped in front of what seemed to be an apartment building in the heart of Le Marais and lifted her head to check if she got the right address. She started to move towards the large wooden door and rung the bell while Quinn remained on the side of the street._

"_Bonjour, au revoir!"(Hello, Good day!) A young French guy greeted her enthusiastically as he opened the door. She didn't expect that the landlord she was referred to would be young and good-looking but nonetheless, she was relieved. _

"_Bonjour, Sir!" Santana greeted back with a smile. "Nous sommes ici pour l'appartement." (We are here for the apartment), tried to explain in French. Quinn jolted her head up surprised that the Latina was speaking French. During their search for her apartment, it was mostly the blonde who do all the talking while Santana would do the inspection and later on decide if it is perfect for Quinn or not. "Wanky accent!" She told herself but immediately got rid of the thought._

"_Je crois que monsieur Lopez vous a appelé plus tôt pour l'arrangement. Je suis sa fille, Santana Lopez, et c'est mon ami, Quinn Fabray." (I believe Sir Lopez called you earlier for the arrangement. I am her daughter, Santana Lopez, and this is my friend, Quinn Fabray.) The Latina introduced herself and motioned for Quinn as she offered her hand to the young man in front of her. As soon as Quinn heard Santana mentioned his father's and her name, she moved closer to the two figures in front of her to listen to their conversation._

_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Cristophe nous ont donné, par la voie. S'il vous plaît. (Nice to meet you. I am Cristophe, by the way. Please come in.) The young man politely shook Santana's hand and gestured for them to come inside. They were led into a walk way alongside a small garden which was sandwiched between two adjacent buildings. After the short walk, Cristophe directed them into the entrance of one of the apartment buildings. As they enter the room, they were met with a silent reception area. The six-storey apartment building was decent from the outside and it has an old French architecture which perfectly blended with the other infrastructure in the area. Inside, the first floor seemed to be empty which is composed mainly of couch for visitors and mail boxes for the apartment occupants. However, what caught both girls' attention was the Victorian interior design, large crystal chandeliers hanging above the long staircase, and the small Café directly connected to the reception area. _

"_I can't believe I didn't know that you were fluent in French! Why didn't you help me the other days? You're such an ass sometimes," Quinn softly snorted into the Latina's ears while waiting for Christophe who was looking for the keys behind the reception bar._

"_Why? For it to be easier for you? Hell no! I was called Satan for a reason Q." She looked at Quinn who was now glaring at her. "And besides, I enjoy seeing you struggle with you French! So far it's the best part of this trip!" Santana half-jokingly reasoned out earning a nudge from Quinn._

"_Ow, that hurts Q!" Santana whimpered._

"_Such a baby!" Quinn uttered and giggled. "But San, why are we here? I thought we were staying at the Four Seasons for the rest of the trip," Quinn asked not knowing what was in store for her._

"_Just wait for a little bit Q. You'll thank me later, don't worry," Santana answered with a wink._

"_Cette façon Mesdames," (This way ladies) Cristophe finally found the keys and gestured for the long winding staircase. He waited until the two ladies ascended the flight of stairs before he followed suit. "Such a gentleman," Santana whispered to Quinn which made the blond chuckle. When they were finally at the 2__nd__ floor, they were met by the rays of the sun penetrating the long glass windows across the hallway. Cristophe explained that each floor has six one-bedroom apartment in it but at the 2__nd__ floor, there are only four units but each has two bedrooms._

"_Nous sommes ici" (We are here), Cristophe halted in front one of the units which was located far across the hallway. He reached for the keyhole and inserted the keys. Once the door was opened, she gestured for Quinn and Santana to go inside. And as usual, he waited for both ladies to get inside before he came in. _

"_Perfect," Santana uttered in astonishment as she entered the room gaining another confused look from the blonde._

_To say that Santana was satisfied was an understatement. The apartment was as luxurious as that in the photos that her father sent her the night before. The apartment seemed to be fully furnished with a very tasteful decoration: yellow walls, visible white beams, white curtains, wooden floors, fire place, and very elegant furniture. The place was very Victorian and this was the first thing that caught the Latina's attention. She knew that Quinn love anything Victorian hence she chose this place. The sofas were newly upholstered and the entire living floor was fully carpeted. There was a reading area on the side and a television was placed on top of the fireplace at the center. From the living room, the dining table for four can be seen and to its right was a very clean looking and functional open kitchen with an island and breakfast nook. The room was well illuminated by the sunlight piercing through the large glass windows and doors leading to the balcony. On the left of the living room, the two doors for what seemed to be the bedrooms were located. _

_Quinn started to walk towards one of the door and was overwhelmed with tranquility it offered. The room was also fully furnished with somewhat Victorian stuff; the bed in the middle was neatly made up with linen sheets and like the living room, large glass doors leading to a balcony allows the sun to illuminate the room in the broad daylight._

"_Votre père a signalé que c'était la chambre que vous avez choisi dans la liste que nous lui avons envoyé. Il a déjà pris soin de le paiement de sorte que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à se déplacer. Votre père a signalé que c'était la chambre que vous avez choisi dans la liste que nous lui avons envoyé. Il a déjà pris soin de le paiement de sorte que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à se déplacer. (Your father mentioned that this was the room that you chose from the list that we sent him. He already took care of the payment so you won't have any problems moving in) The French landlord explained as he show them the entire apartment. This surprised Santana even more. The other night, while Quinn was sound asleep in their hotel room from yet another exhausting apartment hunting, she decided to call her father and asked for a favor. Her parents lived in the city for a couple of years or so, when Santana was busy in her last year in Law School and her adopted younger brother, Alex, was starting his first year in Stanford, thus Santana knew that her father would have known people that could help them in their recent crisis. And after an hour, indeed, his father knew a guy in Le Marais who own an apartment building and he immediately sent her the catalogue of the said apartment. Santana originally planned that she'll be using her untouched trust fund to help Quinn settle in and her father is more than willing to help out. So hearing that her father already paid for the apartment made Santana's heart swell and it seemed that it's about to explode anytime. _

_After laying out the house rules and showing the entire place, Cristophe was ready to issue the apartment to Santana and she was thankful that Quinn was enjoying the view out in the balcony. _

"_Donc je suppose que je vais vous laisser à régler. Si vous avez des questions, mon numéro est affiché sur la porte du réfrigérateur et, ainsi que le nombre de la zone de la réception. J'espère que vous et votre femme profitez de votre année ici en France! (So I guess I will leave you to settle in. If you have questions, my number is posted on the fridge and so as the number for the reception area. I hope you and your wife enjoy your year here in France!) The young man said as he handed Santana the keys to the apartment. _

"_Non, elle n'est pas mon w-" Before Santana could finish, Cristophe cut her off._

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes à Paris! Les gens sont ouverts d'esprit. C'est ce que l'on appelle ville d'amour pour une raison!" (Don't worry. You're in Paris! People are open-minded. It's called city of love for a reason!) With that, the tall good-looking man bid goodbye and left the room with a dumbfounded Latina and again, she was thankful that Quinn wasn't around. _

"_Where's Mr. Gentleman?" Quinn asked grinning as she entered the living room._

"_Well, he already left," Santana matter-of-factly answered and sat on the long chair in the living room._

"_What do you mean he already left?" Quinn gave her a questioning look. When she didn't answer, Quinn crossed her arms in front her chest, raised an eyebrow and grumbled, "Santana!"_

"_Look! I am also surprised okay? I really didn't know what my father was up to until now," she defensively explained as she raised her hand as if surrendering to the cop. _

"_What do you mean, you father?" Quinn again asked and soon she started to realize what was happening. Seeing the conflicted face of the blonde, Santana patted the space beside her and without hesitation, Quinn sat beside the now grinning Latina. _

"_Listen to me with open mind okay Q?" Santana asked and Quinn just nodded slightly knowing what is about to come._

"_Well," Santana began holding the keys of the apartment in from of Quinn. "You've got yourself an apartment!" She continued with a wide grin plastered on her face. "I was supposed to pay half of it and ask you to pay for the other half but my father seemed to have handled everything under his wings." _

"_Santanaaa- " Quinn tried to protest. _

"_Look Q. Just think of this as a send away gift from my parents or a thank you gift from me. You've been a part of the family as much as Alex. And you've been there for me for the past year - you just never gave up. I really appreciate it when you thought about my well being, if I still have one, even when you are planning for your own future. So, yeah, I guess this is a certificate of appreciation or something," She started to explain. "And guess what, the apartment has two bedrooms so if Alex and I decided to visit, there would be a spare room for us to stay in. I know that it's kinda far from Le Cordon but look at this Q, it's so perfect for you and the neighborhood really fits you." Santana continued to rumble but before she could continue Quinn engulfed her into a very tight hug._

"_Looks like the Satan in you turned softy!" Quinn said giggling without loosening her grip._

"_Just for you Q, just for you." The brunette whispered and this made Quinn smile from ear to ear._

"_Well Wifey, as much as I love to get my cuddle on, I really want to enjoy the rest of Paris now that we have all the time in the world!" Santana joked and winked at shocked Quinn. "What? your oh-so-good-looking landlord thought that we were married so why not make an appearance?" The Latina deadpanned and shrugged the Santana Lopez way and this made the blonde blush which didn't go unnoticed by the Latina._

"_You're such an ass! Now how can I possibly get him to sleep with me?" Quinn tried to divert Santana's attention._

"_Well, I guess it was best that he think of us as a married couple then. No one will get into your pants without my knowledge Q and without passing through my iron fist! Or else, I-ma go all Lima Heights!" She again joked and Quinn just nudged her to the side for her antics._

"_Bitch!" Quinn snorted and gave her a fake eye roll and both of them just laughed their heart out not caring if their new neighborhood could hear their loud voices._

oSo

"_Bonne soirée mesdames. Avez-vous une réservation pour la nuit?" (Good Evening Ladies. Do you have any reservation for the night?) The maitre d greeted them as they entered the waiting area of Le Meurice. _

_Both girls were fully dressed up for Santana's last night in Paris. The girls decided to head back to New York on Monday afternoon. And as Quinn promised, she will go back with the Latina since her class will not start until the following month. After finally settling in her new apartment, Santana insisted for them to stay in Four Seasons for the rest of the trip since a) it is more convenient for them especially if the planned to tour the city and do some shopping and b) it is Four Seasons. The two had been unstoppable in their touring and shopping spree ever since the day Santana finally got Quinn her new apartment. They went to different known designer shops and even the unique ones which could only find found in Paris. If Santana endlessly complained about her aching feet during their apartment hunting days, not a single protest can be heard from the Latina when they were walking along the streets of Paris looking for her favorite designer clothes and shoes. Between their trips to museums and shopping, Quinn would giddily bring the Latina to different Parisian Restaurants which she either have had seen in the internet or went to when she visited Paris with her mother every summer when they were in High School._

_So for the Latina's last night, Quinn decided to treat her for dinner in the very well known Le Meurice. Santana was looking hot as ever wearing black long sleeved dress which is tightly hugging her torso and revealing almost half of her back but was long enough to cover her thigh up to her knees. She paired it with black 4-inch pumps and black clutch with her hair neatly tucked in large bun. Quinn, on the other hand, was glorious in her silver tube lacy dress and black pumps. Her long block locks were loosely secured into a pony tail and hang on her shoulder. _

"_Oui. Tableau de Fabray, s'il vous plaît." (Yes. Table for Fabray, please). Quinn replied and the old French man gestured for them to come inside. _

_They were led to a table by the window which granted a perfect view of Paris. Before the old man could hold the chair for Quinn, Santana stopped him and motioned that she'll take care of it. Hence, she held Quinn's chair and let the blonde sit comfortably which made Quinn smile bashfully._

"_Such a charmer, Lopez." Quinn joked._

"_Just being a perfect wifey," Santana countered and sat on her chair. This became a habitual joke for the Latina ever since their first day in Le Marais. She would use this to jokingly flirt with her best friend and she would be shocked that everytime she does so, she does not receive a painful smack from her best friend, instead, Quinn would just blush and ride with her antics. _

"_Bonne soirée, mesdames. Je suis Andre et je vais être votre serveur pour ce soir," (Good Evening, Ladies. I am Andre and I will be your server for tonight) A fairly looking and very much French waiter approached their table and gave them the menu._

_Since Santana thought that Quinn knew the place very well, she let her do the ordering and she just enjoyed the view outside. After their server left with Quinn's picks, the blonde looked towards the Latina and saw that the girl was deep in her thoughts._

"_What are you thinking about, San." Quinn asked in a soft but serious tone. _

"_Nothing much," Santana answered not breaking her gaze into the horizon. "I was just thinking of Brittany," the Latina finally admitted after a long silence and Quinn suddenly felt a lump on her throat and a squeezing feeling in her stomach seeing and hearing the sadness in the Latina's eyes and voice. She was glad that her best friend is opening up but it hurts her that even in a beautiful evening like this, the Latina is still thinking of the other blonde. "I always planned to propose to her, here, in Paris." She continued and this shocked the blonde. "But, I guess that will never happen now, will it?" Santana said with a snort and decided to change the subject. The hurt in her voice didn't get unnoticed by her best friend and not knowing what to say, she just went with whatever the Latina, who clearly doesn't want to ruin the night, have for conversation. They continue having small talks until their food arrived and obviously both were pleased as they ate silently and in peace._

"_Their accent are just so hot for my ears, I wonder what they're voice would be on my bed," Santana suddenly blurted after their server Andre left to get the wine Quinn requested. _

"_Uhg! You just can't help but ruin my appetite, can you?" Quinn grumbled as she glared at the Latina who was now smirking._

"_Look at my wifey! Only days in marriage and she's already jealous," the Latina started to fool around again and giggled._

"_I would gladly pull a Kim Kardashian if you continue flirting with other man, or girls for that matter," Quinn playfully countered with a smirk on her face._

"_Well, Wifey, forget about the divorce and worry not because tonight I am all yours!" Santana said in a voice octave lower and winked at Quinn._

"_You're unbelievable," Quinn finally gave in and again for the nth time that day, the two laughed without really caring about the people around them._

oQo

"_Where are we going Santana, it's close to midnight!" Quinn asked with an aggravated _

"_Relax, Q. It's just 11 o'clock! Besides, it's my last night in Paris, let me enjoy the most out of it." Santana reasoned out._

_After their dinner at Le Meurice, they went back to their hotel suite and changed to their more comfortable clothes. Quinn wore her white long pants and white long sleeves topped with brown vest and brown fedora hat. She loosened her pony tail and let her locks fell down her shoulders and accentuated her look with her nude strappy pumps. Santana, on the other hand, went with her somewhat bohemian look: white loose long sleeves which was buttoned down showing enough cleavage, short jeans short, and brown strappy high heeled sandals. The Latina mentioned about this somewhat bar, The Mazet, wherein she made a reservation earlier that week. She heard that bars in Paris have good music hence she really wanted to experience it before she leaves and God knows when she'll be able to come back with the busy schedule waiting for her in New York. Quinn couldn't protest to her best friend's request, hence there they were, walking along the bright and crowded night street passing through different small time bars and restaurants along with Parisian lovebirds. Paris, indeed, has everything and anything when it comes to nightlife._

"_Well, here we are," Santana halt in front of glass doors with blue frame. The Latina led the blonde inside and they were welcomed by a tall large built man who guided them to the table. It was dark inside so the two cannot completely gauge the place. The Latina didn't know that the place was an open mic pub but nevertheless, the music was indeed good and the crowd was having a good time._

"_Can I buy you a drink?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear as she started with her playful flirtation again._

"_No, thank you. I hate to break it to you but I am happily married," Quinn countered and they both laugh. "I'll have what you'll have," she stated when their laughter died down. The Latina walked towards the bar and talked to the bartender. She waited for her and Quinn's drink while watching the performer on the stage. Quinn watched the Latina and saw contentment on her best friend's face - the sadness she saw earlier was now gone and masked with a smile on her face. This made her think of what her best friend truly feels and if she was really healing from the heartache._

"_Earth to Quinn!" Santana snapped her finger in front of Quinn. The blonde woke up from her trance and was shocked with variety of drinks in front of her._

"_These are eaux de vie, they are brandies distilled from fruit," the Latina excitedly explained. "France is known for this, you know?" She continued as she took a sit on her stool. "Come on, let's start the party Q!" She shouted but her voice was dampened by the cheering of the crowd. "Pick your drink!" She continued and both of the girls picked their first drink for the night. _

"_To our marriage!" Quinn shouted as she tossed her shot glass to Santana's._

"_To our marriage!" Santana mimicked and they threw their heads back as they finished their drink all at once._

"_Wooooh! That was something," Quinn commented and the Latina just smirked. Knowing what this implied, Quinn straightened up her posture and gripped the side of the table. _

"_Wait!" The Latina said and lifted her hands in front of Q, "Whoever finishes last, will take the microphone on stage and sing a couple of songs!" Santana stated and Quinn just smirked even wider. After years of drinking with the Latina, she very well knew the limits of the other girl_

"_You've got a deal, Lopez." Quinn said with confidence._

_After several shots of eaux de vie and with the crowd around them cheering, Quinn put down her shot glass which made a loud sound signaling that she was finished with all her drinks. "Yeah," she shouted and raised her hands up in the air. This made the crowd cheer and the Latina grunted to her defear. _

"_I think you have to serenade me, Honey." Quinn whispered into the Latina's ears with a slurred voice as she wrapped her hands around the Latina's neck. _

"_Damn you, Q!" Santana grumbled and patted Quinn's back. _

"_Do this and you can have me anyway you wanted," Quinn teasingly whispered in a voice which is an octave lower and this made Santana flush. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, but whatever it is, the Latina can help but smirk and feel her entire body heat up._

"_Fine," Santana said with conviction and suddenly stood up releasing herself from Quinn's embrace. "You've got a deal, blondie!" Santana said and winked at Quinn who suddenly realized what she had said to her best friend and just gulped harder. The crowd was cheering and clearly, they were enjoying the show._

"_Did she take it seriously?" Quinn asked herself. _

_Santana walked towards the stage and the host announced her name. She went to the band and whispered something into one of the guys. She sat and positioned herself in front of the grand piano on one side of the stage and started to test the microphone. It was just that moment when Quinn started to realize what was happening. She didn't know that the Latina would actually do it, more so that she would actually play piano. _

"_This is for my favorite blondie," the Latina said without looking at the audience and with a blank expression but nonetheless, the crowd cheered uncontrollably._

_Santana started to press on the piano keys and confidently went through the introduction of the song as the melody fill in the room. Quinn noticed that the Latina never lose her love for music much so her grace while playing the piano. She knew that her best friend gave up playing religiously when they were in high school but all the same, she was still the child prodigy that she once was. _

_Before she knew, the raspy voice echoed through the walls of the pub and upon hearing Santana's voice, a lump suddenly formed in Quinn's throat. The blank face in her best friend's face was now replace by something that the blonde was too familiar with._

_And so it is just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me, most of the time_

_And so it is the shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

_Quinn recognized the expression on the Latina's face. She could feel the pain in her best friend's voice and she could clearly understand the message of every line in the song – loss and hurt. She looked at Santana's eyes but failed to see her emotions as it was closed but the furrowed eyebrows and wrinkled forehead shows that the Latina is struggling with her feelings. _

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes_

_Quinn was so engulfed with the Latina's voice that she didn't notice the tears forming on the corner of her eyes until it started rolling down her cheeks. She whipped it immediately not wanting the people around to notice but as soon as she heard her best friend's voice which was oozing with hurt, she can no longer control it and she let it be. Santana continued singing the song but the constant trembling of her voice obviously showed that she was struggling with her emotions. This was not noticed by the crowd since they were too mesmerized by her voice but Quinn knew better._

_And so it is just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is the colder water_

_The Blower's Daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

_The sadness in Santana's voice only means one thing – she's not yet over with Brittany. Of course her favorite blonde was still her, it was always her - Quinn thought. This truly hurt her and broke her heart into pieces. She had been denying and told herself that she wasn't expecting anything from the Latina. After all this years, she had been bottling up all her fillings inside but the truth is, she had always hoped that one day, Santana would realize that she was the right blonde for her. She had been a genuine best friend and she had done things for the Latina which was truly platonic and without any malice but beneath those she was still hoping, even with a very tiny expectation, that the Latina would once see her differently and look at her the way she looked at Brittany._

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I can't take my eyes_

_Santana continued playing the piano while one of the backup singers in the band sang the next verse. This made Quinn burst into tears. Those words are just too strong – those words were her words for Santana. _

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

_As Quinn can no longer take the pain and feeling that her heart would explode, she stood up and ran towards the restroom. As soon as she got inside, she locked up the door and crumbled down the floor. It was too painful for her to see that the Latina was still heartbroken and it was too painful for her that even after a year or so, she was still deeply in love with Brittany. She could again hear the voice of Santana piercing through the walls of the restroom. Quinn clasped her hands on her chest and let the tears fall down her cheeks uncontrollable._

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind_

_my mind my mind_

_**'Til I find somebody new**_

_Santana ended the song and slowly opened her eyes to meet that of the blonde's across the room but disappointment washed over her body when she saw that their table was now vacant and the Quinn was nowhere to be found._

"_Merci, merci à vous!" (Thank you! Thank You!) Santana said and smiled to the cheering crowd and hurriedly went down the stage to look for the blonde._

To be continued.

oQSQo

I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter! What do you think? The song I used here was "The Blower's Daughter" sang by Damien Rice and if you want to see what the Quinn's pad would look like, got ot this link: .


	5. Almost

Hey Guys! Here's a treat for you! This is the longest chapter I have had written so far. Like the previous chapter, this one is a very important one. I hope this will answer some of you questions. I love writing this chapter so I hope you leave your comments about it. I really want you opinion on how things should turn out. Anyways. I love details so this one is really long. Haha!

P.S. I bet you know the song "Somebody That I used to know" by Gotye! Please listen to that song while you read the part where Santana and Brittany part. You read it right. There will be Brittana in this part before you get your hopes up, it's still part of their past not their present. But I think you'll enjoy that part. When I heard the song I knew it would be perfect for this scene.

Thank you for my followers!

**Summer 2024 – The Mazet, Paris, France**

_As soon as Santana got down the stage, she wandered around the crowd to look for her best friend. Not seeing any sign of Quinn, the Latina walked towards the restroom thinking that perhaps the blonde needed to pee. _

"_Q? Are you there?" Santana asked knocking on the wooden door but there was no response. She then tried to open it but failed since it was locked. _

"_Quinn?" She again called out as she jiggled the doorknob._

_Hearing that her best friend is on the other side of the door, Quinn immediately got up and fixed her worn out self. _

"_Hey San, I'll be out in a minute," she finally answered as she wiped the tears on her cheeks and muffled her sobs. _

"_Oh, okay. Gonna wait for you outside, it's a too crowded here already." Santana informed the blonde. "Are you sure you're okay in there?" She asked as she put her ears against the door. _

"_Yeah," Quinn answered right away, walked to towards the sink and continued to fix the disheveled state she was in._

"_Alright," Santana uttered hesitantly as she turned around and head out the packed pub._

oSo

**Summer 2024 –Somewhere in Champ de Mars, Paris, France**

_After leaving the pub, Santana asked if they could wander around Champ de Mars before heading back to their hotel. The truth was, she wanted to experience Paris Night at its best. They have been in the city for a week now but they were too busy with Quinn's move or shopping /food tripping. They have had passed by the park and sit for awhile in between breaks from whatever their agenda was for the day but they never really bothered to sit down, hang out and just enjoy the scenery. On their way to the park, Quinn had been silent the whole time. Santana knew that something was off with her best frient but she wasn't really sure what it was. At one moment they were having fun, teasing each other and even playfully flirt with one another but with one snap, the atmosphere between them became thick. _

"_Why are you so quiet?" Santana asked as they sit on the bench looking towards the glowing Eiffel Tower. If they were a couple, it could have been a perfect picture of a romantic night –almost._

_It was close to midnight but the streets of Paris are so much alive. Different groups of people are loitering around Champ de Mars, some obviously has too much to drink, and of course, happy couples are cuddled up in their own little world enjoying the dreamy night Paris has to offer – almost._

"_Freakin' charming," Santana grunted in sarcasm as she saw a young couple canoodling along the rails near their spot. This made Quinn, for the first time since they left The Mazet, chuckle shaking her head from side to side – 'Her antics never change' Quinn thought as she reminisce her memory from their distant past._

"_Didn't know that it was just my cynical self who could make you go back down to earth," the brunette commented but Quinn just gave her a small smile and again silence fell between the two best friends as they watch the dancing lights in front of them. "Sure you're okay Q?" Santana asked staring at the blonde but all she received was a nod. _

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Quinn suddenly asked calmly. "No wonder you'd like to propose here," she continued without sounding bitter but deep inside, it was crashing her._

"_Quinn," Santana uttered in a serious tone as if warning the blonde that she might not be ready for this impending talk. "Are you sure you're okay?" She again asked looking at Quinn with concern look and trying to change the subject._

"_I should be the one asking you that," Quinn pointed out without breaking her gaze to the Eiffel Tower. Santana was taken aback by her bluntness. Usually, Quinn will stop with her nagging the moment the Latina dodge her the first time – especially if the conversation is about Brittany. _

"_You're still not over her, San" Quinn whispered looking at Santana's direction._

_Sensing that she doesn't have a way out from the conversation, Santana sighed and said in composed voice, "I'm trying, Q. I'm really trying." _

"_Stop trying," the blonde said which made Santana look at her – confusion etched all over her face. "I've wanted to tell you this, but I guess I was too coward of a best friend." She continued as she reached for Santana's hand and looked directly to her brown orbs. "Stop fighting against what you truly feel San and be selfish for once." And Santana grew more puzzled than moments ago. _

"_I know it's not just pride that's stopping you from running after her." Quinn said matter-of-factly and directed her gaze away from Santana. "It has always been the issue between the two of you – You're both afraid of holding each other back from your dreams."_

_Upon hearing Quinn's words, Santana slumped down with her elbows propped down her knees, hands tightly clutched, and head bobbed down._

"_You're afraid of asking her to stay with you instead of going to California, on the other hand she's afraid of asking you to move to California with her, either ways, you could have let the two ends meet but both of you were just too afraid to take make the first step," _

"_Is following her to New York and asking her to live with me not enough?" Santana jolted back to her previous position looking at Quinn with intense gaze. "I fucking planned my life around her Quinn! I fucking move to New York to be with her! I was ready to settle down but every time she leaves for another tour it reminds me that I am not her number one priority. I kept asking myself if I have done enough because despite everything I have done it seemed that I can't make her stay! She always have something – only God knows what – waiting for her somewhere only God knows where – she can't stay with me more than a month, Quinn, even if she knows that it fucking hurts me! Now tell me if it wasn't obvious enough that I want her to stay with me," she continued with agitated voice but she tried her best to remain calm as to not attract people's attention._

"_Have you told her that?" Quinn asked in accusing tone and Santana remained silent and again, slumped down and propped her elbows on her knees. No, she hasn't. "You pushed her away, Santana. You didn't give her a chance."_

"_I asked her what will happen next to our lives but I got no answer. She already made her decision Quinn, you know it yourself." Santana objected. "She didn't even ask me if I was okay with it! She didn't consider how I will feel about it – I don't need my law degree to figure out that I am not in her plans! And for the record – she just left Quinn! Without even saying goodbye! God, we have had this conversation before." She continued in exasperated tone. It is true that they have had this conversation but unlike before, Santana had been eager to voice out her feelings this time around._

"_But we never went beyond 'She just left Quinn!'. You always cut me off Santana," her best friend reasoned out without getting rid of her calm voice and Santana was just too tired to argue hence she just let her continue. "Just hear me for once," when she didn't hear her best friend complain, she carried on. "You pushed her away and you left her with no choice,"_

"_She chose to leave rather than stay. It's pretty clear what she really wanted Quinn." Santana cut her off but her best friend shot her a warning look. "Sorry," she whispered. _

"_Did you ever think that merely telling her to go to California and walking out on her hurts her as much as the whole situation hurts you? You didn't hear her out Santana. You didn't let her explain. You just went down to a conclusion, well in your case it is more of hypothesis – without knowing her side of the story." Quinn continued explaining and stopped as she looked at the Latina beside her. "She may have been the one who walked out the door but it was you who turned your back." This silenced the Latina completely. Those were the words she dreaded to hear and it was the truth but she was so proud to accept it. _

"_You know deep down that your pride is stopping you from running after her and at the same time, you were also afraid of asking her to stay with you. You will never move on without knowing what could have happened if you were humble enough to follow her and if you were brave enough to ask her. Right now you are regretting that moment you let her walk away your life – your mind is full of what ifs and these thoughts are killing you San, and you know that's the reason why you just can't let go of Brittany – because you know deep inside that you could have done better just to make her stay and to be with you." The blonde told her in an understanding tone._

"_I am afraid, Quinn," Santana admitted with obvious sadness in her voice. Quinn was shocked with her best friend confession nevertheless; she just placed her hand on Santana's thigh and squeezed it encouraging her to continue. "If I asked her to stay with me, what if she said no?" Santana asked her not really expecting for an answer. "I might not be able to take it, Q."_

_All the same, Quinn answered her. "It's always a matter of compromise, Santana." She paused and looked at the brunette directly into her glistening brown eyes. "Tell me San, what if she's the one who asked you to stay?" Quinn asked as she intensely looked into the brunette. "What if she asked you to move to California with her?" She repeated but Santana just sighed and directed her gaze away from Quinn. She really didn't know how to answer her. Perhaps, if Quinn asked her a year ago, then she would immediately answer her with a yes without hesitation. But at that very moment, after a year of being away from Brittany and thinking of different explanation for their situation, she's no longer sure of what to answer. Without hearing a word from her best friend, Quinn continued her attempt to enlighten Santana._

"_There are two persons in your relationship Santana, learn to talk things through and compromise. If you really love each other and you can't live without the other one, then you must learn how to give and not just take; as far as I can see, you can't live without her – always remember that along the way, both of you have to make sacrifices for it to work. I guess that would be the most important obstacle you have to face, you have to let go of some things for you to attain real happiness – well I just look at me. I am the living proof," Quinn chuckled not wanting to reveal the sadness she felt inside upon hearing her own words. Santana just sighed and leaned backwards as she looked at the midnight sky. _

"_I guess it's too late for that," Santana answered and there were minutes of silence. "What should I do, Q? I never felt so lost before," the brunette suddenly said in resignation. "I am no longer sure of what I really feel right now. What if she doesn't love me anymore?" she paused and looked directly into the hazel-green eyes. "What if I no longer lover her the way I used to? We grew apart, Quinn" she whispered in a barely audible voice and sighed heavily. Quinn was definitely socked by her best friend's sudden admission – especially with this one. 'Was I hearing this right?' Quinn though and for a moment, she was lost in Santana's brown orbs. Nevertheless, she didn't crumble and reminded herself that this was not about her – this is Santana's battle to fight and she has not plan of making things worse. She shook herself from her reverie and avoided her best friend's gaze. A few moments later, Quinn regained her composure and again reached for Santana's left hand and gently squeezed it._

"_You would never know until you see her again," Quinn answered and the Latina gave her a quizzical look. "Go to California," Quinn clarified softly but with great conviction and Santana jolted to straighten her back and faced Quinn. "When you get back to New York, ask for a long vacation and go to California as soon as possible." She elaborated. "Go get you girl back." Quinn looked away and sighed heavily. She directed her gaze to the tall tower in front of them but it seemed that she was looking father away, away from everything – but Santana never removed her gaze from the blonde. "This was long overdue, San. Way too long." She muttered._

_After another long silence, Quinn again looked deeply into her best friends brown orbs and added, "It will always be her San, so stop fighting yourself and start fighting for her – for both of you,". Seeing that Santana was stopping herself from crying, Quinn raised her right hand, reached for the Latina's left cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "It will be okay, San. You need this and you know that." _

"_So I bet I have to do this one my own then," Santana whispered._

_Santana didn't know what she really felt at that moment; she was struggling inside without really knowing what she was afraid of or what she was really fighting for. Yet, without hesitation, Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and buried her face on her neck looking for comfort. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Q." The brunette confessed. "Thank You," She added in a soft voice which is barely audible to Quinn's ear. "Thank you," She repeated and started to sob. Quinn began to stroke her hair encouraging her to just let it all out. _

"_Anything for you, San," She mumbled as she continued comforting her best friend. Amongst the crowd in the Champ de Mars and with the bright lights from the Eiffel Tower, there sat the two best friends cuddled up in each other arms, almost looking like any couple other couple in the park – almost._

oQo

**Summer 2029 – Williams & Co., Manhattan, New York **

"Ms. Lopez, your next appointment is here," an angelic male voice erupted into Santana's ear after her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Chris! I thought it would be later this afternoon?" Santana complained in irritated tone while pressing the button of her office phone.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez, but I might have forgotten to tell you. It was a last minute appointment," her secretary said and aberrantly giggled.

"Seriously Chris?" the aggravated lawyer asked not expecting for an answer. But as soon she heard her guest's voice in the other line, the Latina had a smirk etched on her face.

"I am busy," She said with a fake austerity in her voice. "I told you I don't want to be interrupted," and before she hang up, she could hear non-stop giggling. Knowing she has no other choice, she put away the papers in front of her and waited on her swiveling red-orange leather chair.

"About time you showed up," the Latina said when the door swung open. Her elbows were placed on the armrest, hands clasped with each other and her chin rested on top of it.

"Well, Hello to you too Lopez," a deep voice greeted her. Santana immediately got up and ran across the room with grace but her eagerness was evident.

"Puck!" was all she managed to utter before wrapping her arms around her friend's neck.

"Going softy now, Lopez?" Puck jokingly asked as he patted the Latina's back.

"You, Moron!" she said as she loosened her embrace and swatted her friend's broad shoulders.

"Ouch!" Puck hissed. "You bitch! I told you not my guns!"

But instead of going along with the banter, Santana gave her another crashing hug. "You're such an ass, you know?" But she just can't really help it.

Puck released himself from Santana's embrace and held the Latina on her arms. "Well, look at you. What happened to my bad ass lawyer and her power suits?" he asked as she examined the Lawyer's appearance which only gained a raised eyebrow from the brunette. "Well a lot of guys, and of course girls, would still definitely want to get in your pants," Puck playfully whispered into Santana's ears. "Or dress," he continued, again looking at the brunette from head to toe.

She was definitely not in her usual working clothes – which are in the form of power suits and killer heels; this earned her the title, 'The Evan Rachel Wood of Manhattan'. She was wearing a maroon long sleeved and chiffon dress with pussy bow and hugging her waist was a brown leather belt paired with black peep-toe heels with strap on the back of her heels. Her hair was in loose curls and her make-up was in neutral colors – not her usual smoky ones.

Ever since she handled the case of Henderson, the Madoff of their generation – only that he was even worse, Santana's whereabouts have been the talk of the town and her background has been brought out. Tabloids have her face on their covers and business magazines were struggling to get her to sit down for an interview. Certainly, having a famous Broadway alumnus as a mother and the president of the American Academy of Neurology and at the same time head of the leading pharmaceutical company as a father, didn't help her at all.

Hence, ever since she unexpectedly headed the lawyers who put Henderson behind bars, Santana became one of Manhattan's elite that even though she isn't a celebrity herself, her fashion statement would usually be up in the different tabloids and fashion blogs with the headlines: 'Would our Feisty Resident Lawyer be throwing Daggers with her pointy Manolo Blahnik stilettos today?' (Seen in the page was the Latina as she was about to enter their office building during winter clad in collarless burgundy coat and Manolo Blahnik stilettos), 'Has Christian Dior found its new face inside the courtroom?' (The budding lawyer was seen with her less eye-catching colleagues at the step of New York City Hall as they were about to leave looking so chic and ladylike in a dusty-pink lace dress with black belt, peep-toe pumps and a white coat with ruched sleeves – all creations of Christian Dior) – With the body she struts and the look she has, she's definitely rocking every look she pulls off.

But the Latina was anything but thrilled about it. Yes, she might be glad that the people admire her however; it was for all the wrong reasons. She didn't go to an Ivy League School for her clothes to be commended by different self-proclaimed fashion experts. She didn't accept Williams & Co.'s job offer just to flaunt her body and signature suits. And most definitely, she didn't decide to live in New York just so her personal life, which her parents had been trying to protect all these time, would be put in public scrutiny.

She doesn't want to be known that way. Santana has one dream and it is to be the best lawyer she can be – as cheesy as it sounds. Indeed, she became the most sought corporate lawyer in town – and later on, in the country, up to the point that she's actually carrying the name of the firm. But it just saddened her that most people see her as the new girl in Manhattan with a sense of fashion and not as the brilliant and promising young lawyer that she is – some sympathized with her and even likened her to then famous Jeremy Lin, both from Harvard and both excelled in their field but recognized for different reasons. This made the Latina strive for more, especially that she's in a field which is unlikely for women to be given recognition. She even toned down in wearing designer suits and dresses, but this still does not go unnoticed – it only sparked another hysteria in the fashion community. She even read an article that says: 'we didn't even know a suit could look this good—it's so chic and classic we want to frame it and hang it above the fireplace!' (Seen in the paper was a serious looking Latina stepping out her black Mercedes in her classic suit which could have been uninteresting if not for her green and gold chain-link bracelet, chunky ring and fierce metallic stilettos). With that, she just stopped making efforts and let it be. "Soon, they'll get tired and jump into the next new girl in town," Quinn once said comforting a fuming Latina as she furiously ripped off her clothes inside their bedroom, but the next new girl seemed to be stuck somewhere and soon seemed to be far too long to come.

"You're not bad yourself," Santana answered as she also examined the softball star. Puck got rid of his Mohawk since collage. He was in a casual jeans and V-neck shirt spiced up by an ivory peaked lapel tailored suit jacket and maroon boots.

"I guess my baby momma has a say in your wardrobe now," Puck continued and stifle a laugh. "But I admit you're hot as ever." He said and made a sizzling sound which made the Latina grimace. "Glad that my favorite feisty Latina wasn't gone after all," he continued to tease Santana but the she just turned her back and walk towards her chair.

"I bet you have what I wanted," Santana said eyeing the package that Puck was holding which looks like a box of pizza. "Or else you won't have the guts to show up," she continued as she sat down her chair trying sound serious.

"Oooooh, quit the tough act, Babe. We both know you're whipped at home," Puck answered. He followed the Latina and sat on one of the chairs across her. He then held out the package and laid it on the table which is now cleared with papers and folders – and only Santana's nameplate, laptop, and framed family photo with Quinn in it taken in her parents' Lima home and another photo of her and Quinn being intimate with each other. The photo was taken when they went to Tuscany before they even became official – Santana, who was in her cuffed jeans, simple loose long sleeved shirt with mandarin collar and brown loafers, and whose hair was in loose curls but in tight pony tail and aviators slung on the lapel of her shirt, sat on the balcony railings while Quinn, in printed maxi dress with strappy sandals and brushed locks, was standing between her legs. Their bodies were both facing the camera but their eyes were locked into each other. Santana's tanned arms were wrapped around Quinn's shoulder with Quinn's less tanned hands clasping the Latina's entangled ones in front the blonde's chest. Quinn's head was raised sideways as she intensely looked at Santana, whose head was slightly bend down to meet the blonde's hazel emerald eyes. They were lost in their own little world and the Tuscan sunset made the photo even more romantic.

"I guess this one will be replaced soon," Puck said with lingering smile on his face as she examined the framed photo of the couple.

"Na-ah," Santana replied. "I'm sure I was a goner when I saw that one – it's both our favorite." The Latina smiled as she examined the photo her friend was holding.

"Why don't you admit it?" Puck asked. "It's the first time you slept with her. Oh – let me rephrase that one, it's the first time you really slept with her. Ooooh! Those sex-eyes!" He continued and Santana just raised her eye brow. "You know," He uttered giving his friend a look supposedly telling her something but Santana just had a quizzical look on her face. Puck just rumbled and elaborated. "Come on. When both of you are in sober state. Neither you nor my baby momma is drunk."

"You're such a dick head, you know that?" Santana blurted out. "And please, stop calling her you baby momma, you're talking 'bout my girlfriend." She continued giving her signature glare.

"You're possessive now? Don't kill the fun!" He replied but just received another glare. "Okay, okay!" He gave up. "Why don't you just open that one?" He said pointing to the box on the table. "Might be on you good grace today. And believe me, this one-" Puck pointed the framed photo "-will be replaced soon." This made the Latina smile.

Santana carefully opened the box and unfolded the several layers of white paper covering its content. As soon as Santana saw what was inside, she couldn't help but gasp.

The brunette lifted the contents of the package and was more amazed when she saw the whole thing. It was a framed photo of her and Quinn during Puck's softball game at the Yankee Stadium. It wasn't the kissing part since most of the pictures in the tabloid and internet captured it, hence she wouldn't bother asking Puck to use his connections to get a copy of it – and those pictures didn't show Quinn's face. The framed photo showed a grinning couple looking so lost in each other's eyes. It was the moment that Santana could clearly remember; it was when she told Quinn she love her in the middle of a cheering crowd.

"How did you get this?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Connections," Pucked matter-of-factly said. The Latina already knew this but she was still awestruck. "They didn't release it to the press. What they usually give for feature articles in the papers are the same with those broadcasted in the screen during the game." He continued explaining. It was true – they never had any other shots except for the kissing part where only part of Santana's face and none of Quinn's can be seen and the part wherein Quinn docked her face onto Santana's neck hence only her fedora hat and her blonde locks are visible. "And everything seemed to be in a flash; they didn't expect and recognize you until your face were on the screen." Santana nodded in agreement. When the Latina's image was flashed on the screen, she was instantly recognized by New Yorkers and this created frenzy the following day. She started another madness in the media and again, her personal life as well as her career, was put in jeopardy. The people didn't know anything about the young lawyer's love life much as her sexuality since her career took its toll after Brittany left and back then, she was single. There were speculations of her sexuality since she is usually 'allegedly' seen with different women but it was never confirmed in photos. Hence, when pictures of the 'kissing couple' were flashed and papers published different feature articles about it, the Latina's critics and rival were in their heights. The Latina tried hard not to be affected. The firm, who already knew about her sexuality and knowing her real potential, didn't make it an issue. Santana, despite all the criticisms, paid the firm's support by winning all the cases given to her – she was hired to win arguments after all. Her success just made people admire her more but this didn't stop the media from discovering the identity of the 'blonde chic in a fedora'.

"That's not all," Puck said as she pulled out something from the inside of her coat. "I got you this," and he placed a CD on the Santana's desk. "Before they could even release it, I already got the master copy. There are different shots in that one."

"You didn't," Santana uttered in shock.

"Yes, I did babe," Puck replied with a smug face.

"You're a genius," the Latina praised.

"One moment I was a dickhead, now I am a genius," the softball player joked. "Are you sure it's just your sexuality your confused with? You might be in a serious mental trouble, you know?"

"Look! I am 100% lesbian, okay? I am not some confuse psycho or whatever!" the brunette said defensively. "Don't make me take my words back, Puckerman."

"Chill Lopez," Puck said with a smile. "I bet you didn't get any lovin' from Quinn last night. You're in a grumpy mood today." But Santana just gave him a sly smile. "Oh no, you didn't" he uttered.

"I wouldn't be wearing this long sleeved dress with pussy bow without a reason, Puckerman." The Latina answered as she flung the bow in her dress without looking at his flustered friend.

"You mean –" he tried to finish his sentence as he point her fingers towards Santana's neck but didn't have to since the brunette nodded at once. "Even in your arms?" he asked in shock and again, the Santana just nodded. Since the sleeves of her dress has slit from her shoulders to her wrist, she was able to show some marks so as to make her still-bedazzled friend believe. "Badass," was all Puck managed to utter and Santana just gave him a smirk. "You're making your daddy proud."

"Eeew Puck," Santana said in disgust. "You're calling yourself my daddy now? You're definitely losing your game, Puckerman."

"Oh come on! Give me a break. I've been in endless practice with the team for months. I think I deserve to have a little fun and joke a little!" Puck said in his defense.

"But not about my life and definitely not about my sex life." Santana bantered. "And please stop using Momma and daddy in your sentences. It all seemed so…" she paused looking for the right word. "…wrong."

"Fine!" Puck said in defeat. "I guess Quinn sucked all the fun in you last night. I would definitely not allow this. If this keeps on happening then I would totally lose my Lesbro," he continued with a pout.

"Oooooh. Look at you. All jealous and sad," Santana cooed and Puck just ignored her. She placed the framed photo back in the box and carried it as she stood up and walked towards where Puck was seated.

"Come on," she said as she tried to fix and tap the collar of her friend's coat. "I am sure they all can't wait to see you." She held out her free hands but Puck gave her a puzzled look. "It's Wednesday, remember?" She asked and shook her hand which Puck gladly clasped this time realizing what Santana meant.

"Let me carry it," Puck offered.

"So, you're playing the gentleman now?" Santana teased.

"No. I'm just worried about your injured arms," he countered and the Latina just swatted her shoulders again. "I said not my guns!" he exclaimed in pain but Santana just laughed and gave him the box.

"There…" said Santana as she patted her friend's arms. "Prove it first," she continued and Puck just gave her a questioning look. "That, in fact, you're guns have worth in the real world… in my world at least." She deadpanned and walked ahead with a grin.

oQo

**Summer 2029 – Yeux Restaurant, Queens, New York**

Santana and Puck arrived in a two-storey restaurant just outside Manhattan. It stretches along an artificial waterfront which was built together with the nearby exclusive residential community both to attract more tourists and potential occupants. Along the waterfront were different restaurants, shops, and gallery and among those is Quinn's – Yeux, as read in the sign board hanging on top of the trellis with climbing roses which serve as an entryway. Outside the restaurant are tables with cushioned garden chairs for customers who want to enjoy the view outside the strip and surrounding it is a low metal railing with mounted vines and flowers. Quinn opted not to put umbrellas since the large oak trees and shrubs serves as a natural shade and the small amount of sunlight give the area enough radiance and summery feel.

There is a short pathway of gravel stones towards the entrance door made of wood and transparent glass with metal details. They were greeted in the foyer which held the reception and sitting area for waiting customers. The first floor of the restaurant is large enough that Quinn decided to divide it into three parts. The foyer leads to the middle part of the restaurant which also serves as the main area. There are cushioned wooden chairs and tables (for four to six people) covered with white cloth. The chairs of the tables near the walls are replaced with white couches giving it a homey atmosphere. Placed on the tables are dining sets, napkins and the restaurant's menu for the month – Quinn chose to have a different menu every month showcasing varying cuisines – each is different from the other months; hence her restaurant instantly became popular and people go back habitually. In the middle of the table is a transparent vase with a single stem of flower which also depends on the cuisine featured for the month.

Opposite from the foyer, far across the room, is the bar holding different wine from well known chateaus in the country and abroad, and also hard liquors for late night patrons – Santana's idea. The bar is lined with wooden stools and hanging above it are intricately designed pendant lamps which light up the secluded area. Beside it, in the corner, is a grand piano which is usually used by the jazz band playing every night but it is also available for customers including glee friends. Santana even plays it every Saturday when she helps Quinn bartend. Lately, the middle area is transformed into a stage and even a dancing floor for merry-making customer. Most often than not, Santana and Quinn would join the late night fun especially during weekends.

On the other corner is a door leading to the kitchen, which is behind the bar and another door leads to Quinn's office. The kitchen seemed wide and clean but it turned into market place during the restaurant's operating hours. There are rows of long steel tables and sink and large kitchen stoves, ovens and equipments are lined up the on wall. Quinn is known to be nice and friendly to her employees but once inside her kitchen, the HBIC in her comes out.

The left part of the restaurant was transformed into a lanai with indoor plants and vines and. The tables and chairs are similar to those outside the restaurant and more couches are placed in the said area for the customers who meet up for chit chat. It is covered with glass walls and roof creating a greenhouse look and allowing rays of sunlight to illuminate the area. Flower pots line the room and vines climb the wall. At night time, dim lights coming from the hanging metal lamps give the room a glow and the moon, which could be clearly seen from the glass roof, give it a romantic ambiance.

The right side of the restaurant is more secluded and it houses the staircase leading to the second floor. This area serves as a gallery where different artists could show their work for a week up to a month. There are few tables and couches which are mostly occupied by customers who came for the gallery and coffee/tea – this is where Brittany sat during her visit the other night and it happened to be Quinn's favorite spot in the restaurant other than the kitchen and Santana's favorite nook – the grand piano. Quinn is usually seen in this area where she chats with her customer and adores the recent exhibit in the gallery. Also, this is also the place where she and Santana would just sit and enjoy the presence of each other during slow hours – which seldom happens now.

The second floor is much smaller since the main area of the restaurant is open up to the ceiling where a large metal and crystal chandelier is hanging. The tables and chairs are similar to those in the main area but there are fewer couches. The area is usually not occupied during daytime but packed during night time and it is usually reserved for intimate occasions. Also in the second floor is the veranda which is separated from the inside by a glass door – this is the glee friend's special place in the restaurant; this is where they have their lunch every Wednesday ever since the restaurant opened. It could only accommodate six tables each allowing four people to feast but every time they would have their lunch, three to four tables are joined together to accommodate the six/seven of them. Covering the area are beams of wood and hanging around it are vines and lamps, similar to those found in the lanai and these serves as a natural shade. The area is usually preferred by customers who wanted to enjoy the view of the waterfront and most especially the romantic feel it gives during nighttime.

Quinn is most particular with the walls of her restaurant. She has a strong belief, one she learnt during her several trips when she was in culinary school, that sometimes the walls reflect a lot about the owner and her personality. It carries the message that the owner wants to convey and the ambiance she wanted to offer the customer– It serves as a foundation, not just structurally but in general aspect of the restaurant. She wanted hers to be swanky but retain its homey feel. She wanted it to be perfect place for romantic dates but also want it to be a place for people who just want to have some fun and share good music. She wanted to cater to every walk of life, even her menu serves as evidence of her vision. It was apparent that her restaurant is open to different kinds of people but came for the same reasons– fun, life, art, and love.

Hence, she decided that the wall of the entire restaurant be painted in shade of ocher to papaya orange but Quinn was very meticulous about the decorations that will be placed on it. She chose seemingly simple wall lamps which provided a dim light during night time. But what was eye-catching are the framed photos hang and distributed on the different part of the restaurant. Most of it was black and white and most of it is taken by Quinn herself. Like the restaurant's menu, the photos are replaced every now and then to go with the different occasions such as Christmas, Valentines, and Halloween and most importantly, it show different life story. However, the photos on one particular wall, the one with the grand piano and bar, are left unchanged. The wall has photos of Quinn and Santana's trip and special occasions which they shared with their family and friends for the past years. More often than not, most of the photos not taken by Quinn are submitted by the readers of her lifestyle blog and some, by the followers of her twitter account. To illuminate the photos and artwork, small spotlight-like lamps were hang on the roof. On the gallery area, the walls are carved to form book cases which reach up to the ceiling containing different novels and art pieces Quinn and Santana owned. On the second floor, more photos of the glee friends' trip throughout the years were hang on the walls – from Mckinley High days, which includes their show choir photos, to present, even those with Brittany are also posted on the walls.

The restaurant is said to be the embodiment of Quinn's dreams and for her, it was a way of celebrating and sharing love and life with her customers, most of them – especially the regular ones, became her friend.

"Well, speaking of Satan," Kurt said with a smile as he removed his Ray Ban and the rest of the group looked at Santana who was coming out from the glass door. All of them, except for Quinn, were already seated in the veranda and were already engaged in a conversation.

"I am glad to see you too, Kurt." She replied as she bend forward and kiss Kurt's rosy cheek. "Well, we have a guest today," she said as she motioned towards the door where Puck was just coming out.

"Puck!" Rachel exclaimed as she stood up and engulfed him in a crashing hug.

"Easy there, babe." Puck muttered.

After being released from Rachel's hug, Puck, along with Santana, moved around the table giving each and every one a peck on their cheeks, except for Finn who also crashed Puck in an embrace.

"Good to see you, Bro." Finn said and bumped his fist with Puck's.

"Are you pregnant Berry? You seemed to gain a lot of weight over this week," Santana joked as she sat beside the health conscious brunette.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked anxiously. "Oh my God, is it true, Finn?" she looked at Finn who is trying hard not to laugh at the Latina's antics.

"Oh come on, I was just joking! You're as thin as a bamboo stick," she exaggerated but Rachel became more anxious. "Wait. Where's Quinn?" she asked to no one in particular.

"She went back to the kitchen," Finn answered as she held Rachel's hand.

"Okay, I'll just go get her," Santana uttered but before she can stand up, Kurt stopped her.

"She said let's just all wait for her here," Kurt said.

"Rachel, you should know by now when Santana's fooling around, which is all the time, and when she is not, which is never," Puck deadpanned while Santana shrugged and everyone in the room just laughed.

"Please. Not 'bout her body. One of our production staff keeps on nagging her 'bout eating healthy food. She even disapproved her vegetarian diet," Blaine, who was sitting across Rachel, said.

"Oh come on," the Latina answered. "Since when did you let someone's opinion get into you? You're Rachel Berry. You have thick skin or something," she tried to comfort her friend.

"Well, Santana. Thank you for your very comforting words," Rachel said putting emphasis on 'comforting'. "But I could handle my detractors pretty well. This, on the other hand, is a constructive criticism; I am really not watching my diet lately." The brunette continued but before Santana could reply an all-smile Quinn appeared.

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed with her sweet voice as she come out of the door. "It's so nice to see you!" She added. She put down the tray of food on the table and hugged him.

"I love this day," Puck said still hugging the blonde. "All the hot ladies have had given me some love," he added winking at the group.

"Leave it to Puck to use Love and hot in the same sentence," Kurt said.

"Resident asshole, officially signing on – again," Santana deadpanned.

"You're just jealous, Lopez." Puck countered. "I've got to hug your girlfriend first." And he just earned another glare from the Latina.

"Look who's jealous," Rachel asked giddily.

"Shut it, Berry or I'll ends you!" the Latina blurted out.

"Oh, look at you!" Quinn exclaimed moving towards the Latina. "You're so cute when you're jealous, San." She added as she sat beside her girlfriend and pinched her already red cheeks.

"And she's blushing." Blaine added.

"No, I'm not." Santana defensively replied averting Quinn's gaze.

"Yes, you are," Quinn said as she cupped Santana's cheek. She lovingly looked at the Latina and gave her a lingering kiss which surprised Santana and made Rachel and Kurt gasp. "Well, that should make up for it then," the blonde whispered as she break herself from the long kiss.

"You're adorable," Kurt said in awe.

"Who knew that adorable could be used to describe our Satan?" Puck teased.

"Only when she's with Quinn," Finn joined him but the couple seemed to be lost in their own world.

"Hello?" Rachel tried to get their attention snapping her fingers in front of the canoodling couple.

"Didn't you have enough –" But before Puck could finish, he just received another glare from the Latina. "Well. That was easy."

"Okay!" Quinn exclaimed with much enthusiasm. "Since everyone's here now, why don't we start with our feast?" she excitedly asked. "Puck, you've been away for awhile, so why don't you say the grace for this special day?"

After Puck said the grace, the group enjoyed the meal that was prepared by Quinn and merrily engaged their selves in different stories about their lives for the past week and in Puck's case, for the past months. It was indeed a feast – Quinn prepared mostly Italian food since it's the restaurant's flavor of the month but she always prepare one particular dish, which is everybody's favorite, every time they have their lunch.

"Maria's Paella, hmmm." Kurt complimented as she munched the food in his mouth.

"Never fails to surprise my palate," Puck added. "Glad she passed it down to you, blondie. I got to taste it more often." He said to Quinn. "No offense to your Mom, Santana, but she's always too busy to cook a feast like this," he said pointing to the tray of Paella, which is one of Maria's, Santana's mom, specialty.

"Sure, Puckerman." The Latina replied.

"Remind me to thank your Mom later," Quinn whispered into Santana's ear and the Latina just smiled and nodded.

"Who is Maria's daughter again?" Rachel joked and everybody laughed.

"Hey! I was the one who taught her some of my mother's recipe," Santana exclaimed defensively.

"But she still has the final say, Santana. You're mom loves Quinn, admit it." Rachel replied.

"You should be placed in my mother's will, you know" Santana said to Quinn.

"Oh, you're just jealous. I'm her favorite daughter!" Quinn teased. "Besides, Alex and I are more likely to be siblings!"

"Ever since your mom got her highlights on, which made her look younger by the way, it looked like you were the one adopted," Kurt joined the on-going banter.

"That was funny!" Blaine commented. "That reminds me of your family photo last year," he added.

"Yeah! The one with Quinn." Finn elaborated enthusiastically with his mouth full.

"That's the family photo you have on your office desk, right?" Puck asked gingerly which made Quinn smile sheepishly.

Yes, it was indeed the family photo on Santana's desk. It was taken in the living room of their Lima manor. All the ladies in the family, including Quinn, were in their white dresses and diamond and gold accessories. Maria was in her long electric-pleated dress, Quinn was in her long sleeved lace dress with black slim belt and matching ankle-strap pumps and Santana was in her bandage dress and gold pumps but made it boyish and androgynous by layering it with white tuxedo jacket. On the other hand, the gentlemen were in their black suit and white long sleeves complemented by the black wingtip oxfords. George, Santana's father, was in black bow tie while Alex was in black slim necktie. Quinn and Maria were seated on Louis XVI chair with bodies slightly facing each other and with Maria's left hand entangled with Quinn's right while Santana was seated on the armrest next to Quinn with the blonde's elbow rested on her thigh. George stood slightly behind the chair at Maria's side with his hand placed on her wife's shoulder while Alex was seated on the floor, in front of the Maria's chair – one knee flexed and the other one stretched out with her elbows rested on his mother's knee. The group was flabbergasted when they first saw the photo and they were more astonished when they learned that it was taken during Christmas morning when Santana officially introduced Quinn as her girlfriend to her family.

"Wait! You've been in her office recently?" Quinn asked and Puck received another glare from Santana. Fortunately, it was gone unnoticed by the group.

"Yeah, since I was near her office. I went there before coming here – we came together." Puck tried to explain.

"Oh. Okay." Quinn softly said.

"I hear wedding bells," Rachel merrily teased with smile from ear to ear.

"Well unlike you Rachel, not everybody wants a shotgun wedding," Kurt protested in Quinn and Santana's defense. "Give them a break." And everyone around the table just laughed.

"You didn't tell me you changed the family photo on your desk," Quinn directed her gaze towards the Latina beside her and Santana just shrugged. "Thank you," she whispered and gave her girlfriend a peck.

"You may repay me later, babe." She whispered back with a wink and squeezed the blonde's hand which was rested on her exposed thigh. The group around them was so engrossed in their own conversation that they didn't notice the interaction between the couple. As they tried to continue with their meal, Santana felt that Quinn's hand is slowly moving higher from its previous position on her thigh. "Why wait for later if I can do you now?" Quinn seductively whispered which made her swallow hard. Initially, she ignored it and continued enjoying her food. She even tried to join the group's conversation but Quinn's hand didn't stop from moving higher to the point that it met with her panties and this made Santana choke while speaking with Puck.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah," Santana tried to utter before taking a sip from her glass and Puck let her go. Good thing that the table cloth was long enough that Rachel and Finn can't see Quinn's hand. "Seriously?" Santana softly grunted towards Quinn's direction but the blonde just bit her lower lip and did not remove her hand from Santana's inner thigh. "Babe, not now. Please," she whispered into Quinn's ear. "I might not really take the teasing." She warned her and clasped her hand which is now playing with her panties.

"Let's take the party in my office," Quinn seductively whispered into Santana's ear and the Latina just smiled and dropped her fork. But before they could even get up from their chairs, Quinn's phone rang.

"Sorry," Quinn mouthed. She reached for her phone inside her jeans pocket and checked the screen for the caller's name but it was unregistered.

She immediately got up and excused herself from the group.

"Fucking cockblock," Santana mumbled.

"What did you say, Santana?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

oSo

"Hello?" Quinn asked as soon as she got inside the restaurant.

"Hey Quinn, it's Brittany."

"Oh, Hey Britt." She replied in a much softer voice. "I was expecting your call last night."

"I'm sorry. There was a late night meet-up with some people." She explained. "I was a little – preoccupied."

"It's okay Britt. Well," Quinn uttered and paused. "Why did you call?" she continued.

"Uhm. I was hoping we could meet today? I am actually in the area." Brittany replied excitedly.

"Oh. I forgot." The other blonde said sounding unsure and caught up. "Uhm. Right. I am in the restaurant right now." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I think it would be perfect, the glee gang is here," she continued with excitement but still sounding unsure.

"Ooooooh," Brittany responded with less enthusiasm than moments ago. "I'd love to see them," she continued. "But you know –"

"Come on, don't be silly." Quinn tried to reason out knowing the cause of her friend's uneasiness about the idea. "They would love to see you."

"Won't they need any heads up or something?" Brittany asked. "I mean," she tried to explain. _Won't she need a heads up? _She thought.

"Britt. She knows," Quinn answered with a serious tone sensing her friend's dilemma. "I told her last night," she elaborated.

"Oh," was all Brittany could utter.

"So come on, Britt." The other blonde tried to convince her friend. "They really miss you and they are dying to see you again." _They really do want to see you._

"I know you're just being nice Q, but it has been years," She answered nervously. "I think I have to figure things out first before I could again show up. You know, between Santana and me?" then there was a pause. "I can't just barge into her life again, in all of your life actually."

"I'm sorry." Quinn softly uttered. "I understand._" _Then there was a long pause. "Well, the guys would really love to see you though. Let's just plan a dinner some day, okay?" She asked sincerely.

"Sure, Q" Brittany answered.

"Why don't you come by at around 3 pm? The place would be less crowded by that time," the young chef asked_. She'd be back in her office by that time._

"You've got a date, blondie" the dancer jokingly answered. "Wait. No one will be jealous, right?" she continued goofing around.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this hot chic is taken," the other blonde tried to ride along and they both laughed.

"Well, see you at 3 then?" Brittany asked.

"Yup," Quinn replied. "Bye Britt."

"Bye Quinn," and the line was cut. Quinn put her phone back inside her pocket and walked back towards the veranda.

_Heads up. _She thought. Quinn had been thinking on what she should do about the situation they were all in and she only had one thing in mind – to do the right thing. But something lingered in her head and she can't help but be bothered - _I think I have to figure things out first before I could again show up. You know, between Santana and me?_

"So, what did I miss?" Quinn asked as she sat next to Santana and held her girlfriend's hand.

"Well, we decided that for our yearly summer getaway, we should go to Istanbul," Rachel excitedly announced.

_Perfect. _Quinn thought.

"Tell her it's ridiculous, Babe." Santana objected and Quinn still blushed on how comfortable the Latina when she uttered their term of endearment. "Berry, we understand that you want to learn more about your heritage but your idea is just absurd."

"Santana, it was Israel," Finn said.

"What?" the Latina asked and all seemed to be puzzled.

"You used Israel, not Istanbul, when you bullied her before," Finn deadpanned and everybody laughed including Santana.

"Fine!" she dejected. "But the idea is still sick and I am not buying it." She said pointing her fingers to Rachel as if warning her.

"Look! I just want to go somewhere different and do something adventurous," Rachel explained. "Among all others, you should understand my sentiment Santana. You've been through a lot adventurous trips with Quinn and you always have fun. So I guess I want to experience that."

"You want to do something bold?" Santana asked giving Rachel a suggestive look which earned her a swat from Quinn. "Why don't you just do bungee jumping in the grand canyon?" she joked instead. "Wait, is there even such a thing?" She immediately asked to no one in particular and everyone laughed.

"Well, I guess planning a summer getaway is perfect," Quinn said. "I guess this will serve as reunion."

"You are well aware that we do this every year, right?" Blaine directed her question to Quinn. "And we meet every Wednesday and Friday, and sometimes any other days too?" Kurt added.

"Well it's more of 'welcome back' trip" She continued but the group seemed to be more puzzled except for Santana and Rachel, who already made out what the blonde implied.

"Brittany is back in the city and it's not just to do interviews and photoshoots," she explained before looking at Santana but the Latina just took a sip from her wine glass. "I think she's back for good," She continued. Kurt, Blaine and Finn couldn't help but show their excitement while Puck and Rachel gingerly looked at Santana and Quinn with worried faces.

"What?" Santana asked Puck while the happy group seemed to suddenly realize what the news meant for the new couple.

"Nothing," Puck just shrugged knowing that it's better to reserve this talk when the two of them are alone.

"So you're okay with this?" Kurt being Kurt carefully asked Santana.

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I?" She expressionlessly replied.

"For obvious reasons that we are all aware of," Blaine answered.

"It's been years guys. I guess it's time for us to move on with our lives – I think I've been doing it for the past five years." She said looking at Quinn and the blonde just tightened her grip on her hand. "And that obvious reason is no longer valid." And right then and there, she gave Quinn a chaste kiss. "Take it or live it." She said after breaking the kiss and looking towards the group who cheered in awe.

"Badass Lopez, now signing off," Puck joked.

"Prick!" Santana replied throwing an olive towards Puck's direction.

"You're cute, you know that?" Rachel uttered.

"You didn't just say that." Kurt said in disbelief.

"Yeah Berry! You didn't just call me cute! Na-ah!" Santana said disapprovingly.

"But they are really cute!" Blaine sweetly added while staring at Kurt.

"Who knew you two –" Finn tried compliment but failed to find the right words and just smiled.

"Me," Rachel and Puck simultaneously answered.

"Guys, those things are getting old!" Quinn countered.

"By the way, matching clothes are eras ago but you guys just effortless pulled it off!" Kurt giddily complimented the lady couple who were both in their chiffon clothes Unlike Santana, Quinn was on her white chiffon long sleeves neatly tucked in her belted cropped pants and paired with black ballet flats. "And who knew pussy bow could look so sexy!" he added looking alternately to Quinn and Santana.

"That's what I said," Puck added.

"Since when were you interested in fashion, Noah?" Blaine asked in amazement.

"Ever since they used to hide hickies and all other stuff," Puck said with a smirk and both Quinn and Santana's face turned crimson.

"Tomato, tomato!" Rachel perkily said with a squeal and the group just laughed.

oQo

"You better be home early tonight," Santana seductively whispered on Quinn's ear as they come out of the entrance door. The others already left while Puck and Santana were the only ones left behind as they wait for Santana's driver. Puck was smoking down the patio while Quinn and Santana were just outside the door.

"And why is that?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Well, there's a surprise waiting for you." The Latina answered.

"Again?" the blonde asked in astonishment.

"Hold your breath sweetie," her girlfriend replied. "Wait 'til you see the surprise." She flirtatiously said.

"And I can't wait 'til I rip it open, then." Quinn uttered with a suggestive smirk in her face and playing with Santana's pussy bow.

"I love this side of you," Santana said. "And it's turning me on," she again whispered into her girlfriend's ear but before they could close the gap between them, a honk brought them down from their reverie.

"Well this day is just full of fucking cockblocks!" Santana grunted.

"Don't worry babe," Quinn uttered. "I'll make it worthwhile." She continued and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. They then walked towards where Puck was standing and Quinn said her goodbyes to him.

"See you later, Babe." Santana said as she gave Quinn a chaste kiss on the lips and followed Puck towards her car.

"So you already know she's here," Puck straightforwardly muttered right after Santana closed the door behind her.

"You knew even before Quinn announced it?" The brunette asked but her friend's silence answered her question. He just looked outside the window with his left elbow placed on the door handle and chin on his clutched hand. "And that's the real reason you came to my office today." She said in realization.

"But I didn't know that she's already here," Puck said making his friend confused.

"We bumped into each other when I was in Cali," Puck explained in a serious tone, gone was his cocky demeanor. "She was in the MLBPPA California gala. You know? The one we have every now and then?" he asked and Santana just nodded.

"Well we all know she's with this Taylor dude so I really am expecting her to be there but I didn't expect that our path would cross since it seemed that her Chihuahua loves to be fashionably late. Always! But seriously it's getting old!" He added in disgust looking at Santana but the Latina just look straight ahead. Puck knew she's listening so he continued. "When I saw her, I decided to say 'hello', since that's what old friends do, right? And we catch up a little, but later that night, when I was about to leave and approach her to say goodbye, she asked if we could meet for coffee. I accepted her invitation and the following day, we met at a café in the hotel I was staying in." He paused and again looked at her friend who was now looking outside. "She was asking about you, San."

This caught Santana's attention. Upon hearing those words, she looked towards Puck's direction and on her face was a confused look so Puck just continued explaining.

"_It's been a while," Brittany awkwardly said after settling in the table where Puck was seated. _

"_Yeah Britt," Puck replied. "Look at you, still bustin' some move, eh?" he said with a smile. _

"_And your still bustin' some charms," she countered and started to feel comfortable._

"_I wasn't expecting to see you in the gala," Puck said with a smirk but the truth was he was really expecting the celeb. It's been all over the tabloid that Brittany's dating Taylor, the star player of Los Angeles Angels and he knew that they been attached in their hips ever since – at least that's what the tabloids say. _

"_Don't fool me, you're just being decent," Brittany said and Puck just smiled. "I was actually hoping that you would come," she confessed. "Been with Taylor in different events but I haven't seen you in any one of them."_

"_Oh. Perhaps our paths just didn't cross," he answered. "Usually I would leave immediately after doing some interview and all. Lookin' for some real party and booze, you know?" explained further as she cocked her eyebrows. Well if you're asshole of a boyfriend would just come on time for once, then we could have had this talk ages ago. He thought._

"_Glad that part of you hadn't change at all," Brittany said and chuckled. "And I'm glad I saw you at this gala," she said in serious tone._

"_Why is that?" the softball star asked._

"_I was there on one of Taylor's game against your team months ago," She answered._

"_So it was true, then?" he again asked._

"_What?"_

"_That you were attached to your hips," he answered and Brittany smiled._

"_So it was true, then?" Brittany threw back his question._

"_What?"_

"_That you were just being decent," she answered and both just laughed._

"_I saw her," Brittany said all of a sudden __trying to cut to the chase__ but Puck already felt it coming._

"_I'm aware of that," Puck said. "She was on the screen in a 'caught in the act' moment. Who wouldn't see her?" he continued chuckling but without elaborating further and just waited for the words to come out of Brittany's mouth. _

"_So, you still see each other?" she asked as she sipped from her cup._

"_Yeah. When I'm in New York I would go to the weekly thing you know," Puck said pertaining to their Wednesday Lunches and Friday Nights. "Or if she's in the city where my game is held then she would watch it and we'd have dinner or something after."_

"_They still have that," Brittany uttered in soft voice – sadness showing through her eyes._

"_Except that recently we have lunch, too." He informed not aware of Brittany's reaction. "Well, it started when Quinn opened her restaurant."_

"_I heard about that," she said. "About Quinn's place." She clarified. "I heard its one of New York's finest._

"_It really is – no bias in that one." he said. "You should try it the next time you visit Big Apple," he suggested but clearly he's leading the conversation away from anything about Santana._

"_Well, I am really planning to," the blonde said. "I am planning to stay there for good now," she announced knowing what Puck was trying to do and this shocked him._

"_Wait, Britt. You mean –" Puck tried to finish his question but Brittany cut him off._

"_I know she's with someone else." She explained. "And it's clear that it's not just a onetime thing. I saw it with my own eyes," she continued. "I don't want to ruin it, Puck. Believe me. I just miss my old life. I miss my friends. I miss my best friend". I miss her. She thought and paused. "New York is my home." She said with teary eyes._

"_How about your life here, Britt? You're big celebrity now, you ain't gonna waste it, are you?" he asked and his voice is starting to rise._

"_You said it yourself, I am a big celebrity now, I can move my work to New York," she confidently answered without sounding arrogant. _

"_You're not going to waste what she has sacrificed, are you?" he straightforwardly asked. "I won't say much because it's not my place, Brittany. I know you have to talk with her and whatever you agreed on before you have to put closure to it," Puck advised. "But I am telling you Britt, don't expect everything would be that easy. It's been years and Santana seemed to have moved on." He said with a serious voice as she looked intensely into Brittany's blue eyes. "She has sacrificed enough."_

"_I know," the blonde softly spoke averting Puck's eyes. "That girl seemed to bring out the smile on her," she sadly continued._

"_Brittany," Puck uttered knowing what she felt and what's in her mind. "It's been years. You don't just expect her to wait for you. Be fair Britt. You think those tabloids didn't hurt her?" he asked sternly. _

"_But it's just for publicity!" she exclaimed._

"_You think she knows that?" he grunted avoiding himself from yelling and both just averted each other's eyes. _

"_I know that she went to Cali to see you, and I know what happened," Puck said looking at Brittany. "She was hurt, Brittany. Don't expect her to wait for you." He continued coldly and there was a long silence. _

"_If you're going to New York to get her back, think again Britt." He uttered with his fury waning. "Both of you are my friend and I know both of you were hurting but I saw firsthand what Santana had been through and I saw her get pass through it. Maybe I am being bias right not but you can't blame me for that, Britt."_

_Understanding where Puck is coming from, Brittany just dropped her head. _

"_Get pass through it," she thought and brushed the tears that are forming in the corner of her eyes. _

"_I am sorry, Britt," Puck softly said. "I didn't intend to be rude. I didn't know what you've been through."_

"_I understand, Puck." She replied. _

"_Look. If you're still going back to New York, then I hope it's for the right reasons. Both of you were hurt and even the people around you, Britt. It's not only Santana who you left behind and hurt. Try to think about them too," Puck softly said. "It's a good thing that Santana didn't drift away. Losing you is already too much for them." Then there was a long silence._

"_Excuse me Mr. Puckerman, the press conference will start in 15 minutes," a small guy, which seemed to be one of Puck's staff, approached their table. "They need you in the prep room." Puck whispered something to the guy's ear and he nodded towards Brittany's direction before leaving._

"_I guess that's my cue," he said and stood up to follow him. "I'm really glad we have this talk, Britt." He immediately continued. He walked towards the blonde's chair and engulfed her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry and I really missed you," he paused as release the blonde from her embrace. "I really hope everything will be fixed now," he sincerely said. "We missed you and we want you back in our lives."_

"_I know and I'm really sorry too." She whispered into Puck's ear._

"_Big Apple would love to have you back," he uttered. "Here's my number, call me when you get there or whatever. Just keep in touch now, okay?" he requested trying to stay cool. He placed his card on the blonde's hand and clasped it on his own. _

"_I'm really glad you came," Brittany said._

"_And as early as now I want to tell you that I'm glad you're back," Puck replied. "Well, I better get going," he said as they release themselves from their tight embrace. "Goodbye, Britt." He whispered and walked away._

"_Puck!" Brittany called out before Puck could be out of her sight._

"_Is she happy?" She asked it seemed that the world around her stop as she anxiously wait for his answer._

"_Yes, Britt." He finally said with a poker face then he smile. "She's happy." He continued but with gloomy eyes knowing how his answer could affect Brittany._

"And that's the reason why you immediately got hold of the master copy," she said more of a statement than a question. Puck just nodded

Santana understood what Puck was thinking when he did it. It's improper for Brittany to find it that way. They all know she's still important to Santana and even to Quinn and she agrees that telling her personally, especially now that it's obvious Brittany wanted to make amends, is the proper thing to do. Even if the news comes from Puck, it would still be inappropriate.

"It's Brittany that we're talking about San. Come on! We all believed that you'll end up together, so imagine what she will feel if she found out that you're with Quinn?" Puck explained trying to stay cool.

"Hey!" Santana cried out. "You're making it sound that we have done something wrong," she said.

"It's not what I meant." he mumbled. "If you wanted to make things right between the two of you then I am just helping you to do it the right way – less complications." He explained.

"And how is not just telling her I'm with Quinn would make it less complicated?" Santana asked.

"For an obvious reason, Santana." He answered with a serious voice and stared at his friend's eyes. "Respect." And there was a long silence. "And I am just reminded of your Cali trip." He continued. "You still can't stop her from expecting, San. I know she has no right to, but still." He tried to enlighten his friend. "Even Brittany believe that at the end it all, it will still be the two of you," he whispered but was eventually cut off by his friend.

"Why didn't you just call me?" Santana asked.

"I wanted to tell you personally so we could have a serious talk," Puck explained. "I was actually planning to tell you today but I didn't know that she's already here and most definitely I didn't know that she has already contacted Quinn," he continued. "I think there wouldn't be a problem since I believe she's just here to make everything okay. It's for the best, San. Finally you'd have closure and move on with your lives."

"I have had moved on, Puckerman." She defensively said and gave Puck a glare.

"I can see that. But clearly, Brittany hasn't." He bluntly replied and this caught Santana off guard. Instead of continuing with the banter, she just looked away and gathered her thoughts. "There wouldn't be a problem, right?" He asked but the Latina didn't seem to hear him and just looked outside. Puck reached out for his friend's hand knowing her apprehensions about the situation. "This is it San," he said.

Puck wanted this to be over as much as Santana does. He knew it's not his place to meddle with neither Santana no Quinn's affairs but he knew Santana's happy with Quinn and finally Quinn has attained happiness in her life. He had never seen both of them more contented in their lives before.

"Witnessing how both of you overcame all these things, I wouldn't want that happiness to be ruined. Not this, San." He added. "Quinn is finally happy," He ended with a sad voice not wanting to continue.

A long silence fell between the two of them before Santana spoke again.

"How will I tell her that I am with Quinn now?" she asked. "It would be easier if she just saw the photos," she continued but she knew better. She knew that it would be easier but would that end everything? Would it hurt her less? Seeing those photos without explanation coming from her, even if Santana believed that Brittany has loss all the rights, would just hurt the blonde more and then the cycle would just keep going on and on- there wouldn't be any closure to what many thought they would had have forever.

"I just didn't imagine these things to happen, you know?" Santana admitted. "I thought she was really not coming back. I know I am fooling myself by even thinking 'bout that but what choice do I have? What was I left with? Nothing, Puck. Quinn made me realize that life goes on with or without Brittany and I chose to move on without her. But clearly, we didn't have the closure that we both needed. And now it's eating me up!" She continued. "I keep on telling myself that I have done nothing wrong, but everytime I think of Brittany finding out that I have finally moved on, I can't help but feel guilty! I feel like I have betrayed her. I feel like I cheated on her" she admitted apprehensively. She sighed and Puck just held her hand tightly as if assuring her that it would be fine 'cause clearly even his words cannot make all Santana's worries go away,

"God, who knew that a douchebag like you would be my love guru someday," she joked after a long silence and both of them just smiled.

"You clearly know how to thank your man, there's no doubt in that," he sarcastically said. "Well, you could accompany me to this event later. We could ditch it like we always do and have real fun, you know?" he offered with a suggestive smile.

"Sorry, but someone's waiting at home for me now," she said failing to contain the smile on her face.

"You sound so domesticated! Puck complained. "I seriously regret having to do with all this things! I miss my lesbro," he added.

"Oh look at you! You have that face again!" Santana cooed and both just laughed.

"Fuck you San! Why do you have to be so whipped all the time?" he again complained and was swatted by his friend.

"But you're happy, right?" Puck earnestly asked as the laughter died down. This caught Santana's attention and seeing her smile from ear to ear, Puck knew that answer to his question.

"I was right, then" he said with a smile. "I'm always right." He joked and earned another swat from the Latina. Clearly, the mood in the car had lightened up.

oSo

**Summer 2024 – The Blvd, Beverly Hills, California**

_Santana had been waiting in the restaurant for almost hours now. She's been planning for this night ever since she got in the plane going back to New York. As much as Quinn wanted to be with her friend, she suggested that Santana has to do this on her own which the Latina actually agreed with – she's the only one who can fix this. As soon as she got in New York, she asked for the month long vacation that she's been neglecting to consider ever since she accepted the job at the firm. The moment she fixed and update everything in her office and with her clients, she rode the next available plane to California. She spent a week on his brother's loft in Bay Area as she contact people who might have connections with Brittany. She tried contacting her former number but it seemed that the blonde change it or the worse – she must have blocked her. Her mother, being in the business before and having known some people, tried to help but she seemed to be at a dead end everytime. Then an idea came up to her and she felt so stupid for not thinking about it at first place – Mike. _

_Mike had been living in Hollywood area and when Brittany and Santana were still together, Brittany even stayed in his place when one of the blonde's tours took longer than usual in the said state – at least that's what she knew. After high school, Mike went to Julliard with Brittany but after college, unlike Brittany, he decided to go to follow Tina, who was studying in UCLA, and accepted a choreographing job in Hollywood. Santana tried to keep in touch but both of them became really busy that she lost all contacts with him especially when Brittany left – she was her only connection to Mike and now, she lost both. But unlike Brittany, Mike was easier to locate, especially knowing that Mike has a dancing studio. _

_When she reached Mike's place, she was greeted with warm smile and hug. Mike knew why Santana came as soon as she opened the door but he was cautious about it. Santana didn't have to tell him but he knew she was her for one thing – Brittany. Mike was not one to beat around the bush so he warned Santana – it would be different but Santana convinced him that she was prepared for anything before she even decided to leave got in the plane. Despite Mike's concern, he slipped a paper on the coffee table for Santana to reach and this brought a smile to the Latina's face._

"_Don't get your hopes up." Mike said full of concern in his voice. "It takes two to tango. Both of you were hurt, Santana." He paused and reached for Santana's hand. "There's a reason why Brittany hasn't tried to contact you." _

"_But I am here now." The Latina replied with conviction and tried to hide the hurt she felt. "I'm not just gonna wait in New York. You said it yourself, I am also at fault with this so I'm going to fix it."_

_Mike gave her bits about Brittany's celebrity life now to give the Latina a heads up. He told her what he heard from people close to Brittany now and what he read from tabloids since, as Mike told her, he barely see Brittany nowadays. But before their conversation gets deeper than it already had Mike tried to divert the conversation by asking how everyone in New York was. They catch up and the choreographer even asked Santana for legal advice about her dance company._

"_Whatever happens, Santana, I'm still proud of you," the dancer said when they stepped out the front door._

"_Why is that?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked back to face her friend._

"'_Coz just going all the way here already says a lot," she replied and gave a friend a hug. "Don't be a stranger anymore," he continued and they both giggled. _

"_Nah. I have had enough nagging from you. I could die now." Santana replied as the pulled away from their hug. _

"_Not now. At least, Go get you're blondie back first," Mike said as she swat Santana's butt. "Go! It's getting late! Having you for a day is way too much. It's exhausting." He joked._

"_Easy, Asian. Sorry to disappoint you. You're hot and all but prefer sweet lady kisses, remember?" she countered and earned another swat. "Fine! I'm going!" she exclaimed in resignation. "Thank you," she said and gave Mike one final hug before they walked down the footpath._

_Santana decided to stay in Beverly Wilshire for the next nights instead of going back to Palo Alto. Gathering from her conversation with Mercedes, Brittany is staying in Beverly Hills hence she thought that there is higher chance that Brittany would show up if she stayed near her. As soon as she settled in her balcony room, she opened the piece of paper Mike has given her and pondered on what to tell Brittany. After hours of contemplating, she picked the phone and dialed the number but was somewhat both relieved and disappointed when she was directed to the voice mail. Santana crumbled and tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks – upon hearing the voice on the other side of the phone, even if it's just a recorded voice message, she realized just how she missed Brittany and how she longed to hear her voice and giggles again._

"_Hello!" the voice message greeted with large amount of glee. "You've reached Brittany S. Pierce, obviously." She continued and giggled. "I'm available right now but cannot find the phone but I can take a message. Hang on a second while I get a pencil." Then there was a sound of a drawer being opened and shuffling stuff around. "OK, what would you like me to tell me?" Then there was a beeping sound._

_Santana thought that it was definitely Brittany's personal phone and not just her assistant or manager's. Before she could say anything, she took a deep breath. She was certain that if Brittany happened to get the message, her breathing would be audible. She tried to recall the conversation she had been practicing and imagining for hours but everything inside her mind is floating. _

"_Hey Brittany," she started softly and gulped hard. "This is Santana," and then there was a long pause as she mused on how she would continue. "I'm in California right now, well, I'm actually in Beverly Hills." Then there was another pause. "I was actually hoping to see you." She continued with reserved raspy voice and sigh. "Well, I actually went here hoping that we could talk. It's been a year Britt." She said with a soft voice. She gathered herself back and carried on with her plan. "I know you're busy," she stopped as she collected some courage. "But if there's any chance that you could meet up with me tomorrow night, around 7 at The Blvd, I would be really glad. But if you're really busy, I understand." Then she gulped hard. "I'm staying in Wilshire for a week though," I will be waiting for you. She thought. "I really miss you, Britt. I –" then she paused. "I hope you'd come." She cut herself off before she could say anything that would just complicate things. "Bye, Britt." She softly uttered and ended the call. _

_After hours of waiting, Santana was convinced that Brittany will not come. She was warned but she couldn't help but hope. It was already fifteen minutes past nine and she decided to have a drink before going up to her hotel room. She mentioned that she'll be staying in the hotel for a week, though, and she doesn't mind waiting. As she sat on the bar stool, she can't help but wonder if Brittany really received her message or if she really just don't want to do anything with her. She tried to formulate reasons in her mind but everytime a new reason came up, it just drive her more to drown herself with alcohol – to forget. _

"_You look familiar," the young English bartender told her as he slid the glass of vodka to Santana's hand._

"_I get that a lot," the brunette replied before drinking her drink straight up. As she finished, she put down the glass with a thud._

"_Rough day?" he asked and poured her another shot but Santana just mouthed thank you. "Well, nice to meet you Ms. Lopez, if you need anything I'd just be on the other side of the bar." Before the bartender could walk away, Santana stopped him._

"_Wait, you really do know me?" Santana asked in shock. _

"_At first, I thought you just looked like Santana Lopez," he answered with his beautiful accent. "But as soon as I heard your voice, I knew it's you." He continued and Santana just gave him a confused look. "Oh! Sorry mate! I didn't mean to sound rude or creepy." He apologized and reached out her hand. "I'm Robert DeMare, I am actually a law student in Berkley and I am a huge fan." He laughingly explained with a raised eyebrows and a sheepish smile. _

"_Oh," Santana uttered in realization. "Well, nice to meet you, Robert. Nice accent" She said with a smile and shook the hand in front of her. After few seconds, she released her hand from the handshake and took another shot._

"_More?" he asked and Santana just nodded. _

"_Wait." She stopped him before he could even pour more drinks in her glass. "Actually, I would like to have your special mix, if you have one. Do you?" she asked and was answered with a grin. Without a word, Robert concentrated on mixing her drink while she enjoyed her smoked Paprika-Saffron Aïoli. _

_While waiting for her drink, she sensed that someone sat on the bar stool beside her. As soon as she saw the blond hair from her peripheral view, she knew exactly who it was. _

"_You showed up," Santana stated without looking at the blonde and just concentrated on watching the bartender in front of her._

"_Well, I guess this is my luckiest day," Robert said happily as she slipped Santana's drink towards her. "Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce in one room," he happily said oblivious of the fact that her two customers knew each other and unaware of the tension that was building between them. "What can I get you, Ma'am?" he gently asked turning his attention to Brittany._

"_The same as hers," the rising star answered with a smile and Robert started to prepare her drink._

"_I actually thought you'd bailed on me," the Latina continued as she drank what seemed to be a mix of Strawberry Orange Melon Infused Ultimat Vodka, Pomegranate Liquor and Lime Juice. Still, she didn't look at Brittany and they both remained silent until Robert handed Brittany's drink._

"_Well, I'll leave you two alone," the bartender politely said finally realizing that her two customers were actually acquainted and was up for some conversation. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Lopez," he sheepishly smiled again towards Santana's direction. "Hope your wisdom could enlighten Egan's decision about New York & Company."_

"_Tell me about it," she answered. "Hope I won't let you down on this one. Well, nice to meet you too, Robert. I'll hunt you down in the future so be sure you'll lead your class." She said and smiled before the bartender walked away. _

"_Only two days in Hollywood but people are already crashing on you," Brittany said with a giggle as she looked towards the Latina._

"_Can't help that they find me hot," she joked still not looking at the blonde. "And by the way, it's almost two weeks now." She stated._

"_What?" Brittany asked after taking a sip from her glass._

_Santana looked towards Brittany's direction and was mesmerized by what she saw. She tried to answer but was left speechless and her jaw literally dropped. No doubt, Brittany was definitely a star. Her usual dancing clothes and shoes were replaced by belted three-quarter sleeve sunflower-hued frock and embellished Sergio Rossi peep-toes. Her usual makeup-free face was brightened up by bold makeup and she neatly side-parted her waves instead of tying it in a messy bun._

"_I -" she tried to utter but was lost in the blue eyes in front of her. At that very instant, all her apprehensions and doubt were gone and at that moment, she forgot that the woman in front of her was the reason of her misery. All the hate and anger she felt before was overshadowed by her longing for Brittany. She realized that Quinn was right; she has been lifeless ever since Brittany left and her heart died until now. Upon seeing Brittany's crystal blue eyes, her heart swelled and started pumping very hard against her chest. Her blood rush down all throughout her body and suddenly she felt hot – it seemed that she was alive, again. _

_After moments of silence, Santana broke out from her trance and before she finally loses all her control, she looked away from Brittany and stared down at her drink._

"_I've been actually in Cali for almost two weeks now," the Latina clarified before taking another sip from her glass._

"_Oh," was the only sound Brittany managed to utter and removed her gaze from the Latina beside her – both girls are now staring at the stack of bottles in front of them._

"_It's hard contacting you now, you know that?" Santana blatantly said. "Or I was just stupid not calling Mike at first place." _

"_I'd go for latter one," Brittany immediately replied still not looking at Santana and this made the Latina look at the blonde in shock – at one moment her heart was swelling and with just one statement, it was shuttering._

"_Yeah, I was definitely stupid for not calling him sooner, was I?" she asked repressing the emotions that were about to resurface. "No, let me rephrase it. I was definitely stupid for not calling YOU, sooner – there, that was much better, wasn't it?" she said – her anger was starting to be evident and this made Brittany looked at her._

"_Seriously Santana?" Brittany asked in disdain. _

"_Don't give me that look, Brittany." She hissed. She finished her drink and called Robert's attention for another one._

"_Sorry but I didn't come here just to be hated on and see you drown yourself in alcohol," Brittany rose up from her sit but before she could turn her back, she was stopped by Santana's tight grip on her wrist._

"_Sorry if you think this is a waste of your precious time but I didn't come here just to be walked out on again," she countered with much despise. The tightness of Santana's grip on her wrist made Brittany realize how truly hurt and angry Santana is – Brittany can't help but feel ashamed of herself for even raising her voice to Santana. She knew she doesn't have the right to hate Santana for acting like this and she knew she can't blame her for feeling all these emotions but it was too painful for her to see the Latina in such state much so knowing that she was the reason for it and it is so much more painful for her that for the first time, she was at the receiving side of the feisty Latina's wrath. _

"_I'm sorry," Brittany whispered as she returned back to her stool. Still, they were not looking at each other._

"_Don't," Santana cut her off – her anger was . "It was my fault. My temper seemed to fail me everytime," she tried to explain._

"_Not to me," she sadly stated. "But, seriously San, I am sorry." She repeated pertaining to the whole situation they were in. _

"_Why didn't you call back?" Santana addressed the elephant in the room but before Brittany could answer, Santana continued. "I know I drove you away Britt. I was the one who told you to accept the offer but I was hurt at that very moment. You knew better than just leave without even saying goodbye. I felt like I don't matter to you anymore." Before she could continue, she paused seeing that Robert was approaching them with their drinks._

"_I didn't understand why you just walked away. I thought maybe you were just letting everything cool down – letting me cool down." She continued as soon as the bartender walked towards the other side of the bar. She was glad that the area was dimly lit and there were only few people inside the restaurant hence she doesn't have to worry about people recognizing them and hearing their conversation._

"_Weeks passed Britt and I know something is off. It was unnatural of you." She said and sighed. Brittany was always the one who reach out first after they have a big fight. When they were still in college, she would usually wait for days before she would call knowing by that time, Santana has cooled down and was ready to talk._

_She looked intensely through Brittany's blue eyes and continued "I called you countless of times but I was just greet by your voicemail. It went on for weeks until one day I was greeted with a disconnection notice. I panicked Brittany. I thought I was losing you. I began calling your parents and what you mother said scared me. You know what she told me, Britt? I bet you do. She said she was sorry. That's all she said and I knew I was in trouble. That confirmed it. She would never lie to me and I know she was afraid to tell me what was up with you. I asked where you were and how I could reach you. I badly want to talk with you but again all she said was she was sorry. I called her several time after that until I felt like I was already harassing her. I never felt like an outsider to your family, Brittany, until that instant." She paused, turned away and drunk all the contents of her glass._

"_I swallowed my pride and started to call every number on the phonebook you left in our apartment. But you know what greeted me everytime I hear the voice of a person I barely knew or a person who was completely a stranger to me? That they were sorry – Sorry Santana, I really can don't know. Sorry Santana but I can't tell you. Sorry but I don't know you. I didn't stop until I started to feel sorry for myself too. I was living a lie Brittany – a lie that you would still come back and everything was just a nightmare." She stopped and looked away to hide the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks._

"_San, I am really sorry," Brittany said as she held Santana's hand on top of the table._

"_You know what drove me to the edge?" Santana asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "When someone came and asked for some of your stuff. I fucking let a complete stranger took away all that was left of you in that apartment, Brittany," she said – her voice oozing with hurt. "At that moment I finally gave up Britt. I was blinded by hatred, anger, and hurt." She stopped as Robert filled her glass with more alcohol and she noticed that the blonde carefully removed her hands from hers upon seeing the bartender. "I deserve even just a fucking phone call, Britt. You didn't even have decency to tell me what the hell was going on. Even just over the phone, Britt. Just a phone call would be enough!" she hissed. _

"_I am sorry, Santana. I really am. Believe me." Brittany again apologized and looked at the Latina beside her. "Please hear me out." Without receiving a response from the Latina, Brittany took this as a sign to continue. "Everytime I went home, to our apartment, we fought endlessly and I felt that spending time apart from each other became the normal thing for us. It became so normal that it took us so much effort to act like a couple, especially when we were together. I actually accepted the offer to California even before you told me to do it because I expected that you'd be okay about it – it has always been like that; it was okay for us to spend time apart. But I was still afraid to tell you sooner since our fight became more often than usual and telling you the news would just start another fight and make things worse than it already was." She said in frustration. She paused for a moment and sighed. She then looked at Santana who was now finishing her drink. "I was just buying some time to tell you. I know you would understand no matter what – you've been supportive of my choices especially when it was about my career, but when you asked me where we stood; I actually don't know what and how to answer. I was determined to continue on fulfilling my dreams, but there you were… you were ready to settle down and it scared me – it scared me that we no longer have an understanding and what scared me the most was I might break my promise to you, San. That's the last thing that I want to do, believe me." She paused when Santana finally looked at her. Upon seeing the Latina's face, Brittany started to crumble inside. What was in front of her was the Santana that she barely saw – so vulnerable, hurt and open._

"_San," she uttered and tried reach again for Santana's hand but the Latina raised her index finger to stop her. "Don't Brittany," she said. Brittany allowed Santana to take in everything she said and they were left in long silence. They drunk everything in their glasses and ask for another one._

"_That night," Brittany again started when Robert left. "Everything was laid on the table. You sounded so hurt and tired of everything that was happening. When you told me that I should go to California and accept the job, it was as if you were asking me to leave. The pain in your voice told me that I should leave, San, and that was it for me. It wasn't just you who was hurt, Santana. The moment you wordlessly asked me to leave made me realize that you gave up and it killed every emotion I have inside," Brittany continued. "You know what? Right now, I do not regret anything though. I know that if I stayed and turn down the job waiting for me here, I would live every day of my life thinking what could have happened and where could have I been. I am afraid that I would regret my decision to stay with you and I don't want that to happen – it would be my nightmare, Santana. I have a career waiting for me and I just have to take my chance on it. I don't want you to see me, one day, regretting my decisions." She stopped and sighed. "…especially if that decision is staying with you. I really am sorry, San."_

"_What would your answer now, then?" Santana asked out of the blue still not looking at Brittany._

"_What?" Brittany softly asked with puzzled face._

"_Where are we standing, Britt?" Santana bluntly asked as she turned her head towards the blonde – her _

"_Santana," the blonde uttered. She was speechless and shocked by Santana's question._

"_I don't know where we stand." The Latina explained. "Everytime people refer to you as my ex-girlfriend, it made me cringe. We never have a closure, Britt and that's keeping me from totally letting go." She admitted. "I felt so lost some times, Britt. I even felt like I was cheating on you every time I just think of dating somebody else. But at the end of the day, I am still alone. So tell me Britt, where do we stand?"_

"_Are you asking me to finally break up with you?" Brittany asked._

"_Do you really think we still have a relationship here?" Santana immediately asked with intense voice. "It's funny because it seemed that we already broke it off long time ago," she softly said and looked at Brittany. "Come back to me, Britt." She suddenly said. She finally broke down and reached for Brittany's pale hands. "Please. Just come back and let's make this work, then" Santana pleaded. Santana thought that it's her way of telling Brittany that she still loves her – that she still wanted her like before._

"_Santana," Brittany cut her off but didn't released her hands from Santana's grasp. "It had been a year. Everything has changed. It's complicated right now. I can't just leave –" but before she could finish Santana shocked her with a question._

"_Do you still love me, Britt?"_

"_I," Again, Brittany was left speechless. She wanted to say 'yes'. She wanted to hug her tight and kiss her endlessly but she knew that this would just complicate things. If she acted on her desire at that very moment, then it wouldn't even fix any of the mess they were in – it would just make things worse for them._

_Ask me to stay with you. Ask me to stay and I will. It's now your call Britt, I already made mine. She pleaded inside her head._

_Santana knew very well what Brittany's silence meant. She finished her drink and asked Robert for their bill. She reached for her wallet and after placing large bill on the table, she stood up and put on her coat. This alarmed Brittany and she looked at Santana with worried face._

"_Well, nice to meet you Ms. Lopez. _

"_That's it?" Brittany asked with a hitch in her voice. "You're going?"_

"_I guess I am done here, Britt." She whispered– Brittany became more conflicted with Santana's voice. She expected her to be mad, but rather, she sounded drained. "It was really nice to see you again." And before she could completely break down in front of Brittany, she walked away. Tears again flow down her cheeks but this time, she can no longer control it. She walked briskly and clasped her purse tightly. She reached for the door handle even before the security could but as she opened it she felt that a hand grasp her wrist and pulled her back to the restaurant._

_As she turned around, she saw Brittany leading them back inside not minding the stare of the people around them. _

"_What are you doing?" Santana exclaimed but she was left unanswered. Brittany continued dragging her and before she knew it, they were inside restroom. It was empty except for the woman who was just about to leave. _

_After the door closed behind them and when Brittany was sure that the room was completely empty, she slammed Santana against the wall._

"_Let me go, Brittany," The Latina tried to resist but the taller woman stilled her hands while clasping her right wrist above her head and left wrist on her side which made her purse fall on the floor. Brittany looked at Santana with intense gaze but the Latina just turned her head to side. _

"_Look at me," she ordered Santana – the desire on her voice oozing out. Santana slowly turned her head to face Brittany and stared at her blue eyes. The blonde's eyes were darker and her lips were curled into a smirk. Without warning, she closed the gap between them and kissed Santana's pouty lips passionately. Santana immediately responded to her kiss – she even kissed the Brittany harder, harder than what the Blonde expected. This fueled Brittany and let go of the Latina's hands. She started to touch Santana in places that she knew very well and missed so badly for the past year. _

"_Britt," Santana panted as she asked for Brittany's attention but the blonde just continued caressing her in different parts of her body. _

"_I missed you so bad," Brittany whispered as she gasped for air after pulling away from their mind blowing kiss. She just stared at the Latina and this time, it was Santana who motioned for a kiss hungry. She wrapped her right hand around Brittany's neck and she places her left hand on the blonde's chest. _

_Before they could go further, Santana pulled away from their kiss and look intensely at Brittany's blue eyes as if looking for some answer. She started to feel anxious and this went unnoticed by Brittany._

"_What's wrong?" Brittany asked her with a soft voice as she run her hand through Santana's waves._

"_Ask me to stay, Britt." She blurted out. She made her call when she asked Brittany to come back with her. She waited for the blonde to ask her to stay but it never came up hence she toughened up and again, she swallowed her pride to plead Brittany. This was Brittany's call to make; this was supposed to be her way of telling Santana that she needed her back into her life – but this never came out from Brittany's mouth. This itself hurt Santana but if this will make everything okay, then she would take the risk._

"_Ask me to stay and I will leave everything behind," she said with conviction but Brittany just looked at her expressionless – gone was the intensity of her stare. "Please, Brittany. Just ask me and I will do it. I will move here and leave with you for good." She pleaded harder than before._

_Again, Brittany's silence broke Santana and made her heart shutter into pieces. Her arms hell on her side, her lips started to quiver and her eyes were filled with tears. Before it could run down her cheeks, she looked at the ceiling and shut her eyes. Her heart seemed to stop and suddenly she felt so numb. _

"_Move away," Santana coldly said._

"_Santana," Brittany tried to protest but was cut off._

"_No, Britt. Just move a way." She again said but unlike moments ago, she can no longer hold herself and her voice was obviously cracking. Brittany couldn't argue anymore. She just stepped back looking so perplexes – her face was expressionless and her eyes were lifeless – she knew that what she was afraid most was already happening – Santana is closing herself off from her._

_Santana picked up her purse from the floor and fixed her herself before turning around to reach for the doorknob. Before opening the door, she turned her head and looked at Brittany but immediately looked away. _

"_I'm done here," she grimly said looking down and sigh. For the last time, she looked towards Brittany and continued with a calm voice. "I won't regret this, I hope you won't too. Goodbye, Britt." And then she walked away leaving Brittany in trance._

oQo

"_Good Morning Ma'am, heading to New York, right? May I see your ticket please?" A good-looking woman on the other side politely asked the Latina._

"_Uhm. Actually I would like to revoke this ticket," Santana answered the attendant as she slipped her ticket in front. _

"_Oh, okay Ma'am. Are you staying longer? You must have loved the sun. Your tan looks good in you." She courteously said to the Latina with a smile._

"_Oh thank you." Santana said but didn't bite the compliment. "Actually I would like to go somewhere else," she continued_

"_Oh." The woman said with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you want to go then?" she asked._

"_Paris, France," Santana answered and reached for her aviator placed on top of her head to conceal her eyes. "If possible, I would like to take the next flight available." I can't wait leave this place. She thought._

ooo

Please leave your comments and suggestion! Thank you!


	6. A Lot of History

**A/N: This is a very long one. Please bear with me if there are lots of typos in this chapter. I really want to post it as soon as I can. Warning: there would be more narration than actual conversation but please be kind and read it. There are vital infos and clues between the lines. I really hope you would enjoy it. I decided not to italicized the past. I want you to figure it out on your own. This will be a tricky chapter, I am warning you. The events are mixed. Sorry if you will find it confusing. I really want you to decipher the sequence of events on your own and play with you imagination! BLAST FROM THE PAST everyone! Enjoy!**

**P.S. There's a treat waiting for you below (after the A/N). I hope you won't miss it!**

**sQs**

**Summer 2024 – LAX, Los Angeles California**

Santana had been sitting in LAX waiting area for hours now. As soon as she got back to her hotel room the other night, she decided that there's no more reason for her to stay in LA. The events that took place kept on repeating in her mind but she continued to fight the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. It was just until her flight number was called when she stopped thinking about everything that had happened. And for that, she was thankful.

"Good Morning Ma'am, heading to New York, right? May I see your ticket please?" A good-looking woman on the other side of the counter politely asked the Latina.

"Uhm. Actually I would like to revoke this ticket," Santana answered the attendant as she slipped her ticket in front.

"Oh, okay Ma'am. Are you staying longer? You must have loved the sun. Your tan looks good in you." She courteously said to the Latina with a smile.

"Oh thank you," Santana said but didn't bite the compliment_. "Yeah! I love this place so much! It burned me like hell_" She thought sarcastically. "But no. Actually I would like to go somewhere else," she continued forcing a smile.

"Oh." The woman said with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you want me to book you then?" she asked.

"Paris, France," Santana answered and reached for her aviator placed on top of her head to conceal her eyes. "If possible, I would like to take the next flight available." _I can't wait to leave this place_. She bitterly thought. Right then and there she decided to leave everything behind and move on with her life. Hell, she knew it wouldn't be easy. Brittany had been part of her – people even think that they were soulmate – even Santana herself thought that they were soulmate though she never admitted, but that was then. She has to remove that part now and learn to be alone – "I am single," Santana thought but immediately shuddered with the idea. She had been single for a year now, but what transpired last night made it more official and gave finality to everything. For Santana, everything has to change now. Right then and there, she decided that it's time for her to finally move on – she owed that to herself. She decided that it was over the moment Brittany fell silent the other night. It was over for her – it's time to let go. She finally had the answers to the questions that had been bugging her for years – this time there will be no more denial and gone was the feeling of regret. She already put herself in the line but her love was left seemingly unrequited. She opened herself to Brittany but the blonde's rejection led her to close off again. She has done more than what was expected from her and Brittany's rejection was the final blow – it was too much. This was the closure of relationship that has long ended but she had desperately hoped to save. What she has to accept is that their promise to each other, which she held on to after all these years, had been broken – for real this time. No more unanswered questions, no more regrets, no excess baggage – just her and a new life somewhere…

"Destination: Paris, France; Time of departure: 8:00 a.m. Are you okay with that Ma'am?" the lady politely asked with a small smile.

"Yeah," Santana readily responded – very eager to get the flight. "That would be perfect," she continued with a smile.

**oQo**

**Summer 2029 (Present) - Upper East Side, New York**

Santana had been waiting for Quinn in the living room of their penthouse. She was sitting on the grand piano chair left hand lazily glided down the ivory keys while her right arm on the piano case propped her head up. The large double doors leading to the terrace, which was overlooking Central Park, were opened allowing the summer night breeze to enter the large area. With the perfect view of New York, Santana couldn't help but let her mind drift into a trance. After several minutes, she stood up and wandered around the room looking at various pieces of artwork recently purchased by Quinn which she failed to notice since she had been busy for the past few days. She then took in the view of the entire living room and sighed in relief. For Santana, after a long time, it finally felt like home.

There's no doubt, architecturally speaking, that it really looked like their Lima Mansion where she grew up. It was the largest-ever offering of a Penthouse on Fifth Avenue which is the epitome of luxury and grandeur. The spectacular terraced 6,000 sq. ft. penthouse is perched high atop one of the finest limestone-sheathed mansions perfectly located in prime Upper East Side, a block from Central Park and near all boutique shops, top restaurants and gourmet food stores, schools, museums, etc. It has the overall mixed French-Victorian look which is both hers and Quinn's idea. However, unlike her parent's house, Santana wanted it to be a mix of old and new, intriguing yet welcoming and not have it look like a museum – not that their Lima home looks like one. Newly converted from two to one family home, the house's private chambers include 5 bedrooms and seven baths and 360 degree view of the city. A private elevator Entry Hall/foyer leads to a dramatic two-story Gallery which adjoins a light-flooded living room with a wood-burning fireplace, oversized white framed windows and unobstructed city views. These superb reception rooms, ideally suited for entertaining, are distinguished from the foyer by soaring 23' ceilings and elegant yet modern light hued parquet-de-Versailles flooring.

The original hardcore French architectural detail was painstakingly renovated by Kurt to add a hint of edginess reflecting Santana's personal style. Sandwiching the wide living room, which serves as the center of the first floor of the house, are spacious corner paneled library and media/family room, on one side and a formal dining room featuring ornate 18th century French panels and chef's kitchen on the other which has a breakfast nook and large Black walnut countertop island which is lined with A la Reine stools. Each room is completely separated from each other with the living area adjoining them. The dining area, which is also connected to the kitchen by massive sliding doors, includes an original wood burning fireplace and overlooks a sunny, south-facing terrace.

Upstairs, a sumptuous corner master bedroom suite overlooks another lushly planted south-facing terrace and offers majestic views of the City and Central Park. The suite features a second full bathroom, large walk-in closet divided into two, a corner Office, which is primarily used by Quinn since Santana uses the Library as her office, and in the middle is a bed with white sheets and gray sheets and cream wrap headboads. Opposite the master bedroom is an expansive corner sitting room with wood-burning fireplace adjoining four additional bedrooms, each with an en-suite bathroom and one room being used by Quinn as her art studio. Other amenities include a grand winding staircase at one side of the foyer/entry hall, two powder rooms, five fireplaces, two wet bars, a granite kitchenette, and a small garden which encompasses the terrace outside the library down to the dining area.

For the entire apartment, they decided black, white and gray color scheme and added 'poor chic' accessories to make it less shabby. Instead of using toile de jouy pattern for wall papers, they painted the walls royal white and reserved the toile de jouy pattern for the bedrooms and Anna French's 'Tyntesfield Gilver On Champagne' wallpapers for the dining area.

The extensive living room was divided into three parts. The wide entry hall, which also serves as a foyer, housed the grand staircase which has a forged wrought iron as its railings. In the middle of the foyer is a round table with flower vase on top and hanging above it is a large chandelier. Greeting the visitors as they enter the foyer is a long French bombé chest turned into a table which is placed against the wall that held photos of Santana and Quinn and on the wall above it is a large abstract painting by one of Quinn's favorite artist. This area directly leads to spacious 2-storey gallery which is at one end of the huge living room and serves as its first part. There is slipcovered 13-foot gray sofa which follows the curve of the large bay window. The antique claw-foot coffee table and the pedestals for the vintage French torchères were lacquered in white to match. There are butterflies on the walls which is an art piece made from salvaged beer cans, by Paul Villinski, and this gives it a contemporary look. The main sitting area is at the middle of the living room and it is marked by an extra large rustic jute rug and fireplace. The slip-covered light gray sofas with white fluffy pillows are quite similar with the ones on the bay window. These sofas, together with French armchairs, surround two cocktail tables which has coffee table books and modern ornaments on top. The Louis XV—style bergères near the fireplace are new, not old, and was purchased by the couple before they head back home from France. On the fireplace, faced in plaster mixed with marble dust, stand two antique candelabra and piled in between them are some of Santana's collection of old English novels – most are first edition. On the wall above it is a large framed mirror and hanging above the high ceiling is an elegant and edgy crystal Cassiopeia chandelier, which has a smaller version in the dining area and library and larger version above the winding staircase. These chandeliers are different from the Vassaro chandelier, which has classic French mansard roof look, found in the kitchen. Beside the fireplace is a headless human sculpture by Dan Corbin. Again, it adds a modern feel to the house.

The far end of the living room is slightly raced into a platform separating it from the main part. It serves as mini-gallery of the house. The walls are adorned with photos – each with different frame designs. Following the over-all theme of the house, the color of the frames varies from white, gray or black; however some photos are left frameless. Instead, they are embedded into a canvas. Like the photos in one corner of Quinn's restaurant, the photos seen in the mini-gallery are photos of Quinn and Santana's but the difference is, here, they are more intimate and it is obvious that they were a couple – not just best friends who are comfortably being touchy with each other. One row shows a series of black and white photo of Santana and Quinn from back when they were kids to present – Santana thought that the idea was all sappy at the same time ridiculous but Kurt insisted and told her that it would turn out to be the best part of the house. And true enough, Santana loved the outcome – it was as if their love story was written on the wall – but she never admitted it to anyone but Quinn. She had been living in the penthouse right after she put the pad she shared with Brittany on lease and even before her relationship with Quinn became serious. But it was only when Kurt showed her the masterpiece of the recent renovation that she finally called the place home – a home she will share with Quinn, who she has yet to ask to be her girlfriend and who was then just coming home from France.

The butterfly art pieces, which were also found on the walls of the first part of the living room, were distributed on the walls of gallery forming a bee line. Also seen in this part was Santana's white grand piano which she plays often, especially at night. Instead of having oversized windows, the other end of the living room was replaced with large white framed doors leading to the roofed terrace/garden which overlooked the Central Park. In the terrace, there was a long glass table surrounded by 8 cushioned chairs. Both table and chairs has wrought iron as their framework. Because of the majestic view it offers, Santana and Quinn usually held intimate dinner with their parents, friends or just themselves in the said area.

Looking at the view in front of her, she can't help but feel lighthearted and a little bit proud – the penthouse is definitely their masterpiece. For Santana, above the similarity on intricate designs, the penthouse was very much like their Lima manor more so because of what she felt when Quinn is around – Quinn has always been part of her family – and for that, even if they were miles away from Lima, it still feels like home.

**oQo**

**Summer 2011 – Lima Heights – Lima, Ohio**

"Is this our new home, Mama?" a seven-year old Santana innocently asked her mother. Her hands were on the car windows and her curious eyes were glued on the view outside as they enter a gated community of Lima Heights.

"No Sweatheart. But we will be in a little while," the elegant looking woman adoringly answered the young child as she caress her raven hair.

The Lopezes finally arrived at their new neighborhood. It wasn't just any neighborhood in the so-called Podunk town Lima, Ohio, but it was the town's gated and most exclusive community – Lima Heights, which was known as the Atherton of Ohio. Her mother, Maribela 'Maria' Lopez who formerly known as the legendary Maria Sanchez, was the golden child of Broadway and was in the height of her career when she met her father, George Lopez, who was then a medical student in Harvard. They were introduced to each other through Maria's twin brothers who were with George in some of his classes. From then on, George would watch Maria's show and bring her flowers everytime he visits New York. This was later on followed by dates and before they knew it, they fell in love with each other. The two had been in a serious relationship and created a buzz in the entertainment industry for years. Though the two had been busy with their careers, they were able to maintain their relationship and right after George finished his residency in John Hopkins, he asked the Broadway icon to marry him and six months later, they were in the altar – exchanging vows and saying their I do's.

It wasn't hard for George to relocate from John Hopkins to New York. During his years in Harvard Medical School, internship in Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, and residency in John Hopkins under the guidance of Ben Carson, he was able to build a name for himself and he was then known as the youngest Harvard alumni to become a neurosurgeon. After getting married to Maria, he decided to turn down John Hopkins offer for fellowship and instead, he took it in NewYork-Presbyterian Hospital and went to Weill-Cornell Medical Center for a teaching job.

Just a year in their marriage, and knowing that they're not growing any younger, the busy couple decided to finally start a family hence, another year had gone by and the future socialite was born. Maria decided to halt her Broadway career – after years in the business, she was ready to temporarily leave the spot light and begin another chapter in her life. Santana Maria Lopez – they named their princess. Maria and George immediately fell in love with their daughter, who wouldn't? It was early to say who she resembled most but it was obvious that she got his father's dark brown eyes which always convey passion and her mother's strong voice - How did they even know that? She wailed a lot that her parents had been sleepless as soon as she was born.

Maria insisted that they stay at the penthouse she had been living at ever since she was twenty one instead of moving to a townhouse. The place was so dear to her – it was full of memories, including those with George, and she wanted it to be the place where Santana would start to create her own memory. After all, it was huge enough to fit a growing family. To say that Santana was born with a silver spoon in her mouth is an understatement. Her parents were disciplinarian, especially her father, but it didn't stop them from spoiling their dear child. Santana was sheltered with fortune, comfort, care and love. At a very young age, she has always been dressed to impress but ever since her parents could remember, Santana has never been a fan of the bright flashes of the camera. Despite the cameras around them, the Lopezes has always been a very private family. It wasn't their fault that the press couldn't get enough of them. When Santana turned three, Maria was back in Broadway and George's recent research on treatment for Parkinson's and Alzheimer's only made the press even pushier than before.

As much as possible, Santana's parents wanted a normal life for her but it has proven to be difficult to achieve. Santana's uneasiness to people, aside from her parents and nanny, Lolita, made it even worse. When Santana started pre-school in The Hewitt School at the age of four, her anxiety around strangers became worse. Everytime Maria comes home; Lolita would update her about Santana's progress, or the lack of it, in school. It's not that Santana wasn't smart. In fact, she thinks and acts way beyond her age but her lack of communication with her teachers affected her education. This bothered Maria hence she convinced her husband to just put Santana in a home school program. George was against the idea at first. He thought that it would just make things worse for their daughter – his daughter would never learn to be comfortable with strangers. But he also knew that her daughter could never learn if she's afraid of her environment. Hence, the couple decided to hire a tutor for Santana and let the child be in an environment she is most comfortable – with her parents. Most of the time, she stayed in their penthouse but when she gets bored, she tends to stay with her mother in rehearsals and her father in his office or laboratory and she always brings her schoolwork and tutor with her. Her parents saw the progress in Santana's behavior – she was happy with her environment. She gets along with the performers in the theater, patients and nurses in the hospital, medical students his father is mentoring and even to Lolita's neighbor in Bronx. Santana love to learn outside the confinement of a classroom. Her child psychologist observed that at a very young age, Santana is aware that there are more things in the world than what are seen in blackboards and chalks or papers and pen. She wanted to experience firsthand what she read in the books and she wanted to know what's real and what's not. Santana became more comfortable with the people around her and with that, she became a darling to everyone – well not at first interaction. Thus, George became convince that it was the best for her daughter and they decided to keep it that way until Santana reached middle school.

However, the convenient arrangement only lasted until Santana turned seven. Her father's research became successful hence the medical community became more demanding. With enough funding from his own pocket and additional investments, this led him to build a pharmaceutical company which specialized in drugs for Parkinson's and Alzheimer's. However, he knew that building the company in New York would be a great risk. He was new to this venture hence he wanted to take small steps first. So when he met with the investors, they've decided to take the business in Ohio – George's hometown. Ohio has been proven to be an asset for economic growth and expansion. Since Ohio links the Northeast to the Midwest, it also links 70% of North America's manufacturing capacity. Hence, they thought that starting a pharmaceutical laboratory and company in the said state is the most appropriate thing to do. When George discussed this with Maria, even before everything has been finalized, the Broadway star was more than willing to put a halt in her career and move the family to Ohio.

After everything has been settled, the family moved to Lima during the summer of 2001. Maria officially bid Broadway goodbye and a lot of her fans paid her a tribute during her last performance as Christine Daae. Moving wasn't easy for Maria. It's not that she didn't want to leave her career but she spent most of her life in New York and she pictured Santana to follow her footsteps. She always imagined her daughter in the blue and white the Hewitt School uniform she once wore and she always looked forward to PTA meetings with her then mentors. She always wanted to see her daughter perform in the same school stage where she was first discovered and she secretly wished that at a young age, the Broadway world could also see her talent. She always hoped that Santana would grow up loving music and dancing. She herself taught Santana how to play the piano and she looked for the best teacher for her violin and saxophone lessons. She also enrolled her daughter to ballet and gymnastic classes but little did she know that Santana preferred the freestyle dances that the kids in Lolita's neighborhood taught her everytime her nanny visits her family.

So when she first learned about her husband's future plans, she gradually conditioned and convinced herself that some things really have to change and that includes her dream for her daughter. Leaving Broadway was one thing but giving up her dream for Santana was a different thing. She knew from their visit to George's parents that Lima is very much different from New York and a lot of adjustment has to be made. She still wanted the best environment for her daughter hence months before they officially moved, the couple went to Lima to get settled. While George met with several investors and people in the business, Maria went around Lima to look for their new home. Not long after, Maria saw the perfect place. It was a white classic French mansion situated in a hill with the finest and most authentic architectural details including a slate roof and Hickory hardwood floors throughout. It also has gourmet kitchen with top European appliances attached to a huge family room. Additional to these, it also has wine cellar, media room, pool and guest house. The entire estate has a French style landscaping and includes a ranch which extends to the lake and long drive way ending in front of the house as it encircled a fountain.

After months of preparation and several trip back and forth, they finally moved to Lima with Santana.

"Who are you?" the young fiery Latina interrogated her intruder. She had just finished checking the whole estate with her parents when Dorotha, her new nanny, informed her parents that there were some people looking for them. While her parents went inside to see who the visitors were, Santana, who was still apprehensive on meeting new people in her new environment, stayed outside. However, when she, being a little bit of a Rascal that she is, walked down towards the gate to see what was outside the estate, she saw a movement behind the trees lining the driveway and this made her jump.

"Show yourself!" Santana persisted when she didn't get a response. Intimidated by the Latina's fierceness, a chubby white girl with auburn hair wearing thick-rimmed eyeglasses and yellow sundress moved away from the trees and showed herself to the smaller girl.

"I… I'm sorry," she whispered in a shaking voice with bowed head – seemingly frightened with the Latina's fury.

"You didn't answer my question, who are you?" Santana repeated. Though her voice softened, her uneasiness was still evident in her voice. Before the girl could even answer, a loud raspy male voice echoed throughout the façade of the estate, "LUCY!"

Both girls jolted their head towards the source of the sound and saw a man and woman coming out from the front door of the mansion.

"Oh no," Lucy's muttered biting her lower lip as the well-dressed man came running towards them and immediately grasped Lucy's wrist. Santana couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt with the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I told you not to go outside the car," he said against his gritted perfectly white teeth.

"I'm sorry," the child softly answered as she looked down her shoes.

"You must be Santana," the men acknowledged the Latina with obviously fake sweet voice as he ignored the other girl's apology. "I'm sorry if she bothered you." He continued noticing Santana's flustered look not knowing that he was the cause of the little girl's heightened anxiety.

"Come on Lucy," he said motioning towards the town car parked at the side of circular driveway leaving a stunned girl behind.

Later that day, she learned from her parents that the couple was Mr. and Mrs. Fabray, head of Lima Heights Home Association, and she assumed that the auburn-haired girl, Lucy, is their daughter. The family came to formally welcome them to the community but didn't stayed longer since they were expected to be somewhere else.

Weeks have passed and Santana hasn't seen the chubby girl around the community. Well Santana actually didn't expect to see her if she stayed in the estate most of the time, did she? Maria thought that being away from New York and the spotlight would leave the family in peace, but Lima wasn't that different at all. The neighborhood eventually learned that the New York socialite recently moved to their community and everyone wants to have a piece of them. Hence, after weeks of seeking refuge in their new mansion, the family finally accepted the invitation for Lima Height's annual gala.

The family had been in several gala back in New York so they though this one would just be a walk in the park. However, unlike the gala in New York where more powerful families are invited, their family seemed to be a big name in town. So while her parents politely socialized with their obviously social climber neighbors, Santana did what she usually did in this kind of situation – hide away from all the hullabaloo of a party.

The little Latina in her gold and silver A-line spaghetti straps floor-length satin tulle dress carefully and slowly moved up the grand staircase. As the she stepped outside the terrace, she was surprised to see a girl leaning on the railings using her forearms as leverage and she was even more surprised that it was the Lucy girl.

"Hi," Santana softly said. Her whisper obviously startled the taller girl making her shriek as she jumped and turned to face the Latina.

"You scared me," Lucy uttered soflty with her hands on her chest.

"Sorry," the Latina whispered with her head down - still ashamed of her previous attitude towards the girl.

"It's okay. I am too young to get heart attacks anyways," Lucy replied with a shrug.

"No," Santana immediately countered. "I'm sorry for shouting at you last time, you know." She clarified as she continuously invert/evert her feet.

"Oh," the auburn haired girl uttered in realization. "It's no biggy." She said with a toothy grin which was returned by the Latina. Lucy turned her back to lean on the railings as she continued staring at the horizon and Santana follow suit.

"Why are you hiding here?" Santana asked as she looked at Lucy from the corner of her eyes.

"The same reason why you saw me behind the trees."

"Yeah. You're hiding." The little Latina pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know that already. But why?"

Lucy didn't answered and a long silence fell between the two girls.

"They're ashamed of me," Lucy whispered as she move away from the railings and looked down her red doll shoes. Santana could hear the insecurity in the girl's voice and she can't help but feel sad for her. She may not know completely what the girl meant but having witnessed how her father treated her was enough for her to say that Mr. Fabray isn't the best dad at all.

Santana didn't know how to act on this kind of situation. She barely had friends in New York since most of the children in their apartment building were snoots – well some of their neighbors think that it was the Latina who was the snob and not their kids. But her interaction with Lucy seemed to make her feel all friendly - which is the last word to describe the Latina; for people who are strangers to her and for children of her age, at least. And she had seen enough shows in Broadway which gave her an idea on what to use in this kind of situation – her charm.

"How can they be ashamed of a pretty girl in the most beautiful dress?" She sincerely said with the sweetest voice that she could master and this made Lucy smile bashfully.

"I'm Santana by the way," she confidently said as she reached out her hand for a handshake.

"I already know your name," Lucy sheepishly said but shook her hand nonetheless. "And I am Lucy," she added.

"Again, I know that already." Santana smugly answered and they both laughed at their ridiculousness.

From then on, the two would meet at the terrace everytime there is an event in the club house. Since Maria and George became busy with their business ventures leaving Santana alone most of the time, they were willing to ask permission from the Fabrays everytime Santana wants to hang out with Lucy – which turned out to be every day. They were glad to see the improvement in their child's behavior and they were pleased that Santana is making friends with children of her own age. Much to the Fabrays' liking, Lucy became inseparable from Santana the entire summer vacation – Judy was glad that her dear Lucy finally had someone to call a friend who will not insult her while Russell was just happy to make connections with the Lopez through her daughter. The two girls would usually hang out in the Lopez's estate since Santana felt that Lucy seemed to be uncomfortable in her own home.

The two would sometimes lounge in the pool until their legs cramped. When they were inside the house, Santana and Lucy would enjoy the silence between them while their reading or doing their own thing. Lucy learned that Santana value her books more than anything else hence everytime Santana started reading her latest purchase, Lucy would back off and open her own book though she wanted it more when Santana read it to her. Most of the time though, the two are engaged in different outdoor and indoor activities. Santana, being adventurous that she was, was an outdoor type of person while Lucy was used to being confine inside the house. Hence, the two would compromise and they tend to do things they like alternately. At the end of the summer, the two were tanner than before and they _learned_ at least four sports namely, field hockey, soccer, horseback riding, and lacrosse. But of course, they still played amateurish.

When the classes was about to start, Santana, unexpectedly, was afraid of being left out. She got so used and comfortable with Lucy's company that one night she approached her parents and asked if she could actually go to school with Lucy. George and Maria have originally planned to continue the home school program since it seemed to fit Santana. But with their daughter's sudden interest with actually going to school and their busy schedule, they can't help but be trilled and they became teary eyed and felt so proud when they realized that their little girl was actually starting to make decisions for her life. Though they were apprehensive at first, George and Maria decided to enroll Santana to Lucy's school – Notre Dame Academy, a private school for girls in Toledo. They were curious as to why the girl goes to school across town. The Fabrays said that it was the best school for Lucy but Santana knew better. It had been a big adjustment for Santana, not only did she have to be in a confined environment but she also has to take more than an hour drive just to get to school and another one to go home. Despite this, Santana was really thrilled to experience school with Lucy. During the first day though, she finally realized that it is more than just school work and play with her best friend. Only an hour in the walls of Notre Dame, she was able to discover the other source of her best friend's insecurity. Lucy may have been at her side the whole day and Santana thought that since she was the new girl in class, it was Lucy's job to protect her from all the bullies. Instead, it was Santana who stood up for the auburn haired girl when their classmates started to chant "Lucy Caboosey" during homeroom making her pin a girl on the wall just to prove a point. That day was definitely full of first for Santana – and her parents. 1) It was her first time to be in school; 2) it was the first time she stood up for someone other than herself; 3) it was her first cat fight – added with the fact that it was against a bunch of girls; 4) it was her first time to be called in the head master's office; 5) it was the first time her parents were called because of her misconduct; 6) it was the first time her parents didn't talked to her the entire ride home; 7) it was her first time she was scolded and grounded; 8) it was the first time she saw disappointment in her parents face; 9) it was the first time she saw Lucy cry hard 10) and most of all, it was the first time someone (her classmate) called her a bitch… and from then on, she just lived up to their expectation. George and Maria was not proud what transpired that day and to say that they were disappointed was beyond question. Over the years, it just proved that that day was definitely full of first – but not last.

Being a new girl in school, words about Santana's temper and bitchiness circulated fast – faster than she could say the word bitch. Kids on her grade were afraid of her while upper class girls were curious of her capability. But Santana didn't give a damn since what only matters to her were her and Lucy's welfare. Despite her bad reputation, Santana remained focus with her studies and she managed to score a spot in the school's field hockey team and she excelled in her gymnastic class. As for Lucy, the bullying stopped but not totally. Having Santana beside her all the time had lessen the bullying but it still didn't stop her classmates from trying. They would still attempt to make rude comments and only stop midsentence when a certain Latin is glaring at them. Yes – she appreciated that Santana was standing up for her but this didn't stop her classmates to look at her any different – she was still Lucy Caboosey to them. But even this can't stop her from feeling happy and grateful that Santana was in fact protecting her like a knight in shining armor – and up until now, she still didn't know how a she, Lucy Caboosey earned Satan's loyalty and friendship.

Over the years in Notre Dame, they fell into a routine without them realizing it. Santana would wake up early knowing Lucy hates being late. Dorotha would help her prepare and groom before going down to eat breakfast, which is she shared with just her mother since her father is already gone for work. After kissing Maria goodbye, she would hop in a black Cadillac SUV driven by Dante who has been driving her around ever since she could remember. They would drive down a few blocks to fetch Lucy; and from there, the two are chauffeured to their school. Notre Dame's educational system allowed them to be inseparable. The top 20 students were placed in special class while the rest were grouped in random and unlike other schools, they will be in the same classes and rooms until the next school year. Since Santana and Lucy have always excelled in class, they were among the lucky students who get to secure a place in the special class hence they never experienced to be placed in a class with random students. After school, both would go to their private tutors and finish all their homework since they tend to be so tired when they arrived home to even start it. At Wednesdays and Fridays, Santana would still have an hour of practice for field hockey and gymnastics while Lucy would watch her from the bleachers if she does not have weekly meeting for the school paper. As soon as their done with school their activities, Dante, who was never late, would chauffeured them back to Lima as he entertain them with his fictional stories. Lucy would stay at the Lopez's estate for a little longer as she joins Santana in their piano lessons with Maria. Before it gets dark, Dante would drive Lucy back to their home where Judy is waiting in the driveway. Their Friday nights were mostly spent for movie marathons in Santana's bedroom since both of them are not allowed to watch TV on weeknights. Saturdays were spent shopping with Maria and Judy in Columbia or Dayton while Sundays were family days hence it is the only day in the week when the two would not see each other unless their families decide to have dinner together or coincidentally meet at the country club.

Over the years, George continued creating buzz in the medical world and Maria began to venture in food and fashion industry to keep herself busy while her husband is at work and Santana is at school. Santana saw less and less of her father while Maria tried to fill in her husband's other responsibility to her.

Everything change when Santana was about to enter middle School. That day, her summer gymnastic program ended earlier than expected hence her parents weren't expect her to be home at 3 p.m. When she saw his father's car in the driveway, she can't help but feel elated. She hadn't seen George for a month now and just thinking of her father inside the house waiting for her just made her spirit high. She hurriedly got out of the town car and run towards the front door. Being so excited that she was and already knowing where his father could be, she didn't even bother to call out and headed straight to the staircase. However, as she was about to take her first step on the carpeted stairs, she heard muffled voices. She immediately retreated and walked down the hallway as she followed where the voices where coming from. As she came nearer to the source, she recognized that her parents were arguing inside the library and since the door was left ajar, she was able to hear the conversation – loud and clear.

"I have been keeping it to myself for a year now, but this – this is just too much George," Santana heard her mother's pained voice.

"Maria, I am sorry," his father pleaded and he sounded so small in his voice.

"Don't!" Her mother was furious. She always see her mother as strong person but in general, she was a sweet lady – _there's no reason why Daddy would not lover her. _She always mused in adoration to her mother. Her thoughts were interrupted with her mother's loud voice and the news it carried. "I have forgiven you for your affair, George! I can handle that! But this is too much! How could you do this?" Just hearing those words seemed to drain all the color out of Santana's face. Santana has always looked up to her father. He was the model of perfect father and husband – and she admired and respected him for that. But what she heard turned everything into a lie. Upon hearing her mother's indignant voice, Santana stood still behind the doors with clenched fist and teary wide eyes.

"You knew that it was just a mistake. It just happened once!"

"And you expect me to believe that now? You have a fucking child with your secretary while Santana is left here longing for a father!"

"I didn't know that we had a child! I just learned months ago when a social worker called me and told me that she's dead and left a child!" His father exclaimed and a long silence followed.

"How will you solve this problem, George?" her mother asked in a tired voice.

"I don't know, Maria. I am really lost right now,"

"You should have thought about that before you fucked that whore." She hissed.

"Please, Maria. The child just lost his mother!"

"And you just lost what? A mistress? Is that why you're moping right now?"

"What?"

"What? You're not sure? Well one thing's for sure, George! You just lost your wife! And probably a daughter!" She shouted and coldly added, "You ruined this family, George."

"Maria! Please! Don't do this! I need you right now! I need my family right now."

"How could you say that now George? How could you do this to Santana? Do you know what this will do to her?"

"I fucked up. I know! But please give me another chance to make things right for this family."

"I told you long before that I will try to forgive you, and you have my word on that. I have forgiven you or at least I have been trying, believe me. But George, I could not lie any more. Not to Santana. Not with this."

"I have thought on this matter and please just listen to me," her father begged and when there was no response from her mother, he took this as a sign to continue. "Maria. I love this family. I love you, Sweetheart and I love Santana so dearly. You know that. And you also know that what happened was a drunken mistake. If I have to repeat it over and over again, I will… just to assure you. I know that my words would not make things any better. And I know it would be hard to believe, but please… I am begging for your trust. I know I don't deserve it. But I need it to make things right for this family." Her father stopped and Santana could hear her mother sobbing.

"I love this family too much and I want us to stay together," she heard her mother's soft and defeated voice. _Is she really just doing this for the sake of staying together? Is there even love left for both of them?_ "But I can't assure you everything will be easy for you. I lost my husband the moment you slept with that woman." Her mom unknowingly answered her question. "Promise me one thing, George." She continued after a letting out the deep breath.

"Anything,"

"Be a better father to Santana. She needs you. Forget about what this will do to me, George…"

"Maria. Don't say that. I love you, sweetheart." He cut Maria off but the beautiful Latina just ignored his words.

"Do this for Santana."

"I promise. I will be a better father and husband." _Too late for that now_, Santana thought. And again there was long silence but before Santana could turn and leave, Maria started to speak again.

"What are you gonna do with the child?" Maria asked with genuine concern in her voice but before George could answer, she continued. "We should take him." _This day is just full of surprises, isn't it? Freakin' charmin'!_

"Are you sure about this Maria?"

"What? You want to leave your own son in foster care?"

"No! But you know what our situation is!" _People will ask. People will know. Our family will be the talk of the town. The once perfect family is now just a figment of imagination. And this will ruin everything that you built. _Santana filled in the blank. "Santana will ask!" _And now you're concerned about me?_ Santana silently hissed. _Again. Too late for that._

"Do you want to make things right for this family, George?" Santana assumed that his father just nodded since her mother continued. "Then we will take the child."

"Maria,"

"No. You listen to me and you listen hard, George." Her mother commanded with much authority but still, her hurt was evident. "I don't give a damn about what people will think. What I am more concerned is how Santana will react to this news. So this is how it's gonna happen." Her mother has always been sweet and is against the use of vulgar words hence her sudden outburst definitely startled Santana. "We are going to adopt that child. And that's how Santana will know him – an adopted child. She doesn't have to know about his father's infidelity and she doesn't have to hate you nor that child for that." _For the nth time, it's too late for that now. _Santana repeated in her mind. "And though you considered everything as a mistake, it doesn't mean that he does not have the right to have your name. He deserves more than this, George. In this way, he will not be looked down for being bastard or, as what you prefer, a mistake. He will not be called names and he will not be humiliated. People will love him and people will be in awe. In this way, people will think that this is the product of how we value our family and not of some _mistake, _as what you want to refer to it_. _And when the right time comes, we will tell them both." Her mother concluded but the pain was oozing from her voice. _When did my mother become such a martyr?_ Santana screamed inside her head.

"You don't have to do this, Maria." George summoned but he was just ignored by her wife.

"What's his name, George?" She asked instead.

"Richard. Yolan-" He tried to explain but was again cut off.

"I just want to know his name. Not her mother's." Maria hissed with much bitterness. "Give me at little bit of respect. Accepting your son is already hard, but I am trying. So please, don't make it any harder for me. I don't want her name inside my house and I don't want to hear it now or ever!" She said with gritted teeth..

"And by the way, George. I don't want anything that will remind me of herso we will call him Alex." She said and before his husband could protest, she immediately added, "I am not asking for your permission. You no longer have a say in this family."

Sensing that her mother will be out soon and since she could no longer take another word from the conversation, Santana turned and hastily walked out the house. As soon as she stepped out from the front door, tears started to uncontrollably flow down her cheeks. She was hurt. She was crashed. She felt betrayed. She felt so alone. How could her father cheat on her mother? How could he ruin a once upon a time perfect family? How could he even bring home his lovechild? How could her mother forgive her cheating father and accept his child from another woman? How could she easily forgive and move one? How could they try to protect her when the fact alone that his father slept with another woman already caused her so much harm? Did they really plan on lying to her and pretend that everything is perfect? Was she really important to them or was it just their reputation they were thinking about?

Santana was lost and she didn't know what to believe anymore. That night, for the first time in a long time, she stayed in Lucy's house and she knew that it was just the first of so many changes that were about to happen.

Weeks after she learned about Father's lovechild, her parents finally came home with a three-year old boy with a dirty blonde hair. If she hasn't heard her parent's conversation, Santana could have easily believed when they said that Alex was her new adopted brother. He didn't get any feature from her father except for his eyes which Santana only recognized a week later as she bent down to carefully pick him up when no one is around to stop his tantrums. During the first week, Santana haven't interacted much with her brother nor her parents except for their dinner which she is obligated to join. She tried very hard to avoid them knowing that being around them meant pretending that everything is okay – even if she was so fuck up inside. So, the first time she picked her brother, instead of anger, she felt warm. She have had always wanted a younger sibling and having Alex in her arms just felt so right. She wanted to hold him everytime he fell down after running carelessly. She wanted to show him things that a big sister is supposed to teach. She wanted teach her all the sports she knew even if it meant staying under the sun and having dirt all around her at the end of the day. She wanted to cuddle and watch cartoons with him in the family room. But she only got to do all these things when only she and Dorotha are around. She wanted to freely do all these things but she was filled with grudge for her father and she doesn't want to let him get away from his shit. She was afraid that if her father saw how she really loved her brother, he might think that everything was forgiven and forgotten – but Santana wasn't as forgiving as her mother. Her mother took Alex like her own son and gave him the love and comfort he was longing. She never looked at Alex with disgust nor disdain. Instead, she looked at him with much adoration just like the way she looked at her own daughter. Santana thought that If Maria was hurting then she might really be a great actress because she never saw her mother break down.

From the outside, they're family was picture perfect but inside, Santana knew her parents were hanging by a thread. His father spent more time in the house and her mother was her usual self. They would constantly share kisses and hugs in front of Santana – which always made Santana feel nauseous. It seemed that nothing changed, except for the new member of the family and Santana's indifferent attitude towards her father. Again, if she hadn't known the truth, just like the spectators of their life, she would have been fooled. Santana wasn't a good actress like her mother hence it was hard for her to be in the same house as her father. She started to become distant and she built a wall around her. When they enter middle school, she became bitchier and her words became more vicious than before. She often initiates cat fights in school even if no one picked on Lucy. Lucy sensed the change in Santana's attitude but was afraid to confront the girl. She had known her for years now and pretty well knew not to **ask** too much about what her best friend actually feels because Santana would eventually tell her when she's ready anyways – but for the first time, nothing came from the Latina's lips except for sarcasm and snarky remarks. She was still sweet to Lucy but became more reserve and careful with her actions. She spent less time home and always looked for any excuse to stay out late. Instead of going straight to the Lopez's estate, she would ask Dante to drop them in the Fabray's manor and would tell him that Judy will just drive her home in time for dinner. She would sometimes spend another hour practicing gymnastics and field hockey though she didn't need it anymore but Lucy would still patiently wait for her and later on joined her in the field or gym.

This was not left unnoticed by her parents. At first they thought that Santana was just adapting to change in their family but a year passed and their daughter was still acting out. They would constantly receive calls from the headmaster that Santana was, again, involved in another fight. When they were out as a family, she was always be quiet and made attempts to go somewhere else far from them. She would only answer her father with a shrug or nod. One night, Santana was again late for her music lesson with her mother and this time she missed dinner – she was even later than her 'usual late' and this made her mother snap.

"Where have you been, Santana?" Maria called out as soon as she saw Santana stepped inside the house. She had been sitting on the foyer ever since she received a text from Dante that Santana finally came out from the school grounds.

"Gymnastics" Santana nonchalantly said as she put down her duffle bag and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"I've got an extended practice" She replied looking down her shoes.

"For what?"

"Advance training." She answered still not looking at her mother who has her hands one her hips, a habit she does when she's mad.

"And why did I not know that?"

"It just started today. Coach saw that I had potential so I got a proper training."

"And you agreed to do such without asking my permission? You know that you have your music lessons with me. You've been slacking for weeks now."

Santana just shrugged.

"Well, speak for yourself young lady."

"Seriously? You really ask me to speak for myself right now?" She jolted her head to look at her mother not noticing the rise in her voice.

"Cut that attitude Santana!"

"No! Listen Mom. Maybe I don't want to have music lessons anymore!" She stopped when she saw the sudden change in her mother's facial expression – hurt was written all over her face. "I would actually like to focus in gymnastics. And if I have to give up my music, then I am very willing do it." She softly added.

"But you always love music Sweetheart." Maria tried to calm down.

"I just realized that it's not about what I want anymore, Mom. It's all about what I need." Santana reasoned out. "And admit Mom, music won't lead me anywhere. I am not you."

"Santana," the older woman uttered in defeat.

"I need gymnastics, Mom. I need it. This is the only thing that keeps me up.  
>She said and looked at her mother with sad eyes rather than rage. "Competing is the <em>only<em> thing that keeps me up." She emphasized but before her mother could say anything, she picked up her duffle bag and went straight up stairs.

From that conversation, Maria knew something was up with her daughter. She always tried to talk to her about it but Santana would just shove it off and shrug everytime. Santana knew that she just added another burden to her mother and she felt worse for doing it. Music lesson has always been her bonding time with her mother. Even when her mother became busy with her own business, she always made sure that she's home in time for Santana's music lessons. Santana knew that it was more than just a mother and daughter time. It was her mother's way of connecting with her former life as a Broadway star. She knew her mother was happy sharing her music and dream with her hence cutting her off made Santana feel like the worst daughter. After she learned her father's affair, it saddened her everytime they would have lessons and her mother was so cheerful like she has the best life ever. But Santana would wonder if her mother was truly happy with the state of her life. She knew that her mother was 100% sure when she gave up her own dream for her family. But after all her father's doings, Santana couldn't help but wonder if her mother regretted her decision.

"Are you happy, Mom?" Santana suddenly asked her mother in a soft voice as they eat their lunch. It was Saturday during the summer before high school hence she and her mother were in Columbia for shopping. They traditionally went with the Judy and Lucy but the Fabrays were in New York to help Frannie, Lucy's older sister, settle for college.

"Sweetheart, what's up with you? Of course I am happy." Maria answered in a convincing voice. But again, it was Santana she was talking to hence the younger Latina knew better.

"Be honest with me, mom. I guess at least tell me if you're really happy or not."

"Santana? Are you okay Sweetheart?"

"I know Mom. I know all along."

"What do you mean?"

"Richard," Upon hearing the name, Maria suddenly tensed up and looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Mom. I knew from day one. I overheard you." Santana tried to explain. "I know you're protecting me and Alex by not telling us the truth. But you know me better than that Mama," Maria smiled when she heard the name which her daughter used to call her. "I love you and if you want me to continue pretending then I would. But Mama, I just want to let you know that I am with you in this. You don't have to bottle it up. You have me, Mom." She sighed not aware of the breath that she was holding.

Santana glanced at her mother, who has looking down, and noticed that her shoulders were shaking. It was only then that she realized that Maria was silently crying across the table. She immediately stood and run to where her mother was sitting and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I love you Mama," she whispered and let her mother cry for a while.

"I love you too, Sweetheart." Her mother uttered after moments of sobbing in her daughter's arms. "You're really growing up to be fine lady." She said as she cupped Santana's cheek. "And yes, Tana. I am happy. Especially now." She added and Santana knew that she was really being honest. Hearing it from her mother, Santana promised herself that if being okay with everything will make her mother happy, even if she has to pretend when her father is around, then she'll do it. And if forgiving her father, no matter how long it has to take, will make everything okay, then she's willing to consider – for her family.

**oQo**

**Summer 2029 (Present)- Upper East Side, New York**

She might have been in trance for quite a while since she didn't notice the ding of the elevator. Before she knew it, Quinn silently walked across the room and yanked her from behind which made her jerk.

Though she was shocked at first, she then realized that it was her girlfriend judging from her smooth touch and sweet vanilla smell. She immediately relaxed and comfortably leaned back at Quinn's embrace and they stayed like that for a while.

"Hmmmm," Quinn mustered in pleasure in the simple affection they were sharing and nuzzled at the back of Santana's exposed neck. "Why were you standing here?" she asked. Santana pulled away from their cuddle position and faced Quinn.

"Nothing," she softly said as she reached for her girlfriend's hands. "I was just thinking," she continued while staring at their now clasped fingers.

"And what about in particular?" her girlfriend asked with a raised eye brow – still Santana wasn't looking at her and the Latina seemed to be fidgety.

"Nothing, just some things," Santana answered softly as she slowly lifted her gaze at the hazel eyes before her. She then moved closer and closed the gap between them which ended quick for Quinn's liking.

"Ow," Quinn answered with her lips shaped like an 'o' after pulling away from the kiss. "Okay," she continued and nodded in understanding. She knew when not to push the Latina hence she just rested her forehead over her girl friend's caramel one and closed her eyes in contentment.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Santana asked and this brought a smile on Quinn's angelic face. "Spoiled brat!" she joked as she brushed her nose to Quinn's who was now opening her hazel eyes. Santana then released one of Quinn's hands but continued holding the other one as she excitedly dragged her towards the mini gallery.

Before she could even point at the image on the wall, Quinn already released her hand from Santana's grasp and raised both her hands to cover her mouth as she gasped in surprise.

"San," was all she could utter at that very moment. Santana looked behind her and saw the flabbergasted look on her girlfriend's face. "How did you…" she tried to continue but suddenly she ran out of words.

Understanding what Quinn wanted to ask, she stepped closer and again reached for the blonde's pale hands. "I wouldn't take the credit, all the work was done by Puck." She explained as they both stare at the framed photo that Puck gave her earlier which is now hanging on the wall. "I just did a little nagging though," she said with a shrug and this made Quinn chuckle.

"So I guess, it should be Puck I should be thanking," the blonde joked with a suggestive smirk.

"I dare you," Santana sternly said which made Quinn smirk.

"Oooooh. Look at you! You're jealous, eh?" she continued making fun of her girl friend's reaction.

"Besides, I'm the one who put it up there!" the brunette exclaimed with a pout.

"That explains your look," she lovingly said not removing the smile on her face as she moved closer to Santana and the Latina just glared at her.

"You're a mess," Quinn said with a playful smile as she brushed away some stray strands of hair covering girlfriend's eyes and tucked it behind her ears. Santana then looked at her reflection on the glass of one of the picture frame and saw her disheveled appearance. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was sure that her chest was dripping with sweat.

The Latina didn't have time to fix her messy state after fixing the photos on the wall. After arriving from work, Santana straight away change from working clothes to white and blue stripes panty shorts and white spaghetti straps topped with blue loose hanging shirt. She then decided to immediately fix her surprise but she didn't know that placing the photo on the wall will require a lot of work than she had expected. Unlike Quinn, Santana isn't good with handicrafts and she admits that she isn't very artistic like her girlfriend so perfectly arranging the photos on the wall is a little bit tasky for her. It took her almost an hour before she could take out some photos to give space for the new one. And since removing the other photos and putting them somewhere else would destroy the art and balance in their gallery, she decided to start from scratch and call Kurt for help since Quinn and Kurt were the ones who meticulously designed and organized the area in the first place. Luckily, Kurt just got out from work and, via phone, he was able to help Santana about the new arrangement of the photos.

"But in all fairness to you…" Quinn said staring at Santana who was still pouting. "…this is beyond amazing," She thoughtfully continued as she tapped her girlfriend's sweaty nose with her index finger and this made the Latina bashfully smile. "They say that a jealous person's nose tends to sweat a lot," Quinn joked.

"Really?" the shocked Latina asked in a soft voice and reached for her nose. After all the years they had been friends, Quinn is still surprised sometimes on how Santana's demeanor quickly changes from being bitchy to adorable.

"Yes," Quinn answered matching Santana's tone with a giggle. "You're adorable," she giddily voiced out and hugged her girlfriend.

"I hate you!" Santana mumbled on Quinn's neck. Even without seeing her girlfriend's face, Quinn knew that she was pouting.

"I love you," she immediately countered and felt that Santana's embrace tightened telling her likewise. "You seemed odd today, babe." She said. "You sure you're okay?" she asked – her concern is evident in her voice.

"I am actually more than okay," the brunette sincerely answered with a warm smile as she lifted her head and looked directly at Quinn. "I got more than what I asked for," she said in a soft voice. "For that, I am really happy right now."

Quinn's heart swelled when she heard Santana's words. Santana rarely voice out her emotions – and don't get her wrong but Quinn was used to a crass and bitch facade she mastered. The people close to Santana, which is just a handful, know that behind those walls she built around herself, the Latina has a soft heart. Quinn was glad she could see the soft side of Santana – she felt special so much so that she's the one receiving her sweet smile and words that could sweep anyone else off their feet. The rare appearances of a sappy/mushy/vulnerable-looking Santana Lopez still surprises Quinn and make her feel like crying. She was lost for words and instead of responding she just engulfed her girlfriend in a tight hug.

"I am too," Quinn finally said as she nuzzled her face into her girlfriend's neck.

"Come on," Santana whispered as she pulled away from Quinn's hug and tilted her head towards the direction of the white grand piano. She then held her girlfriend's hand and excitedly led her to the piano chair. When both got settled, Santana looked towards Quinn and adoringly stared at her hazel eyes. She then lifted her free hand and cupped her girlfriend's rosy cheek. Quinn looked down at Santana's pouty lips as she bit her own lower lip. The Latina took this as a sign – the hand that was cupping her girlfriend's cheek slowly traced Quinn's jawline until it reached her chin and she lifted it making Quinn look at her again. Slowly, she moved closer to Quinn until their lips were just centimeters away.

"I love you so much," she whispered still looking intensely at Quinn's eyes. Santana's words, together with the feel of her breath on Quinn's lips made the blonde shudder with desire. This made her close her eyes and gave in to what was about to come. Santana tilted her head and finally closed the gap between them with a passionate and heart melting kiss.

"And I love you just as much," Quinn answered still with closed eyes as they pulled away from the kiss. "Well, I love you more actually," she corrected herself with a giggle as she slowly opened her eyes and this made Santana smile.

"I actually have a song in mind right now," Santana nonchalantly said and bit her lower lip as she faced the grand piano in front of them. "This is actually perfect for tonight," she murmured as she sneak a quick look at her beaming girlfriend.

"Take it away, Brad!" Quinn joked referring to their school pianist back in McKinley High.

"Actually, I want you to sing it," she requested staring at Quinn. "Sing for me," she said and placed a chaste kiss on her girl friend's cheek. Without waiting for Quinn's response she focused at the piano keys and started to gently glide her fingers over it. Just after a couple of notes, Quinn immediately recognized the song and began to sing as requested by her beloved girlfriend.

Some things we don't talk about

Rather do without… and just hold a smile

Falling in and out of love

Ashamed and proud of…together all the while

It was too familiar for her – it was their story. It has always been that way. They don't want to face the problems in their friendship, especially when they were in high school. They stayed together through everything but they basically have each other trapped because they are scared to be without each other. They were trapped at being just best friend – They were always afraid to acknowledge their feelings for each other since they were taught that it was wrong and convinced their selves that they were 100% straight. Only one person changed everything in their lives – Brittany. When they met Brittany during summer camp before freshmen, the Unholy Trinity was born. From then on, Quinn has always been jealous of the attention Santana was giving the other blonde. For the past years, it has always been just the two of them and now, there was Brittany – the perky blonde. This just fueled Quinn's anger which made her bitchier and do things without thinking first. It even went to a point that because of Quinn's confusion and anger, she went to Puck, who was also Santana's first– and got rid of her virginity. But unlucky for her, Puck was not wearing any protection.

You can never say never when we don't know it

Time and time again, Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go…

Don't let me go,don't let me go,don't let me go…

This just made things worse for her and Santana – they almost lost their friendship. She was too broke at that moment that thinking of Santana was not her priority and Santana was too angry that she stopped herself from caring. However, when the rumors about Brittany and Santana's hook ups started to circulate, Quinn was threatened and this even made her more miserable – she was practically in a mess. This made her regret everything that she has done – realizing that they could have had a shot after all – if only she has been honest to herself. Because of this, even though she has a baby on the way, something changed in her and this made her want more than just that friendship she has with Latina – she was determined to act on that feeling and come to terms with her sexuality. However, it is not the same with her best friend. Getting tired of dealing with her feelings with Quinn and fighting herself, Santana actually found someone who helped her deal with her sexuality – someone who was brave enough to stand for her, Brittany. Brittany has always been sunshine for Santana and before she knew it, they became friends with benefits. This helped Santana deal with the pain brought by Quinn's pregnancy and at the same time this helped her deal with her confusion. Brittany helped Santana to explore her sexuality and made her accept who she truly is. Quinn saw this firsthand and this made her lose all her hope. And who was she kidding? Who would want a pregnant woman as a girlfriend? Santana couldn't even look at her and talk with her without vicious words coming from her mouth. This made Quinn even angrier at everything and everyone. As time passed by, Santana thought that it was Brittany she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she finally stopped hoping that Quinn would see her as more than just her best friend. But with everything that happened between them, both of them finally knew the whole picture.

Picture you're the queen of everything

Far as the eye can see…Under your command

I will be your guardian when all is crumbling

Steady your hand

Despite Santana choosing Brittany, Quinn never stopped hoping that they will be together one day. She wanted to tell her how she feels – she always dreamt of that day but she just can't make herself do it because she thinks Santana holds the world in her hands at the moment. She was truly happy with Brittany that she didn't even go all Lima Heights when the perky blonde put up their sex tape on the internet – even if she thought that it cost her slots from the schools she applied to. The tall blonde was Santana's weakness. Santana tends to be nice and sweet everytime Brittany is around. Brittany even made a video clip entitled "How to Train A Dragon" which she gave to each member of Glee Club. At first they thought that it was a copy of the movie itself and just brushed it off. But when they were having their one of their spontaneous sleepover, which Santana secretly love, Rachel play it for their movie marathon. It was only then they learned that the video clip was a complication of candid videos of Santana interacting with the different members of glee club while Brittany's voice over explains the do's and don'ts about a certain situation. The video show every situation which makes the Latina go all Lima Heights and badass while there were also rare clips where she was all smiles – not because of Brittany but just because of simple things. This made Santana very embarrassed and her face was buried in Brittany neck throughout the short movie. Also when Artie called Brittany stupid, Santana was the first person to comfort her even if the blonde rejected her love. Quinn saw the same thing with Brittany – she was always there to support Santana and she always put Santana's dreams and feelings first until that night when she followed her own. She was there when Santana filled up and sent every application forms to different Ivy League schools – she saw the hopeful face of her girlfriend everytime she seals the envelopes and posts it to the mail. So when the Latina got tired of waiting for the acceptance letters and decided that she didn't need college at all, Brittany did all she could to lift Santana's spirit and later on Santana learned that Brittany sent application forms on her behalf to different state universities as a backup plan – and for that she was beyond grateful. Quinn could see that her best friends were really in love with each other so she was left with no choice but back off… however, this didn't stop her from being always there for Santana – even if it's only as a best friend.

You can never say never when we don't know it

Time and time again, Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go…

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go…

Santana knew better now what her naïve self didn't know before. They always liked each other but never really say it because they were too concerned with their reputation and they were too afraid of unrequited love which they both thought could ruin their friendship. Even after both of them dealt with their sexuality on their own terms, they were still unconsciously waiting for the other to say something about what she really felt. They got used to what they have that they never become more even after Brittany left. So they were stuck in a place where they feel that they don't have a right to each other but they still can't help but feel jealous from time to time. They go back and forth between trying to forget and making up after fighting all the time, especially when Santana decided that friends with benefits is the closest to relationship she could offer, because they need each other too much to let go. And despite all, they cling to what they have even when it's less than what they want because it makes them happy and they don't know how else they could cope.

We're falling apart

We're coming together… Again and again

We're growing apart

But we pull it together, pull it together

Together again…ooooooooooooh

Both of them were thankful for one thing though – their friendship. Because of their friendship, they never learned to let go of each other. They valued it more than anything else that they didn't let themselves fall apart.

When Santana's family was experiencing some problems, she spent more time in the Fabray household. And during her stay, she learned how much of an asshole Lucy's father was and how much of a martyr Judy was. Lucy may not have been physically abused but definitely, she was emotionally battered by her father's humiliation, even behind closed doors. The Fabray family was traditional and uptight and for Russell, Frannie is the perfect daughter – blonde, beautiful, 4.0 student, and she was on her to an Ivy League School. She was everything Lucy wasn't, except for the 4.0 student. Realizing her best friend life under her own family, Santana tried to make things easier for Lucy. She was smart enough to know that pep talk won't do anything. Despite all those sweet and assuring words, Santana knew that it was not enough and it wouldn't change the treatment Russell is giving her daughter. So Santana made a pact to Lucy, if by the end of middle school Lucy has not lost weight, then she will not pursue gymnastics.

"That's ridiculous, Sannie!" Lucy exclaimed as she remove her blue blazer.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid!" Santana said as she plopped down on Lucy's pink bed still clad in her Notre Dame uniform.

"No I am not!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed while unhooking her black shoes. "And please get rid with your shoes first. Amanda just changeD the bed sheets yesterday." She added.

"Then do it!" the Latina insisted as she carelessly kicked her shoes off.

"No! I would not do it! You're not going to sacrifice your gymnastics anyways! You love that too much."

"That's the point Lucy!"

"And what's the point in that?"

"Ugggh!" Santana frustatedly uttered. "I thought you were smart!" She added. "Look. If you get rid of those extra curves and actually have an awesome body," she coughed but Lucy just gave her a quizzical look. "Like mine," she added and continued. "Then I get to do gymnastics in high school. It's a win-win Lucy."

"Still, that's ridiculous."

"If you don't lose weight, then I just have to give it up. Do you want me to really give up something I love?" Santana reasoned out – this time, with a more serious but soft tone. When she looked up, Lucy saw sincerity in her best friend brown orbs and she knew that her best friend was really dead serious.

"You know how important gymnastics is to me. And I know you wouldn't want me to give it up. So, starting now, you are going to jog with me and by the time middle school ends, I will not accept any offer from any recruiters…" but before she could finish Lucy cut her off.

"Nice way of telling that I can't do it, S." Lucy frowned.

"I will not accept. WE will accept." Santana clarified. "We're going to be the best gymnasts Lucy. Recruiters will fight over us." She added with much conviction.

And this made it for Santana. Lucy thought that if her best friend was confident enough, then there's no reason she has to be afraid. When middle school started, Santana and Lucy would jog at dawn before they prepare for school. Lucy knew how her best friend hated it when she has to wake up early but Santana didn't even complain and this made Lucy adore her even more. They would stay late in the field or gym as Santana teach Lucy some techniques in field hockey. Santana told her mother that the reason she would go home late was due to extended practice. Well, that was partly true. While she was having an additional lessons for gymnastics, Lucy was having private gymnastic and ballet lessons with her. Aside from this, Santana also asked her mother's dietician to make a list of healthy diet for Lucy and from then on, Lucy has been on a strict diet. There are two things she learned about Santana from the arrangement, 1) When Santana's serious, she's dead serious and 2) she is a disciplinarian and a great leader when she has to which was also later on witnessed by the glee kids every time they're on the verge of losing all hopes – and every time they're competing for National's.

By the time they reached 12th grade, Lucy was everything that was Frannie – well except for the blonde hair and perfect nose. Lucy still had an auburn hair and not so perfect nose. Lucy also made it to the gymnastics team and was now comparable to Santana, the team captain. After their team won national competition, just like what Santana has predicted, recruiters fight over them but one Sue Sylvester caught their attention. Sue noticed Santana's impeccable skill at first but was then intrigued with Lucy when she learned that the girl was her former head cheerleader's younger sister. "_If a Fabray blood runs through her, then she's perfect for my one of a hell team" _Sue thought. So when the time of recruitment came, instead of opening one spot for special recruit who doesn't have to do tryouts, she opened two spots – for Lucy and Santana.

Maria was against it at first. She always wanted Santana to be in an art school and she was even willing to send her to London, but she knew that music wasn't her daughter's first love. Music has always been dear to Santana but it was more of a hobby than something that she will take up as a career. So, when she learned that McKinley has a National ranking cheer leading team, she was more than satisfied and let Santana take Sue's offer and when September came, Lucy and Santana threw away their pleated skirts and blue blazers just to be replaced with red and white skimpy Cheerios uniform.

"We're going to rule this place, San." Lucy said as they stood on the front door with her head held high. Santana recognized Lucy's sudden confidence and thought that her best friend was just enjoying the change in scenery. But when she looked at Lucy and saw the smirk on her face, it made her uncomfortable in some ways – _when did she learn to pull that off?_ She thought. Aside from the newly dyed blonde hair and perfect nose (thanks to Dr. Lopez's connections), it seemed that the person beside her was entirely different person.

Before they could even step inside their new school, Santana felt a tug on her wrist and realized that Lucy was still not moving from her previous position.

"And San, get rid of Lucy." The blonde girl said indifferently but Santana just raised an eyebrow. "From now on, call me Quinn." She added and walked ahead leaving a stunned Latina, and from then on, everything changed. Santana tolerated Quinn though the blonde turned from the sweetest girl in town to the iciest Queen in the history of McKinley. People think their friendship was crafted for their mutual love for popularity but they knew nothing. At school they were the coldest person you would know. If in Notre Dame Santana do all the dirty work, it was different in McKinley. Santana was still a heartless bitch with a razor tongue but Quinn turned into the HBIC who always has a diabolical plan for your life when you even plan to step on her way. But beneath the mask they were wearing are the two best friends whose tight friendship was tested by time. Santana _tried_ to be strong for Quinn during her darkest time. After Quinn's pregnancy, they tried to rekindle their then-damaged friendship. It was hard at first – all the scheming (boob job incident) and stealing boyfriends made it even worse. But they knew now what really transpired between them - Puck, Sam and Finn: they both share the same guy all these years.

Puck and Santana took each other's virginity. For Santana, it was completely out of curiosity and peer pressure. She had been confused with her sexuality and thought that sleeping with Puck would give her some answer. But for Puck, it was more than just because of his inquisitive nature – he really cared for Santana. Though their relationship seemed to be friends with benefits, Puck really liked Santana at that time and he even admitted, though it came out as a joke during Blaine and Kurt's wedding, that if he has to marry then, it would be to Santana – and they would have created perfect little _demons_. When Quinn first heard about Santana and Puck's sex rendezvous when they were freshmen, her stomach suddenly twirl and she felt like she could vomit all day long. Even though she was with Finn then, which was just part of a plot to maintain her place in the social pyramid, she became furious until the moment when she could no longer take it and drunk her way towards Puck's bed during one of their after school parties – _what does he let Santana feel to make her keep coming back for more? _She miserably and angrily asked herself. And surprise, surprise! She got pregnant! Santana was so mad at the world that time and she felt betrayed by Puck and Quinn. Hence, she planned to take Finn's virginity believing that Quinn was still in love with him. She's not mad because Puck cheated on her – both of them knew that for her, their relationship was just a façade. Puck even knew Santana has eyes for girls, for Quinn– he knew it even the first time they have sex but still went through. Santana was not mad at Quinn for sleeping with her supposed boyfriend. She was mad because her dear Lucy, the innocent girl she used to know and defended, got pregnant – for the love of God! She was so mad at Quinn for being so reckless and not even protecting herself from what had happened. She felt that Quinn threw away her life and her dream – this broke Santana. Most of all, she felt that Quinn didn't give her any bit of importance after all that she has done to the blonde. Santana didn't have anything against the baby but it was her Quinn! She can't bear to see the most precious thing she has shuttered into pieces – Quinn never looked so small and broken.

"How dare you?" Santana exclaimed as she entered her bedroom and saw the jock on her desk. Earlier that day, she overheard Mercedes and Tina's very private conversation in Lima Bean and as soon as she learned Puck's involvement in all the pregnancy drama, she stormed off and drove back home knowing that Puck would be there.

"What's your problem, S?" Puck asked with a confused look as he lifted his hands to stop Santana's attack.

"Don't you call me that name! You fucking manwhore!" Santana shouted as she continued throwing her arms towards Pucks chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Puck countered and gripped Santana's wrist and pulled her closer towards him to control the raging Latina.

"Really? You don't know? Do you really think that my brain is as small as your dick?" She continued shouting though her face is just mere inch away Puck's.

"Woah! What's goin' on with you? You're acting like a psycho!" Puck said in disbelief as she pulled down Santana's hands with his.

"How dare you do this to Quinn?" the brunette snorted as tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. The loosening of the hands that were previously gripping hers confirmed everything she heard and this made her break down.

"San," Puck softly said and tried to wrap his arms around the sobbing girl but she just swatted it away.

"Don't," she hissed but Puck tried again. "I said don't!" She screeched as she turned around walk towards her bed.

"You knew," she sounded so broken but immediately stopped realizing that she really never did tell Puck about her sexuality – she just thought that he knew and she assumed that he understood her constant denial. _That's what good friends do, right?_

"Tell me! What do I know Santana," Puck snapped and demanded – words came out harsher than he indented to. But Santana stayed silent. "What do I know?" he insisted as he moved closer to the now sitting Latina. "Yeah! You were right! I know that you love Quinn! Is that what you wanted me to say?" he harshly asked but Santana just avoided his intense gaze and bowed down her head.

"No," she said against her grinding teeth.

"I know it so stop denying it!" Puck exclaimed –the hurt in her voice was obvious.

"You don't know anything!" Santana suddenly got up and pointed her finger towards Puck. Her voice was ragged and her eyes were on fire which could make anyone run under their mother's skirt – but not Puck, he needed to have this conversation with Santana and he isn't backing out even if he's scared as hell.

"I know more than enough!" Puck countered still locking his gaze with Santana. "I am your first Santana and I know just enough!" he scornfully said and paused expecting Santana to react but when she didn't say anything, he continued.

"You gave yourself to me but you know what I felt that night? I felt like I raped you Santana! I claimed what was obviously not mine! You were in love with her but I still slept with you desperately hoping that that would change you and what you were going through is just a phase!" he hissed and gasped to get some air. "That night, I was so high up in the sky but when I suddenly looked at you –you're…" he faltered as he struggled with his emotion. "You're eyes were just shut and all I see is pain." He softly said.

"Change me?" Santana scoffed in disbelief. "And you think sleeping with her would also change me?" She asked – it was obvious that his friend's predicament about her sexuality hurt her more than anything else.

"No! You know why I agreed on sleeping with her? Because I wanted to prove to myself that you don't have a chance with her! She doesn't love you Santana. No one will love you more than I do!" Puck shouted in frustration.

"Bullshit! You don't love me! You only love yourself Puckerman! You're a selfish son of a bitch!" She sneered.

"You think you are capable? And you think Quinn will love you back? Well newsflash sweet chic! She's as straight as a ruler!" And before he could even gasp for air a hard slap fell on his cheek

"YOU DESTROYED HER!" Santana shouted and repeated it like a chant as she threw punches on Pucks chest. Puck just let her attack him until she grew tired and ducked her head on Pucks chest and sobbed.

"I am so sorry San. I really am Sorry." Puck whispered and caress Santana's hair.

Santana looked up and saw the sincerity and hurt in Puck's eyes but this also reminded her of what he did to Quinn. Puck didn't know what has gotten into Santana at that very moment. Both of their breathing became ragged and before he knew it, the Latina closed her eyes and the gap between them as she gave him a sloppy kiss.

Puck wanted to pull away. He didn't know what's in Santana's mind but she only knew one thing – she's angry. He knew that he was a fool to hope and expect a bit of love from Santana – _he always suspected that she was gay! _But he was blinded by his own emotions. He thought that perhaps showing the Latina just how much he love her might make her consider being with him.This is how different he was from both Quinn and Santana. He loved and he fought for it while Quinn and Santana loved but were too much of a coward to face the consequences. They were all similar on one thing though - they all lose.

He knew that at that very moment Santana didn't feel anything for him but anger and disgust – however, he also didn't know that for the Latina, what she was doing is revenge. Before Puck could even pull away, Santana fisted his jersey and deepened their kiss. Puck slowly closed his eyes and finally succumbed to the alluring girl in front of him hoping that Santana would finally acknowledge his feelings and forgive him for what he have done to Quinn. Wanted to prove a lot to Santana, he firmly gripped the Latina's hair as he opened his mouth granting her entrance.

After their open mouthed kisses, Santana could feel that Puck has achieved his hard-on and she faked a moan to kindle his interest – _she has done it several times that she could have had won Golden Globes by now_. This made him so aroused that he started grinding his hips towards hers. This served as a signal for Santana – she had him wrapped around her fingers. She lowered her hand down and started unbuckling Puck's belt. But before Puck could pull his pants down, Santana wrapped her arms around his neck stopping him from making further movement other than kissing her – this is her way of telling him she's in control. Making herself clear, she slowly dragged a hand from Puck's neck, torso and down to his waistband. He smirked knowing what was about to happen. Santana put her hands inside Puck's boxers and grabbed his already hard cock which made the horny boy groan in arousal. She wrapped her hands around it and started pumping faster and harder – faster and harder than what Santana usually give him.

"Bed," Santana groaned against Puck's lips. Puck grasped her butt cheeks as he lifted her and Santana wrapped her legs around his torso for leverage.

Before Puck could lay Santana on her bed, the Latina pulled away from him and spin around as she get back on her feet. And before Puck could protest, Santana pushed him down to her bed and started to undress in front of him. Puck ravenously looked at her from head to foot as she dramatically dropped her panties on the floor. She then bend over giving Puck a good view of her breast as she climb on the bed and straddled him. Puck could no longer take the teasing but he knew enough that defying an angry Santana is not an option – especially in bed, so he just lay down and threw his head backwards letting Santana take control. She then started to undress Puck and this made him smile knowing that in just a few minutes, he'll be on a high – _as if he hasn't reach it yet. _

When both of them were already fully naked, Santana straddled Puck on his hips and position her increasingly warm core above his erect penis. When Puck felt Santana's hand fondled it, he started writhing underneath her and this made Santana smirk. "Please," he pleaded and before he could even moan, without warning, Santana lowered her hips and placed his dick inside her core. "Uuuugh," she groaned – more because of pain than pleasure but Puck didn't notice. She then moved her hips lower as she shifted her body on all her fours. "Fuuuck!" Puck moaned not expecting that the Latina would be fast this time. Indeed, not long after, Puck's penis was completely inside Santana who started grinding and rolling her hips. She was in control and the power she felt over Puck is the only thing that made her feel alive at that moment. Her mad and relentless thrusting drives Puck wild until he started screaming and cusses uncontrollably. Santana lifted her upper body and laid her hand on Puck's stomach for leverage as she grind harder. Both of them could already sense the tension build up and Puck started to thrust matching Santana's speed. With each thrust, he forces his cock's entire length and girth deep into Santana's core and with each thrust, it felt like he reache the point where the world around him stopped. At that moment, he felt that he was about to explode and certainly he did. Rapid force shot out inside Santana and they both felt the quarts of come that filled her core. The tension inside her made Santana go limp and collapse on the equally naked and panting boy underneath her.

After their breathing went steady, Puck wrapped his arm around the girl above her and started to run his hand through her hair.

"I Lo-" Puck tried to utter but was cut short by Santana.

"Stop right there," She sternly said as she slowly remove the dick inside her and turn over to lie beside Puck. "I don't wanna hear it," she hissed. Puck tried to cuddle Santana but failed since the Latina turned away from him and lifted the blanket over her naked body. _Everything clicked. _Puck felt rejected and realized everything that transpired – _he could never hold Santana's heart. After all, she has nothing to offer since it was already on Quinn's hand._

"I want you gone when I wake up." She coldly said as she wiped the tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

From then on, Santana distanced herself from both Quinn and Puck. She blamed herself for what had happened and was so guilty to even face Quinn. On the other hand, she was so mad at Puck that if she had given a chance; she doesn't want to be in the same room with him. Hence, she did what she always do – build a wall around her and be a bitch to everyone.

After the pregnancy drama, Santana tried so hard to make things right but it was harder than she thought. Like Finn and Puck, Sam became the ball in their long-running lawn tennis game. But the tournament didn't last long – one of them got tired and it was Quinn. She became too tired of all the bullshit in her life that she raised the white flag during their Nationals in New York. She finally realized that Santana is truly in love with Brittany. However, she was still continuously convincing herself that giving up Beth was the right and best choice she made for her baby's future. From then on, they tried to rebuild their friendship again. Santana never left Quinn's side and so was Quinn – they again became the dynamic duo but now their friendship even became stronger and less tainted. No more jealousy, No more social ladder, no more head cheerleader position to compete for, and no more cheating and stealing. It was just them again: Lucy and Sanny – the best friends. They finally rekindled their friendship that summer together while Santana was trying to figure out her relationship with Brittany. Knowing also that it was their last summer in high school and afraid that they will neither end up in the same school nor the same state, they spent almost the entire summer together. Quinn was finally coping well with her life apprehensions and she even religiously meet with her therapist while Santana would wait outside his office.

However, at the night of the Lima Annual Gala, Quinn went to her tipping point for the nth time. Ever since Quinn was a kid, she would always look forward to this event every year. It was the highlight of the social calendar of every elite family in Lima – and especially in the Fabray household. For every 18 year old girl, it is the most enchanted night of the year since they would be introduced to the society as themselves. For their parents, it would be the night where they could take pride of the beautiful girl in front. They would talk about their daughters' future and brag about their accomplishments. The girls would look their best and they would be paraded around like trophies with their widest smile. The Lopezes has always been present in this event but unlike the Fabrays, they would just stay for awhile. They consider it more as a social duty rather than leisure time to spend with friends – they barely knew the people there since, other than their manor, Maria spend most of her time in Dayton, where the main office of her business is located, and George would confine himself either in the hospital, laboratory, or his office. Santana and Alex would come with them, and like them, they would just go for the sake of appearance. The attention whores, _as Santana's mom calls them, _labeled the family as snobs but the Lopezes just don't give a damn. The truth was, the social climbers were just furious because they could not at least talk for a minute and be in the good favor of the richest family in Lima. If there's one thing Santana learned from her parents, it's not rubbing in people's face that they were rich. They don't consider these people as their friend. Maria would rather go out of town to mingle with 'normal' people (the Stepford wives words) and work her ass off rather than spend time with those high class sluts (again, Maria's word) who, most often than not, are confined and tend to lie around their houses or fly around spending their husbands' hard earned money. For the past years, Quinn and Santana would come and leave together with their parents. When they were younger, they were always in daze everytime the older girls start to walk across the stage. However, Santana pretended not to care and would just try her best to bitch around. Quinn would utter nothing but praises while Santana would make fun of everything – from hair-dos to nail polish color. But the way she stares didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. The innocent and oblivious blonde girl somewhat envied how her dear friend looked at girls hence she made it her dream that one day, she'll be at the receiving end of the Latina's intense stare.

"I like to be as pretty and skinny as them," a chubby 9-year old Quinn whispered to her best friend's ear.

"Psssh," Santana hissed with a scowl on her face. "You're prettier than them. They're just bunch of anorexics and bulimics. Look at those bones!" the smart girl said with disdain in her voice.

"What are anorexics and bulimics?" the blonde asked but Santana didn't answer not wanting to give her friend an idea. Ignoring her unanswered question, she looked at her best friend and asked softly. "How can I be pretty if I am as puffy as a koala bear, Sanny?" Though Quinn bowed her head after asking, Santana knew her best friend was pouting.

"Koala bears are cute and tiny," the little Latina happily said to cheer up her best friend. "You are indeed my Koala bear Quinnie," she continued as she intertwined her fingers with the pale hands of the blonde. Quinn slowly lifted her head and gave Santana her toothy grin.

"Really?" Quinn giddily asked with wide eyes.

"You're the cutest for me Lucy!" Santana sweetly said hugging her friend. "And you'll be the prettiest of them all, I promise you that," she continued as she patted Quinn's back. "You'll even be the prettiest in the history of this stupid gala! Yo' gonna owns it!" She giddily said in a ghetto language she learned from her nanny.

As they grow, Quinn joined Santana in mocking the older girls' appearances. This served as their training ground for bitching and they always looked forward for this to have a good laugh. Despite the change in Quinn's behavior towards the parade of beauties in front of them, one thing remained the same, she still dreamt of being the prettiest girl on her gala – prettiest girl for Santana. So when their turn came, Quinn really felt nervous. All her life, she was excited for this day to come but after all the malicious scandals thrown to their family because of her pregnancy, she really didn't know what to expect anymore. There was no doubt that she's one of the prettiest girls in town but she felt so stained. Sure, her mother will be there to support her. She had been living with her mother again after she gave birth and she had been nothing but supportive of her. However, she knew her father would also be there since he's one of the board members of the country club. He would visit from time to time but she knew that he's still resentful of what her pregnancy did to the family – as if it wasn't his fault – this made her uneasy, along with the fact that judgmental eyes would be on her. Knowing that this would bother Quinn, Santana prepared with her best friend and when Quinn tried to tell her that she's no longer going, the Latina reminded her of her promise.

"You still have to do me a favor here, Fabray," Santana said with a devilish smirk as she argued with Quinn.

"What now?" Quinn asked in frustration.

"You still have to be the prettiest girl in the history of the gala, remember?" she replied with a gentler voice and then smiled as she saw Quinn starting to calm down. With that, she took Quinn's hand and said, "Come on little koala, we still have a party to prepare for."

As they promised themselves long before, they would choose their dresses together and indeed, they spent a week and fortune for the preparation. Quinn really appreciated Santana's gesture. She knew that her best friend didn't really care about the gala as much as she does so seeing Santana prepare with her gave her a reason to push through with her dream night. Santana was then trying to build a relationship with Brittany that summer but Brittany's family decided to take a cruise in Asia. So without Brittany, Quinn and Santana spent most of their time together and Quinn was more than willing to distract the Latina from her solitude. The gala night finally came and Quinn became more anxious without Santana on her side. Santana decided the day before the gala that it would be better if they would not see each other until the night itself. So, as usual, Santana arrived with her parents and Alex right on the dot while Quinn arrived with her mother just before the presentation. The blonde briskly walked around the building to go directly to the backstage avoiding the people as much as she can and was startled when she Santana's voice before she could even reach for the door handle.

"Hey princess," a husky voice called out from behind as she was about to enter the backdoor of the country club. Quinn immediately turned around knowing who owned that voice and almost lost her balance when she took her best friend's appearance.

"You're…" she became speechless as Santana walked towards her. _"What are you doing? Get a grip of yourself Lucy!"_ she thought. "You're beautiful, San." She finally said and gulped loudly. She already saw Santana's dress when Maria's couture designer friend showed it to them. Both of them seemed to be too picky with their dresses hence they end up asking the Latina's mother for help. She knew that the gown looked amazing but since they wanted to not see each other in their dresses until the gala night, Quinn didn't know what it would look like when her best friend finally put it on. The sassy Latina looked sexy yet very elegant in a floor-length, figure-hugging strapped gown with an open back. It perfectly accentuated her breast and the shining shimmering details complimented her glowing skin. Her long hair was side parted and was in soft waves making her look so regal while her sultry makeup and smoky eyes made her impossibly gorgeous.

"And what are you then?" Santana roughly asked octave lower as she intensely looked at Quinn from head to toe. "You look so perfect Quinn," she said in a soft voice suddenly ashamed of her earlier unrestrained action. "You truly look like a princess," she added as can't help but brush few strand of hair covering Quinn's forehead. She was in full-blown fairy-tale look and tonight, she stole the title from fucking Taylor Swift. She was wearing a floor length halter gown which is glittery above and tu-tu like down below. She had extensions for her pixie cut hair which were left down and she had bold make up which made her looked like a doll. Few strands of hair in front were pinned at the back to give her a more princess-like look.

"Come on," Santana said as she offered her hand to Quinn. "Let me be your knight in shining armor tonight," she quipped and the blonde gladly held her hand with a big grin.

Just in time, Santana's name was called signaling that it was her time to walk down the stage. As she walked towards the stage, she was still holding Quinn's hand. She then whispered something to the emcee as she slipped a piece of paper to his hand and then squeezed her best friend's hand. "Smile, Lucy. We're gonna owns this place!" She confidently said looking towards her best friend in the corner of her eyes. Before Quinn knew it, the emcee called her name along with Santana's instead of waiting for the Latina to finish her walk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Santana Marie Lopez and Ms. Lucy Quinn Fabray – the dynamic duo!" the emcee exclaimed. Quinn looked at Santana with a shocked face and the Latina just gave her a wide grin. "Come on princess, let's make a history!" she excitedly said and led them towards the stage. Hand in hand, the two best friends walked down the stage like they really own it. As soon as they came out the stage, the audiences cheered and applauded. For the first time in the history of the gala, two best friends decided to walk together and strutted cockily yet full of confidence – the Latina even stopped right in front of her parents, winked and blew kisses towards them. As they walked across the stage, their accomplishments for the past years were read by the emcee. Quinn can't help but notice that the script being read was so accurate and seemed to be written by someone who knew them very well – and the wit was so familiar. All the accomplishments, awards and activities they shared together were on the list and even their naughty escapades back in Notre Dame but one phrase caught her attention and gave away the mind behind it, "… adding to the long list of her accomplishments, Ms. Fabray is recently tagged as the prettiest girl in the history of this (the emcee produced a beeping sound) gala." This made her smile even more and it also made the crowd laugh and cheer louder.

"Once again, Ladies and Gentlemen, Santana and Quinn! Owning it like a boss," the emcee concluded.

"You're hilariuous," Quinn whispered into Santana's ear and the Latina just shrugged.

Before they stepped down the stage, Quinn looked for her mother and saw that the woman was about to cry as she heartily clapped her hands however she also noticed that the chair beside her was empty. She then smiled at the teary-eyed woman and immediately looked around for her father. When she finally saw him, her heart broke. He was in the dimly lit part of hall. In his hand was a glass of what seemed to be a scotch or whisky, there's no surprise in that, and in his face was something that Quinn was so familiar with – disappointment. It was then that she noticed some disapproving faces in the audience – those who didn't forget. She suddenly disentangled her fingers from Santana and whispered to her, "I'm sorry, I just need some fresh air." Without waiting for her best friend's response, Quinn hurriedly walked out and left a clueless Latina in the backstage.

"Do you remember when Frannie walked down that stage?" Quinn softly asked when she heard a footstep behind her. Without looking, she knew exactly who it was – Santana. Right after she walked out, she ran towards the terrace on the second floor of the country club – it was where the two usually go when the party was starting to bore them. Santana just nodded in affirmation though she knew Quinn cannot see her. "They were so proud of her. Their faces were filled with joy," she forlornly said looking towards the vast lawn in front of her trying to hold her tears. "My father even gave her a piece of jewelry for this event." She added still not looking towards her best friend. "I always wanted the same attention. I always envy her for my father's affection," she continued. "Did you see his face tonight?" she asked but Santana who was now standing beside her just shook her head. "He looked so upset! He was drinking for Christ's sake!" she exclaimed in frustration. "He didn't even sit beside my mother! He is ashamed of me, San! He's still disgusted of me. Who wouldn't be?" she added and tears started to roll down her cheeks. "And have you seen the looks of those snotty bitches?" referring to their oh-so-privileged neighbors. "They would never forget that I am Quinn! The knocked up kid in the block!" she said with a sigh.

"Quinn," Santana softly started after a long silence and thought that Quinn was done with her outburst. "He's not a father to you even before so why expect her to be a father now?" she asked trying to enlighten her friend. This broke Quinn even more but Santana knew she has to say it because it was the truth. "Look Quinn, he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve your tears. One day, you'll make a name and you'll be glad that he has nothing to do with it," she sincerely said. "I know she's still your father but that's it." Quinn nodded understanding what her best friend was saying but tears continue to roll down her cheeks. "You are better off without him," the Latina added as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and engulfed her best friend in a tight embrace. "You have me, your mom, and you have my parents," she added and the blonde just held her tighter around her hips and sobbed on her shoulders. "Shhhhhhh," she hushed her and patted her back. "I hate to say this, and please don't tell Berry I said this, but you have glee club," she said with a smile and this made Quinn giggled. The blonde lifted her head and gave her a small smile. "Stop crying," Santana said and wiped the tears from Quinn's cheek. "You're already hideous when you're all dolled up. What more if you cry? She joked to cheer up the blonde who lightly slapped her cheeks.

"That's for being an ass," the blonde said.

"You sure know how thank a friend." Santana deadpanned. "And by the way," she uttered and paused to look at her best friend's glassy eyes. "It's better to have those bitch sluts pull on Monty and look at you in disdain rather than those old hags! They'll ogling like I'm some kind of prey!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Have you seen their faces? Some of them are of my father's age and some are even his colleagues for goodness sake! I've considered them uncles when I was a child and now they looked at me like I'm the sweetest treat in a candy store or something! It's just gross and creepy!" She added and this made Quinn laugh.

"As if you didn't like the attention," the blonde, who was now imitating the dirty old men's leering, joked and Santana just rolled her eyes. "You're a sap, you know that?" Quinn uttered placing her head back on the crook of Santana's neck.

"And why is that, Fabray?" Santana sternly asked placing her chin over her best friend's forehead.

"You're a big stuff toy! So mushy!" The blonde replied as she tightened her hold around the sultry teenager.

"Fuck you!" the Latina lightheartedly said. "Loosen your grip Caboosey! Your fats may be gone but you're as strong as that white Rhino," she joked. "Besides, my implants might explode!" This made Quinn laughed hard.

"So you're admitting it now?" she asked as she quirked an eyebrow and they were again in hysterics. "Nice script, by the way," she added after their laughter died down and they again giggled.

"Come on," Santana said as she nodded her head towards the doorway. "Let's ditch this fucking place. I just got an idea on how we could spend the last weeks of summer," she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sorry but I told you, I am not that into that," she lied and went along with Santana's teasing,

"Dream on, Blondie! I've gots a girl to wait for," she countered and Quinn just smiled trying to hide the pain she felt inside. "But I have a better idea," she again wiggled her eyebrows.

"Spill!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly as they walked back inside with Santana leading the way.

"I might just have a new car and I might just want to have a test drive," she answered with a smirk.

"No! You didn't!" Quinn shouted in shock knowing that Santana just had a brand new BMW months before.

"Might just have," she said and shrugged then looked back at Quinn. "Road trip, baby!" She excitedly said and they raced against each other towards the hall.

After the gala night, with the permission of their parents, Santana and Quinn went to a road trip together with Sam and Mercedes. After their failed attempt for a relationship, both Quinn and Santana became good friends with Sam – he was the sweetest and most decent guy they knew after all. Ever since they learned that Sam likes Mercedes, who sheltered and treated Quinn as her sister when she needed one the most and who was the only one who could tolerate Santana's bitchiness, they played cupid and invited them for a road trip to Florida. They pass through Ohio, West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia and then eventually Florida. From then on, the four became close friends. They were witnesses on how Sam and Mercedes relationship blossomed. Hence when Mercedes shared the story to the glee club girls when they were having their lunch, they were not as thrilled as the others were since they know the whole story and they knew it all along. It is also the reason why when Sam came back to McKinley, Santana was so eager to see him though she hid it under her insult. But clearly, Sam saw through Santana. After spending the entire summer with her and Quinn, he was able to know how much of a puzzle Santana could be and he was able to realize the ABC's of the sassy Latina and how/what Santana is as a friend. Hence he immediately gave the cheerleader a bear hug after her very unique way welcoming him.

Even after the road trip and even after Brittany came back from the cruise, Santana and Quinn were together every day. Santana was the one who suggested Quinn's makeover before classes began and even though Quinn started to become rebellious, she didn't judge her – she somehow knew what her friend felt after all. She did try to convince her from time to time that it might be a bad idea but she knew that after the gala night and even after trying to cheer her up during the road trip, Quinn was really crashed. So if that's how Quinn wants to deal with her pain, she can't do anything but support her. _'This was just another test in our friendship'_ they thought and they were not planning on failing it. The same goes with Quinn. When Santana decided to go back to the Cheerios, as to the wishes of Brittany and her mother, she didn't stop her and she even supported her. So when Quinn learned that Santana has to put the purple piano on fire, she approached Santana and volunteered to do it. She knew how important Cheerios is to Santana but she also knew how the brunette loves the people in the glee club – though she still denies it. So since she wouldn't lose anything, she decided that she'll do it for Santana and she thought that putting it on fire will frighten people and let them take her bad ass reputation seriously. After the incident, Quinn was feared yet again and she spent more time with the skunks until a reoccurring storm came in her life.

When Santana finally learned the news about Shelby being a coach in the McKinley, she knew what it could do to Quinn. Her best friend has already been acting out and the idea of Beth being around but not able to see her will just make Quinn's situation worse. So she did what she has to do – she joined Troubletones in return, Shelby has to let Quinn see her daughter again even for just a little while– that was the real reason she left New Direction – being the lead singer of the group with Mercedes and Brittany was just a bonus. She knew that deep inside, Quinn wanted to see Beth but she didn't know about her best friend's plan of getting her back. So when Quinn's plan blew off on her face and her life was on the verge of falling apart for the second time, Santana was there to pick her up this time. Santana was happy to see Quinn finally get back on her feet after that hence when the blonde asked them to return to New Direction, she didn't falter knowing Quinn considers Glee club as her family and Santana knew that Quinn needed her, together with her two other closest friends: Brittany and Mercedes, to give her the sense of belonging.

All seemed to be falling into place for Quinn – she got accepted in Yale and Coach Sylvester even gave her Cheerios uniform back. But again, her happiness didn't last long. Another bump in her life shocked everyone leading to the postponement of Rachel and Finn's wedding and to her paralysis. And then again, Santana was there the whole time when Quinn was in the hospital after the car accident and when she delivered her heartwarming speech the first day she was back at school, Santana was the first one who hugged her – like what she did when Quinn announced about Yale. Knowing that deep inside, Quinn was hurting with the sudden turn of events in her life, Santana asked her father, who happened to be one of the best neurologist in the country, to personally help Quinn as she recover from her leg paralysis. It took Quinn some time to walk again. But with the help of the people around her, she was able to perform without her wheelchair on her firs duet with Santana during prom and also during their last Nationals. And also, she was able to march with head high as the class Valedictorian on their graduation day.

After graduation, Santana was shocked when Quinn told her that she was going to Cambridge with her. It was only weeks before their graduation that the Ivy League Schools which Santana applied to send their acceptance letters and it was no surprise to her that Quinn has also been accepted in each and every one of them. However, she knew that her best friend has already set her eyes to Yale long before she opened the letter from Harvard Business School – she even announced it in front of the Glee club. Hence, Santana was really surprised when Quinn came up to her after their graduation ceremony announcing her change of heart. The Latina was so confused but during their joint graduation dinner in Lima Heights country club, the way Judy blabber about how proud she was of her daughter made Santana understood what led to Quinn's decision. She realized that everything that happened during Quinn's teen pregnancy was still eating her up. She still thought that she broke her family apart and she lost her mother's trust with it hence she was trying to make amends to her mother even if it meant forgetting her own dreams and following Jusdy' instead. Santana didn't say anything knowing how important Judy is to Quinn's life. Quinn needed her mother more than anything else – she already lost her once and she will never let that happen again. Quinn doesn't need another Judy in her life – what she needed at that time was a friend who'll support whatever her decision was. So instead of nagging Quinn about how wrong her life choices were, Santana just sat beside her that night, held her best friend's hand, and said "I think my apartment key has to be duplicated then, I heard I have a new roommate," and they just both giggled and engulfed each other in a tight hug, "We're gonna owns that place, Lucy! Santana exclaimed the familiar phrase as she pulled away from their embrace and this just made Quinn smile from ear to ear. That night, both girls knew that a new life is waiting for them. For that, they were grateful and that was enough for them to hope for a better life away from Lima.

Like Santana, Quinn has always been there for her best friend. She was the one who took care of Santana after she had a summer surgery, the same way Santana has been there when Quinn went under the knife to attain a perfect nose – however, Quinn was to desperate to rise up the ladder again that she told Sue about it. This lead to the infamous cat-fight along the halls of McKinley but, again, unbeknownst to many people, Quinn went to Santana's house afterwards and apologized though Santana seemed to have reached yet another boiling point that she just said okay and closed the door in front her face. She wasn't mad about being demoted down the pyramid or the head cheerleader position being stripped down from her but she was so livid with the fact that, yet again, Quinn seemed to betray her. Santana wasn't even sure at that moment if Quinn was still the Lucy she loved – that was her tipping point. This made Santana believe that Quinn will never really give her importance the same way she's giving her.

Despite their hot and cold relationship during their junior year, Quinn has always been there for Santana when the Latina would lose her grip on certain things. She was there when Santana freaked out after Brittany asked her to sing a duet with her. As soon as Quinn learned about their hook ups during sophomore, she already got an idea about Santana's anxiety. At that point, Santana was so confused with her sexuality and couldn't admit, even to her own, that she was gay. As soon as Quinn learned about Santana's apprehension, Quinn understood what her best friend was going through but most of all she was also proud of Santana, because unlike her, the Latina accepted who she really was and was brave enough to come out. Seeing herself in Santana but lacking the confidence that the Latina has, Quinn settled in supporting her best friend. She regretted that she didn't come out and acknowledge her feelings for her best friend when Santana admitted to her that she was gay. She wanted to come out and be brave like the Latina but she knew that she'd already done a lot of damage to her family's name, _her father's words, _and she's was just in the process of mending her relationship with her mother – coming out at that time would definitely not help. So if hiding her sexuality will make things easier then she is willing to pay the price. And besides, what's the point of outing herself when the only girl, let alone the only person, she wanted to be with had already found someone else. But despite all of it, Quinn stood by Santana's side the same way the Latina has been supporting her. And even though it hurts too much, she was the one who comforted the broken-hearted Latina when Brittany rejected her for Artie.

"_I am gay," _were Santana's first words to Quinn after sobbing for an hour inside her car. Right after she walked out on Brittany that unforgettable afternoon, she rushed out the school building and went straight to her car. She decided to go home immediately and skip glee club but before she could even put her keys in the ignition of her red 2012 BMW 650i coupe, tears started to roll down her cheeks and before she knew it, she was sobbing non-stop. She then leaned her head over her hands which were wrapped around the stirring wheel. She suddenly jolted up when she heard a rapping sound on her window and was shocked to see Quinn with an alarmed look. Without waiting for Santana to roll her window down, Quinn walked around the car and got in the passenger sit. She just stayed there – rubbing her best friend's back and waiting for her to calm down. It was too painful for her to see the vulnerable side of Santana. After their endless charade, she finally noticed and acknowledges Santana's deep feelings for Brittany. She very well knew now what her friend is going through. Quinn, herself, denied it and tried to convince herself that her best friend was just experimenting with Brittany. At first, she just though it was just a wishful thinking that Santana play for the same team, but the moment Santana ran to her after freaking out about Brittany's interest for a duet, she confirmed that her best friend was indeed gay. She knew it even before she vocalized it to Brittany but Quinn just waited for Santana to finally admit it and be free of all her fear and anger. So when she heard those words come out from Santana's mouth, she has mixed emotions. She was proud of her best friend but she also felt a pang of regret. Have she been honest about her feelings before Brittany came into their life, they could have had a chance to be together. But she's too late now – so much damage had been done and she already witnessed enough to say that Santana truly love Brittany. Santana has faced her greatest fear for Brittany's sake– come out of Narnia and that is enough proof of her best friend's love for the blonde.

"_I know_," was all Quinn replied and held her best friend's hand on the console. Santana immediately stopped from sobbing and turned her head towards Quinn – shock painted throughout her face. _"Come on! You should give me some credit! I am your best friend, remember? _Quinn answered the obvious question forming inside the head of Santana. "_It's okay San. Everything will be okay now_," she comforted her friend as she drew her closed to her and engulfed her in a warm embrace. "_I'll be with you, okay? You'll be fine now_," she continued reassuring Santana as she soothed her back. Quinn was so glad that she was the first one to hear that phrase from Santana. She knew how hard it was for Santana believing that when she said it out loud, there is no turning back. She appreciated Santana's trust despite her dishonesty – this made her somewhat guilty.

From then on, she was there every step Santana took before finally coming out to her parents and to her abuelita. After Finn outed her in public and after the commercial run in the television, Santana decided that there is no turning back – she has to come out to her family before they could even watch the ad. Quinn wanted to punch Finn's face and kick his nuts when she learned the douche's role in outing Santana and she even hated him more when he acted noble in front of the glee club as he announced their weekly assignment. Hence, she was cheering on her sit when Santana came up in front of him and gave him a piece of his mind through a neck cracking slap. As what Santana said in front the glee club, her parents didn't take it too badly. Her mom grew up in Broadway hence she was surrounded by gay and lesbians – a bunch of her close friends are gay for crying out loud! Her father, on the other hand, didn't have a problem of her being gay. She wonders if his father's acceptance was due to his own guilt. She can't help but think if his father just sucked it up thinking that he has done worse to the family's name. Santana, knowing what their family has gone through, can't help but question if his father's soothing words about his acceptance of her sexuality was real or just mere pretending? However, she has to admit to herself that ever since she learned about her father's affair, Dr. Lopez has always been trying to make things right in the family. He was a good man and everybody loves him. As a father, he always has been there for both her and Alex so Santana thought to just give her the benefit of the doubt and play the role to keep their family together.

In reality, Dr. Lopez was more than content to see her daughter finally free of her apprehensions. However, he was concerned of how Santana's abuela will react. As expected, the Lopez matriarch didn't take it so well. She disowned her own granddaughter and asked her to leave her house after spitting hateful words. It was unknown to many people that Quinn was the one who fetched Santana after her abuela kicked her out – the Latina was too broke that she can't even drive and she can't even face Brittany at that very moment. Ever since the family moved to Lima, Santana would visit her abuelita on the other side of the tracks – Lima Heights Adjacent. It was where her father grew up along with his three older siblings. Her abuelita considered it as home long before so even if George bought her a large estate near the borders of Lima, she chose to stay. When Santana was growing up, she would go stay with her grandma when her mother isn't around and sometimes, if Russell was out of town, Lucy would join her. Having a grandma like her abuelita, by the age of 10, Santana was a pro in throwing vicious words and having a comeback in every insult for those who even try to fight with her. Hence, when her abuelita told her that she was a disgrace to the family, Santana was completely crashed.

Despite all the heartache it gave to Santana, Quinn was so proud that when the Latina came to terms with her sexuality in front of the glee club, she was the first one to give her a hug. Santana thought that she has already done the biggest step in her life and she has already passed her biggest obstacle but it didn't stop there. Her relationship with Brittany wasn't always in cloud nine. Everytime they would have fallouts, Santana would end up rapping Quinn's bedroom window – even in the middle of the night. When Brittany posted their sex tape, Santana couldn't lash out at her. Instead, she went to a still paralyzed Quinn and cried on her lap. She was so upset at that time – she was going psycho for weeks because it was just weeks from graduation but she still didn't have any acceptance letter in her mailbox. This made her feel so down that she even bargained in frustration. "Please, please, please. Harvard! Yes, only Harvard. I don't care about the others... Accept me and I will give up my nail file!" But no letters came sooner. At first she thought that writing about her sexuality and how she cope with the society's expectation was a good idea but she seemed to think otherwise when no acceptance letter made its to their maildbox. She almost gave up, but Santana being Santana, didn't admit her failure. Instead, when Will Shuester gave them an assignment, she just came up with the most believable idea – Fame. After all, having people think of her as the Lima Heights delinquent who didn't give a damn instead of the class A nerd she really was – it would really be easy for her to pull it off.

Hence, when the New Direction coach, who she secretly respect, unknowingly laid down her real dream after her performance, Santana felt like she was slapped on her face. **"Law… marriage equality."** Santana Lopez knew so well that she was hot, talented, and smart and so, so strong-willed but when her teacher called her out, her confidence seemed to betray her that even Sue, her mentor, was so disappointed of her.

Law: Initially, she really never thought of her future. She was an excellent gymnast and she was one of Sue's best cheerios, but she knew that this is not something she will do after college – well, she knew that this will not pass as a career for her parents, especially her father. Ever since she was a child, her life is already planned for her by her parents. Her parents were nothing like Mr. Fabray though. They love her so much and would let her live freely, but being the only child in blood (that was what people thought) of a medical magnate and Broadway Legend turned Tycoon, Santana has her responsibility to her family. Dr. Lopez expected her to graduate on top of her class and go to Harvard Medical School in the future so that she could take over her Father's place in the Pharmaceutical kingdom he built while her mother still hoped that Santana would give Broadway a chance. It was so hard for her to voice out one of her aspirations in life if her parents already planned her distant future even before she learned how to walk. At first, Santana decided to give her parents a chance and try if going to Medical School would suit her but when she took AP US Government and Politics/ AP Comparative Government and Politics, she was completely brainwashed. She was challenged by the said subjects and these were the only classes where she did not miss a thing said by the teacher – _a little bit exaggerated on that part._ She could easily cut a bitch and it was the attitude that suits her to be an amazing lawyer. She always has witty, and sometimes really bitchy, remarks to counter anyone who try to challenge her or even cross her path – thanks to her abuela's tactlessness and her nanny's humor and neighborhood. It wasn't easy for Santana and low and behold, her parents took it really hard – which made her coming out moment with them so underrated. To say that his father, more than her mother, was disappointed, is the understatement of the century. Hence, she tried to bargain with her father and proposed to him that if she gets into Harvard, he'll let her pursue law, but if not, she'll go to medical school. It was actually more painful for his father. Since he was an alumnus of Harvard School of Medicine, where else would he want her daughter to go? She knew that her daughter is trying to outsmart him. _She's a genius for Heaven's sake. She has my fucking genes. _Her father thought. _Of course she'll go to Harvard! _He continued. But he knew very well that this is his daughter's way compromising. He knew that Harvard was still Santana's dream university: law school or not. But he also knew that her daughter is still reluctant if she would pass the application process. There was no doubt that she'll be accepted in any other school that she had applied to but Harvard is a different case for Santana – it made her paranoid. Hence, if Santana made such bargain to him, considering that her place in other Ivy League Schools is secured except for Harvard, Dr. Lopez believe that Santana is really fighting for something so important to her – her futute, and this made Dr. Lopez proud – _My little girl is a grown up. _Right then and there, he had a change of heart and wished that someday her daughter's brave soul and iron hands could handle a company she is foreign to.

**Marriage equality?** What kind of lesbian who wouldn't want marriage equality? It may not the main reason why she wanted to be become a hot ass lawyer but she thought that is she was in the field, then she could help and use her knowledge in making the impossible possible.

So when Mr. Shuester, tried to voice out his concern, this really crashed Santana – she disappointed the two people she looked up to and most of all, she disappointed herself. She became even more depress when Brittany put up their tape and this seemed to make her lost all hope that was left – if there was even any. She thought that the ad about her real sexuality is still tolerable, she even used the experience in writing her essays, but the sex tape is just too much. This made her lose her mind and it was only Quinn who she could confide.

Right after her performance and her encounter with her girlfriend in the Library, Santana tried to stay away from everyone except for Quinn, who was there to cheer her up – and Santana actually cannot run away from Quinn since she promised her that she'll wheel her best friend around until she get back on her feet. Luckily for Santana, the sex tape didn't go out McKinley and most of all it didn't reach her parents radar – Thanks to Sue's manipulative ways –_Until now, she still don't know how the sex tape videos vanished in thin air._. A week after, the talks about the scandal died down and one by one, her acceptance letter started to arrive: John Hopkins University, Brown University, Columbia University, Cornell University, Dartmouth College, Princeton University, The University of Pennsylvania, Yale University, and even Stanford University (which earned her a sermon from her father when he found out that she even considered applying to the said school – ironically, years after, it is the only university which accepted his adopted brother. Later on, they learned that his valiant brother didn't actually submitted his application forms to any other school except for Stanford) – but there still no letter from Harvard.

When Santana finally got the letter from Harvard one Monday morning, she hurriedly drove to pick Quinn up for school. As soon as she saw the blonde on their porch, both started to wave the papers in the air and they were shouting on the top of their lungs. At that morning, both learned that they were accepted in Harvard. Though she knew Quinn was already sure about Yale, she still lifted the blonde from her chair and they jumped like little kids – the moment she saw Quinn jumping, Santana shouted louder.

"Oh holy mother of GOD!" Santana screamed in shock.

"Oh my God!" Quinn followed her with wide eyes.

"Girls! What's happening? They heard Ms. Fabray's voice. "I don't tolerate the use of the Lord's name in v…. Oh holy mother of GOD! Quinnie! Judy shrieked as she got out from the front door. "Sweetie, you could stand!" she exclaimed as she move towards the two shocked teenagers and all of them started shouting in joy – for Santana, that was one of the happiest days of her life. Quinn asked her not to tell anyone about her recent improvement since she wanted to tell them when she was able to walk on her own. Prom came and she decided that if she would be announced as Prom Queen, she will take that chance to show the crowd that she could already walk and though that this will serve as inspiration for everyone. But of course, Finn, being the douche that she was, ruined her moment. She was lucky that there was Santana. After their emotional talk in the Spanish room, it made them cling more to positive things and think of what they could do to make things right. The night served as their payback to those people they tormented and to each other. It was during prom night when their broken friendship was finally mended. It was a long process, but the moment they sang in front of the people, it served as the final stitch of once open wounds. Though both their hearts were already on someone else's hands, the night ended with their hands on each other's hips and eyes locked on one another. And for them, they would be contented whatever the circumstances is, as long as their together.

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

There's only one point in their friendship Santana wasn't so proud of – when she almost let go of Quinn. When Quinn got knock up by her then boyfriend, Puck, she started to stay away. People, and even Quinn herself, thought Santana was mad because Puck cheated on her with her best friend. But the truth was, Santana couldn't handle the fact that her best friend, who she had feelings for and who she was very protective of, just got knock up by none other than Puck who knew her real preference and everything about what she truly felt about Quinn.

Santana hated herself for not being there at the darkest moment of Quinn's life. Quinn is the epitome of a good Christian girl and everyone in McKinley wants to be just like her. She was rich, smart, and religious. She knew the pressure Quinn was in to especially with the kind of parents the blonde had. She was expected to be good at everything except for fornicating. So, when Quinn got pregnant, Santana knew what was coming but she didn't expect that she will be kicked out. She badly wanted to be there for Quinn. When her parents learned Quinn's situation, they even screamed at Santana for not telling them but they knew better. They have been suspicious about Santana's sexuality even before but didn't address it and waited for their daughter to tell them in her own time – for that, Santana was thankful. However, this didn't stop Santana's parents to feel guilty and heartless so they did what they thought was best – they tried to enlighten Quinn's mother. They never bothered to talk with Mr. Fabray since they very well knew that the man was a hopeless case. Dr. Lopez also took care of Quinn's hospital bills before she gave birth and he even chaperoned her during her check-ups.

Pretending to be indifferent was so hard for the Latina especially that she grew up always caring for Quinn even with her cruel bitch façade. It was so easy for her to show her soft side to Quinn without losing the hard Lima Heights Adjacent edge – though it was almost years since she last visited her abuelita and nanny's neighborhood.

So despite her heartache, she threw away her pride and when Quinn gave birth, she was by her side. She saw firsthand how broken her best friend was that when she heard Quinn and Puck will give the baby up for adoption she even volunteered to help out so as to make them think twice. But they already made up their mind and they were firm with their decision. The least that Santana could do was to be there for Quinn when they have to fix the adoption papers and took her place when they have to finally give the baby to her adoptive parent/s which apparently was Shelby. Quinn wanted to be there but she was too broke and conflicted that personally meeting the adoptive parent – which was Puck's request – was just too much for her to handle. But Santana knew Quinn wanted to see it for herself. Her best friend wanted to know if Beth, as Puck would wanted to call their child, would be on safe hands. Who can be there to be Quinn's eyes other than Santana? So she toughened up for Quinn and went with Puck, though she still hated him at that time, to personally relinquish Beth to her adoptive parent. It was heartbreaking for Santana to be in that room so she thought what more if it was Quinn who was there? The pain she felt is nothing compared to what Quinn was undergoing and from her point of view – her Lucy doesn't deserve much pain. She then promise herself that from then on, she would do everything to make the world better for Quinn and she promised herself that whatever happens and whatever it takes, she will never let go of her best friend. So they tried time and time again to put the pieces back where they were before. They fell apart so many times, but they always pull it together again. She hopes the moment will last: "dont let me go…" she also pleads in her head.

And indeed, they never let go. The summer after graduation, Quinn and Santana went to Cambridge and started to live a new life together, just like what their young selves promised to each other.

"Thank you," Santana whispered as she removed her hands from the piano keys to hold Quinn's clammy ones. "Babe, are you okay?" she softly asked as she lifted one hand to brush the strands of hair covering her girl friend's face and tucked it at the back of her ear. Quinn didn't realize that she was crying until Santana started to wipe her wet cheeks.

"I was just so overwhelmed right now," she voiced out with a chuckle as she held the caramel hands brushing her cheeks.

"You're a psycho!" Santana giggled.

"Bitch." Quinn countered.

"And I'm the bitch now?"

"No." the blonde immediately replied. "You forgot the word bitch. I'm the psychotic bitch remember?" she explained and Santana just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"And you're leaving me now…" Quinn nonchalantly said more of a statement rather than a question but before she could lift her ass from the stool to follow Santana she felt her girlfriend's arms snaking around her torso from behind.

"You're my bitch," Santana purred into her ears and started nipping its lobe. Upon hearing her girlfriend's raspy voice and feeling her warm breath on her skin, Quinn bit her lower lip and stifled the moan that was about to come out from her mouth. But as soon as she felt Santana hands slowly lifting the hem of her top and grazed through her abs, she suddenly felt hotter and her own hand immediately jolted up around Santana's neck pulling the Latina closer to her.

"Babe," she whispered with more breath than usual. "Darla…" she uttered but suddenly paused followed by a shriek as Santana's hands move higher and unexpectedly grasped Quinn's bra-clad breast.

"Dora's out," the Latina whispered before she started placing kisses on the expanse of Quinn's neck.

"Stop calling her Dora, Babe…" she said in between her moans and stopped Santana's hands before it could even move go her bra. _There's no harm in playing some game, right? _She inwardly asked herself. "You're being an asshole of a bigot even to your own race," She added and removed Santana's arms away from her chest. She then stood up, turned to face her now pouting girlfriend, and lifted her legs to kneel on the piano chair wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"But she reminds me of Dora. Did you see her bangs?" the Latina playfully countered as she softly chuckled. _Oh, there's her pout. So adorable. _The blonde thought and continued her acting.

"Seriously, Santana? I am about to have sex with you on this grand piano and you want to argue about Darla? Quinn asked in false irritation. "Dorotha would be pissed at you for being mean to her niece," She entangled her arms from Santana and started to get down from the chair. _A little teasing would be fun. _She playfully thought and stopped herself from giggling since she seemed to have achieved her goal.

"You're the one who stopped me, rememeber?" the brunette complained in frustration "And come on! I am not mean to her! I've been calling her Dora ever since we were kids! So sorry for the term of endearment!" She added but immediately paused in disbelief – shock etched on her face "Wait. You want me to take you here?" she asked as she pointed her forefingers towards the piano and looked at Quinn with a serious face trying to hide the thrill she was feeling but later on gave up and smirked as she wiggle her brows.

"You're being impossible! No scratch that, you're impossible!" the blonde said and grunted in fake annoyance. _Who said that I need a Yale drama program for this? I'm already good at acting, Am I not? _She thought – her face not betraying her. "Forget about your fantasy. I'm going to bed." She nonchalantly said as she turned and walked out from the Latina.

Quinn then walked down the platform and across the sitting area with a smirk in her face. '10…9…8...7…6..." she started counting on her head as she slowly unbuttoned her long sleeves, "…5…4…3…2…1…"

"Babe," Santana whined as she followed Quinn before the blonde could disappear from her sight.

"Bingo!" Quinn whispered with a voice that only she could hear but continued walking with a winning smirk on her face.

"Come on, Baby." The Latina continued to protest. "Don't' leave me hanging," she added as she grabbed Quinn's wrist. She then spun the blonde around only to be met with a wide grin and semi-exposed chest. "You're mean!" the brunette said with her mind-blowing pout which surprisingly turned Quinn on.

"I am not mean," she countered with a lower tone and leaned towards Santana's ears. "But I am definitely your bitch," She seductively whispered before slowly dragging her tongue from Santana's ear lobe down to her jaw line. And without warning, she closed her eyes and leaned forward pressing her lips to Santana's for an intense and sloppy but definitely passionate kiss.

Quinn entangled her fingers through Santana's hair – gripping it harder as they deepened their kiss. Santana was so turned on by Quinn's aggressiveness that she was sure she could have her orgasm even without Quinn touching her in places where she was aching. Not able to hold her arousal, the brunette also leaned in closer to Quinn by grabbing her ass and with another hand moving to slide into the blonde's hair to pull them closer than they already are. Compellingly, she slid her tongue against the groove of Quinn's lips asking for entrance which was gladly granted by the other woman. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Quinn opened her lips wide enough to allow the entrance Santana was yearning. Fueled by the lust her girlfriend was conveying, Quinn's own tongue slipped out to tease and slide along Santana's. Her fingers slowly slid up along the line of Santana's jaw, neck, and chest to cup her breast which made the Latina weak on her knees.

Santana's moans become louder and her hand tightened its grasp around the long blonde hair of her girlfriend as she deepened the kiss – desperately wanting to ease the ache. She lustfully explored the Quinn's watery mouth, sliding against, teasing and sucking on her tongue as she did so – making their kisses messy and full of need.

"Piano," Quinn uttered in between their kisses. She then moved both of her hands on Santana's chest grasping the Latina's clothing into a fist and she started to move them back to the Piano without breaking their kiss.

"No." Kiss. "Too." Kiss. "Far." Kiss. Quinn couldn't argue especially with Santana's tongue on her mouth. "Fuck me now!" Santana huskily demanded as she looked at the blonde with eyes full of desire. "I want my cum all over you," she said grinding their hips together letting Quinn feel her very wet panty shorts.

With just those words and with the dampness that she felt, Quinn forcefully pulled Santana towards her and resumed giving her girlfriend hungry kisses. Still without breaking their contact, the blonde started to furiously undress the Latina and tried to lead them towards the nearest couch.

"Fuck that coach!" Santana groaned in frustration. "Take me on this floor!" she impatiently moaned as she pulled Quinn down with her on the carpeted floor.

"I'm not fucking that coach," Quinn said breathlessly as she knelt and straddled the very naked Latina below her. She slowly pulled out her long sleeves but left her bra on and then bent forward in all her fours. She intensely looked into the dark eyes underneath her as she slowly raked her hands from Santana's chest, between her breast, and down to her toned abs. The sight of the writhing woman underneath her made her groan. She then leaned down to her panting girlfriend and seductively whispered on her ears, "You're the one I'm gonna fuck senseless tonight, Babe."

**sQs**

**Summer 2029 (Present but earlier that day)- The Yeuz, Queens, New York**

"It looked so different in broad daylight," Brittany said upon tearing her Rayban from her eyes and placed on her head as she looked around Quinn's restaurant. "You really deserve your nickname…Quinn of Queens" she added with a soft chuckled.

"You sure know how to work your charms," Quinn countered as she led Brittany to the bar. "I thought you wanted to visit the park?" she asked and pulled out a stool for the taller blonde.

"Nah," Brittany answered as she remove her black blazer and placed it on the stool beside her. "I like it here more. It makes me feel like I'm home." She admitted. "I love what you did to this place, Q." she added still looking around as she sat on the stool.

"Well, thank you." The smaller blonde bashfully smiled. "So, what can I get you, mademoiselle?" she asked from the other side of the bar.

"Offering an afternoon delight, Q?" Brittany playfully asked with a smirk which made Quinn roll her eyes. "I'm fine. Maybe just some water. All the walking drought me out." She immediately added while Quinn grabbed some glass from behind the bar and poured a very cold looking water from the pitcher.

"Ahhhhh," she breathed out after drinking straight the contents of the now emptied glass.

"What desert did you came from? You seemed so thirsty," Quinn muttered in amusement as she walked around and sat on the stool beside Brittany for their chitchat.

"I am just not use of all the walking, you know?" Brittany answered pulling out the shades resting on her head and placing it on the table.

"Says the dancer," Quinn coolly said tilting her body to the side to look at Brittany while the taller blonde mimicked her action so they were now face to face.

"And it is so hot out there," the taller blonde added and wiped the small amount of sweat on her hairline.

"Says the California girl," Quinn continued teasing her best friend while Brittany finally just submitted and said "You're smartass as ever, Q." And they just both chuckle.

"Seriously, why are you so thirsty?" the smaller girl asked in curiosity after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Like I told you gazillion times, Silly. I've been walking under the scourging heat of the sun." She dramatically said with exasperated tone.

"…" Quinn just raised an eyebrow and gave her questioning look.

"Okay. Okay. I've been walking around the waterfront ever since I hang up the phone." Brittany answered in resignation and sighed.

"You were walking around for 2 hours?" her best friend asked in shock.

"What can I do? I was already on my way here when I called you earlier," she shrugged.

"Sorry 'bout that, B." Quinn whispered and bit her lower lip.

"Nah. Besides, there are a lot of ducks on the pond. I just can't resist their pouty beaks." Brittany cheerfully answered with joy in her eyes as she remembered her encounter with the ducks earlier that afternoon.

"And there I thought you were finally sick of your fetish for ducks." the hazel-eyed giggled as she shook her head in bewilderment.

"It's not a fetish!" Brittany tried to counter with a pout but Quinn just kept on teasing her.

"See? You already look like one," the smaller girl added and Brittany just pouted harder. "Fine super star." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes. "And again sorry for that. James got stuck in the traffic." She tried to explain.

"James?"

"Oh. It's San's driver. He got held up so Puck and Santana stayed longer." She immediately answered the confused looking blonde beside her.

"She has driver now?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"Well, she's always been a lazy and impatient one. Oh those countless tickets," Quinn sighed as she remembered Santana's habit of over speeding and her tendency to throw tantrums and bitch fit everytime there's a traffic.

"Yeah. I remembered. Traffic jam is her bitch." The taller blonde uttered and chuckled as she joined Quinn in musing over Santana's antic.

"Sorry." Quinn said thinking that Brittany might not be ready for this conversation.

"No. It's okay." Brittany cut her and tried to carry on as she mustered a smile on her face. "Tell me about her, Q. How is she?" She asked trying to sound ethusiastic.

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. Besides, she's a frequent subject in the local tabloids now. So I guess, you have snippets of her life." Quinn shrugged.

"But I know firsthand that most of the time what tabloids write are false and pure gossips" Brittany countered in a casual manner.

"Right, well Santana's still Santana… devil in the making. Oh I forgot that she's already Satan." The smaller blonde giggled as she vaguely replied not knowing how to start and how much to disclose to her friend.

"You still encounter Snix?" Brittany chuckled in disbelief.

"Personally, no." Quinn answered with adoring smile but luckily Brittany was so engrossed on looking around. "But you should ask her associates and intern." She added with a smirk.

"So she made it as a partner, eh?" The taller blonde uttered not really surprised and Quinn just nodded in confirmation.

"She's the youngest in the firm actually." The smaller woman added.

"Still the same firm?" Brittany continued asking though she already knew the answer to most of her questions – she might have had 'just happened' to read most of the articles about the latina.

"Yeah. She's their million dollar baby. She's already done a lot for them." Quinn answered which sparked an interest from the blonde beside her.

"And that includes posing for magazine covers?" Brittany immediately and skeptically asked.

"Someone has been doing some research," Quinn teased but deep down she felt a little bit uncomfortable with Brittany reading on about Santana, her girlfriend – but she reminded herself that Santana has been in front covers of newspapers and magazines so it must be impossible for Brittany not to read or see the articles. "Well, those were not just any magazines." She immediately added as she tried to hide her uneasiness. "Santana has a vision and she's not gonna taint that with fame. If she thinks the feature will help the firm's name and if it is professional article instead of personal, then she's willing to take the risk."

"Well it's Santana. Fame is her fate. Even if she stays away from those cameras, they will always follow her. She knew it herself. She's 1000% sure that she's going to be famous, right?" Brittany joked.

"You knew her better than that, B." Quinn said with a knowing stare and chuckled at the memory.

"But it's her mistress, remember?" Brittany continued teasing. "Who knew the popular girl would one day hate the attention." She then said in a calm tone.

"She doesn't completely hate it." Quinn admitted with a giggle and her eyes were still full of adoration. "It has always been her dream to be known as a good, if not best, lawyer and William & Co. has been really helping her – beside, they've caught a big fish in her form, you know? Who would want to throw her away?" she added and noticed that Brittany was deep in her thought so she just stopped and enjoyed the silence between them.

"You miss being there?" Brittany suddenly asked trying to stray from deeper conversation.

"Nope. I love where I am right now. This is the life I always wanted." Quinn answered with serene voice as she pondered on the state of her life: Santana, her mom, her career, her restaurant, her love for art – finally, all seemed to be falling in place for her – her contentment and happiness is obvious as she speak. Brittany noticed this and was genuinely happy for her friend's new life.

"You seemed so blissful." She said as she fondly observed her friend. "I'm happy for you, Q." She added and teased, "So when's the wedding?"

"Sorry what?" Quinn nearly choked.

"You told me over the phone that you were taken and it seemed that you are very smitten right now"

"Ow," the smaller blonde uttered in realization and started to fidget.

"So when's the wedding?" Brittany repeated.

"Too soon for that," Quinn tried to avoid the topic but Brittany didn't take the hint.

"So it's still new?" Brittany persisted.

"No." Quinn immediately replied before she could really even think of an answer. "Actually, Yes." She corrected herself. "But I really don't know." She yielded not really sure of how to answer Brittany's question.

"Sounds complicated." Brittany observed.

"You have no idea." Quinn agreed with a chuckle.

"I bet I do." The taller blonde countered. "Complicated is written on my forehead the same way fame is written in Santana's. See?" she added as she run her pointing finger across her forehead and both blonde giggled like teenagers.

After an hour of chatting, Quinn offered to tour Brittany around the restaurant.

"This place is really beautiful, Q." Brittany said in awe as she looked at the photos on the walls.

"That's one of my favorites," Quinn pointed a picture of all the glee friends in a beachfront. "Mercedes and Sam invited us for a summer vacation in their beach house," she explained.

"Florida?" Brittany asked knowing that Mercedes and Sam lived in the said state.

"Yeah, they fell in love in that place the first time we went there." Quinn added.

"Who's that blonde girl?" the pop star softly asked as she pointed a beautiful blonde woman, which seemed to be younger than everyone else in the photo, sitting beside Santana. _Is this the girl? _She asked herself and her snooping tone didn't get unnoticed.

"Oh," Quinn uttered. "That's Puck's ex," she clarified. "We really thought she would be the one for him this time since he made an effort to bring her to Florida to meet Sam and Mercedes," she added with a sigh. Relieved by what Quinn said, Brittany continued to look at other photos.

"They look so adorable here," Brittany pointed another picture. This time it was a black and white photo of Puck and Santana who seemed to be dancing. Puck was in a tuxedo with a bow and rose in its side pocket and Santana was in an empire cut dress with her locks tied in an intricate looking bun. Puck's smile reached his ears and his eyes were fixed towards Santana while the Latina's face was tilted and slightly bowed and it seemed that she was stifling her laugh.

"Yeah. Who knew those two could look so adorable together?" Quinn affectionately said without tearing her gaze from the photo.

"When was this?" Brittany asked pertaining to the same photo.

"Kurt and Blaine's wedding," the smaller blonde replied and saw the change in Brittany's guilty face. The blonde knew that Kurt and Blaine were about to tie the knot months after she left Santana. They tried to contact her but like Santana, they failed every single time.

"Oh." She uttered trying to keep the conversation. "If I didn't know them, I would really believe that they're in love with each other." She joked to lighten the mood.

"It's okay. Puck has long accepted that he turned the only two women he thought he loved, his words not mine, into Lesbos"

"Wait, he said that?" She laughed. "He's such a sap sometimes. Wait who's the other one?" she asked realizing what Quinn has just said but was just answered with a sly smile.

"…"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" she then realized that it was Quinn.

"Yeah. Always have and will always be. I love my sweet lady kisses as much as you do."

"Oh my God! I haven't seen that one coming! Can I hug you right now?" She exclaimed in surprised and before she could hug Quinn, the smaller blonde already wrapped her arms around her cheerful friend. "Oh my God, Q! Well I Guess, I am really happy for you!" She said. "So it's a she huh?"

"No doubt about that," Quinn answered as she remove her hands around Brittany.

"Then she's a lucky one. I should really meet her soon and I'll beat the shit out of her." She said as she hopped towards another set of photos not noticing the change in Quinn's expression.

"Where was this?" She asked pointing to a photo of Quinn and Santana cuddling on a bay window with Santana being the smaller spoon.

"Oh. That's in our apartment in Paris."

"So she went with you in Paris?"

"Oh no," Quinn answered and was again clueless on how to answer her friend. "Well she helped me get settled and then she went back here…to see you." She started to explain and nodded when Brittany looked at her with questioning look. "Then she went back after weeks and spent some time there until the very last day of her vacation. She often visited me if she has a time, especially during holidays since her family love to spend holidays there."

"Oh," was the only thing the taller blonde could mutter as she think of the last time she saw Santana. She now knew where Santana when she left California.

"She also spent three months straight there for work," Quinn added.

"For work?"

"Yeah. Their international clients were composed mostly of fashion houses and designers. "So since Santana has been known for her knowledge and impeccable taste in fashion, she was sent in Paris to charm the clients. Besides, she could be less bitchy when she knew that her clients are one of her favorite couture designers."

"You have a lot of memories in Paris together," Brittany said as she looked at the photos of Santana and Quinn in different familiar parts of the city.

"Yeah. It felt like we were back in Harvard again," Quinn answered in a soft voice.

"Where were these taken?" the taller blond asked pointing to another set of photos.

"Those were series of photos during our little trip. She has been a cooperative subject."

"Trip?"

"Uh. Yes." "Before I came back to New York, we decided to go around. She intended it to be a vacation but it turned into work for me. I mean, it served as an inspiration for this." She said and threw her hand around the restaurant. "Santana has been patient though. She had her vacation. I got an inspiration. It was a win-win for both of us." She added.

"She was lucky to have you Quinn," Brittany sincerely said not removing her eyes from the photos. "Eiffel tower," she said more of a statement that a question as she studied a series of candid photos Santana in different occasions in front the Eiffel tower.

"Mhh-mm" Quinn mumbled in confirmation.

"She always wanted to spend our anniversary there," the taller blonde said more to herself than Quinn.

"She planned to propose to you there," Quinn informed her.

"I…." To say Brittany was shocked with that she just heard was an understatement. "How did you know?" She asked when she regained her composure.

"She told me when we were having dinner one night. The vibe was so romantic and the Eiffel tower was glowing then she just blurted it out. It reminded her of you."

"I am sorry," Brittany muttered as if she was talking to Santana. What Quinn had just said made her lose all her control and she finally felt what she had been avoiding for years – guilt.

"No Britt, stop being sorry."

"I'm sorry you were all caught in middle of our mess," Brittany said as tears started to form in the corner or her eyes.

"Come on. It's been five years. We have all moved on," Quinn tried to reasoned out.

"Has she?"

"I should not be the one telling you that," she avoided not knowing how to really answer for Santana.

"She's happy," Brittany answered instead with a soft voice. "These photos tell me she's happy."

"I guess she is," Quinn agreed as she too looked at the photos showing Santana in her different smiles. After a long silence, Quinn saw that her best friend's shoulder is shaking and, not knowing what to do, she engulfed her in an embraced and started to rub her back.

"I want her back, Q. I want her back so badly!" Brittany suddenly admitted to herself.

sQs

"Fuck. You're still so wet after that, Babe?" Santana moaned as she kiss Quinn's inner thigh. She looked up at Quinn who was sitting on the closed piano and whose hands were wrapped around Santana's neck.

The two had been fucking like bunnies since Quinn tackled Santana. They did it on the floor of the living room. After a while, Santana returned the favor and lifted Quinn to the couch and take her from behind while Quinn was on her knees and her hands were on the back rest. They decided to take it upstairs but before they could even make their first step toward the stairs, Santana couldn't help but push Quinn on the wall and started peppering kisses on her neck. She didn't wait and right there and then, she gave Quinn her second orgasm for the night. Quinn seemed to be really turned on that night that she gave Santana her second and third, one right after the other, on the bay window not really caring if some is watching. By the time that the two were panting hard as they lay down the couch by the window, Santana seductively whispered in Quinn's ear, "We still have a fantasy to fulfill."

Before Santana could suck Quinn's hardened clit, their phone started to ring. She decided to ignore it and give the much needed attention of her girlfriend who was now on her high – with head thrown backwards and eyes shut. She debated if she should answer the phone knowing that it must be important since only their friends and family knows the number.

_Santana: Hello. You reached Santana…_

_Quinn: Quinn…_

_Santana: (in whispering voice) it's your turn_

_Darla: and Darla_

_Santana: or Dora (Slap). Ouch! (Giggling sound of Quinn and Darla)_

_Santana: Sorry if we couldn't get to the phone right now. Dora is just being her lazy self. Or not. She's actually exploring. Where's the map Dora? (Slap). That really hurts Q!_

_Darla: (giggling) Or they're just fucking like bunnies again. (Laughing sound)_

_Quinn: Please leave your message after the…_

_Santana: (Singsong voice) Beeeeeeeeep. _

Quinn has one hand on the lid of the piano as leverage while the other one was playing with her own nipple. This made Santana more arouse and decided to totally ignore the phone until she heard a familiar voice and both Quinn and her tense up.

"Hi. Uhm. I…" Brittany tried to form her words – still shocked and confuse. "This is Brittany. I am actually looking for Santana," she tried to form her words but she really wanted to kick herself from sounding so stupid at that moment. "Hey San. I was hoping we could meet and talk. Uhm. Here's my number 1-646-568-5543. I hope you return my call." She hurriedly said not knowing what to really say. "And Quinn. I am sorry awhile ago. I didn't know."

**sOs**

For the curious ones… these were what I have in mind for the penthouse furniture (the space I have in mind is compartmentalized, bigger and more modern than this); Note: replace those in the parenthesis with actual symbols)

Inspiracionline(period)blogspot((period)com(slash)2011(slash)04(slash)interior-designer-myra-hoefer(period)html

I got the description from this site so please don't kill me.

This is exactly what I wanted for Quinn's apartment in Paris:

www(period)paristay(period)com(slash)1457-2-bedroom-apartment-rental-in-paris-Archives-2-beds-(period)html

And For Lopez Lima house:

www(period)exoticexcess(period)com(slash)estates(slash)estate-of-the-day-94-million-classic-french-mansion-in-atherton-california(slash)

**SNEAK PEAK!**

(An Article from a Magazine)

_The Face behind the Fedora Hat, Revealed?_

_New York City, New York – It has been months since the New York Socialite and renowned corporate lawyer Santana Lopez has been seen at the Yankees game sharing an intimate moment with a girl in the fedora hat (Below, left). Days passed but still, the face of the girl lip locking with New York's prodigal daughter has remained a mystery to everyone. But just last month, Ms. Lopez was seen __outside the River Café sharing__ a what seemed to be a dreamy kiss with a gorgeous blonde (below right) who was identified to be none other than sensational actress, Brittany Pierce. Ever since the photos of the couple were released, both parties remained quiet and opt not to comment on the subject. The question still stand, though, is Brittany S. Pierce the face behind the fedora hat or is she just one of the many girls charmed by Ms. Lopez? _

_Well, it seemed that it was the former. While both parties remained quiet, the media seemed to do their own digging. "We can't blame them, can we? They can't just sit around and watch as the two of most influential women of our time seemed to be heating it off." It was People Magazine who first published a story on what seemed to be a long running affair between Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce. People Magazine found out that two knew each other all the way back in high school. "There's a lot of history in here." People Magazine editor, Tracy Menson, said. "You may think that this is just a one time affair between two equally famous and controversial girls but what they have is definitely more than just a fling – they were high school sweetheart, they seemed to be each other's first love, and the continued to be in love after all these years. They were just so good in hiding it – well, until now." In another article that was written by OK! Magazine, it seemed that the two had been in a long break up while their careers are starting to take off. People close to Ms. Pierce confirmed that she had been in a relationship with Ms. Lopez even before people took notice of their greatness. "It seemed that Brittany wanted to focus on her career and Santana doesn't want to hold her back, so they went on their separate ways. Brittany went to California. Santana stayed in New York. But the kiss in softball game and the restaurant definitely show that the two are trying to bring back their romance." The article stated. But we now know that there is more to the story than people actually perceive. "Santana was evidently in the game and Brittany was also there since her then boyfriend Taylor, who now admitted that their relationship was just for publicity, was the opponent of the Yankees. It's definitely Santana and Brittany. There's no doubt about it now."_

_Paparazzi followed the two more than usual. Reporters became more persistent in looking for that particular person who will lead them in what they think to be the "Greatest love story in Hollywood". And newspaper companies and talk shows are willing to pay any price just to get an exclusive of the two. Still, the hot couple has tight lips, and so as their friends and colleagues. "Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel seemed to mum about the issue also. Both of their representatives issued a statement that Ms. Lopez is not in a relationship with Brittany and they would not disclose anything more about their friend's personal life. Some reporters even went to the Yeux just to get an exclusive interview from Ms. Fabray. But she seemed to have her loyalty to Ms. Lopez." Tracy mentioned. Quinn Fabray, who was known to be Ms. Lopez's childhood best friend, was one of the many names that came up when the face behind the fedora hat was still a mystery. "We now know it wasn't her. It was definitely not her. They have clear record. They were never seen sweet with one another or anything. I think what they have is purely platonic. Yes they might have lived together, both in Paris and New York, but you know romance when you see it. I can say that what they have is anything but romance." The magazine editor added. _

_It seemed that the mystery behind the fedora hat has been definitely solved and what the people just want now the confirmation from Santana and Brittany, themselves – or not. "I think that the pictures themselves and how the sequence of events seemed so right and accurate are enough proofs to solve the mystery – it's definitely Ms. Pierce. Hollywood and Big Apple should watch out for the merging of these power couple." _


	7. Love Story In Harvard I

**A/N:** Hello! This would be very long filler I guess. Yes, I am stalling. The next chapters are very important and I need time to build the story. Those chapters will be about how Quinn and Santana started to be a couple and how things came from being friend to lovers. However, you know from the previous chapters that both have feeling for each other (from which they are oblivious) since they were young. So what happened in between? This is what this chapter is about! The setting of this one is back when they were college. I hate to break it you this early but one started to show the other her feelings during college.

Also. This will be centered on Quinn but if you read it thoroughly, you got to see what Santana really felt. So please be nice. I somehow changed my writing style. I hope you won't mind.

P.S. I 'm sorry. So since I needed time to build a very complex/important chapter, it might take time for me to upload it sooner. Sorry. Also, I really need your help. There are a lot of ideas in my head right now and I want to know what you think/want so I could have an idea on which is worth writing amongst the many idea. What path should the story take? What do you expect from Santana, Quinn, and Brittany or other characters? What other side stories do you want add (btw. The next chapters will involve a lot of their trips. So if you want to suggest a place/country, be my guest.)?

So. If you ever have a suggestion, I am willing to consider it!

**oQo **

**Read the A/N before proceeding. Have fun Readers!**

You were at your and Santana's graduation party at the country club, when your mother blurted it out –_ "Quinnie, here, is going to Harvard." _You almost chocked but you thank God that you were not drinking or eating that very moment because if you were, Santana, who was sitting beside you, would have been covered with your shit.

Every glee club members who were in the room was definitely shocked. Just months ago, you told them you're going to Yale… but now, you're mother's telling everyone that you're going to Harvard. You know that amongst all of them, Santana was the most distressed but she didn't show it. Instead, she just held your hand tightly and whispered something which reassured you about agreeing to your mom's decision. With a simple gesture, you knew she understood and didn't want to pry. It has always been like that between the two of you – you have a silent agreement: don't ask, don't tell – just feel.

At that time, you were glad that Rachel already left for New York because if she was there, you would never heard the end of her rant about your life decisions. You were glad that she actually left and you knew very well who made it happen – _Santana_.

You and Santana have a lot of differences but you agreed on one thing – _so as Kurt – _their shotgun wedding would ruin both Rachel and Finn's life and dreams. You and Kurt already tried to talk them out of it – _Jeez, you even got into a car accident, Remember? –_ but Finn seemed to be a real douchebag. Their parents even tried to be supportive though you knew they're against it. So you went to your last hope for this situation – _Santana_. You knew Santana would never like to meddle with this kind of things – especially anything that would involve the midget and Frankenteen. Yes, you've known her to be very opinionated but she's not the type of person to poke her nose in anyone's business – _well, sometimes she just can't help it_. But at times like this, when one's future is at stake, you tried to ask for her intervention and play as the ultimate devil's advocate – _you wanted to put to good use her nickname after all. _She didn't promise you anything and just told you that she'll try.

She neither told you what her plan nor what its outcome was until you received a text from Finn telling you to go to the train station the morning of their wedding day and never tell Rachel about it. At that very moment, you knew that Santana definitely used everything she learned from her abuela to give Finn piece of his mind – _you always wondered if the Lopezes has a gift in turning a heated argument into life changing situations._

You feel miserable at your own graduation party. You envy your friends for being able to follow their dream – _Puck was even planning on going to L.A. with Mercedes. He planned on working in the morning and doing night schools afterwards until he gets a chance to actually got into a college – _while you gave up your dream to please your mother. You're still rebuilding your relationship with her and you promised yourself to do everything to make her happy. But this didn't stop you to question your decision to agree with her choice – _it was your life and your future! _Everything you said to Rachel were thrown back at you. _Your life was a joke – so you thought_. You wanted to take back your words from your mother, but seeing the pride in her aura and feeling the hand that was tightly clasping yours during that night made you feel that you're doing the right thing and everything will be okay – _"We're gonna owns that place, Lucy!"_ Santana whispered. Hearing those words gave you strength and those simple words gave you an assurance – _it was you and her again. _

**oSo**

"Well, technically it would only be Kurt for the first year... but girls…" Dr. Lopez said looking at you and Santana and then smiled towards Kurt, who was struggling with his very large suitcase as he enter the grand two-story foyer where you were all standing in. "Welcome to your home for the next four years…" he continued with so much cheerfulness in his voice as he gestured for you to move further into the apartment. "And perhaps… the next seven years?" he said giving Santana a playful nudge.

You're still standing in the foyer as you look around Santana's –_well it's Kurt and yours too – _new apartment. After being rejected by NYADA, Kurt tried to get back on her feet and after he mentioned that he was considering taking up acting classes in Boston, you were actually surprised when Santana nonchalantly – _Santana being Santana – _offered for him to stay in the apartment if he ever decided to actually pursue his plan while you two stay in the dormitory in Harvard Yard for your freshmen year since Santana's '_aging_' father – her words not yours –seemed to forgot this very important detail before buying an apartment: All freshmen are required to live on campus! "_We were too excited my baby is going to Harvard that after receiving the news we immediately look for a house!" _Maribela Lopez tried to defend his husband.

You actually like that Santana's finally putting down her guard and letting more people in…. especially when you learned later that it was actually her offer which sealed the deal for Kurt. Since taking acting classes will already cost a fortune for Burt, having a place to live for free made Kurt consider his plan –_even though it meant living with Satan – oh what people would do for their dreams. _

"I thought we'll be living in an apartment?" Kurt whispered in awe and you just chuckled.

He was actually oblivious of Santana's family social status. In your years in McKinley High, no one actually knew about Santana's life beyond the walls of the school except for you, Rachel, who also went to Notredame and seemed to know everything – _which actually creep the hell out of you_, Puck – who was his fuck buddy, Finn – who faced the wrath of Santana's parents after the ad was released, and of course, Brittany – no need to elaborate. _Yes, Jacob Ben Israel didn't know. _She projected herself as the badass Latina from Lima Height Adjacent – _well her abuela actually does, she insisted on staying on the other side of the tracks. _

"I actually even searched on how to miraculously add a closet to an already cramped apartment and how to fold my clothes to maximize the space without crumpling it. Sorry but this is just a-maaa-zing. I really can't believe this." Kurt continued to ramble with a shriek and clapped his soft hands in bewilderment.

"Try to Google George and Maribela Lopez, Jeez I thought you're one of the biggest gossips in Lima " you whispered back with a smirk etched on your face and leave him to follow the Lopezes in what seemed to be an elegant living room.

"OH MY GOD!" You heard Kurt and your smirk grew wider.

"Is he okay?" Mrs. Lopez asked as you entered the living room and you just nodded but Santana knew you very well that she just giggled.

"And you call yourself hardcore Broadway fan?" You rhetorically asked in a soft voice when you saw Kurt took his place beside you – speechless and embarrassed.

After a bucket of tears and several rolls of tissue – _you're exaggerating, of course – _Mr. and Mrs. Lopez bid adieu. Your mom has to attend her AA meetings while Burt has to start his office in D.C. so Santana's parents took the liberty to bring the three of you to Cambridge. They stayed for a week while they help the three of you get settled; you and Santana in your dormitories and Kurt in the apartment. . It was good to have Dr. Lopez around since you get to tour the campus even before all the orientations started.

So after a week, they finally have to leave and everything seemed to sink in to all the three of you – you are now entering the adult life and you are finally on your own – _well not literally since you still have each other. But the sense of independence is still there: NO PARENTALS!_

But before Santana's parents could walk out the apartment, where you and Santana will stay before the start of the class, Kurt stopped them.

"Well, before you go, you must have a family photo!" Kurt chirped as he arranged all of you in the coach. You and Santana chuckled at Kurt's antics - _yes Santana chuckles in front of Kurt now. It's a work in progress! _You knew very well that he's been dying to have a photo with the Broadway icon – well he doesn't actually mind to have the pharmaceuticals magnate in the picture – _he really doesn't mind_. A picture with the Broadway icon's family is so much cooler – _he felt that he's actually close to them or something – which what actually happened over the years._

After the first shutter of the camera, Santana got up and pulled you and her father out of the couch.

"No." She sternly said pointing her fingers towards her mother and Kurt. "You stay there." She added as she moved in front of the tripod holding your camera. "You are paying me for this one Lady Lips!" She continued. "Okay! Miss Broadway Icon, Porcelain! Say Gaaaaaaay!" And everyone in the room erupted into laughter.

And from then on, everytime the three of you take photos of one another, it has already been a reflex to say the word –_ and you hate to admit it but it made your smile even brighter. _

**oQo**

The three of you were practically in your own little world and fell into a routine.

Your first year in Harvard can be summed up into one word: _Freshmen – yeah, obviously. _When you say that you're a freshman a lot of things could pop out in the upperclassmen's mouth – _most of it are true anyways ._But you actually sucked it up because you didn't actually care; here, no one really care about your past unless you made it to the Harvard Crimson that everyone would want a piece of you.

It's no longer McKinley High where you were protected by your Cheerios uniform the moment you step inside the school. '_This is the real world now' – you kept on telling yourself._ You no longer care about your social status because, seriously, who would actually care? There are more than one thousand students coming from different side of the country (world is more accurate) and they would not actually give a damn.

You have had proven this in the first day of your class.

It was late August. The summer breeze filled the air of Cambridge. It was your first day so you decided that it wouldn't hurt if you dress up a little bit – well you still wore your newest belted summer dress, oxford shoes, and fedora hat. If you were walking in the halls of McKinley, then no doubt that the crowd would part like a Red Sea. But again, you are no longer in McKinley High. You thread the sea of students like anybody else. You no longer have slushy to throw at people who go on your way and there is definitly no Red Sea for your beauty. You were just like everybody else in the campus: outside Cambridge you were the smartest, some are the richest, but inside Harvard – you're all the same: ordinarily extraordinary.

Thankfully, you and Santana were placed in the same dormitory so you were able to see each other often – _well, everyday on weekdays. _You would eat breakfast together at the Annenberg dining hall and pick up a scolding hot coffee in a café around the corner – which became Santana's favorite – before heading out for your classes. Your schedules were overlapping – your classes were different and your lunch break is earlier than hers. But both of your classes would end at around 5 p.m. so you would wait for each other before heading back to the dormitory – depending on whose class ends last, most often than not it's yours but Santana would patiently wait outside your building or lecture hall while listening to her latest lecture recording. She didn't tell you what she's listening to. All this time she thought she had fooled you that it's a new mix Mercedes sent her but the way she scrunches her face gave it away. She thinks that you'll judge her for listening to her professor's voice during break – but you didn't. Actually, you were amused by her dedication – an overachiever Santana always turned you on, ugh you kinda hate yourself for even thinking about it.

You would walk back to the dormitory while bitching about random things; from the sound of the chalk scraping on the board "Seriously? Who the hell still uses chalk? What era are they from" or how loud the snore of your seatmate was to how your current syllabus is eating up your brain –_ old habits die hard. _You would eat dinner together with the friends you made in dormitories before changing and heading to the study hall to catch up with your readings until the clock strikes 11 p.m. You knew when it was time go – Santana would absentmindedly tap her pencil on the table like she was anticipating for something. You neither asked nor did she tell you. You just knew – _it's already nearing her Brittany time._

It was like a reflex for her. She doesn't even have to look at the clock. Again, you wouldn't ask. You didn't want to prolong her agony so you're always the first one who would gather your books, notes and laptop. And even before the long hand strikes 12, off you go to your rooms and do your own things: you would continue studying before cleaning up while Santana would be on her phone or Skype for an hour. You know that the distance is already getting into her. You know that deep inside she's already crumbling. During your first night in the dormitory, she went to your room at an ungodly hour and as soon as you open the door, you saw her crying – you didn't ask, she didn't t tell – _she's obviously missing Brittany. _Her classes and schoolwork distract her by day. At night, she would have her Brittany-time and everything would seem to be okay until when she's already in bed, with no schoolwork and without Brittany to hold her like she usually does for the past four years, she can't help but feel alone – hence she would go to your room at 1 a.m. and just cuddle. She no longer cries but you know she's longing for Brittany – you didn't have to ask, she didn't have to tell, you just know this kind of things. You know she's thinking of her everytime you cuddle but you didn't mind – as long as she's fine and you were together. _From that moment, you were damned._ Usually, she would be gone even before you wake but at times when you wake up before her, you would just head to the bathroom or to the kitchen and when your back, she would already be in her room – preparing for the day.

You didn't ask. She would not tell. You know things about her. She knows these things about you. But both of you would not let each other know about what you knew. That's just how you're friendship is. You just came up with this routine without even really acknowledging it. You just let it happen.

You started to gain new friends but are still very much attached to each other. You were glad that your friendship was back to when you were seven year olds – only now you would like to think that you're living an adult life. The scars are healed and it was a new beginning – but your friendship is not aging – it just kept on renewing its own.

Though most of your weekdays involve classes, group studies and reviewing, you still get to visit Kurt every now and then – well most of the time actually. It is known that it is only at your first year in college when you'll get to have long lunch and dinner time so you make the most out of it. If you're not eating at the Annenberg dining hall, which Santana grew to hate over the period of time because the food is just not that homemade for her taste, or if you and Santana happen to have the same lunch time due to cancelled classes, you and Santana would drive off campus to meet with Kurt (You only had two parking space in your apartment and since your still afraid of driving, Kurt's BMW SUV – a replacement for his black escalade – and Santana's old red BMW coup took the space) and the three of you would do the most spontaneous things you would think of – yes, it's mostly Kurt and Santana's idea and you would just tag along. It actually surprised you that Kurt and Santana actually got along. They would come up with the craziest idea like rate the street performers in Harvard Square or slide down the steps/get lost in the Widener. You didn't actually think that they would be close, civil maybe but not this close! You would usually be enamored by the goofy smiles on their face that you can't help but freeze the moment with your camera. You're glad that you're their friend because this made you off the hook from all their bitching/judging.

"Oh come on Quinnnie! We just do it for fun, we do not do it to torment people_," _Santana would say in their defense.

"Have you met yourself, Santana?" You would ask.

"And yeah, like there is any difference. You're a judgmental bitch, Santana. Innocence doesn't suit you so get over it. Embrace yourself and stop hiding in Satan's closet!" Kurt would playfully oppose but would laugh afterwards.

"Shut up Lady Lips or I'll call Blaine and tell him that you're shamelessly flirting with your super gay acting instructor!"

"That's not true!"

"She could turn lies into truth, Sweety."

"Ughh. Harvard's messing with your head."

"It has long been corrupted," Santana would say as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Bitch!" Kurt hissed and Santana started to dial her phone. "Hey! I'm just kidding! Stop it!" he shouted while reaching for Santana's phone.

You can't help but thinkthat they were crazy – They're the biggest goofs! When it comes to fashion, Santana and Kurt would exchange their notes like it was for a final exam or something and you would be their Barbie doll. They would raid your closet and plan your outfit for the following week. "I seriously think that Berry dresses better than you now," Santana would comment like every time. So after several trip to the mall – walking in and out from different shops – you now ditched your sundresses and started wearing jeans – _but you still very much indie – well except when its winter, you hardly get out from your coat._

Unlike your lunches with Kurt which are in some random café just minutes away from campus, dinners with him are usually at The Apartment – as you decided to call it – in the Harvard Square. You believe that it was Kurt's cooking skills which made Santana hate the food at the Annenberg. It became a ritual for the three of you. Everytime you have dinner at The Apartment, you take turns in cooking – this is actually where you discovered your passion for food as well as the inner chef in Santana – but she's just too lazy to run around the kitchen so she would just sit on the stool and give instructions while you and Kurt do all the cooking – you might really have to thank her for your knowledge in cooking.

You actually feel sad about Kurt living alone in Harvard Square while you and Santana were in the dormitory. You actually didn't expect yourself to care since, like Santana, you weren't actually that close to him back in McKinley. You could honestly say that he had more encounters with Santana than you – you were just nicer to him though, and by nicer you meant ignoring him rather than tormenting him. But one night, while you and Santana were on your way to your dormitory from yet another spontaneous night with Kurt, you found yourself really wanting for the school year to end so that you could live off campus already. Meanwhile, you would actually look forward for the week to end already so then you would just drive off to the apartment and spend the whole weekend with Kurt. You and Santana avoided bringing friends in the apartment. Again, it was like a silent agreement between the two of you. Kurt could bring his friends from his acting class or colleagues from the interior design firm where he was an assistant to everyone; of course you didn't want him to die because of depression. But during weekends, you wanted to keep the apartment to yourselves. This is your safe place in Cambridge – it is your secret life. After all the hassle in campus from the previous week, all you want to have is a peaceful weekend – that's when you don't have a tournament to watch, an event to attend or a course work to do with your blockmates. And it is during these weekends when you are reminded of Lima. With Kurt and Santana, you remained rooted in the ground and you were reminded of the life you left and life taken away from you in the Podunk town. It was bittersweet.

When you have no plans to go out during weekends, Santana would just spend most of her time in her room in the apartment. You and Kurt knew exactly what she was doing: _Brittany-time. _You know that she's looking forward to spend her weekend with Brittany even if it's just through a call, text or Skype – _you don't want know what exactly they are doing – though you can't help but have an idea, Santana isn't that quiet after all. _So it really surprised you that even on weekends, when the clock strikes 1 am, the door of your room would slowly open and you would hear familiar steps nearing your bed. And just like when you were in the dormitory, Santana would spoon you from the back and you would just pretend to be asleep – and you actually got used to it.

Santana would still go out if you and Kurt wanted to try a new place on weekends. You would drive around Boston. You would visit the mall for Santana and Kurt's shopping – _and you would gladly play the role of Barbie_; go to different museums for your amusement (wherein Kurt and Santana would just sit on a couch and lazily tap their phones until the curator would call them out while waiting for you to finish); just lay on the park; hike out of town or just act like tourists – _yes, you always bring your camera with you but you don't sling it around your neck – it's too poser for your taste. In fact, you prefer using lomo and vintage camera rather than those big ones your mother gave you as graduation present.._

Every month Kurt would bring you and Santana to the Broadway district to watch whatever play/musical there is to watch. Of course Santana would complain and decline the invitation but an overly dramatic Kurt is not something she would want to see – so in the end, the three of you would enter the theater with a very enthusiastic Kurt – too much for Santana's liking. Again, you didn't have to tell but you and Santana both know that Kurt has been missing Rachel and Mercedes – big time! This didn't get unnoticed by that two of you so you tried to fill in for their spot – you didn't expect that in the longer run, you weren't just 'proxy for dwarf and wheezy' (as Santana begrudgingly call it) but you actually turned into one of his best friends.

The extra-curricular activities in Harvard started to become as crazy as your professors and they're everywhere! Well, before, you actually thought that people in Harvard are stuck up kids who have 'playing chess and Sudoku' as their favorite past time – at least you didn't think of studying as their past time. Obviously, years of stereotyping really messes with your head – right now, you're ashamed of yourself. The social scene is not any different. By day, the students earn top grades, start clubs, and interact easily with each other. But by night, they bid goodbye to their pathetic self and say hello to their wild side – good girls gone bad; straight-As long forgotten. You began to think that you're living in psychiatric ward and surrounded by patients with split personality!

Just months of constant partying with Santana and Kurt (Kurt is usually the DD since he wants to control himself from drinking and doing things that he would later on regret – yeah, overly dramatic) you learned right away where the cool parties are – and most of the time, those were **NOT** the ones hosted by the final clubs (for the following reasons: 1. since Kurt was not allowed to come, 2. it's just too stiff and preppy for your taste, Santana doesn't actually care as long as there is enough booze, 3. you just don't like it) – well some of their parties are pretty cool though.

You also have your secret agreement when going to parties. It started right at the first men final club party you were invited to – _you didn't exactly know how you get to be invited in those things. It was only during your second year when you finally realized why. _ At first, you were oblivious about this entire final club scene but Santana seemed to know everything there is to know about them – her father is an alumnus to the finest club of them all.

"They're parties are phenomena of binge drinking and sexual assault," Santana told you with nonchalance and you didn't dare ask further since it sounds like any other party – but later you found out that it was anything but ordinary.

It was in this parties that you first encountered the 'Hoochies' (ugh you felt like you were in high school again but Santana thought that they were kinda cool – you wondered if by cool she meant that they're constantly hanging out at the Harvard Square like hookers – and not to forget, total bitches! You really want to question your best friend's judgment at that very moment). You later learned after rounds of partying that the Hoochies is a group of self-proclaimed "BU biddies, hooching and husband hunting at Harvard Final Clubs". The second you heard it, Santana grabbed your hand and stayed away from them for the rest of the night – no, scratch that, for the rest of your college life, again scratch that – for the rest of your life! You asked her what that meant but she only told you that those are people who shamelessly use pick up lines like "Your bank account is very attractive" or "You pretend you like me for my personality, and I'll pretend I'm not after you for your legacy sperm" – and you didn't ask further. These ladies are just as insane and hilarious!

Other than that, the men are ultimate douchebags – Finn is nothing compared to them, you thought. They act like they're the kings of kings and they expect you to throw yourself to them – again, ultimate douchebags. You wondered why you keep on going to these things – but Santana would just reason out there are free to-die-for drinks. You didn't buy it since she hardly drinks in these parties anyways but you also didn't ask any further. You fell into a silent agreement - again. You would go to these parties an hour later than expected, drink a couple of shots, avoid the drink being offered by these suit clad preppy guys and just let Santana get you some from the bar, dance together and sometimes you would let a guy (who Santana think is decent enough) cut in, leave the house before anybody could drag you in God knows where, and start the real party (with Kurt and some of your friends – in a decent bar, off campus). You would dance and grind for hours. With Santana's hot body and skimpy dress, it wasn't long until someone would attempt to flirt with her (both boys and girls) but you were actually surprise that she would tactlessly tell them to fuck off. She would just stay with you and would only move away to get a drink or, just like when you were in final club parties, when a guy is decent enough to dance with you. You actually like this routine you wordlessly made. Again, you fell into your own pattern which you grew comfortable with. There is one thing in this routine which you definitely love though – Santana would tightly hold your hand all night, even in front of Kurt – and you just let it happen. You didn't ask. You didn't tell.

Thanksgiving and Christmas came. At both occasion, all the three of you headed to New York and met with Brittany and Rachel before going back to Lima. You and Rachel would constantly exchange email and letters – yes, you're old school like that – but it is during this long drive when you got to hear her long speech about your life choices. Santana would try and say something in your defense but it is not too long for you to notice the lack of her snarky comments and vicious words towards the petite brunette – _deep down she actually agrees with Rachel and was just stopping her to not make you feel uncomfortable. _Nevertheless, you love these holidays but you hate it at the same time. You love it because it's the only time when you're not worrying about your demanding professors, papers, pop quizzes, oral recitations, and study groups – it's the only time of the year where you're allowed to breathe and it's the only time when you get to feel home again –with your mom. But you also hate it because it reminds you of the love that you'll never have – _Ugh. You desperately want to see a shrink right now! _

Santana would M.I.A. the entire holiday. _Do you really have to ask where she would be? _The only time you would see her – _and without a tall blonde attached to her hip – _is during Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner since you and Judy would spend it at the Lopez estate. Santana secretly loves Christmas. You remembered when you were young, she would really get excited for the White Christmas Party which is held every 24th of December in the country Club – this is the only time the Lopezes would actually be seen partying in the neighborhood longer than usual. The two of you would meet at your usual place at the balcony and you wait for the clock to strike 12 before giving each other your presents. However, for the last three years in High School, you stopped going to this party – _for the obvious reasons. _So when you and your mom went this year, still trying to reclaim your place in the society, you didn't expect to see her at the balcony, holding four presents and an expression of shock on her face as if she wasn't expecting you to be there.

"You showed up this time," she coolly said with a smirk on her face after gaining her confidence back.

_Have she been waiting here every Christmas for the past three years? _Still, you didn't ask. So she didn't tell. She just held out her hand with the presents and you gave her a meek smile before you accept it and thanking her. It was only when you stepped inside the country club that you saw the dark lines under her eyes. Again, you didn't ask, she didn't tell. You just assume that she's been spending sleepless night with Brittany – and just the thought of it made your stomach churn.

You really hated yourself for not being able to control your feelings. You genuinely wanted to be happy for them but you can't help yourself from being jealous.

Santana always spend New Year at New York with her parents. They've been doing it for as long as you can remember so you were really not saddened by her absence. However, this year, Brittany got to spend it with them since she was heading to New York anyways. She asked you to come but you didn't want to leave your mom and you didn't want to let Kurt drive alone – _Kurt, who had also been M.I.A. with Blaine except during the Glee Christmas Party at Mr. Schue's apartment. You seriously have to look for someone when you get back to Cambridge. You have to get laid, at least_. Again, those emotions you tried to forget suddenly resurfaced and it is during this time that you wish to be in Cambridge again – to be in your own little world with Santana and Kurt – _to get back to your routine._

This is why you love and, at the same time, hate routines. It gives you a sense of control but when it's broken, you kind of totally lose it – and you lose more. You lose your virginity, you lose your head cheerleader title, you lose your popularity, you lose your father, you lose Santana, and you lose Beth.

A day after New Year, you and Kurt gave Rachel a ride to New York and picked up Santana before heading back to Cambridge. You got a couple of days to catch up before classes resume, and just like what you expected, everything went back to its normal place and pace. You were starting get used to this. And somehow, it scared you – a lot. And a visit from Brittany reminded you why.

Brittany has to attend a workshop for a week at the Boston Conservatory and during the weekend, she paid Santana surprise visit in your apartment – it just so happened that it was Valentine's Day. You were really starting to let go of all your unrequited emotions but things like this make it hard for you to do so. She spent the whole Saturday with Santana – in their room. They would just go out to eat while making out in front of you and Kurt – who is gushing both in awe and envy. Your really find it adorable too but this pang of jealousy could really bring out the worst in you. You mentally kicked yourself for being so selfish. When nighttime came, it didn't really surprise you that Santana didn't come to your room for your cuddles – Brittany was finally there for that. But this didn't stop you from feeling alone. An hour later and several twists and turns, you found yourself staring at the ceiling – wide awake. Realizing that you will not catch sleep that soon and with a lecture notes in your hand, you went downstairs and almost screamed in horror when you saw a silhouette through the French door in the kitchen leading to the deck. You slowly opened the door and saw a freezing Santana sitting on the lounge chair – lit cigarette wrapped in her fingers.

"Can't sleep?" You simply asked and it was obvious that she was startled by your presence.

She just shrugged and left your question hanging. You lean on the door with your arms crossed on your chest because it was cold outside – _you were just in your flannel pjs; weather in Cambridge can be really deathly cold sometimes and you were just glad that January is over – _and reviewer left forgotten in your hand. You left her minutes later just to return in your Harvard sweater with two duvets and two cups of coffee in your handed. You handed one to Santana who accepted it before giving you a warm smile. You stayed there with her until the sun started to peek at the edge of the snow covered trees and Santana would wordlessly stand up to retire to her bedroom – but not until she softly mumbles 'thank you'. You found her again the following night but this time, she was sitting Indian-style with her back on the fireplace of the family room. She was so engrossed in typing something on her laptop that she didn't notice you standing on the doorway. You left her again just to return with two cups of coffee in your hands and your laptop bag on your shoulder. You sat on the carpet across her and placed your laptop on the coffee table and started to do your paper which is not until the following week. You woke up later that morning lying on the couch. Santana was nowhere to be seen but you noticed that the cups were gone, your laptop was shut, a duvet was already covering your entire body and a sticky note was placed over you Mac.

_I'm on girlfriend duty. Gots to drive Britts to the Bus station. I already asked Kurt to drive you to campus. I'm running late so I'll be heading straight to my class and I might not be able to pick you. See you after class?XS_

_P.S. THANK YOU! Your paper is already printed. It's already on your MWF folder. Seriously, you have to consult with Ms. P about your OCD._

_P.S.S. Try to close your mouth when you sleep. You drooled all over your keyboard. You now outdone Berry in that department._

You hurriedly open your laptop panicking that it might be true and you found another post it.

_Haha! Relax, Q! I'm just messing with you! Get your shower on! Stop dreaming of Berry and wipe that drool on your face _(and you absentmindedly wiped the drool on your face and found the lack of it)_! Haha! I bet you really wiped it. _(You mentally reminded yourself to kick Santana's ass later).

_P.S. Get your big ass out of the couch Tubbers! Breakfast is already waiting!_

And just like that – everything went back to normal again – at least from your perspective. When Brittany came for another weekend visit around March, and again, you found yourself with Santana in ungodly hours doing whatever that popped out in your crazy mind – _Kurt and Santana's craziness is really rubbing on you_. Eventually, you fell into this routine. Everytime Brittany would visit, it became a common occurrence for you to go downstairs and be with your Latina best friend. You never talked about it. You didn't ask her. She didn't tell you. But this time, you never really understood but you just let yourself be there for Santana. You would silently study without minding each other's business. Sometimes, when Santana is preparing for an oral discussion, you would try to help her and act like her professor making her laugh in the end because of your horrible impersonation. On some nights, you would just sit on the deck; sometimes you would enjoy a can of beer and some other nights you would take a drag from Santana's nth cigarette. She's not a chain smoker. You noticed that it is only during some of these nights that you would see her smoking – she doesn't even have her own lighter. _You thought maybe she's really from hell since she's cable of lighting her cigarette without lighter but you mentally slapped yourself for not even thinking that maybe, just maybe, there is a stove in your apartment. Idiot. _You know she's just trying to calm her nerve but you didn't know why she felt angsty in the first place. You always thought maybe it has something to do with the very naked blonde she left upstairs. Maybe it was due to her upcoming exam/oral discussion/debate/lacrosse intense practice or whatsoever. Maybe she's just used to your routine? You didn't actually find the answer until years later because you didn't find the chanceto ask and she didn't find the courage to tell.

At the end of the school year, you realized that you gained more friends – other than your classmates, blockmates, or doormates; other than Santana and Kurt. They are random students you get to meet in some random places. They are the people you get to spend time with at the Library while you're too tired to function and just waiting for Santana's group discussion to finish. They are the students whose friend/girlfriend/boyfriend is in the same class as Santana's – hence you constantly chat while waiting for the said class to end. They are Kurt's friends – who later became your and Santana's friend too after several rounds of club hopping and intimate barbeque party at The Apartment deck/yard. They are some avid Lacrosse fans who you got to meet while watching Santana during her bi-weekly training. Or they are the health conscious student you met at the Malkin Athletic Center where you and Santana would usually go when it is raining or snowing hard outside for you to run.

Summer came and you actually find ithard to leave your dormitory. Unlike most of the students, you and Santana are amongst the 3 percent of the students who chose to live off campus. Dr. Lopez let you decide if you're taking your room in The Apartment – _yes, he already took claim of that room for you_. You and Santana was really hesitant at first since you were used in this routine – _but both of you really didn't say it out loud. _But after assurance from your trusted blockmates and former dormmates that they wouldn't leave you behind and seeing Kurt's puppy dog face, you and Santana finally handed your Housing Contract Cancellation form and emptied your room at the end of the school year.

After finally putting your things in The Apartment, all the three of you drove to New York in Kurt's SUV to fetch Brittany and Rachel. And off you go to Lima for some much needed summer vacation.

**oSo**

Since Brittany has to go to different dancing and acting workshops during summer vacation. Santana found herself following her around the country but two weeks along the way, they got into a huge fight and you found yourself in a road trip to Illinois with Kurt (since you still can't drive), Blaine (do you really have to ask?), Rachel (since she was with Kurt when you called and she always wanted to be involved), Finn (since apparently he is wooing Rachel back) and Sam (who doesn't have much to do before he heads to Nashville. Also, Sam is the only person you know who has Santana's approval of driving her baby - since all of you cannot crump in Kurt's SUV and nobody wanted to be left behind).

After 7 hour of driving and two bathroom breaks, you met her at the hotel lobby she was staying at. You instantly noticed the puffiness of her cheeks and redness of her eyes but you just held her hand and went outside to meet the others who were standing by the cars. She was definitely surprise to see the party you brought with you and upon seeing them, she can't help but smile. However, it was only when you enter her car, with Sam behind the stirring wheel, when she let her guard down and started crying. You still didn't ask her. Both you and Sam know that she will tell you when she's ready. So while the others headed to the nearest 'Ken-Taco-hut' (due to Finn's insistence; Ken-Taco-hut – as Santana fondly called the three fast foods – KFC, Taco Bell, and Pizza Hut – that her mother happened to franchise), you stayed on the parking lot consoling Santana.

You now know why she asked you to pick her up despite the fact that she has enough money to buy a gazillion plane ticket – she needs her friend A.S.A.P.

"We're going to a road trip," Santana, who has her guard up again, announced as she plopped down the booth beside Kurt, who was suspicious, but nevertheless, gave her a reassuring look.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side while Finn and Rachel sat across them – all seemed understanding enough not to ask what happened. You followed Santana and sat beside Rachel while Sam dragged a chair from another table. Her announcement earned a shriek from Kurt and Blaine, a confused look from Rachel and Finn, and a shrug from you and Sam.

"Oh hello to you too, Santana. As much as I would like to engage to your spontaneity, I hate to tell you but we didn't bring enough money, so much so clothes, so I guess we have to decline your offer." Rachel, being herself, giddily answered which cut short Kurt and Blaine's excitement.

Santana just glared at Rachel but instead of answering with words, she reached her wallet and put down her credit card on the table.

"But-" Rachel tried to protest but was immediately cut off by Santana.

"Shut it Berry and Listen. I am bored and I wants to get my tan on." She paused and waited for everybody – means Rachel – to keep quiet. "So here's the deal. And it's simple. You get my credit card, I get some company." She stated nonchalantly as she moved backwards and crossed her arms around her chest.

"What do you mean, Santana?" Finn asked still confused.

"Ugh." You groaned. "It means that for those who need it, you can use her credit card to buy some clothes and anything else you need. And since this is her idea, she's gonna pay for the gas and whatsoever." You answered for her. "Wait. That included hotel accommodation, right?" You suddenly asked her but she just shrugged.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'for those who need it'? Rachel asked.

"Well. I, for one, am used to Satan's spontaneity so I am already expecting this to happen. Right Quinn?" Kurt asked and you just smirk.

"I agree with that one." Sam blurted.

"Wait. You too?" She asked Sam and he just give her his guppy smile. "So it's only Blaine, Finn and I who's not prepared for this?" Rachel started to feel frustrated.

"Actually, I packed Blaine some of my clothes since we'll just need enough for a summer outfit. Bow ties and vests are not necessary in this kind of weather." Kurt answered while exaggeratedly fanning himself with a tissue paper.

"But I was with you! You didn't tell me!" Rachel complained.

"We were in a hurry. We didn't have time to stop by your house. I have extra briefs and shorts. You are free to borrow them" he offered.

"Oh please, Berry. Enough with the whining." Santana cut in. "I am already offering you my card. It's all on me. You too Finn." She added and gave Finn a firm look. "Besides, it's seldom that one Santana Lopez will splurge on some dwarf and her orca." She said - her soft voice betraying her attempt of insulting Rachel and Finn.

"Fine. You got yourself a deal! Just because you asked nicely." Rachel said.

"Oh please. I am anything but nice, Berry." Santana flipped her and everyone stifle their laugh.

"By the way Santana. I won't need your card. I got mine." The petite brunette announced with a smirk.

"Then why were you keep on complaining?" the Latina questioned with an irritated voice.

"It's fun messing with you for once." She countered and everybody on the table laughed except for a very annoyed Santana.

"So where are we heading?" Kurt asked when everyone seemed to finish their meal (Except for Santana who seemed to hide the look of disgust on her face – _you wonder why her mother chose to franchise these fast foods if her own daughter is not fond of it. Well maybe that was the reason – more profit for them)_

"Drum roll Finn," Santana demanded and Finn gladly obliged.

"CALIFORNIA!" Santana exclaimed and gave Sam a wink and you all started cheered and sing 'California' – _led by Rachel, of course._

After planning further and buying everything on the list you made on the KFC table napkin (which still has gravy sauce on the side), you started your Road Trip Extravaganza – as Rachel dubbed it. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Finn where all in Kurt's SUV while you, Santana and Sam rode Santana's Mercedes-Benz 2013 G-Class SUV – _this reminded you of the trip you have had with Mercedes when Santana first got this car as a present from his father. _

From Illinois, you drove to Iowa, Nebraska, Colorado, until you arrived at Los Angeles, California. You took your time and visit every landmark there is to visit – turning your road trip into a 2-week long journey.

This is actually the first time you get to spend a fun summer time with some of the glee kids. Before, it was only you and Santana; the summer before 10th grade, you got to spend it with Brittany; the summer before 12th grade, you went to a road trip with Santana, Sam and Mercedes. Now, you got to see a carefree Rachel in just cut off jean shorts and simple tank top – _you even convinced her to wear just two-piece_. You witnessed the tanning of Kurt's porcelain skin – _it's a "summer miracle" according to Sam – _and you now know how he looked like without his over the top clothes and pajamas. You got to see Blaine without a hair gel – _you weren't able to see him during your senior prom – _and you learned that he has a mouth-watering abs under his shirt. And after seeing Finn in just his board shorts, even Santana agreed with you that his body wasn't that awful. _Okay it was also mouth-watering. A year in military training can really do a lot of things to your body._

When you arrived in L.A., you were greeted with food and booze – _thanks to Puck's Fake I.D. and Mercedes love for food. Yes, there were tots._ You spent another week in L.A. – which was very much in favor to Sam. Since beach is not something you usually see in New York, Cambridge, and Lima, you decided to lounge in the seashore and do different water activities the beach has to offer (even Rachel and Kurt postponed their highly anticipated trip to Hollywood – but all of you still went with them when you started to get bored in the beach and Santana announced that she needed some retail therapy) – _little did you know that it is the very first summer trip your little glee gang has ever been. Yes, it was when glee gang was born. _

"I chickened out," Santana blurted when you two were walking at the beachfront during your last night.

"What?"

"I got scared. And that led to the fight."

"You're scared of what, S?"

"Of everything. I suck Q. I always chicken out when everything seemed to be perfect." She said in exasperated tone. "Doing a duet. Being with her. Coming out to my parents. Coming out to my abuela…"

"Stop right there, S." You cut her off. "There's nothing wrong with being scared. Hell, I was scared to raise my own child," and Santana took time to answer.

"But Q, I got scared with our future." She sighed feeling defeated that her problem was nothing compared to your worries but you still encouraged her continue. "I saw what her future as a dancer will be. I got to experience it firsthand and one night, while we were out with her friends, I just panicked. Touring is part of what she wanted in the future and seeing a glimpse of that life scared the shit out of me. She has to be in places. She has to travel a lot, sometimes not even lasting in one place in one day. And where am I in that picture Q? I am nowhere."

"You do know that it's too early for those thoughts?"

"You should have seen it, Quinn. You should have seen how her dance partner leered at her." _And there's the real reason. You thought._

"Did you chicken out because of the possibility that in the future you will be constantly left in an empty apartment or did you chicken out just because you're afraid that she will cheat on you?" You bluntly asked.

"I –"

"Look Santana. I know you are afraid of many things. Especially if B is involved. But how did you survive a year without Brittany by your side?"

"I trust her, Q."

"There. You trust her. So stop scaring yourself that one day Brittany will leave you. Yes, she will be on tour and leave you with an empty apartment. But remember that it will also be hard for her and at the end of her every tour, all she would want is you waiting in your apartment."

"I really fuck things up, didn't I?" She asked.

"No. You're just being you."

"And what does that mean?"

"You're just paranoid," You chuckled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you. Q." She mumbled on your neck and you contently stayed like that until Rachel called you.

"Quinn! Stop making out with Santana and help me with this barbeque! It's only you who could tolerate the smell of this… things" Rachel shouted and you suddenly flushed.

"Please. Remind me again why I invited her to this trip?" Santana groaned as she pulled away from your hug and head towards the others.

"Because you like her." You answered nudging her shoulder.

"Tell that to anyone and I'll ban bacon in my apartment!" She said and you started to race against her.

"To glee club!" You all cheered when you all gathered around the bonfire and started the merry-making.

**oQo**

Another school year came and you were all back to your campuses. Before heading back to Cambridge, Santana immediately went to Brittany's house when the blonde returned from her workshop and after hours of conversation and several round of sex, they were again the happy couple you all once knew. So when August came, Kurt drove Brittany and Rachel to New York before the three of you went back to Cambridge – and this time, Blaine is on the passenger's seat since he'll be living with you in The Apartment. He was accepted at the Theatre Program of Massachusetts Institute of Technology while Kurt, having a change of heart after working in an interior design firm, got accepted at the Fine Arts Program of the Art Institute of Boston at the Lesley University and he planned on majoring in Designs.

Kurt and Blaine decided to stay in one room – _after the approval of Dr. Lopez, _and Santana insisted that they take the farthest room that was vacant before – _to spare you from all the anticipated noises. _Kurt's former bedroom was now vacant and served as guestroom while you and Santana stayed on your own bedrooms.

Since you now live off campus, you experienced a slight change in the routine that you were used to.

Santana would now drive you to your first class with her old red BMW coup and instead of getting your coffee at the shop in the Harvard Yard, you and Santana would just make your own coffee in your apartment but when you are in a hurry, you would stop at one of the coffee shops you used to go with Kurt during weekends and pick up your usual order – White Mocha Americano and waffles for Santana and Caramel Macchiato and bagel with cream cheese for you. This time since you have less time for lunch, you barely meet with Kurt since he's classes are in Boston. However, since Blaine has a lot of free time and he's also around the area, he would make an effort to pay you a visit and would invite you to lunch near your campus.

You and Santana would still wait for each other but this time instead of heading straight to your apartment, you would go directly to the school library for your group discussions and study until one of you would start to feel hungry/sleepy/tired. Also, now, you have a schedule for weekly chores and house rules, which all of you – even 'Lazy Santana' (as you fondly call her), have to follow –_ to your surprise, not only did she follow, but she really took it like a champ. _You still got to do your biweekly run or if it is raining you and Santana would go to MAC. You still got to watch Santana's Lacrosse practice and you still got to do all other extra-curricular activities you used to do – except now, you put into use your newly fond hobby – thanks to Kurt and Santana's vanity – you started submitting photo essays to Harvard Crimson.

Santana still has her Brittany time and she would still go to your room at around 1 a.m. You still got to spend weekends with Kurt and Santana – and this time, you got to spend it with Blaine, who even made it harder for Santana to dodge Kurt's invitation to watch some play/musical – _though you thought that she was just pretending to hate it – deep inside you know that she loves musicals (or Maribela could have had hit the back of her head), she just want to argue for the sake of arguing – she's an aspiring lawyer, remember? _You still got to do spontaneous things – except now, the suggestions even became more challenging and out of the world (_define outrageous) _since you added Blaine into the one hell of a formula. You learned that Blaine could really be so childish when it comes to playing pranks and he would think of craziest stuff – _as if it wasn't crazy enough that his obsession to hair gel and bow tie stopped leaving him with a curly hair and a very college boy look – it really took time for you and Santana to get used to it. _You were really glad that Blaine got to live with you – he was like the last missing piece to your puzzle. It's not that you weren't satisfied with Kurt and Santana, but sometimes you would feel out of place when they started to gosh about a new collection that was released the other day or how they would talk about musicals and Maribela's career (yeah, Kurt got Santana to absentmindedly talk musicals with him). You weren't jealous by the bond they shared but you can't help but wish to have that same bond with a friend – and God answered your prayer by giving you Blaine. You learned that he's very much into art like you. You now have someone who would stand next to you in the gallery (yeah, Santana and Kurt still love the couches) and or who would help and accompany you to the Leverett House Darkroom to develop photographs (and yeah, Santana and Kurt still love to be your models).

Also, you and Santana started inviting people in your apartment especially when it gets hard for you to stay out late during you group discussion, hence, you would just offer the library in your apartment. One Saturday, Santana has a very first group discussion on a weekend being held in the apartment's library and at the same time, it was your Barbeque weekend with Kurt and Blaine's friend. When they were finished later that evening, you invited the all-girl group to stay with you for one round of beer and several rounds had passed, they were still in the deck – laughing at Blaine's joke. At first they all seemed to be awkward and they kept on looking at each other as if they're waiting for what the other one will do and just follow. Santana didn't seem to mind and just helped Kurt and Blaine with the grill while you try to start a conversation with the group. After cases of beer and pounds of meat, they seemed to relax and started to have fun. One girl caught your attention though – Jolie. Just like the other girls, she's the embodiment of a New York socialite. She was very put-together and seemed to be well guarded. While the other would laugh their hearts out, she would just smirk and there is no sign that she's stifling her laugh. She reminds you of Santana – she could intimidate anyone in the room. But unlike Santana, she's not afraid showing off her wealth – everything about her scream rich and lady-like: her straight brown hair, her porcelain skin, well-manicured nails, simple yet elegant diamond jewelries, and a crease –free blouse though you were sure that it had been under a trench coat for hours. She would sometimes smile and only talk in short sentences with Santana. Though she really seemed to get under your skin, she seemed to be genuinely fond of Kurt so you just suck it up and enjoyed the night. From then on, you and Santana started bringing friends for Barbeque weekends and intimate parties – nothing big though.

Nothing really changed much except that your little family got bigger and you even became happier.

August and September passed and you got used to this routine with sprinkles of spontaneity. When October came, you and Santana became busier – but Santana became busier than you. She started to have longer group discussion during weekends with the same girls you invited for barbeque, however, you noticed that as weeks passed, they became fewer and fewer and Jolie was one of the few who remained. You still go through the same routine you made with Santana but most of the time, she seemed to be in a rush and she bitch just about everything – _yes, her bitching before was already DL_. She would still wait for you until your classes end – she still has her earphones plugged in her ears but now, there's usually a half-finished cigarette wrapped around her well-manicured fingers – _courtesy of Kurt_. _You do have ladies night now._

"Do you know that smoking predisposes you to all kinds of cancer," you said to her the first time you saw her smoking while waiting for you. You didn't really mean to scare her but the shock in her eyes almost made you laugh – almost. "And it cause Buerger's Disease. I pity your fingers."

"Fuck off, Fabray!" She glared at you but threw the unfinished stick away and gave you an apologetic look. "God. You're such a nerd!"

"It's called general knowledge."

"Well I am not general."

From then on, she never smokes in front of you. But that didn't stop you from catching her when you got out earlier than usual however you would just turn around and hide behind the wall while you wait for her to finish her final drag. Sometimes, you may not caught her in the act but you could still smell the lingering scent of Davidoff magnum gold that was now starting to be a familiar scent to you.

"I'm sorry," she would say when she herself could smell the scent especially once you got inside the car.

You're really starting to worry. That feeling was intensified one night. She didn't come to your room like she usually does. At first you just shrugged it off and just thought that maybe she needed more time for her _Brittany-time _since this past few weeks had been getting into her nerves and you know that Brittany knows well how to calm her down. The long day had worn you out and the cold weather finally lulled you into slumber without any difficulty. You were in the middle of your sleep when Santana's sniffling woke you up. At first you thought you were dreaming, but when you felt her body was shaking against yours, you immediately turn around and saw Santana's back against you but her shoulders were trembling and her sobbing became harder. You glanced at the digital clock on your nightstand and saw that it was already 4 am. You started to rub circles on her back and that's the only time you noticed that she was still on her winter clothes. You really wanted to ask. But you knew that she wasn't ready to tell. You just assumed that maybe she got into a fight with Brittany which seemed to be reasonable since her Brittany-time took longer than usual. _But you still wonder why she was still on her clothes the previous day. _Not expecting an answer anytime soon, you just laid with her whispering your 'Shhhhh's' and '_It will be okay's'_ though you weren't sure if it she'll really be okay.

The next morning, it was the first time that Santana didn't leave while the blonde is asleep. When you groggily opened your eyes, your saw her with her back on you headboard and bloodshot eyes distantly staring across the room.

"Thank you," she said as when she realized you were looking at her and she snapped out from her haze but still she didn't look at you.

"Come on. You'll be late for your class." You held her hands that were firmly interlaced on her lap and pulled it for her to get up.

"Can we just stay here?"

You didn't answer and just gave her a quizzical look.

"I really don't want to go to class." She begged and she's was now looking at your eyes – _and all you see is pain and confusion._

"What happened, S?" You bluntly asked. Your confusion finally won over you.

"I am just too tired to function." She whined as she laid scooted back to your bed and laid her head down to your pillow. "Please?"

You could have just left her and go to your own classes. But she wanted you to stay with her – _she's begging you to stay with her. _You know something is definitely wrong. She may not tell you directly but she's giving you clues. You're confused on what's keeping her from telling you. It was no longer about your stupid 'don't ask, don't tell' rule. You already asked and you know she wanted to tell – but you could see that something is stopping her from doing so. You would not want to push so just lay pulled the covers over your body, scooted closer, and wrapped you arms around her waist.

"Okay," you simply mumbled.

You never missed classes. But there's always a first time for everything.

"Wait. Can you please change first?" you blurted out. She groaned but got up nonetheless and lazily rummage your closet.

Your cuddle-time, _as you fondly call it – but not voicing it out loud, _became later than usual (or earlier since its motherloving 4 am). Sometimes you would just sleep alone in bed but you would find yourself in the morning – caramel arms wrapped around your waist and your Harvard sweater and gym shorts missing from your closet.

On weekends, you stopped going to the Final club parties with Santana. Shewould tell you that she was needed somewhere else and she would just meet at the club with Kurt and Blaine. And so she did – but only after hours later and before you knew she's now drowsing off in one corner of the bar.

To add you your suspicions and confusions, ever since you went back from summer vacation, Santana seemed to talk to her father more often than usual. Her parents would call her before but most often than not it would be her mother calling her and she doesn't excuse herself when she's in the same room as you or Kurt. This time though, she would usually leave as soon as her phone starts ringing and when you ask who it was, she would always tell you that it was her father until you stopped asking and just let her be. You, being Quinn Fabray, even became more curious and suspicious when her father started visiting during the last days of September and this was followed by several other visits – perhaps every two weeks. Sometimes, you would hear them arguing inside the library but you never dared to eavesdrop – you're done with that in High School.

Your suspicions were heightened when one Monday morning of October, before putting the paper amongst the others that were piled on the foyer, The Harvard Crimson actually caught your attention – a photo of none other than one Santana Lopez gracing its front page.

_Meet 20-year-old Santana Maria Lopez, the owner of Cambridge's most expensive apartment, courtesy of her über rich daddy, pharmaceuticals magnate, George Lopez._

_As Harvard Crimson previously reported_ (you reminded yourself to look for the said issue and read the school paper from now on)_, the American heiress just became the lucky owner of a million worth luxury apartment in Harvard Square, but here are some things that you may not know about the elusive rich girl._

_PHOTOS: (Left) Inside Harvard Square's Most Expensive Apartment That Was Purchased by A 20-Year-Old! (Middle) Santana in a private event of The Porcellian together with her father, George Lopez. (Right) Casual Santana pictured parking her BMW coup in front of the apartment._

_11. Santana is 20 and was born in New York. She has lived in New York and Ohio for the last 20 years and is studying at the prestigious Harvard University for her pre-Law, just a few minutes north of her pricey home._

_10. Santana paid the full asking price – which was not allowed to be disclosed – for her luxurious new 4000 sq. ft., setting the record for the highest home purchase price in Cambridge by an undergraduate student. Her new home has four bedrooms and a wraparound terrace of more than 1,000 square feet which boasts stunning views of the city._

_9. Her father made his fortune from building his own Pharmaceutical Empire while her mother, the former Broadway star Marie Sanchez - Maribela Lopez in real life – innovated the world of fashion and food industry._

_8. She is sharing her apartment with her friends from high school whose names are still not known._

_7. Contrary to popular belief and unlike every heiress in America, Santana went to public high school in Lima, Ohio after finishing middle school at Notre Dame in Toledo, Ohio._

_6. Santana's father is a Harvard Medical School alumnus – together with his Uncles Antonio and Robert Sanchez– and was reported to be in the list of 100 richest men in the world – this is yet to be confirmed in the latest list that will be released next month._

_5. She is an avid gymnast and a music prodigy – she plays different musical instruments. Among those are: piano, harp, cello, and violin. She actually thought of pursuing a music career rather than going to Harvard for college._

_4. The heiress really seemed to be on her path of getting rid with the stereotypes! While leading her ridiculously named but promising Cheering Squad, the Cheerios, to three consecutive National Championship, the co-captain was also a member of the school's glee club: The New Direction– yes you read it right – and they were the champion of the 2012 National Show Choir Championship where she sang Edge of Glory (go to youtube for the video of their amazing performance)_

_3. She graduated with a GPA of 4.0 – duh, she's in Harvard – and was accepted to all Ivy League school._

_2. Her father is a proud member of the final-est club: The Porcellian and was spotted in most of their alumni homecoming events (Santana was even scene in one of their events! See photo)._

_1. There is circulating news in the Harvard Campus (which might as well be true despite constant denial, Their denial is not new to everyone!): The Bee so wants her! Will she be the next Queen Bee? Sorry, but we know that we will never know – unless there will be another spillage of punch book this year – oh we don't want another Jolie Petterson Scandal, do we?_

With the last information, it all hit you – and it hit you hard.

The Porcellian.

The Bee.

Final Clubs.

Parties.

Their All-girl 'group discussion' every Saturday.

Jolie Petterson – The Queen Bee.

Her uncontrollable smoking.

Sleepless nights.

Dr. Lopez's visit.

And many others you failed to notice before.

Santana has been **punched**.

You know little about final club scene – much so the female final clubs. You only knew two and one of the was The Bees (The Porcellian's equivalent – somehow). Thanks to your openly Wannabee blockmates (those who were aspiring to be members of The Bee were called such), you now know more of what Santana might be going through. It wasn't enough though. You learned that these final clubs are far too different from college sororities and fraternities (which is considered 'so lowly' – according to one of the Wannabees – ugh! You really thought you were done with High School – not yet). They are exclusive and elitist clubs who swore under their own laws of secrecy. Hence, all you have heard are based on generalization but it was enough explanation to Santana's recent behavior. You now know why Dr. Lopez visited her when fall started – it is the punching season and Santana has been punched.

As you read clippings from Harvard Crimson when you visited the library – under the pretense of research, well you were really doing one – a personal one, you gathered that The Bee is a group of wealthy, sporty and put together Harvard women – and that's it. From all the readings you have made, it all boiled down to that, and nothing else. But again, it was enough for you understand Santana's conflicted state and you cannot really blame her for not telling you. You found another article but it was about a spilled 'punch book'of Jolie Petterson (who was suspected to that year's Queen Bee – yeah. Say hello again to High School). And yes, it was definitely High School all over again – but was more sophisticated and worse. From that article, you thought that the punch process brings out the worst in everyone involved—punches desperate for acceptance, snide insiders gossiping about dating infidelities, and gleeful critics seizing on any opportunity to condemn the clubs. And after the punch process is over, those who did not get in can bitterly rage against the institution while those who did sit smugly satisfied, confirmed in their sense of superiority. _Insiders gossiping – _and now you were really worried for Santana. How long will it take for them to put her sexuality on the paper? You wonder if the club knows since Santana wasn't really hiding it in the first place. You really feel like you're in High School again – and you felt awful. You once thought that you were done with all these charades, but it was too early for you to think such. You sympathize with Santana because for all you know, she wanted to be free from all those things as much as you do.

And your phone buzzed indicating that there is a new message.

_Hey Q. Do u know wer San is? She's not answering my txts n' my calls. Is she sick? I am really worried._

And you too were worried.

When you got to your apartment, you were surprise to see Santana in the kitchen but she didn't notice you. She was seated on the stool with elbows on the island table, forehead bent over her clasped hands, and black locks curtaining down her face.

You silently took the chair beside her and placed your things on the counter top.

"How long since you last spoke with B?" You blatantly asked earning a heavy sigh from Santana but she didn't move and inch.

You placed your elbow on the table and propped your chin with your cold palms as you waited for her to answer.

"A week." She answered.

"A week?" you looked at her and you were surprised that she was now looking back at you.

"Yeah. I know." She said as she moved back to her previous pose. "I just don't want to lie to her." She sounded as if she's been cheating on her girlfriend but thank God you knew the real reason.

"So who's the lucky bitch you'd been screwing." You teased and her shoulder suddenly tensed. "Relax. I'm just messing with you." You added immediately.

"If I'm not too exhausted right now, I would really punch your stone ice face!"

"No doubt that you're tired. Your insults are getting lame."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah. Yeah. You're not just that into that…"

"Actually I was about to say, Sorry but kitchen is just too kinky for my taste. But I would gladly offer my room."

"…"

You laughed.

"What the fuck?"

"Priceless. Berry's right. It's nice to mess with you for once."

"Fuck off."

"Nah. Would rather fuck you."

She lauged.

"…"

"Crass Fabray is soooo on the top of my list. Wait. Britt's dirty mouth is still on top. You get the second spot"

_Second spot._

"Shut up." You said trying to stop the conversation from going any further. "Why don't you just tell B?" You asked her with a serious tone but she just gave you a questioning look. "I read the paper, you know." You said as if it was enough to send her a message that you know everything – well not everything. Damn that secrecy.

And she seemed to get the message. Loud and clear.

"I could tell her." You offered. "I didn't swear to anything." You reasoned out.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could muster.

"Just promise me one thing." You said.

"Anything."

"Kick their lame asses and show them what Lima Heights hospitality means." You said which much fervent.

"Badass."

"Oh my God! You're in the paper!" You heard Kurt's voice from the foyer.

You left Santana giving her your 'you deal with it' look and off you go to call a certain blonde.

Novemeber came and nothing much changed. Santana still smoked like your grandfather but she seemed to look less tired – _and you were thankful for that. _Other than her usual absences during the earlier part of your Saturday nights and her 'emergency meetings' on ungodly hours, everything seemed to be normal.

On the weekend before the highly anticipated Harvard-Yale game, Santana didn't show up on the bar you agreed to meet and she didn't come home until 8 a.m. on Monday morning – _freezing and with bruises covering her arms and legs. If not for her skimpy party dress, you would totally miss it. _When you saw her face, instead of pain, you saw a small but triumphant smile on her face – _it was only then that it hit you…_

It's finally over.

**oQo**

The school year come and goes and you all found yourselves in yet another road trip. Since you wanted an escape from the summer heat, you decided to go skiing on the mountains of Colorado. And just like the last time (but now Rachel was more prepared), you took Kurt's SUV and Santana's jeep and drove from Lima, Indiana, Missouri, Kansas, and Colorado – _After Kurt joked about what Santana's life could have been if she ever went to Louiseville, you went out of your way to visit Kentucky to see for yourself._

Third year came and you were back to the routine before Santana got punched. You and Santana became a lot busier than usual, so as Kurt and Blaine, but this didn't stop you from doing the usual stuffs you do – only now, you have to be more conscious of the time and you're limited to a mile radius.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly for you – by smoothly you mean loads of schoolwork and never ending messages from your demanding editor in Harvard Crimson. Until one night, when you went home from a late meeting with your thesis adviser, you found a small elegant looking envelope on the floor – _which seemed to have been slide under the door, classic._ And it was addressed to you.

You noticed the red wax seal design – _a bee?_ And you tensed up. You know what an invitation slid under your door meant and you definitely know what the seal symbolizes. You slowly opened the envelope and slid out the small card – _and your hunch was confirmed._

_We are __**secretly**__ inviting you  
>for dinner and dancing<br>Saturday, the seventh of October  
>at eight o'clock in the evening<br>aboard the  
>123 South Ridge Road<br>Harvard Square, Cambridge_

'_**Photography**__ is all about secrets. The __**secrets**__ we all have and will never tell and three may keep a secret, if two of them are __**dead'**_

Yes… You just got Punched.

…

And there you were, on Saturday evening, in your most elegant cocktail dress… in front of a Victorian mansion.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana hissed as she subtly grabbed you by your elbow as soon as she saw you in the foyer.

_She didn't know._

"I think you know the answer to that one." You whispered trying be cocky to hide your nerve.

"Stop being a smartass! You know what I am talking about!"

"Look. I was just curious okay." _Yeah. Sucks you be you._

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"And you also know the answer to that one." _Secrecy._

"I really hope you'll find all the answer to your question for the sake of your curious mind… but not tonight." she sighed. "You'll have weeks for that though."

"What do you mean Santana?"

"There's no more turning back Quinn. It's either you get cut or you quit. Your choice." She said with a tone of indifference and walked away to speak in front of the crowd – _almost 100 aspiring Bees_.

"Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead. But you don't want that to happen do you? So there is one rule in this club, and to that rule you will abide: What you will here, what you will see, when you will leave, you'll leave it here. And if you will ask how that would be possible, it's simple. The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one. So chosen ones, and future bees, welcome and may you enjoy an evening full of fun and _anticipation_."

And there, you just heard the speech from this year's Queen Bee herself.

…

You could honestly say that, that month was 10th most agonizing but rewarding month of your life. _Your pregnancy still occupied the 1__st__ to 9__th__ spot._

Your life was ruined. Temporarily. Your relationship with Santana was somehow affected – especially now that she was the Queen Bee – _she has to play fair. But that didn't stop her from comforting you when you're in the confinement of your room; this didn't stopped her from driving you to and from club events (but now she has to drop you off/pick you up meters away from wherever you are heading), and most definitely, this didn't affect your routine – you now experience firsthand, what Santana had been through. _You were blackballed, your friendships and blocking group was torn apart, and your internal discussion list was printed in the Crimson. But you learned – in some twisted mind of yours - that losing everything is how you show commitment, _you're so used with this._

Your schedule was packed. The Bee club held three to four rounds, each marked by a punch event. They kick off right after your first dinner in October. During the first round, you were all interviewed and you found out that they know about your pregnancy. And with just two minutes, it was as if your whole life was laid in front of you – they knew everything. And you didn't doubt that they know about Santana's sexuality. After dinner, the real punching began. You were all asked to get naked and skinny deep in the river just behind the house – _around 30 got cut off and you were amongst the 70 thick-skinned women who were left behind. You silently thank the fats that remained after your pregnancy._

The rounds got harder and the members got meaner – _even Santana and Jolie. Among other members, they effortless wore the mask of indifference with much conviction._

….

"What the hell is wrong with you?" You heard Santana's aggravated voice inside the Library. She was on the phone with someone and that someone must have really fucked up big time. You really didn't want to eavesdrop so you continued walking along the hallway… up until she mentioned your name.

"I told you not to involve Quinn in this one." Pause.

"I don't care who asked you to put her in the list, Jolie. We both know you're testing my patience. Well guess what? I don't have one!"

"Whatever the game you're playing, stop it! She doesn't need to be involved in this!"

"I told you everything and this is what you're going to do? I fucking trusted you!"

"Then stop testing me!"

"I don't care if it's her fucking professor!"

"Yeah! Too late for that now! She isn't a quitter!" And then you heard a heavy sigh.

You really didn't figure much out of it. But Santana's last statement gave you strength to endure everything that was about to happen.

…

On the second round, you were brought on the countryside and were asked to lap dances in front of the male-club counterpart. At that very moment, you felt humiliated and you just wanted to quit but Santana held your gaze all throughout the dance. She might not be able to hold your hand at that very moment, but her eyes conveyed a lot of message – she didn't want you to quit. Not now. Not ever. So you swallowed your pride and just thought that it was her you were dancing for – _yes, you were really that desperate. You wander if Santana had been through the same humiliation and if so, who told her not to let go? Who told her not to give up? You suddenly felt lucky – not because you were giving some douchebag a lap dance – but because you have her._ After several hours of grinding, you and another 29 others were left.

You never talked about that night. You left everything you saw and heard inside that country house – everything but Santana's gaze.

"What do I have to do?" You softly asked Santana after hours of sobbing on her neck.

"Just be brave enough, Q. And just be you. You're not pleasing anyone. They are already pleased. You just have to convince them that you are strong enough to go through those stupid challenges."

"What did you do to get through?"

"You know I can't tell you."

The third round was the worse round – _it was held in one of the all-men club's party_. They didn't tell you directly but they somewhat implied, that at the end of the night, you must have slept with anyone in the room – _well they were expecting for you to sleep with the opposite sex._ You didn't know what was running inside Santana's head that night. She was looking at anything but you. You saw this as a sign for you to quit. She doesn't want you to be in that position. She doesn't want you to give yourself just to get inside some stupid club. She look at you highly enough and expect you to not push through it.

Guys flirted with you and you tried to flirt back to those who were nice enough but each and every one of them gave you unsettling feeling. You really cannot push through with it. You really wanted to quit.

"Well, l guess you're the only one who doesn't have a date in here," a good but preppy-looking guy whispered in your ears – he was arrogant enough to invade you personal space.

"Well I am not planning to be with someone tonight." You bite back.

"Oooh. Feisty. I like that." The guy continued to assault you.

"Get off me asshole." You pushed the guy away.

"Does that mean your quitting?" You heard Jolie approaching you.

"Ye-"but before you could answer, a familiar voice cut you off.

"No one is quitting." Santana said as she grasped your wrist and pulled you towards her. "She's not planning to be with someone because she's going to be with me," she continued but before Jolie could protest, Santana was dragging you upstairs.

Before you knew, you found yourself sitting on the bed inside a dark room. You were really confused and you really don't know what will happen next.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Santana exclaimed as she paced back and forth.

"I can just quit." You softly said.

"You do know a lot of girls wanted to be in your position."

"What? To be sexually assaulted by some random horny preppy guy?"

"No. To be sleeping with the hottest piece of action in the campus," she tried to lighten up the mood and she was successful enough to make you smile.

"S. We don't have to do this. I can really just quit."

"You don't want to quit."

"Yes. I do."

"You don't want to deal with the consequences when you quit."

That silenced you. You know that meant. You'll be the talk of the campus. You're secrets will be revealed. Quitting is a betrayal in the law of The Bee. A betrayal can only be paid with another betrayal – _yeah, talk about twisted mind._ And you can't help but think of the looks the people will give you. You are now feeling at home in Harvard and thinking that a scandal could snatch this safe haven from you make you feel more nauseous.

And you started to crumble.

Santana silently sat beside you and held your delicate hand.

"Do you trust me?"

And with one nod, you found yourself against the wall. And it's rough and frantic and you could taste the smoke in her plump lips. You started removing her skin tight dress that barely covers her toned thighs while she reap your designer dress revealing you half naked body. Her lips started to wonder around your bare skin and you gasped, because the feeling is just what turns you on. She wasn't violent. She was almost careful with you, and you're worried because that carefulness blurs the borderlines between your friendship and – _you really don't know what it was._ And finally she was inside of you and you sighed of relief, because you waited for this for too long, and she was there and borderlines isn't what you cared about anymore - the only thing that matters is that she stays there, with you.

Coming down from your high, you realized that it was just temporary and your little fantasy was over. But Santana seemed to disagree and what happened next wasn't something you expected. She pushed you backwards until you plopped into the bed and there you do it again, and again, and again, until you're sure you won't be able to walk the next day. She lapses against her and you fell asleep together.

When you woke up, you expect her to be gone. But she was still there. You can feel the familiar, yet bizarrely foreign sensation of her skin against yours. This make you think painfully of Brittany and the blurred borderlines.

When you heard a knock from the door, you knew it was time to go. You and Santana silently got up and put on your disregarded clothes on the floor.

"Recite the Rule." She suddenly the familiar indifference in her voice.

"What?" you softly asked.

"I am speaking to you as the president of this club, Fabray. Recite The Rule." She sternly ordered. Gone was her carefulness.

"What you see, what you hear, when you leave, you leave it here." You shakily answered.

"Good. Now get up and leave. You are not expected to be here until next week. Same time and same place. That will be your final round so get as much sleep and energy you need."

You do what was asked from you but before you opened the door, you stopped and carefully face her.

"You were wrong."

"What?"

"When I asked you on what I should do to get through this, you told me to be brave. So you were wrong."

"And why is that?"

"Because I chose to be coward and sleep with my best friend and betray my other best friend rather than be brave and face the reality that anywhere I'll go, my past will always hunt me." You said but before you could reach the knob, she held grabbed your wrist and spun you around.

"I was just like you," she said looking straight to your eyes. "You asked me what I did to be where I am now. I did the exactly same thing you did. I was a coward. But unlike you, I didn't have you to help me get through it. I didn't sleep with my best friend let alone someone I trust enough." She said. She released your hands and just like that, she turned around and let you leave.

**oSo**

Don't forget to read the A/N above.


	8. Love Story In Harvard II

**Love Story in Harvard Part II**

_(This will be based on Santana's POV)_

**River Café, New York City**

She called you.

You, on the other hand, wanted to put an end to all Quinn's insecurities and the tension between the two of you for the past week, so you decided to agree and meet up. So there she was, in all her glory – _Brittany – _and all the repressed feelings started to come rushing back.

_Fuck._

You thought you were prepared for this. You thought you were ready to face her. But you were wrong. Just as you entered the restaurant, the band started playing and you can't help but curse all the gods and goddesses who must have hated you – _and you were sure they're mocking you._

_**Right from the start**_

_**You were a thief**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And I your willing victim**_

There she was, sitting on the secluded bar, and she looked regal as ever – looking like she was straight from Elizabeth Taylor Movie – _or even better._

_**I let you see the parts of me**_

_**That weren't all that pretty**_

_**And with every touch you fixed them**_

"_Seriously?!" _ You thought. _"Fucking perfect. _You forgot how beautiful she was and how addicted you were with her being. Her presence reminded you of how you used to love her and the hold she has on you

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep (oh oh)**_

_**Things you never say to me (oh oh)**_

_**Tell me that you've had enough**_

_**Of our love, our love**_

. But as you sit beside her, nostalgia hit you like a damn bullet train.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"I am glad you actually agreed to meet me," she said without looking at you.

_Tables are turned. _

"I have no reasons not to." You said as you raised your fingers to call the bartender's attention. "Whiskey, please." You ordered and shrugged your coat off before placing it on back of your chair.

"Well I just thought you don't want to deal with me, especially now." _Now that you have Quinn, _you assumed but you still asked just because.

"Why is that?"

"You know why" she snorted as she took the remaining drops of wine in her glass, still not looking at you.

"Well I don't"

"I mean, after what I have done…"

"Oh. So you were aware."

_**I'm sorry I don't understand**_

_**Where all of this is coming from**_

_**I thought that we were fine**_

_**(Oh we had everything)**_

"San…" She finally looked at your side but you still didn't face her. You are well aware of the hold she has on you. And you are well aware that those blue eyes are one of your weaknesses but you don't want her to see that. So, you did what you do best, put up your walls.

"Don't use the pity card on me,"

_**Your head is running wild again**_

_**My dear we still have everythin'**_

_**And it's all in your mind**_

_**(Yeah but this is happenin')**_

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams (oh oh)**_

_**You used to lie so close to me (oh oh)**_

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh our love, our love**_

_Roles were reversed._

"I'm sorry"

"I didn't see myself telling you this but time heals all wound. All is forgiven, there's nothing to be sorry about"

"Just like that?" She asked with evident suspicion in her voice.

"It's been years, Brittany. What do you expect?" You asked as you place some ice cube on your whiskey before tasting it.

"I –"

"Sorry, it was a little bit harsh."

"No. Don't be. I think I deserve it." She said as she get the ice holder from you, added a couple of ice cubes on your glass, shook it and held it towards you.

"No. You don't. You never did." And you finally looked at her _Fuck. _You wished you hadn't because all you saw was sadness and regret.

You finally drink your whiskey and was surprised that she still knew how you wanted it to taste.

Silence.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"So you and Quinn?" She asked as she looked away and played with the rim of her now empty wine glass.

"What happened to beating around the bush?" you playfully asked and she just gave you a genuine smile."Yeah. Me and Quinn." You finally answered.

"I didn't see it coming," she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. She then hiccupped and that's the only time you realized she was drunk.

"Cause you weren't actually looking." Pause. "Sorry. I am being an ass right now, am I?"

"Well, I would be lying if I say no."

You both laughed and you actually missed it.

_**Oh tear ducts and rust**_

_**I'll fix it for us**_

_**We're collecting dust**_

_**But our love's enough**_

_**You're holding it in**_

_**You're pouring a drink**_

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_**We'll come clean**_

"But seriously San, I'm happy for you." She said without looking at you.

"No you're not."

Hiccup.

"It's killing you."

Hiccup.

"You do know me still." She snorted and asked for another glass of wine but before the bartender could pour a drop into her wine glass, you held his hand and shook your head.

"Look at you, still controlling as ever." She teased and laughed but you didn't find it funny at all – 'cause of course, a button has been pushed.

"It may have been years, Brittany, but once upon a time, I _was_ your best friend." You snapped. "Sorry if I seemed to be controlling but I'm just concerned." And there again, your defenses were up.

Silence.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"I can no longer read you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I can no longer read you. I don't know if you're really glad to see me. I don't know if you're really happy now. I don't know if you're really content with your life. It's like – "

"What?"

"It's like I don't know you anymore. Plus, I never pushed your buttons before."

"Who's fault is that?"

"San –"

"Look Britt," Despite the venom in your voice, she smiled. _Britt._ "I know this must be hard for you. Damn, it is hard for both of us but things here changed. We changed" you looked into her eyes as if trying to connect with her.

Silence. _You've changed._

"It's been years. I have moved on. I've got Quinn and my life is perfect." And for a moment, all you could see were hazel eyes and you were reminded of the girlfriend waiting for you in your _home._

Ouch.

"You really love her."

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive."

"You don't have to be sorry. Like I said, I deserve this," she breathed in and looked away.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not like I've been the perfect girlfriend, after all."

Silence.

"Look," you tried to get her attention. "Bridges had been burned but can we try to rebuild our friendship. I really miss my bestfriend." You said sincerely and held her pale hand.

"That's the point, Santana. I don't know how to be friends with you" and she tangled her fingers with yours as she held your hands tighter.

"Britt –"

"We've been together ever since high school. We were friends but who are we kidding? I was attracted to you from day one and practically kissed you just hours on that cheer camp. We don't know how to be friends with each other, Santana. Can you understand what I'm saying?" she asked with longing eyes.

"I have Quinn now. It's too late."

"I know that."

"I love her,"

"I know, okay?"

"Then what do you want from me?"

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh we can learn to love again oh oh**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

"I want you back. But obviously, I can't have that, can I?"

"Britt," you tried to warn her as you avoid this conversation.

"If there was no Quinn in the picture would you still accept me?" she insisted.

Silence.

"Quinn will always be in the picture, wouldn't she?" she asked as if trying to confirm the unspoken and she scornfully laughed as found the answer in your silence.

**oQo**

**Cambridge, Harvard University**

It's been weeks. It's been weeks since you slept with Quinn. It's been weeks since you made eye contact with her when you're in the same room. It's been weeks since you had spoken a complete sentence to her. It has been weeks since you drove her to her classes. And it's been weeks since she left her bedroom door unlocked for you to sneak in the middle of the night.

You've been in limbo ever since that unforgettable night and Quinn had been very good at avoiding you without being noticed by Kurt and Blaine. With that, added with the fact that it's the week before the not-so-secret final club initiation weekend, you're friends were practically oblivious about the mounting tension between the two of you.

And there was Brittany. There's no question that sleeping with Quinn opened your very own Pandora's box. For the past years, you've been really trying hard to be the fateful girlfriend that everybody thought you _won't be_. Just weeks in Cambridge, you already had an emotional breakdown and doubted that you'll be able to hold on with your promise to her but you honestly love Brittany and you're willing to give the long distance relationship a try. And so you did – _but not for a long time._

Just days without Brittany and you already longed for her touch. If it wasn't for Quinn you might have had hit the club and went home with the hottest woman, but you didn't. Instead, you went to Quinn's dorm room and sought comfort in the warmth of your bodies lying close to each other. You knew you have the tendency to give in to temptations that are relentlessly presenting themselves in the form of phone number in your coffee cup, sticky notes which magically appeared on your books, and many more surprisingly creative but creepy ways. Just weeks in the campus and you are already known in all circle – yeah, even straight girls and clueless guys (and the arrogant ones who thought that their dick could turn you straight). You're the hottest new face in campus and though you've got rid with your skimpy dresses and 'barely there' clothes, this didn't stop the students to notice the sexy body behind your cropped skinny jeans, long sleeves/loose shirt and loafers. You are well aware of your admirers and you admit that you're not a saint but you love Brittany and you believe in what you have so even though your libido and the lizard inside you wanted to take those offers, you turned them down. Your Skype/facetime dates, texts/sexts and phone calls or phone sex are constant reminder that every ounce of restraint and self-preservation you have is worth it.

But like superman, you have your own kryptonite and it is not Brittany – it's one Quinn Fabray. It seemed that Quinn's arms served as your restraint but you knew better. She is the only temptation that you cannot resist and ever since the night you cried in her dorm room, you cannot get enough of her. You became intoxicated with her smell and you were addicted with her touch. You kept on convincing yourself that what you have will never go beyond the line of being 'just friends'. Quinn is straight and you keep on forcing yourself to never go down that road again, the road that Brittany helped you forget. But you can't help yourself. Every night you kept going back into her room and lie down in her bed. Every night, you are tempted to just kiss her and just end your misery. But Brittany's image would pop up every time you try to act on your need. You love her dearly – or so you try to tell yourself. You always want to prove that you're not your father's daughter and you are not going to cheat on the woman you love. So with all the force you have, you would stop your hands from touching Quinn's cheek every time you end up facing each other on her bed. And with all force you have, you try to suppress your need and want and wait for your alone time to find some release – with Quinn's image in your head. You felt dirty, you felt guilty and you felt like you've cheated on Brittany every time you reached orgasm with your fingers inside you and an image of a blonde girl with hazel eyes in your head. You were a mess without Brittany and all your deprived feelings for Quinn started to resurface.

You knew that you're in trouble and you can no longer wait to see Brittany to remind yourself that you're being a jerk and all those thoughts are not worth it and were just a product of your sexual frustrations. But it wasn't. Every time Brittany would visit and after several orgasms she would give you, you still longed for Quinn's scent and all you ever wanted is to be wrapped around her arms. Yes, you were in deep shit. The first time this happened, you felt horrible, filthy, and sick to your guts that you cannot dare yourself to cuddle with Brittany. So after making sure that Brittany is deep in her sleep, with you feeling dirty, you went to shower and tried to get rid with all your doubts and uncertainties. You then went down, grab a drink and after a long time, you lit up a cigarette thinking that it would make yourself forget. But not long after, you felt Quinn's presence and just like that, you felt relieved – you were back into your own world. And with that, you knew that you are indeed in big trouble. You knew that you have to do something or else you're going to fuck up your relationship and even your friendship with Brittany. When you saw Quinn leaning on the doorway, you wanted to run to her and wrap your arms around her. You just wanted to lay your head into the crook of her neck and smell her scent. But you didn't – 'cause her presence was enough. This scared you. Brittany made love to you but you still felt empty, but with just the presence of Quinn, as cheesy as it fucking sounds, you felt complete – and you wanted to kick yourself because of it.

Again, you tried to deny the fact that you haven't gotten over your feelings for Quinn and you try to give yourself time before you deal with your uncertainties about your relationship with Brittany. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Every time Brittany visits, you found yourself late at night sneaking out and spending time with Quinn. And one night, when Quinn fell asleep while doing her paper and after you moved her on couch, you placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. That night, you decided that you have to come clean with your growing feelings towards Quinn and you have to be honest with Brittany but again, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months – until you got punched.

Rumors spread around the campus and suddenly you were no longer just the very hot Latina who won every debate in her class – you became Santana Marie de Lopez y Sanchez – the only blood heir to the Lopez Industries. Your identity was revealed, your socialite status was made known and you suddenly became the face of Crimson for several months.

_Rumor has it that this year's The Bee president Jolie Petterson, heiress of Wall Street Legend Gordon Petterson, is eyeing a pre-law student as a successor. Punching season has finally come and every wanna-bees is already waiting, or better yet desperately hoping, for the arrival of their invitation at their doorstep. But sorry ladies, you just lost one spot to none other than Santana Lopez, who is currently just in her second year in pre-law. This aspiring lawyer is neither just a pretty face nor hot body, she's well known amongst her blockmates for her sharp tongue and witty remarks. And mind you, she has yet to be defeated in her debate classes. And does her surname ring a bell? Yes you read it right. Santana Lopez is the only blood heir to the youngest Nobel prize winner Dr. George Lopez, who was known for discovering the very first medicine for Parkinson's disease and heading the research team for the Alzheimer's disease. Earlier this year, Ms. Lopez was spotted with her father at different Charitable events and gala of The Bee's alliance: The Porcellian and was recently seen having lunch and dinner with Jolie Petterson herself. But who knows? Maybe these two beautiful ladies were just having a date. It is no secret that Ms. Lopez is happy and very gay. But Jolie Petterson? We didn't see that coming. Though we're clueless about Ms. Lopez's love life (but our sources say that she's very much UN-available), we very well know that Ms. Petterson has just recently broken off from her 4-year long distance heterosexual relationship with Mathew Grayson, an Oxford alumnus and son of the Hampton's Royalties. So the former speculations is more probable that the latter. But whichever is true, one thing is for sure: It seemed that the road for our very own daddy's girl was already cut out for her. _

You actually have had expected the invitation, your father have had prepared and warned you of all the possible gossips and things that could happen and you told yourself that all you have to do is suck it up and continue your family's legacy. And so you did. You tried to focus first on joining the final club and put all your feelings aside. Brittany called you several times and left you hundreds of message but you chose to ignore it. You smoked more, pot and and Davidoff magnum gold seemed to be your new best friend. All the secrets in joining The Bee, together with your unresolved feelings for Quinn, made it harder for you to lie to Brittany. And the latest task you've done for the final club only made it worse – you almost quit if not for one Jolie Petterson.

**oSo**

The day after you completed your latest task for the club, Quinn saw you sitting on the kitchen stool with elbows on the island table, forehead bent over your clasped hands, and your black locks curtaining down your face. She silently took the chair beside you and placed her things on the counter top. It was only the time you noticed her.

"How long has it been since you last spoke with B?" She blatantly asked earning a heavy sigh from you but you didn't move an inch. You knew Brittany had been worried but you really don't know what to tell her. She have had mentioned to her about the not-so-secret final clubs in Harvard and your plan of joining but you actually didn't expect her to remember. She herself was pre-occupied with her dance classes and showcases.

Quinn then placed her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her cold palms as she waited for your answer. You knew that this is a conversation you cannot avoid.

"A week." You finally answered.

"A week?!" She said in disbelief. You knew that she was looking at you and judging you. But you looked at her silently pleading not to.

"Yeah. I know." You said and sigh as you moved back to your resigned position. "I just don't want to lie to her." You realized that you might have had sounded as if you've been cheating on Brittany, which you never really did until the other night, when you slept with the Jolie.

"So who's the lucky bitch you'd been screwing." She teased and you almost squirm. You felt your shoulders tensed but before you could give yourself away, Quinn spoke up. "Relax. I'm just messing with you." She added immediately and you were relieved.

"If I'm not too exhausted right now, I would really punch your stone ice face!" You tried to play it cool but your guilt is burning you alive.

"No doubt that you're tired. Your insults are getting lame." She shot back and smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry..." She tried to answer. You sensed that she took it as a sexual innuendo but you cut her off as you try to finish her sentence."Yeah. Yeah. You're not just that into that…" But she also tried to cut you off. "Actually I was about to say, Sorry but kitchen is just too kinky for my taste. But I would gladly offer my room." She flirted with you. And shock was written all over your face. You almost bought it if only she didn't laugh… but she did.

"What the fuck?!" You exclaimed.

"Priceless. Berry's right. It's nice to mess with you for once." She said still laughing her heart out.

"Fuck off." You can't help but feel a little bit disappointed – but not for too long.

"Nah. I would rather fuck you." She blurted and gave you her 'fuck me' eyes. _Yes, she is indeed flirting with you._ And you almost did fuck her, if not for the invisible force that is stopping you. You're loving how wicked Quinn can be and these rare moments when she's being reckless and carefree are one of the moments you really love and enjoy. So instead of feeling awkward, you went along with her antiques and just laugh it off.

"Crass Fabray is soooo at the top of my list. Wait. Britt's dirty mouth is still on top. You get the second spot." You tried to counter which reminded you why this conversation is so wrong in so many levels but the look in her face told you that you hit a button – _and right then and there it gave you hope that it wasn't only you who felt the tingles every time you make eye contact and it wasn't only you who yearned for the other's touch._

"Shut up." She said trying to stop the conversation from going any further. "Why don't you just tell B?" She asked you with a serious tone and just like that – the flirting has long been forgotten. You then gave her a questioning look. You knew that she's talking about the final club but you don't know how she learned about stuff. "I read the paper, you know." She answered as if she's able to read your mind. You got her message. She knew enough – but not everything.

"I could tell Brittany." She offered. "I didn't swear to anything." She reasoned out. You know that keeping everything from Brittany for the past weeks wasn't just because of the oath you took in front of every members of The Bee. It's more than just an oath, especially now.

"I'm sorry," was all you could muster. You really didn't know how to deal with all the things in your plate right now. Brittany. The Bee. Quinn. And now, Jolie.

You don't want her to see that you're weak. You don't want her to see that side of you.

"Just promise me one thing." She said breaking your train of thoughts.

"Anything." You answered though you didn't really hear the last words before you went into your trance.

"Kick their lame asses and show them what Lima Heights hospitality means." She said with much fervent.

"Badass." You said with a playful but weak smile.

"Oh my God! You're in the paper!" You suddenly heard Kurt's voice from the foyer interrupting your conversation with Quinn.

She got up and prepared to leave but before she could completely walk away, she gave you her deadly 'you deal with it' look and off she went to her room to call your girlfriend which you haven't spoken to for almost a week. And the same night, Brittany called and this time you picked it up. She told you that she completely understands and wants you to tell her everything that you could – without pressure. But you knew that she's dying to know every secret you've been hiding from her ever since you joined the club. This killed you. You knew that telling Brittany everything meant telling her that you just slept with The Bee's president – Jolie Petterson. And so you did, being honest with her about it was the least you could do. You expected an ultimatum and you even expected that she'll break up with you. Suddenly, this scared you. You really didn't realize how your life would be without Brittany until that very phone call when you came clean to her.

But she didn't.

She assured you that she completely understood what you have to go through. But you knew that this is killing her inside. You knew that she doesn't want to add up to your problems in school and your club. And it kills you that she trusted you. This reminded you of how her love for you is so unconditional and how much she believes in you – and in what you have. This fucking crushed your heart. Yeah, you felt like a complete asshole to Brittany.

"It didn't involve feelings right?" She asked in her soft voice as if trying to convince herself that putting this past you and trusting you is the right thing to do. She sound desperate and she sound hopeful and every ounce of force is stopping you from hurting yourself right at that very moment – yeah Kurt's over-dramatic thinking rubbed off on you.

"Yes. It doesn't." You answered assertively and with all honesty but you are silently breaking down. Your lips started to quiver and tears started to roll down your cheeks. You cover your mouth with your shaking hands preventing Brittany from hearing your sobs.

"Okay." She simply answered. "I love you, Santana." She softly added and this made you crumble. Before you could say those words back to her, she was already being called by her classmate/stage director (you really didn't know) for their late night rehearsal while your tears are no longer uncontrollable. As soon as she hung up the phone, for the first time since the summer after freshman year, you broke down and cried because of breaking Brittany's heart and just like the first time, you promised to never do it again – and so you hoped.

November came and nothing much changed except for the distance you're trying to put between you and Quinn which she pretty much didn't notice since all you have to do is shut off all your thoughts about kissing or touching her. You still smoked like your grandfather but you seemed less distracted.

Finally, the weekend you have longed for came: the weekend before the highly anticipated Harvard-Yale game, you didn't show up on the bar you agreed to meet Quinn and Kurt and you didn't come home until Monday morning – _freezing and with your arms and legs covered with bruises. If not for your skimpy party dress, Quinn, who received a text from Jolie to open the door, would totally miss it. _When you saw Quinn as she opened the door, instead of pain, you gave her a small but triumphant and genuine smile telling her that you made it and…

It's finally over.

That night, Brittany came and you lay with her all night. But when the clock stroke 1:00 am, you went down and found Quinn making two cups of hot cocoa and an ice pack on the table. She sat with you on the kitchen table and started to gently place the pack on your beaten up arms. And just like when you were in middle school, you left all your worries behind and talk about senseless things – and you were glad you have your best friend with you.

**oSo**

After spending another summer with the glee club, which you secretly love, you went back to Cambridge for your junior year. This time, Brittany was able to join you in your summer escapade but only for the first half of the trip since she has to go to Paris for an international ballet program that Julliard offered her. You insisted on going with her but she told you to finish the trip with the others seeing that Rachel's trying to make this as a tradition. You actually missed their company and you yourself wanted this to become a tradition (but you never admitted it), so you stayed. But as soon as you went back to Lima, you packed your bags and flew to Paris. It was there that you finally sort your feelings with Brittany – and so you thought. Every single day you spent with her reminded you of how much you love her and what you felt for Quinn was only a product of repressed feelings which you never acted on. Could have, would have, and should have – these were the thoughts that bothered you when it comes to Quinn but you were definite with being with Brittany. Seeing Brittany's every move and smile, sensing her touch, and feeling the emotions in each and every kiss you shared without other thoughts on your mind but her, it reminded you that those past thoughts about Quinn were nothing compared to what you already have with Brittany. Brittany loves you, you honestly love her and for you it was more than enough. During your last night in Paris with her, you made love her and in the same night, you pour all your emotions in every kiss and touch… and you told her and showed her countless times how much you love her.

You and Brittany went back to the country feeling invigorated. Rahel teased you about looking like married couples who just renewed their vows. After spending the rest of your summer in your estate in Lima, you drove Brittany to New York and you then went back to Cambridge for another school year.

You went back to your routine with Quinn and you still sleep in her room – except now, you no longer have those thoughts – it was all innocent and friendly – like having sleep over without painting each other's toenails or laughing at Rachel Berry's argyle clothes and big nose. Every chance you got, you would squeeze in some Brittany time and you, Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn even had dinner with Rachel and Brittany through facetime. Brittany would joke that it was like a triple date: You and her, Blaine and Kurt, and Rachel and Quinn. Of course, Rachel would give you long speech about how she truly appreciate Quinn's beauty and how she accept homosexuality (Exhibit A: her parents are gay; Exhibit B: her best friends are gay – yeah she considers you as best friend now, and secretly, the feeling is mutual; Exhibit C: her roommate is bi-sexual; Exhibit D: she's an aspiring Broadway actress so she better suck it up – and that was exactly her words), but she really is in love with Finn and she would never cheat on him – while Quinn would just blush and choke.

Everything was actually going well. You're maintaining your A's, you're still leading your debate team which is yet to be defeated, and you are still on top of you class. You still manage to hang out with your roommates aside from your usual lunch and dinner with them. Jolie and some of The Bee members actually loved going to the barbeque parties at your place every other weekend and they actually became friends with Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn – Jolie happened to be Quinn's mentor in the College of Business Management and they pretty much got along with each other. So aside from your busy class schedule and preparation for your LSAT, everything was going smoothly until another punching season began.

Weeks before the official first event of the club, you were named as the school year's President. Again, you weren't actually surprised since it was not a secret that Jolie is eyeing you as her successor – it was even leaked to The Crimson by a former The Bee applicant who was cut from the race when the club found out about her father's fraud and bankruptcy cases. It wasn't easy though. Some senior members think that Jolie was willing to give you the presidency for you to dump Brittany and consider a relationship with her. But you knew that it was pure gossip. Yes, it is no secret to your club that Jolie, the dubbed long lost twin sister of Katie Holmes, was actually a bisexual but you also knew that she's in a secret relationship with her ex-boyfriend's, Mathew Grayson, rebellious sister. Hence, you actually did not believe any of the gossips. Jolie may seem to be a snob bitch to everyone and was the stereotypical New York socialite, but she actually and unexpectedly became one of you real friends in Cambridge. Being the president during your application to the club, she knew your deepest secrets and that includes your feelings for Quinn – but she didn't use any of it for her gain. Jolie was a woman of honor and principle and one way or another, it didn't annoy you since it doesn't seem to be her way of confirming to her Republican father – it's just who she is. She may look like a stuck up bitch but you knew that she's isn't a conniving one and she may look so uptight but you knew better – no friend of Santana Lopez doesn't know what fun and mug shot means, and yes, that includes Rachel Berry. So after being named as the school year's President, you knew that you have to handle the punching process.

As members of the club, to maintain the secrecy and avoid bias in choosing, you don't have the privilege of knowing who the invitees are except for the 'big fishes' that you actually have to woo since they are prospect for the entire secret club community – it was actually what happened to you. This year though, you only got to woo the daughter of a shipping magnate from Greece and the entire list was a mystery until the night of the gala – when you got to see everyone. Only the former officers and some alumni had the chance to choose from a list of promising students from known families or families of old money, from a long-line of politician, daughters of Nobel Prize winners and even student who came from Podunk town and has no family name to brag but is obviously going to build a name of their own. So weeks before the gala, you focused on planning the application process and wooing Helen of Troy. As for the planning of the application process, you actually didn't have much problem since you are sticking with the club's tradition. All you have to do is look for secret locations and manage the club's calendar so that every member's schedule could fit in. You actually didn't consider the applicant's schedule. Aside from the fact that there are hundreds of applicants and you still don't know who they are, you practically didn't care much if they have to cut one, two or all of their major classes, miss important reports or ditch lunch/dinner in an expensive restaurant with their mommy/daddy who flew to Cambridge in their private jets just to see them. You could care less.

You became busier than your busy self. You started to have lesser Brittany time, and again, she completely understood telling you that she too has a lot of things in her plate this school year – auditions, advance dance classes, working in the dance studio and now planning and directing this year's showcase. Your time with your housemates became limited to lunch and dinner. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and some of your college friends would still push through with the barbeque parties while you and some members of The Bees are held up in your apartment's library until late in the evening when almost half the people already went home or just too drunk to drive and leave. Your 'triple date' became quadruple since you suddenly developed a close relationship with your phone and tablet. Even when you're having your weekly dinner, you were constantly checking your emails if you're not in the phone talking with event organizers, hotel managers, caterers, your adviser, school reporters/writers and even gardeners and people in the valet. They actually didn't mind since before they could notice that you excused yourself to take another phone call, they were already laughing at one of Rachel's yet another embarrassing stories.

"Oooooh, I could already picture what Pierce-Lopez family dinner would be," Kurt blurted out which earned a glare and piece of broccoli from you, a blush from Brittany and a sad smile from Quinn, which you almost missed – almost and it started to mess with your head again. But another phone call distracted your thoughts and it didn't bothered you until you were on the bed with Quinn later that evening. You couldn't sleep thinking that you need to know the reason behind her sad smile but you don't want to sound assuming.

"Hey Quinn," you whispered with your eyes closed hoping that she's still awake. You were lying on your back while she was on her side of the bed facing away from you.

"Yeah?" She answered with her sleepy voice.

"Earlier…" You hesitated. "When we were having dinner with Brittany and Rachel," you continued then stopped.

"What about it?" Quinn asked when minutes passed and you still haven't asked her the question.

"When Kurt assumed that Brittany and I will be married in the future," you again paused. You're eyes were still closed but you could feel that Quinn turned to face you and you could feel her breathe underneath your skin. You then opened your eyes and looked directly into hers before speaking, "do you think of the same thing? I mean, do you also see us being married?" You slipped and she just gave you a puzzled look while you tried to clarify your question. "Me and Brittany?"

Quinn didn't answer and you held each other's gaze for a long time before she turned and look at the ceiling. "Is that what you want in the future?" She asked in her softest voice but you didn't answer right away pondering about her question. _Is it really what I want? _You asked yourself. "I mean, can you see your future with her? You know. White Victorian house surrounded by picket fence, with swing set in the porch, beautiful garden and a big oak tree in one corner. Oh! And don't forget Lord Tubbington, his wife Charity and their kittens." She joked wearing her playful smile which earned a jabbed from you. "Ouch!" she shouted. "I was just kidding!" She said laughing softly.

"Ass," you uttered now looking at her.

"Seriously San. Could you see yourself married with Brittany?" She asked staring at you.

"I don't really know." You honestly answered and sighed. "I mean. I guess it's still too early, you know?" You added.

"Isn't almost four years of being together not enough for you to see a future with her?" She asked with her eyes searching for something in yours. "Six years, if you include the times when you were dating Noah but screwing Britt on the side. Or the other way around." She again tried to joke. "Geeez. You're a very complicated person, you know?"

You actually didn't know how to answer all her questions and you know that all Quinn could see in your eyes was doubt. However, even if she saw it, she didn't push it (there's nothing new about that) instead she looked away, lied on her back and closed her eyes. "Sleep, San." She whispered. "You were right. It's still too early to think of marriage. You still have to learn how to wash your own dishes and clean your own ass" She joked with a smile and moments later, you could hear her soft snore.

You then turned on your side and that's the only time you realized you haven't really gotten an answer to your question.

**oQo**

Days passed by and being the president of your club is just taking its toll on you. You hardly eat your lunch but Quinn would make sure that you eat your breakfast by preparing your chicken sandwich since you no longer have time to stop by your favorite café and also your dinner by bringing your favorite salad and coffee to the library after school which you would secretly eat on one of the hidden aisles. So when the dinner party to officially meet and introduce the punched students came, you were somehow relieved – until you saw a very familiar blonde entering the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You hissed as she subtly grabbed her elbow as soon as she stepped inside the foyer. By the look on her face, you could see that she was shocked that you didn't know.

_Did she think that I put her in the list? _You asked yourself.

"I think you know the answer to that one." She whispered trying be cocky but you could feel that she's starting to get nervous. _You really didn't know. _

"Stop being a smartass! You know what I am talking about!" You tried to control your emotion. But your nerves are also starting to show. It's starting to sink in and it is hitting you hard. Quinn showed up and you know that this means that she's accepting your invitation – even if she didn't really know that she is. To the eyes of The Bee, she already has.

"Look. I was just curious okay." She reasoned out _Yeah. Sucks to be you Quinn! _You wanted to tell her but you didn't. You're frustrated and you really don't know how to handle things especially when you are blind-sided.

"Why didn't you just ask me?!" You asked instead but you of all people already know the answer.

"And you also know the answer to that one." She answered as if reading your mind. _Yeah. Always the smart ass – Geeez. That's why I fucking loved you! _You thought and cringed with the last part. _Shut up Santana. Just shut the fuck up and get a grip! _

"I really hope that coming here would satisfy your curious mind." You said sounding pissed off – to no one in particular. "But I doubt that all your questions will be answered tonight." You said with a serious tone and you could feel that Snix is about to make an appearance. Well for the sake of maintaining the façade, at least. "You'll have weeks for that though." You added with a smirk but worry is still obvious in your eyes.

"What do you mean Santana?" Quinn asked mirroring the worry in your eyes.

"There's no more turning back Quinn." You said with a serious but concerned tone and suddenly your facial expression turned 180⁰. "It's either you get cut or you quit. It's your choice to make." You said with a tone of indifference and suddenly walked towards the stairs without even acknowledging her.

Every step you make, you can't help but be bothered. You wanted her to just go back and forget about the invitation but you know that means that she'll be quiting and you also know that there will be horrible consequences. You don't have control over this situation even though you are the president of the club – you yourself has to follow the rules and at that very moment, you are practically left with no choice but to wear your mask and do what you oath to do. Yes, you are mad at that very moment but you are more worried about your best friend's welfare. You of all people have an idea of all the things that are about to happen and you very well know how hard, tricky, and messy, it could get. As you reached top level, you looked down the sea of one hundred aspiring bees with head held high. Even without doing anything and just by standing along the rail, all the ladies in the room stopped whatever they're doing and whispering echoed the room while you just looked down and effortlessly conveyed your power over them. The not-so-subtle whispers turned to conversation until you could practically make out every words said about you – wandering the halls of McKinley High thought you one thing – learning to sharpen your hearing for gossips!

"Oh God, the rumors must be true! She's the fucking president!"

"Is that the Santana Lopez? Fuck. I heard that she's a grade A bitch. Bitchier than that Queen Bitch." You heard one red haired girl pointing at Jolie who is currently smirking. "And that's telling us something." The girl continued.

"There are rumors that she passed all the tests without a sweat. And I heard my roommates talking about her. They said that she was able to outsmart the board members during the last test. They say she's a legend for The Bee." You wanted to tell them that what she heard is right but all you can do is smirk and you reminded yourself to know who her roommates are because if they are The Bee members, they are in big trouble. You're called secret club for a reason.

"That's hot piece of action. By the way, I dig Dominican women!" The girl who was talking to Quinn dreamily said. "I envy her roommates. I bet they've got to see her half-naked every day." She cluelessly continued.

"Fucking Fuckery Shit! She's my upper-classman! I happen to witness one of her debate classes and I am telling you, you don't want to mess with her! She's cold and cruel!" A familiar preppy-looking girl told the other girl beside her.

"Is there still a way out? I'm calling my dad. I need a way out from this hell." _Pussy_. You hissed and right then and there you made your very first cut. _No need to call your Daddy, sweetheart. _You thought.

"Prof. Cornwell gave her an A, and mind you she never gave an A before." (Prof. Cornwell was one of the five well-known terror professors in your program and she happens to offer you her mentorship) _You can kiss my ass pumpkin._ You thought.

"We are doomed." _Damn right, you are! _

"Oh Dear Lord. That's the one they call Satan. I have to start believing in God."

"Oh please, she's just a plain bitch. She's all words. I dare her to touch me and she'll get shipped back to Mexico!" And there goes your second cut. _You can kiss my ass, Bitch!_

Minutes passed and you saw Jolie gave you her signal. With that, you placed your hands on the rails and made your presence known – if that is still necessary.

"Good Evening," you said with an unyielding voice oozing with authority rather than welcoming. "They say that three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." You started and smiled evilly. "But you don't want that to happen do you?" The members of the club started to smirk with you while the others laugh uneasily. "So there is one rule in this club, and to that rule you will abide." The laughter died down and the austerity in your voice could be heard in the entire room. "What you will hear, what you will see, when you will leave, you'll leave it here." You punctuated the latter part and you intensely looked at a random girl with your Medusa's eyes - you were pretty sure that you turned her into rock – figuratively, at least. You broke your gaze and continued with your 'speech'. "And if you will ask how that would be possible, it's simple. The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one. So chosen ones, and future bees, welcome and may you enjoy an evening full of fun and _anticipation_." And right then and there, you just made yourself made known as the head-bitch-in-charge (again, if that's still necessary) and you just delivered your very first speech as the president of the club. When you turned you're back, you could hear them sigh but before you walk away, you again turned back and looked down. And they practically held their breath.

"By the way, for future references, which most of you won't have," you said with your signature smirk and looked at the girl who attempted to call her father. "I'm half Puerto Rican. Neither Mexican…" You then looked at the girl who has no idea that she was just cut for bitching you… "nor Dominican." You looked and winked at the girl next to Quinn. "Just saying."

You walked down and head straight to the library of your club's house – where, unbeknownst to the applicants, the very first test will be held. It would only seem like an interview, but being the judgmental bitches that you were, you and your vice president, Pace, already cut almost a quarter of the applicants but you still let them do the second test that night to not wound their ego and… for some needed entertainment – more of the latter than the former. You may not have the privilege of choosing who to invite but as the president of the club, aside from the applicants who already has a sure-shot, you have the final say who gets in and who gets cut. However, if an applicant broke one of the ten golden rules of the club, whether you like her or not/privileged or unprivileged, then she gets cut and is forever blacklisted. But when it comes to Quinn, you can't help but be worried. Having you as the president already gave her a spot in the club but the members know her to be your roommate, some of them even became her friends due to constant meetings in your place and barbeque parties – so as much as possible you want to play fair and show that you're not making things easier for Quinn. There are currently 10 groups of panel and you were wishing that Quinn would not be in your panel since you might not hold your mask for that long. So when Quinn finally entered your room, you triple your effort in wearing the mask of indifference.

"You got pregnant when you were 16, am I right?" Pace straightforwardly asked as soon as Quinn sat down the couch placed in front of you and you could see the shock in her face but showed no fear. You, yourself, were shocked when you first saw her file that night. You haven't seen the file until it was handed to you right before you entered the room.

"Yes." she answered unwaveringly with a poker face.

"And you gave her up for an adoption." Pace continued and it came out more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"And how do you feel about that?" You suddenly asked earning an eyebrow from Pace. For the previous applicants, Pace was the only one who asked while you just gave the applicants intimidating looks which was so far very effective. But right now, you want to use the opportunity.

"Pitchy," she said giving you a smirk and you could hear Pace snicker. Pace is in your inner circle of friends and she happened to put colors behind your very close friendship with Quinn and is constantly teasing you about it.

"I bet you are." You countered and gave up. You knew that you will be crossing your line if you continued so you just let Pace do all the talking since you can neither stop her from asking nor filter what she was supposed to ask. Instead, you just looked out the window and listened to Pace as she grilled Quinn. You inwardly smiled knowing that Pace, being Pace, would be less bitchy and would only use the time to know Quinn better as a friend rather than an applicant.

"You are so whipped," Pace joked as soon as Quinn walked out from the room. "And mind you, you're not even her girlfriend yet." She continued.

"Shut up," was all you could formulate as a comeback and she just made a whipping sound.

After all ten groups of panels finished their interrogation; you deliberated and suggested who each of you think could not make it. Finally, you get to decide who gets in or out of the race. After the final decision was made, you gathered the applicants outside the manor and led them near the dock for another test. Just for fun, you still didn't tell those who failed the first test that they're no longer up for the race since you were sure that they can't even last for even 5 minutes deep in the freezing water.

"Have you ever tried 'skinny-deeping' before?!" Pace shouted and a lot of applicants, most of whom you predicted, shook their heads. "Prude!" one member shouted. "Well there's always a first-time for everything, right? Now strip down!" Pace commanded with much authority and a lot protested.

"Strip down now or you quit! We don't have a fucking time." You too shouted and started to walk towards the applicants.

"You want to quit?" you asked the girl from earlier who just shook her head but was now shaking with fear. "Then strip and do the honor of showing them how you do it the right way." You ordered which she followed immediately.

"They are actually serious." You heard an applicant whispered.

"Damn right, we are!" You answered and the applicant, together with those around her, was shocked that you heard every single word. "So unless you are quitting, strip down and give your jewelries and phones to Pace!" You added and they started to take their clothes off. As soon as everybody was in the water, you gathered their clothes and seemingly started a bonfire from it. But the truth was, you kept their clothes and what you put on fire were clothes you bought from Goodwill store downtown.

"Say goodbye to your clothes 'cause you won't need it for a while." One member said.

"The first 30 applicants who give up will be cut and the remaining 70 applicants will have the chance to continue the process." You said authoritatively. "If I were you, you suck it up cause you don't have a fucking choice anyways. Give up, get cut, and be naked for the rest of the night. Or suck it up, move on the next test, and you may still go home naked but at least you get to continue the race." You then gave the other members a signal before turning back and head towards the manor. The other members followed you and from your spot inside the manor, you observed and monitor those who easily gave up.

Just as what you thought, most of those who were cut off during the interview were the first one who gave up. And just 30 minutes had passed, only around 75 remained and five of those were already cut during the interview. You then went back to the dock with 70 robes and one by one called those who stayed. When only those five applicants were left and when there were no more robes in any of the member's hands, you look around the members and then to the anxiously waiting applicants who were still in the water.

"Sorry, we only have 70 robes," you sardonically said.

"Seriously? We can't get out here naked!" One of the five freezing applicants stuttered.

"Yes you can. Others already did." You answered.

"But we also get to stay here longer than they did," another complained.

"And you get to stay there longer if you refuse to get out naked." You countered.

"I think we deserve that robe as much as they did." The first one argued. You recognized her as the girl who had bitched you earlier that night and you decided to remind her where her place is.

"Oh girl, you don't." You answered.

"You can't just cut us. We followed the rules and we stayed longer." She started to raise her voice.

"Oh yes, I can. You're cut and that's it." You nonchalantly said and looked at the seventy applicants who were tightly clinging to their robes. _Say hello to Snix everyone. _"Let me remind you all that my WORDS are the law in this club. And if I don't like you, then I don't like you. So when I say you're cut. You're cut! And if you ever question that, then you really don't belong in this club." You shouted. "So better yet read the club's book of secrets tonight because you don't want to know what awaits you the next time I hear any of you complain. _Entiendes_?" You asked earning a nod from the terrified applicants and you then turned your back to face the five overly freezing applicants in the water.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I didn't like you." You faked sympathy and begrudgingly looked at the annoying applicant. "So miss I-dare-her-to touch-me-and-she'll-get-shipped-back-to-Mexico, I don't need to fucking touch you! My words are enough to cut you!" You then walked away and didn't dare to know what happened next to those five.

The clothes were then returned to those who remained and instructions were given to them about the next process. Each week, the remaining applicants gets to meet with you - just like what Jolie did - and during those meetings, you discussed to them further every rules stated in the secret book of The Bee.

Being the Club's president and seeing Quinn do those stuffs almost ruined you. Knowing Quinn, who was used to be the one in charge and the one giving orders, you knew that it was hard for her to follow tasks and most of all, to be humiliated in front of an audience. You knew what was coming. You knew how treacherous the entire process could be so you became more agitated then before and you started to lash out on everyone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" You shouted at Jolie who on the other side of the phone – and she was thankful that she was 'cause she didn't want to face your wrath.

"Santana, please calm down," she replied and you knew she really don't have answers for you right now.

"I told you not to involve Quinn in this one." You softly said. "I told you anyone, but her, Jolie."

"Look, her mentor saw brilliance in Quinn, so she asked me to invite her."

"I don't care who asked you to put her in that fucking list, Jolie. We both know you're testing my patience. Well guess what?! I don't have one!" You shouted again, more aggravated than ever.

"Seriously Santana! Get over yourself! This isn't about you anymore! Believe it or not, I am not testing you!" She reasoned out.

"Whatever the game you're playing, stop it! She doesn't need to be involved in this!"

"Whatever feelings you have for Quinn, you better sort it out! This isn't about you anymore! If you don't want to see her suffer, then better suck it up 'cause guess what, you don't have a choice!"

"I told you everything and this is what you're going to do?! I fucking trusted you!"

"I told you this isn't my doing! Think straight would you!"

"Then stop testing me!" You again shouted not really knowing what to do anymore. "Why her, Jolie?"

"I told you, as much as I want to remove her from the list, her mentor already suggested her name. It was up for Quinn to accept or deny it. But unfortunately, she accepted it." Jolie calmly reasoned out.

"I don't care if it's her fucking professor! Is there other way we can make her quit?" You desperately asked despite knowing the answer.

"Sorry, San. There's no other way, unless she quit."

"Yeah! Too late for that now! She isn't a quitter!" And just like that, you hang up the phone.

_She isn't a quitter. _And that didn't make you feel better, it even frightened you more. You will be there and you will see firsthand how Quinn will take every test. Though you gave all the orders, you would step back right after you announce the rules and stay behind where only Quinn could see you and though you thought you are good at hiding it, Quinn see that you were suffering with her.

Despite trying to be fair, you still tried to be the best friend Quinn needed at these times but you knew that you could only take so much. You started to question just how much you can handle for the both of you especially that the night you've been dreading finally came.

You knew what's waiting for the applicants inside house you shared with The Porcelain members. You knew exactly what occurs in every corner of the house, especially in times like that night. Anxious of what might occur, you unconsciously drunk the bottle of tequila which you shared with Jolie later on that day before heading out.

"Santana," Jolie started. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"What?" you asked as you downed the last shot.

"Quinn sleeping with another guy?" she asked. You've been asking the same question ever since Quinn accepted the invitation. For the years you shared with Quinn in college, you are aware that she haven't slept with anyone, and for some selfish reason, you're actually glad about it. And now, knowing she has to do this task, you felt sick to your gut.

So instead of answering the question, you suddenly got up from the kitchen stool and fixed the mess you created before heading towards Jolie's car. Knowing how tipsy you could be, Jolie offered to drive you and as you reached and before you could get out of the car, she grasped your hand and held your cheek as she forced you to look at her.

"You have other options, you know?" she softly asked.

"Options that I wouldn't consider. I am not that selfish, Jols." You shot back and with that, you went inside the house, not prepared of what would come next.

You don't have to declare the rules this time, if they read the club's secret book like they were supposed to, then they will know what to do. So, as much as possible, you avoided Quinn and settle in the bar. But staying away from her was impossible. Quinn was beautiful that night and you were not surprise that boys surrounded her. From your spot, you could see that guys flirted with her and you could see how hard she tried to flirt back to those who were nice enough. Though you knew some of them were really nice and gentlemen, each and every one of them gave you unsettling feeling. And you could see from afar that Quinn could really cannot push through with it and you're afraid that this time, she could really not stomach it and she might want to quit.

"Well, l guess you're the only one who doesn't have a date in here," you could hear the good but preppy-looking guy 'loudly and arrogantly' _whisper_ in Quinn's ears.

"Well I am not planning to be with someone tonight." She bite back and suddenly you felt proud.

"Oooh. Feisty. I like that." The guy continued to assault her and it's starting to annoy the hell out of you.

"Get off me asshole." She pushed the guy away and you drunk the remaining tequila in your glass before standing up.

"Does that mean your quitting?" You heard Jolie as you walk towards them.

"Ye-"but before she could answer, you cut her off and grasped her hand possessively.

"No one is quitting." You said as you tighten your hold and pulled her towards you. "She's not planning to be with someone because she's going to be with me," you continued but before Jolie could protest, you dragged her upstairs and the you decided to take the option you never dared to consider – _because, yes, you were selfish, you saw green and you can no longer stomach the idea of Quinn sleeping with a guy._

**oQo**

It's been weeks. And you can no longer hide the fact that you slept with Quinn. What terrified you most is that you really felt good afterwards and after weeks of avoiding each other, you knew that it wasn't just a matter of helping out a friend, _who the hell were you kidding?! _That's why, after weeks of torturing yourself, you found yourself in Rachel and Brittany's living room, and for the first time, you can't look at Brittany's direction.

"Did you…" Brittany started and you could clearly hear hesitance mixed with fear in her voice. "You cheated on me, didn't you?" She finally blurted the question she'd wanted to ask you ever since you arrived, tears rolling down your cheeks. Her voice was soft and with the way it came out, it seemed that she already knew the answer but still hoping that she was wrong the whole time.

You didn't answer. Neither did you raise you head to look at her nor did you made any movement. And that gave you away.

"Oh my God!" she cried out and stood up.

"Britt," you finally looked at her with pleading eyes. She started to pace back and forth not looking at your direction. You stood up and tried to calm her down.

"Don't fucking touch me." She slapped you hands and defensively crossed her arms around her chest. "Oh God," she again cried out. You don't want to lie to her so you decided to lay it all down.

"She, I meant –" But before you could mention Quinn's name, Brittany cut you off.

"I don't want to know her name!" And that's when nostalgia hit you and it drained all the blood in you. "Just tell me, do you love her?!"

And just like that, you looked away from her and sat back down as tears started to cascade down you cheeks. "I'm sorry, Britt. I'm really sorry." You barely managed to say as you found it even harder to breathe.

"Get out," Brittany whispered still looking away from you and cheeks strained with tears.

"Britt," you pleaded and for the first time, you saw

"Please, just leave Santana." She softly asked and you never saw her so broken before. You hesitantly got up from the couch and picked up your overnight bag before heading outside.

And as you walked away from Brittany, you became the person you promised yourself that you never wanted to be – your unfaithful father – and even worse.

**oSo**

You drove back to Cambridge. The lights were out when you reached your apartment so you silently walked inside and to your surprise, the kitchen was dimly lit and Quinn was waiting with two mugs of hot chocolate. You stood still by the doorway and for the first time in weeks, she looked straight into your eyes and this made you crumble. You started sobbing and you really don't know why. You were a ball of mess that night and it wasn't how you pictured your reconciliation with Quinn would be. But your relationship with Quinn is just so complicated that you found refuge in it.

She walked towards you, wrapped you in a comforting embrace and suddenly, you felt like home.

The cups of hot chocolate were long forgotten as Quinn led you towards her room and that night, unlike the night in The Porcelain House, Quinn gave you comfort and this time, you were sober, gentle and you actually took time in learning every curves of each other's body.

**oQo**

**River Café, New York City**

"It was her, isn't she?" Brittany asked, still shocked with her realization.

"Brittany," You uttered trying to control your emotion. This conversation was out of your control

"Oh God," she rumbled. "You were in love with her all this time," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Does it really matter?!" You asked annoyed with how this turned out.

"Of course it matters!" she hissed. "All this time it was her you're in love with!"

"Brittany," you tried to calm her but were just met with an icy glare. _Yeah, so much for changes. Sure as hell, you never saw this side of Brittany._ "Will you fucking listen to me first!"

Brittany just blankly looked at you and you took that as sign to continue. You started back from the beginning and even from the story that no one ever knew…

**oQo**

**Cambridge, Harvard University**

It didn't stop that night. It seemed that you were back into your normal routine but you started to notice the changes. You would drive Quinn around the campus but unlike before, you would also walk her into her classes and carry her books. You would still sit around the kitchen while she's cooking but this time, while Kurt and Blaine is in the living room, you would snuggle her from the back and nuzzle your nose on her shoulder instead of lazing around. You still go out with them during your free time but this time, you would held Quinn's hand under the table while eating and you would steal glances and kisses while Kurt and Blaine are busy eye-sexing each other. You still have your barbeques every weekend but this time, you would suddenly grab Quinn and lead her to the storage room. And for the first time, you are thankful for the rowdy college boys that were masking both your screams.

You still study in the library together but this time you now have a way to calm your nerves when your anxiety for an exam kicked in and when reading became too much.

One night, when you were studying for one of your final exams, Quinn texted you that she won't be able to make it in the library. But as you read through the pages of your book, you started to dose off and deciding that the next page would be the last one before you wrap up, you flip the page and you were surprised to find a sticky note and an oh-so-revealing picture of Quinn on your favorite spot in the library.

"_Take a break and take me on this bookshelf"_

_XOXO, Q_

_P.S. You left your bookmarks on your study table this morning so use my panties which I kept in your bag, instead. _

And true to her words, her soaked panties were really on one of the pockets of your bag. _And you actually didn't mind that it esd your $5,000 worth leather bag. _You hurriedly pack your things and run towards the secluded area in the library. That night, you really felt so horny that you came really hard while dry humping Quinn who has her back on the bookshelf. After ripping yet another one of her expensive blouses and after books were thrown and scattered down the floor, both of you were panting as you slowly slid down the library floor.

You still sleep in Quinn's room but unlike before, you actually considered it as your room. You would no longer sneak in and out and you do more than just cuddle.

As crazy as it sounded, you and Quinn built a relationship and you were surprised that Kurt didn't become suspicious. You knew she wasn't prepared to come out and having been in the same path before, you didn't push and just went with the flow.

Your Glee friends became aware about what happened between you and Brittany but you were actually happy that they didn't throw a pity party for either one of you. At first they flooded you with messages but after sending vague response, they stopped and just wished you well. They learned that it was mainly your fault but you were glad that they didn't take side, well except for Rachel (years later, you've learned that she actually knew the entire story – _you blamed Rachel and her nose!)_

They were actually devastated. They always thought that, amongst the couples, you and Brittany will be the one to last. It was a shock at first but as months passed, the issue died down and as busy as each and every one of you became, the break up had long been forgotten until you and Brittany met again after in Lima.

You created you own home and life in Cambridge. It was actually happening – the life that you've had wanting for the longest time – a life with Quinn. But of course, there will always be a problem: _Quinn is not an out and proud lesbian_ – as the pessimist that you were – you thought that you could never have it all. You have no problem with letting everyone know that you're with Quinn. You were actually considering on telling Brittany who deserve the truth more than anyone. You know that it is no longer her business but also know that this is the reason for your break up. It felt like you were lying to her and every chance you missed was wasted effort of finally making it right, not just for Brittany but also for you and Quinn.

You always wanted to talk with Quinn about the big elephant in the room but seeing that everything seemed to be perfect between the two of you in your own little world, you opted not to and you just waited for her to initiate the conversation. You accepted the fact that she was closeted since you've experienced firsthand how hard it was to be outed by someone when you weren't even prepared.

You were in your safe haven. For a year, you and Quinn were contented with the holding hands under the table and your secret rendezvous every chance you got. And when Kurt and Blaine graduated and left for New York while you and Quinn stayed behind for law school, you were able to experience how to be a girlfriend to one Quinn Fabray.

You never really talked about it and there was no confirmation or what not. You didn't know how it became of official but you suddenly realized that you've been acting more couply than ever before. Perhaps it was due to the fact that there was no Kurt and Blaine in the picture hence there is less chance for people in Lima, especially her family, to know that she's gay. Baby steps, you told yourself and you were glad that Quinn was acknowledging this – or _whatever this thing you have – she once referred to it when the two of you were finally sorting it out. _

You were lying on your back in _your_ bed after rounds of orgasm. It was the night of Kurt and Blaine's go-away party and you were sure that Kurt's screaming masked yours and Quinn's. You learned the next day that you were a drunken mess as soon as you finish the tequila bottle and Kurt and Blaine, the dramatic people that they were, gave their emotional farewell speech to the two of you after everybody has left. As soon as you entered your room, you become the horny bitch that you were and you took Quinn right in door not really caring if Kurt and Blaine would hear it. And as soon as she laid you down in her bed, Quinn asked you to move in her room with her.

"Your way to comfy in this bed," she said as she play with your long locks while you just hum a reply. "Move in with me," she softly whispered and you weren't really sure if you were supposed to hear it. Sensing your confusion, she asked it again. This time, her hazel eyes were piercing your deep brown eyes, and her voice was more confident that before.

"Move here with me," she said.

"But Quinn…" you uttered finally wanting to know where your really stand and surprisingly, Quinn faced it head on.

"Look, whatever this thing we have," she softly said as she cupped your face. "I want it to work out. I want us to work out, San. But I don't… I can't" she tried to continue with pleading eyes but all you could do is kiss her fears away.

"I'll wait, Q." you whispered into her ear. "As long as it takes." And you sealed it with another kiss.

Baby steps. And Baby steps you took.

It began with holding hands while walking to your classes and without even knowing it; you would kiss in front of your friends and you were dumbfounded that Quinn wouldn't even flinch, even with the teasing. By the time you entered Law school, much to your surprise, you were known as the 'it-couple'. They didn't know your back story – all they knew was you were Quinn and Santana and they need not say more.

You were inseparable. You may not always be in the same classes with Quinn but you were in the same study group. Everyone wanted to belong in your group. You weren't really surprised since you and Quinn were the top of you classes in pre-law and business school. You professors are rooting for the both of you and they were grooming you be their top students.

You started to become domestic. This was always the life you and Brittany talked about when you were still hanging out in your childhood bedroom. But you didn't expect that Quinn will be the one who would be wearing the 'You can eat me out' apron while preparing your breakfast on a Saturday morning. You didn't even see yourself taking care of Quinn everytime she gets sick. You were known for not taking notes but at time when Quinn couldn't make it in your classes, you would take out your macbook and set your full attention in the on-going lecture. For the classes that you were not in with her, you would charmingly asked her classmate to record the entire lecture which you would later on transcribe while watching her sleep.

Gone were the days when Quinn would anxiously look around before giving you a peck. She would bring you to seemingly spontaneous dates and by the looks of it, she really planned and spent time thinking about it. You were in a friend's gallery showcase when she first introduced you as her girlfriend. She saw her young professor who she had been fangirling since day one and the one who, in Snix's fashion, you've been vocally jealous with. But Quinn, being Quinn, held your hand and introduced you as her girlfriend. And with lustful eyes, you asked to be excused in which Quinn followed. You had sex with her in one of the secluded room and later that night, you bought the painting where Quinn's chest had been resting while you gave her multiple orgasms

You started introducing yourselves as girlfriends when meeting new acquaintances and for you it was a big step that Quin opted to take. Your life in Cambridge was starting to become perfect until Russell and Judy decided to get back together.

It was your first summer out of law school and you headed back to Lima before meeting the rest of your friends in the Hamptons, where Jolie offered their beach house for your annual "Summer Extravaganza". You were surprised that Quinn asked you if it's the right time to let your friends know about your relationship and you definitely agreed with the idea. Quinn s finally taking bigger steps and you were there to support her. You also knew that Brittany will be there and you told yourself that you have to talk to her before you reveal your relationship to anyone. Before heading home, you prepared yourself for the coming days but what you weren't prepared for was the one big storm that was Russell Fabray.

You were spending your last night in Lima with your parents. You plan on telling your parents that night and Quinn was supposed to help your mother prepare dinner but she cancelled the last minute with a brief and vague text that she couldn't make it. That's when you started to doubt if Quinn can really make it.

Quinn later on showed up, sobbing. She told you that Judy took Russell back and that she was sorry. With that, you just engulfed her in an embrace and let her cry. What you saw that night was Lucy, the girl who was always afraid of her father; the girl who was full of insecurities. You wanted to wash her fears away. You wanted to show and assure her that you were there to stay – and so you did. But what you didn't know was Quinn was planning to leave in the middle of the night and fly with her parents to South Africa, where they plan to spend their entire summer.

The next day, you drove to Hamptons – alone. And the following weeks, you flew to Paris, with Brittany.

**oSo**

**River Café, New York City**

By the time you finished, several glasses of Martini and whiskey had been served. Brittany was a drunken mess and before you knew it, you were guiding her into her car.

"But you love me the most!" She giddily slurred as you walked her out of the restaurant. Instead of countering her, you just let her be since you've already done enough damage that night.

Both of you were staggering and people were starting to recognize the two of you. And you must have a birth mark on your ass since as you step out the restaurant, the rain started to pour down and Brittany was dosing off.

"I love you the most, San." She whispered as the rain started to drench your faces. And before you could even gather your thoughts, Brittany was already sealing the night with an unwelcomed kiss.

**oQo**

You walked up the next day with a pounding headache and soreness in between your legs. You could barely remember everything that occurred the other night but you could recall that you got home drunk and Quinn started to undress you. Seeing that she was only in her skimpy lingerie, and as horny as you were, you decided to devour her. And for the longest time, you were being aggressive and all your inhibitions were thrown together with your clothes. You were relentless and Quinn was being submissive to you. You missed the power you have on her and talking about those darkest times with Quinn made you want to have that power back.

Even your eyes were closed; you could feel the sunlight burning your naked back. You started to peak through the room and that's the only time you realized that Quinn wasn't there and the room was a mess.

You put your pajamas on and went downstairs for breakfast. You silently thank God that it was Saturday because you were sure you're actually getting old and you can no longer handle your hangover.

As you walk inside the kitchen and was shocked by the scene in front of you. Your favorite pancakes and waffles were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Quinn was sitting on the stool and was staring blankly on the large glass window.

"Babe," you carefully whispered as you slowly walked towards her. As you near Quinn, that's the only time you saw the mark on her pale skin and you inwardly smirk – a smirk that easily disappeared when you felt sharp and throbbing pain on your cheeks. And when you looked up holding your face, that's the only time you noticed Quinn's puffy eyes – hurt and anger written all over her face. Before you could even ask why she's acting such, she threw the paper she had been holding on the table and stormed out. You didn't even have to flip the pages to see what had gotten Quinn to act that way – there, spread on the front page, was a large picture of you and Brittany, kissing – and you actually looked like your enjoying it.

**US Weekly: Brittany S. Pierce – the Mystery Blonde for the our Fierce Brunette**

**(Shown in the front page was you picture with Brittany outside River Café. You were sharing what seemed to be a dreamy kiss under the pouring rain – and that's when the events last night hit you and the article only confirmed everything)**

New York City, New York – Finally, we already have a face for Santana Lopez's mystery blonde date in Yankees game. Last night, Ms. Lopez was seen outside River Café lip locking with none other than the Pop Diva, Brittany S. Pierce. I bet you didn't see this coming! We all know that the socialite lawyer is a chic magnet but who knew that one Brittany S. Pierce could fall into her charms. Ms. Lopez was known to be very private with regards to her dating life, but having Brittany S. Pierce as your girlfriend; could our little Ms. Defender handle all the paparazzi? Well, by the time she's reading this, she might as well call her bodyguards and PA 'cause we bet, her big signature glasses could no longer handle the flashes and we're sure that paparazzi will be keeping up with our Court Princess.

**oQo**

Weeks passed since the first article came out and your life suddenly turned 180⁰. If before it seemed to be perfect, now it was hell. You tried convincing Quinn that it meant nothing but all she did was give you cold shoulders and stay inside her working place. All this news was starting to break you apart but you know that you and Quinn were stronger than any of these lies.

You denied any request for interview. This is your private life and you won't give those gossipers any satisfaction. You met with Brittany's PR agents who were asking you to keep mum about the issue. And you were surprised that they actually neither want to deny nor confirm it. Brittany requested to meet with you for few more times apologizing on how things turned out. But later on, after all those articles came out, you felt used and everything seemed to be planned out for PR's sake!

**oSo**

**OK! Magazine: Exclusive! Santana Lopez is Dating Brittany S. Pierce**

It's like a teenage dream come true! Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce, veteran of the teen drama genre, have been secretly dating for weeks, sources confirm to OK! Magazine.

The socialite and award winning actress, who recently starred in dramedy The Oranges alongside Adam Brody, Leighton Meester, Catherine Keener and Hugh Laurie, have been "hanging out" the source tells Ok!

"They were always close and intimate," the insider from the restaurant where they were last seen added, noting that the pair constantly held hands and was actually enjoying the night.

PHOTOS: Santana and Brittany inside River Café – Santana holding Brittany's hand.

Lopez, 29, landed in the spotlight, again, when she won the big case against our generation's very own Madoff. She was most recently linked to her best friend socialite, Quinn Fabray, who is an artist, restaurateur, and lifestyle blogger.

Revenge Remake actress Pierce, meanwhile, previously dated baseball player Taylor, though the 30-year-old parted ways with him over the holidays.

PHOTOS: Taylor and Brittany in Bora Bora.

And even though she and Lopez have been keeping their relationship out of the public eye, the new couple has already been making their rounds and taking in art exhibits.

PHOTOS: Brittany and Santana trying to shy themselves away from the camera as they walked out of a museum weeks after photos of them kissing were revealed.

**People Magazine: Pierce and Lopez – Long Time Lover**

Santana Lopez has been keeping up with Brittany S. Pierce! The 29-year-old fierce lawyer recently began romancing the Revenge star. "They're dating," says a source. "It seemed new, but they've been friends forever."

PHOTOS: Brittany and Santana vacation in London years ago.

The young star then was spotted together with an unidentified Latina on a lunch date at Caffe Nero in London's famous Piccadilly Square – now, we all know that this young looking Latina is none other than Ms. Santana Lopez.

Weeks after the infamous kiss shared by these two lovers under the rain (How romantic is that?!), people had been curious on what their story really were. We did our own digging and look what we had found, not just photos of them canoodling but a very intimate moment captured in a sex tape!

VIDEO: Santana Lopez Nude Lez Boobies Sex Tape Mexican or Dominican question mark

We asked for comments from Brittany and Santana who were separately seen in Rachel Berry's bash. Our encounter with them at Cirque du Soir was cut short after Ms. Berry's bodyguards shoo away the reporters and paparazzis. Later on that night, Ms. Berry herself denied those claims via her official Twitter account.

VIDEO: Dr. George Lopez defends his daughter's sex tape.

**US weekly: The Face behind the Fedora Hat, Revealed?**

New York City, New York – It has been months since the New York Socialite and renowned corporate lawyer Santana Lopez has been seen at the Yankees game sharing an intimate moment with a girl in the fedora hat (Below, left). Days passed but still, the face of the girl lip locking with New York's prodigal daughter has remained a mystery to everyone. But just last month, Ms. Lopez was seen outside the River Café sharing a what seemed to be a dreamy kiss with a gorgeous blonde (below right) who was identified to be none other than sensational actress, Brittany Pierce. Ever since the photos of the couple were released, both parties remained quiet and opt not to comment on the subject. The question still stand, though, is Brittany S. Pierce the face behind the fedora hat or is she just one of the many girls charmed by Ms. Lopez?

Well, it seemed that it was the former. While both parties remained quiet, the media seemed to do their own digging. "We can't blame them, can we? They can't just sit around and watch as the two of most influential women of our time seemed to be heating it off." It was People Magazine who first published a story on what seemed to be a long running affair between Ms. Lopez and Ms. Pierce. People Magazine found out that two knew each other all the way back in high school. "There's a lot of history in here." People Magazine editor, Tracy Menson, said. "You may think that this is just a one time affair between two equally famous and controversial girls but what they have is definitely more than just a fling – they were high school sweetheart, they seemed to be each other's first love, and the continued to be in love after all these years. They were just so good in hiding it – well, until now." In another article that was written by OK! Magazine, it seemed that the two had been in a long break up while their careers are starting to take off. People close to Ms. Pierce confirmed that she had been in a relationship with Ms. Lopez even before people took notice of their greatness. "It seemed that Brittany wanted to focus on her career and Santana doesn't want to hold her back, so they went on their separate ways. Brittany went to California. Santana stayed in New York. But the kiss in softball game and the restaurant definitely show that the two are trying to bring back their romance." The article stated. But we now know that there is more to the story than people actually perceive. "Santana was evidently in the game and Brittany was also there since her then boyfriend Taylor, who now admitted that their relationship was just for publicity, was the opponent of the Yankees. It's definitely Santana and Brittany. There's no doubt about it now."

Paparazzi followed the two more than usual. Reporters became more persistent in looking for that particular person who will lead them in what they think to be the "Greatest love story in Hollywood". And newspaper companies and talk shows are willing to pay any price just to get an exclusive of the two. Still, the hot couple has tight lips, and so as their friends and colleagues. "Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel seemed to mum about the issue also. Both of their representatives issued a statement that Ms. Lopez is not in a relationship with Brittany and they would not disclose anything more about their friend's personal life. Some reporters even went to the Yeux just to get an exclusive interview from Ms. Fabray. But she seemed to have her loyalty to Ms. Lopez." Tracy mentioned. Quinn Fabray, who was known to be Ms. Lopez's childhood best friend, was one of the many names that came up when the face behind the fedora hat was still a mystery. "We now know it wasn't her. It was definitely not her. They have clear record. They were never seen sweet with one another or anything. I think what they have is purely platonic. Yes they might have lived together, both in Paris and New York, but you know romance when you see it. I can say that what they have is anything but romance." The magazine editor added.

It seemed that the mystery behind the fedora hat has been definitely solved and what the people just want now the confirmation from Santana and Brittany, themselves – or not. "I think that the pictures themselves and how the sequence of events seemed so right and accurate are enough proofs to solve the mystery – it's definitely Ms. Pierce. Hollywood and Big Apple should watch out for the merging of these power couple."

**People Magazine: The Lopez Coffee Table book has been released! **

Entitled Portrait of Lopez's Stone, the Lopez Family Coffee table book has been released earlier this week. As if the timing was impeccable, the Family's spokesperson, Mr. Nigel Barthlow, defended that the release date has been set long before their daughter's dating life has been revealed to the public.

"They actually thought of cancelling, but it wasn't their call to take." Mr. Barthlow simply stated.

We actually expect that the book would answer our questions but we were in for different treat. Here are some excerpt and photos from the book.

_Photo 1: Quinn, Santana and Brittany (from left, in cheerleading outfit photo) "These were my best friends in High School. We were always girly girls," Santana says. "From a young age, we were talking about waxing and mani-pedis, and we always made it a party!"_

_Photo 2: Maria and Santana in New Year Gala they annually attended. "We shared clothes these days!" Maria says of daughter, Santana . "My coolest outfit was a babydoll dress with lace leggings, that, I didn't shared with her!" Santana perkily interjected. _

_Photo 3: Young Quinn and Santana in their pink tutu. "Right from the beginning, she was outgoing and friendly," Santana tells us of Quinn, her childhood best friend. Quinn is the youngest daughter of former Republican Senator, Russell Fabray._

_Photo 4: Quinn and Santana lounging in the pool area. "Chicken pox was the worst!" Maria says of a spotty Santana (right, with Quinn). "A sea of calamine lotion."_

_Photo 5: Rare Lopez Family photo (everyone were in their onesie). "Alex [middle] was 3 or 4 when we took him home." George mused. "Since her parents had gone through an adoption, she was leery," says Santana's nanny. "But she loves her brother dearly." _

_Photo 6: Quinn, Santan, and Alex in their swimming wears. "There were always games or projects after school," Maria says of the family. "They were always happy." When asked why Quinn was always in the photos, Maria simply answered that Quinn is a family. Quinn Fabray grew up with Santana and they even went to Harvard together._

_Photo 7: Santana and Quinn with Mickey Mouse. "Santana [left] has always been outspoken. Quinn will use her femme fatale to get what she wants, batting her eyelashes," George says of the best friends (while visiting Disney Land)._

_Photo 8: Young Quinn, Santana, and Alex sitting in front of the piano. "I loved to dress all three alike, even Alex!" Maria said amused of the photo. "I'd put huge bows in the girl's hair while I put matching hat on Alex," she says of the three. "They still haven't forgiven me!" Asked if any of her children was inclined to music, she said that Santana could have had a career in the industry if she wanted to while Alex was more inclined to sports._

_Photo 9: Alex and Santana in front of giant Christmas tree. "They always gave us nice presents for Christmas or our birthdays," Alex says of his parents. "But if we wanted things our friends were just getting, we had to work for it."_

_Photo 10: Teenager Santana with Quinn sprawled in the couch. "Our house was the hangout house. It was Grand Central Station," says Maria (another photo celebrating Santana's birthday in their large estate) "Santana had all the parties. Always!"_

_Photo 11: Santana and Dr. George Lopez in the study. (George was sitting in his recliner while Santana had her stomach on the floor and cheeks propped up by her elbows as she read). "He was so easy to talk to," Santana says of her dad. "He taught us morals and responsibility - especially work ethics."_

_Photo 12: Santana and Rachel on a Grand Piano (yes! They were on top of a piano!) "She had the longest eyelashes and always looked put-together," classmate Rachel Berry recalls of Santana (left, with Rachel Berry). Santana Lopez was in the same circle of friends with Rachel Berry, the famous Broadway star. _

_Photo 13: George with: clockwise from top left, Santana, Kris, Santa, Frannie Fabray, Quinn Fabray, Russell Fabray, Judy Fabray, and Alex. "Maria never lets a good holiday go to waste," George tells us of Maria. "Holidays are very family-oriented." This photo only showed how close the Lopez family is to the Fabray Family._

But look what we've unearthed from this family treasure. Oooooh, who knew that what seemed a candid kiss shot may lead to more?! This confirmed it, everyone!

_Photo: College days. Top row (L-R): Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez , Blaine Anderson; Bottom row (L-R): Brittany S. Pierce and Quinn Fabray. "Hahahaha! This was Kurt's idea!" Santana laughed as this was shown to her. "It was an idle afternoon. Kurt decided to play dress up dolls and we were her dolls!" Asked where this photo was taken, she said that it was actually in her room in their Boston Apartment. Kurt Hummel is the son of former Governor Burt Hummel and was the half brother of Finn Hudson. This was a revelation! "We are good friends," she admitted. "We're actually friends still." _

Indeed, they were in the same circle and you would be surprise to learn that they were all from McKinley High, a school in Lima, Ohio, where the socialite grew up. Santana went to school with her best friends, Quinn Fabray (mentioned above) and Brittany S. Pierce , who is now an award winning actress. They were all member of Glee club where Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson, both Broadway icons, were also members. And who knew that Noah Puckerman, the baseball superstar, could also carry a note?!

But most important of them all, this picture just brought out so many questions!

(A/N: Please Check this site if you're curious of the photo. (www).(usmagazine) entertainment/pictures/all-my-children-and-one-life-to-live-exclusive-cast-photos-2013113/29105)

**oQo**

The media had been in frenzy while Quinn started to drift away. When you wake up, she's already out and though this really frustrated you, you would still smile as you see the breakfast and two cups of coffee she prepared for you. You really wanted to release a statement as simple as denying everything seeing that this is already affecting your relationship with Quinn. But you know that this isn't enough to gain her trust back. It was a simple unwelcomed kiss but had caused you the perfect life that you've had longed for.

_What goes around, comes around._

**oSo**

_A/N: I know that it took mo almost a year to update this story. But as I have said, I've been really busy. Also, I really love this story. As much as I wanted to update sooner, I really want to put my 100% for this story. So it's all or nothing. It might take another long wait before I update this story but I assure you that I won't be leaving this story._

_As for the Harvard part of this story, I'm already leaving it behind. So if you have any question (Things that aren't clear for you), I would be very glad to answer. Despite my busy sched, I assure you that I find time to answer all of my reader's inquiries. But don't worry. Their History isnt ending here! I am a woman who lovers her history so say Hello to Paris! I will be dealing with How Santana really got over Brittany after she dumped her in Califronia! AND I AM TELLING YOU, THIS IS WHERE QUINNTANA'S LOVE STORY WAS SOLIDIFIED! AGAIN, SAY HELLO TO PARIS AND TUSCANY!_

_Also, I really want to thank you for supporting this story. It really meant a lot! This serves as my outlet when stress comes running after me. The coming years is more stressful than ever, so it may really take some time before I could update. But while I'm away saving lives, please leave you comments, suggestions, and hopefully reveiw - especially on how I could improve this fic (except for soooooner update because I really can't promise you that).__ I appreciate your constructive criticism so don't hesitate to leave one! _

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_P.S. I really want you to look for the photo above and tell me if it worked or not Haha! Also, the song mentioned above was Just Give Me A Reason by Pink Feat. Nate Reuss! I really recommend for you to listen to that song while reading this story! Don't forget to Tell me how you felt about this Chapter!_


	9. Break it Even

**Hello Guys. My apologies. I know I haven't been active these past few months for the same reason as before. It's way harder this year. Again. The next chapter will be up NO time soon. It may take a year. I'm so sorry. I have other priorities in hand. It took me months to finish this. It still not polished but I don't want to keep you, my readers, any longer. Enjoy! **

**For those how sent me PM, thank you guys. I felt you support. I really make sure to get back to you as much as I can. And I hope this chapter would not disappoint you.**

**Chapter 9**

**Break it Even**

**End of Summer 2029 (Present) – Upper East Side, Manhattan**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Quinn thought as she stood before the bathroom door, contemplating whether or not to knock before barging in. Or whether to enter at all.

It was _Saturday_.

For the longest time, she would usually wake up on Saturday mornings cuddled up into Santana's arms.

Because Saturdays' were for _Santana_.

Their weekends are reserved for lunch/dinner dates and alone time. She was always looking forward to waking up on Saturdays. She may be tired from all the loving she got from the Latina the night before, but seeing Santana sprawled naked is priceless to Quinn's eye. She's in the arms of the most beautiful woman, the same woman who gave her multiple orgasms. Who was she to complain?

But she did complain. For the past weeks, she had been complaining.

For the first time, she was met by cold sheets. And the worst part was, she was thankful for the Latina's absence. But this didn't stay long because just as she finished wrapping herself with her silk robe, she heard soft cries and whimpers behind the bathroom door.

Ever since the day she slapped Santana, Quinn became avoidant. It wasn't for the lack of trying on Santana's part, but she knew that the more she would push Quinn, the more she'll retaliate. After the syndicated news was published in every form of media, Quinn became livid and was inconsolable. Every writer has their own take on the story. Nothing really knew what happened except for Santana and Brittany. But it seemed that Brittany's PR didn't have plans on telling the truth. Besides, it gave them the publicity they needed. For Santana's part, being the proud Lopez that she is, she wouldn't budge on any invitation for interviews to air her side. She doesn't have to explain herself to anybody, except for Quinn.

As for Quinn, she really doesn't know how to deal with it right now so she did what she did best, _hide_. Santana doesn't know how to strike a conversation with her avoidant girlfriend and she doesn't know how to act around her. Everything was beginning to be awkward between them. Santana tried to talk to her, but Quinn would just give her short disheartening answers. But last night was the breaking point for Santana… Quinn knew it. Because last night broke her too.

oQo

"_Quinn," Santana softly called as she entered their room. For the past nights, Santana would come home with Quinn past asleep - a half full half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. Tonight, however, she was shock to see Quinn standing beside their bed and alarmed she was when she saw the blonde hurriedly shoving clothes in her suit case._

"_What are you doing?!" Santana asked - shock and fear evident on her voice but Quinn continued to ignore her. She hurriedly walked inside their closet but Santana rushed after her and tried to stop her._

"_You are not leaving!" She shouted as she reached and held tightly Quinn's hands. Quinn didn't budge. Instead, she forcefully pulled away from Santana's grasp and reached for more clothes._

"_Quinn, you are not doing this to me," Santana said in a softer tone, dejection coating her words. "Not again." She didn't reach for Quinn's pale hands. Instead, she just stood in the middle of their walk-in closet – with a blank look on her face. "Please," she softly added._

"_I can't do this," Quinn finally spoke with a trembling voice as she wiped the tears she had been shedding for hours with the back of her hands. Her shoulder started to quaver and all Santana could do was walk closer and hold Quinn's hand. __Quinn remained facing away from Santana for a second longer but before she could turn herself around back to the Latina, two cold caramel arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her body close and tight._

"_Please," Santana cooed and tried to tighten her hold of Quinn. She don't know how to convince Quinn. She was well aware that she was the one who caused all the pain. "I didn't know she was going to do it. Don't you believe me?," she calmly asked and started to place soft kisses on Quinn's neck. _

"_Santa-," Quinn tried to stop her but Santana's nibbling became harder, and harder it is to resist. _

"_I love you," She husked. "How many times should I prove to you that you're the one for me?" she added but continued placing kisses on Quinn's neck up to her ear lobes._

_Santana could no longer take it. Quinn sighed as the lips which belonged to the girl behind her began sucking her earlobes and not long after it was sucking vigorously on her speeding pulse.__The hands that now rested comfortably on Quinn's abs began cautiously sliding along the clothed area of her skin. Long fingers tapping against every rib on her left side as the hand rose higher up Quinn's body. Santana's hand never stopped its travels, until it finally reached its destination - the firm and full breasts of the other girl._

"_You have left me before," Santana whispered as she wrapped her hand around the Quinn's chest, teasing her nipple between her fingers over her t-shirt. "I am not letting you go this time." The touch wasn't enough just yet, so she rather quickly moved her hand to the hem of Quinn's shirt and thrust her hand under the material and back to the girls awaiting breasts._

_The moans escaping Quinn's mouth sounded like music to the other girl's ears. Sadness and desperation were still evident in every sound she make yet it seemed to be having a greater than expected reaction on the rest of her body. Santana's suit pants were gradually becoming a hindrance and more uncomfortable yet she just couldn't bring herself to stop her actions. She had been wanting this. She had been wanting to show Quinn how she love her more than anyone else. More than Brittany._

_"I want you", Santana's voice rasped out in between hard, breathy shudders. Her hand slowly began to still on Quinn's chest, "I need you." She couldn't believe they would come to this point. She was nervous, yet uncharacteristically ecstatic. _

_She smoothly spun Quinn around in her arms. She firmly gripped her waist, rubbing soothing circles on her hipbones. Santana finally looked up only to meet Quinn's dark hazel eyes staring straight back at her. All the desperation of the moment flew out the window when they continued to stare intently at one another, searching for answers within the other's eyes. They both wanted this, they both wanted each other. Badly._

_And they knew it._

_Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times to speak her thoughts but came up empty. In front of her is the most beautiful woman. But as she looked into her eyes, she can't help but recall all those articles she have read this past weeks and she can't seem to forget the photos of her girlfriend kissing the Blonde she envied for years, until now. _

_Quinn felt that she'd been the only one of them who went into this relationship with a level head. Quinn might think that Santana loved her today, but she knew that would change one day. For Quinn, Santana was her one and only. But she wasn't sure if it's true for Santana. The world around them – their family, friends and now, people in the social media – knew that she was once madly in love with Brittany. Quinn really can't be sued if she has her apprehensions and doubts, especially now, now that a lot of people are rooting for Brittany to be Santana's girlfriend and vice versa. _

_This made her feel different emotions and unknowingly she was holding Santana's hand firmly. Before she even knew it, Santana was being pushed towards the bed. Quinn sprung forward and forcefully captured the beautiful Latina's lips with her own, eliciting a moan. Quinn took matters into her own hands, grabbing fists full of the front of Santana's button down and pushing her towards their queen sized bed until Santana's knees buckled against the end of the mattress and she toppled backwards until she was in a sitting position staring at Quinn in shock as she captured the lust in her eyes._

_Quinn slinked her body forwards and when she was positioned in front of the other girl, she swung one leg over both of Santana's and straddled her lap. Before the brunette could move an inch, Quinn pulled her in for a hard wet kiss. So hard that Santana was sure she could taste blood from their kisses._

_Both of their hearts were pounding in their chests, so hard it felt like they were going to burst out from their ribcages. Santana had never seen Quinn this aggressive. She knows where this was coming from but she really wasn't sure if this is how she wants to handle this. What worried Santana the most was obviously how Quinn is reacting with the situation and how hard her kisses are. It was sloppy and forceful. But she couldn't deny Quinn and let her think she was rejecting her. Not again._

_She just had to put up her walls and protect herself from the pain she would undoubtedly feel by the time Quinn was finish with her. Quinn urged Santana up the bed, rather swiftly, without breaking the kiss, allowing her to get slightly comfortable before lying down on top of the Latina unaware of the tears that were starting to roll down her girlfriend's caramel cheeks. _

oQo

Santana's weekends are reserved for Quinn, and she could actually see herself doing it forever.

But now, she wasn't sure.

She was extremely thankful that Quinn was still asleep when she woke up. She silently and carefully got up from bed and locked herself inside the bathroom. As she stood naked in front of the mirror, she can't help but notice the pain she felt from every part of her body. She then had her hands propped on the sink supporting her weight and as she looked back into the mirror, that's when she saw the marks.

oQo

_"You're fucking beautiful," Quinn moaned as she continued ravaging Santana's body._

_"Quinn," Santana bit out, ignoring the stinging pain in her hand. "Stop, please." Quinn ignored her and released an animalistic sound instead. _

_Santana felt used._

_Quinn stopped kissing her not because she asked but to catch some air. She wiped a small drop of blood off her lip as she watched Santana. "You came to me and asked for this, so I'm going to make sure you get just that."_

_"Wha-"_

_She cut her off with a firm kiss. Santana tried to pull back, but she wasn't having_

_that. She cupped the back of her head, holding Santana to her as she brushed her lips over hers, coercing them to cooperate. When Quinn ran the tip of his tongue between Santana's lips demanding entrance, she was helpless to refuse. She moaned when Quinn's warm tongue slid into her mouth, gliding over hers, and then tangled together. Her arms wrapped around Quinn neck, pulling her closer, unable to stand the thought of being apart. _

_Quinn loved her so much and even though she knew she would wind up hurt in the end she hadn't been able to pass up a chance to be with her. When she picked Santana up in her arms, the Latina didn't fight her. No, Santana fisted her hair, tilted her head, and deepened the kiss. Several minutes later they were in her their bedroom's mini living room. Quinn placed Santana on her feet only to grab behind her thighs and lift her up. She wrapped her legs around her waist, loving the way she grabbed her ass and ground her against his own sex._

_Santana released one hand from Quinn's hair to reach between them and yank the blonde's tee shirt up. Quinn turned, leaning her against the wall as she reached back and yanked Santana's shirt off only breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off. Quinn kept her pressed against the wall as she worked her shirt off. She raised her above her so she could lick her way down to caramel breasts. Santana hugged her head against her chest as Quinn traced the cups with her tongue and moaned when she suckled her hard nipple through the thin lace. _

_"Mmmm," Santana moaned softly as Quinn suckled and kneaded her breasts. Her hips gently rolled against Quinn's stomach searching for relief. She arched her back when she felt pale hands leave her breasts and move to her back. In seconds Quinn had her bra undone and her tongue running over her breasts, flicking her hard nipples. _

_Santana licked her lips as she worked her bra off the rest of the way. She wrapped her arms back around Quinn's head, holding her against her as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. _

_Quinn groaned as she wrapped her arms around Santana, keeping her breasts where she wanted them, and pulled her away from the wall. Quinn laid Santana on the couch. Bending over her, she ran her wet hot tongue from one hard nipple to the other as she undid her pants. She slid her hand beneath the waist of her pants and under her panties. She cupped her in her hand, making her squirm against her._

_With one last flick of Quinn's tongue against Santana's nipple, Quinn sat up and helped Santana out of her pants and panties, while Santana toed off her pumps. She opened her arms to Quinn expecting her to come back for a kiss. In the dim moonlight she saw her shake her head._

_"Roll over onto your stomach," Quinn said, already helping her turn over. "On your hands and knees," she said softly. "That's it," she crooned when Santana did what she asked. _

_Santana gasped, gripping the throw pillow tightly in her hands when she felt Quinn press a wet kiss to one cheek, then the other. Without a word she spread her legs more and arched her back. Quinn continued to press kisses against her back and bottom as she slid one finger inside of her._

_Santana moaned, licking her lips. The few times they'd fooled around in this position had been so good. Quinn always took her hard with her fingers or mouth like this, making her scream._

_"You like that?" Quinn asked, adding another finger. _

_"Yes," Santana moaned as she pulled forward until only the tip of one finger remained in her, then slowly slid back, loving the way she filled her. She loved the way Quinn felt, the way she touched her, the way she made her so crazy with need that she could only think about having her, she just loved her. _

_Over the past week she'd been stupid and so damn scared that Quinn would push her away that she made the dumbest mistake of her life, well not technically. She wasn't letting her go. They belonged together. On some level she'd always known that, but Quinn had been so damn scared that she hadn't seen it._

_For the first time Quinn allowed herself to imagine the future she always thought was out of their reach. She imagined falling asleep in Santana's arm every night for the rest of their lives, imagined little boys smiling when she made cookies and little girls wrapping Santana around their little fingers, and she knew she would never be happy without her._

_"Then you're going to love this," she murmured softly._

_Santana licked her lips in anticipation when she heard the sound of her zipper being pulled down. A second later she felt her jean clad thighs press up against the back of her legs and her warm stomach press down against her back._

_Quinn licked a line up her neck to her ear, taking Santana's earlobe into her mouth and gently suckling it as her sex is pressed against Santana's core._

_"You have no idea how badly I wanted you," Quinn said, sliding slowly another finger inside her._

"_Quinn, wait- Oh god!" Santana cried out at the sensation of being filled. It didn't hurt but it somehow felt wrong."_

_"I've imagined fucking you like this at least a dozen times a day."_

_"Quinn, what are you-"_

_Quinn cut her words off with one long, deep thrust. It was followed by another, and then another. Quinn free hand covered Santana's, fingers entwining as she took her. Her low groans in Santana's ear and the way she rubbed against her clit every time she slid back in her had her screaming her release. _

_Quinn groaned in Santana's ear minutes later as she felt her hot release. It felt so good that it set off her own orgasm. Quinn gently thrust into her again until her arms gave out and she collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath._

_Quinn has always been the one for Santana. She knows it._

_Quinn was her first love. Quinn made her believe in the impossible. And though she was Santana's first heartbreak, she made up for it. She was the one who mended her after Brittany broke her. Santana lost her once, twice, and she promised she'll never lose her again. It was Quinn who gave her the reason to fight all these years. And now that Quinn is slipping, Santana won't let her slip away without a fight._

_She knew that she had mixed emotions with what just happened but she's willing to ignore the pain if it meant having Quinn by her side. Santana rolled over to make room for Quinn, but Quinn was fast asleep not bothering to cuddle up with Santana. _

_Santana tried to ignore her disappoint but she never felt so heartbroken. She never felt so used. Not even with Brittany._

_And it seems that all the years they had been fighting for their love had been thrown away like garbage._

oQo

**Summer 2024, Paris France**

Quinn visited the café down their Apartment building where she usually has cooking sessions with Isabela, the Landlord's grandmother. Just within weeks of staying in the complex the Lopezes rented for her, Quinn easily developed a friendship with _their _Landlord's kind family. It was her first day alone in Paris and her first time in the café when Isabela warmly accommodated her just like any other customers. She planned on discovering Paris on her own when she decided to stop by the café downstairs. She was introduced by _Cristophe_ as the "new tenant with a travelling wife", Isabela said she was glad to help Quinn with whatever household chores she wanted to learn noticing that they were a young couple and everything about the Blonde screamed wealthy. Quinn gladly took the offer though, not bothering to correct her Landlord's introduction, since she really knew little about doing chores – well except from cooking.

Back when they were still in Harvard, they have a housekeeper who would clean the house and do their laundry once or twice a week. But now that she turned against her parents, she's on her own. Right at the very moment when Quinn announced her plans of moving to Paris, she also denied any help coming from her parents proudly saying that she wanted to do it on her own – and secretly wanting to be free from his father's shadow and from her mother's hold.

That same summer afternoon in the homely café, after tasting the pastries Isabela cooked, the old woman had the blonde begging for a job in the café. However, Isabela hesitated saying that a beautiful woman like her should not sweat in a small café like theirs. Instead, the kind woman offered to teach her how to make the baked goodies whenever convenient to the then aspiring chef.

So Quinn arrived from a whole day class at the institute, she didn't bother going upstairs to put down her things. She directly went inside the café's small but cozy kitchen where Isabela was already busily rolling the pin.

"Oh dear," she mused when she finally noticed the blonde. "Why are you here?" she then asked.

"Uh," Quinn muttered in between deep breaths as she was tired from walking under the sun. "I thought you'll teach me how to do croissants today?" she sweetly asked.

"How about your wife?" the old woman asked in return and this made Quinn raised her brows in confusion. "She borrowed the keys from Cristophe this morning," she continued oblivious of Quinn's bewilderment.

"San-Santana's here?"

"Oh my God! I just spoiled a surprise, didn't I?" she asked finally noticing the confused look in Quinn's face.

And that's when it hit her.

Santana's back and that only meant one thing.

She hurriedly picked up her things and said a rushed goodbye and apology to the old woman but before she could totally disappear, Isabela called out her name.

"These are lemon croissants, bring some." She softly said and offered a plate of pastries to Quinn. "Your wife seemed to need some comfort." Quinn offered a small smile but worry was obviously etched in her face.

She took the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator. When she finally arrived at their apartment, she went directly to the room reserved for Santana when the Latina decides to visit. When there was no response after softly calling out Santana's name, she started to think that the old woman was having some delirium. But as soon as she heard the soft cries behind the door, Quinn didn't bother to knock and immediately opened the door.

And there was Santana, sitting by the windowsill bench. She had her arms wrapped around her bent legs and chin propped on her knees. She wasn't a mess like Quinn has frightfully expected, but it was clear from her eyes, which is now distantly looking outside, that she has been crying.

Quinn silently sat beside her and took one of her hands. That's the only time Santana was broken out of her trance. And upon looking at Quinn's, that's when she broke down.

It's been two days since Santana arrived in Paris but the Latina hasn't gone out of her bedroom. So when Quinn saw her eating her cereals in the kitchen early morning, she was so glad. She didn't want to spoil it by asking how she was – because obviously she's not okay. But Quinn was shock to see load of breakfast prepared for her.

"Hurry up, Fabray. The food won't eat itself." Santana suddenly said without looking at Quinn's direction. But Quinn doesn't have to look at Santana to see the smirk on the Latina's face.

She sat beside the Latina and they silently but comfortably ate their breakfast – just like how they eat their breakfast back when they were in Harvard.

"Well," Santana began after finishing her toast.

"Well," Quinn mimicked her not really knowing how to respond.

"I thought about it," Santana continued. "I decided I'll spend the rest of my vacation with you." She added with a sincere smile.

Quinn just looked at Santana.

"Well, that's if it's okay with you, of course." She added not to hide her disappointment from Quinn's silence.

But before she could say more, Quinn stood up and hugged her. "I would love to," she whispered. "We'll run this place just like we did at Harvard." She added.

"Just like old times."

oQo

"I had a really nice time," Zara said, probably for the tenth time.

Quinn forced herself to smile and of course lie. "I did, too," she said, hoping she wouldn't ask her to elaborate on what she found nice, because she would really be hard pressed to find something nice about this evening, except of course that it was nice that it was ending.

This was absolutely the very last time she went on a date with any woman Mary, one of the first friends she made in her class, suggested. One would think after Mary set her up with the taxidermist who crossed dressed she would have learned her lesson, apparently not because somehow she agreed to go out with this loser. Though Santana was staying with her, Quinn decided to enter the dating world again. She was serious when she told Rachel that she's moving on. And though she'll always have feelings for Santana, she knew that Santana is too broken to give her the love she had always dreamt of. That she already accepted.

Her date didn't start off badly. In fact, Zara was on time and Quinn thought she was rather cute in a nerdish way. She was tall, a bit thin, but still, she looked nice. Her clothes were clean and she smelled good. The first clue that something just wasn't right occurred when they made it to the restaurant. That's when Zara's mother called for the first time. Yes, first time as in there was more than one call from her mother. In fact, during their four hour date, it lasted that long because she took so long to eat, she called a total of twenty-three times. Yes, she was very sure it was her mother since she sat at the table when she took the calls and the speaker on her phone was rather loud.

The reasons for the calls ranged from, she missed her, wanted to know if she'd rather come home and eat what she cooked, reminded her to clean her room tomorrow, and her personal favorite, she wanted to know if she was still with "her". Judging by her tone and the amount of calls, her mommy was not a happy camper about her little girl dating. Granted her little girl was thirty-five years old and according to her has never lived on her own. Why would she when she lived with her best friend? Meaning, mommy dearest. Of course she did spend a good time complaining about how unfair her mother could be. Who knew a thirty-five year old woman could still be grounded for not picking up her dirty socks? She certainly hadn't. She could not wait to get inside her apartment and change into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and have a good laugh about this with Santana.

Yes, definitely moving on.

That is of course only if Santana had forgiven her for her little jest earlier. Argument topic: about Quinn being on a date with a person she didn't introduce to Santana first. Hence the large piece of chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting in the doggy container she was currently holding. Santana was a big baby, but a big baby that could be bought with food.

"Well, here we are," she said brightly as they pulled into her driveway. "It's been fun. Thank you again," she said quickly as she practically ran from the car. "This is a really nice house," she said close, too close. Quinn looked back and bit back the curse that threatened to leave her lips. The woman was following her to the door. She wanted to cry, really, she did. When would this nightmare end? She walked up to her door and plastered another fake smile on her face.

"Well, thanks again."

"You're welcome." She gave her a shy smile before he leaned in to kiss her. Thankfully she saw that one coming and turned her head in time to receive a rather wet kiss on her cheek. Ew….

She barely stopped herself from wiping her face. She'd scrub that off in a matter of minutes in a scolding hot shower.

"Oops. Sorry," she mumbled as she leaned in to give her another kiss.

Faster than even she thought was possible, she had the front door unlocked and opened. She stumbled back saving herself from more slobber.

"Well, it's been nice but-"

"Can I come in for a cup of coffee?" Zara asked eagerly and then of course had to add, "I can stay out as late as I want tonight." Oh, she knew she was lying. Someone was going to be in so much trouble when she got home. She mentally tsked her.

She opened her mouth to politely refuse when the yelling began.

"Help me!"

Quinn jumped. What the hell? It obviously sounded like Santana.

"Help me, please! Somebody please help me! Why won't somebody help me?"

Yes. Definitely Santana.

"What's that?" Zara asked nervously.

Quinn didn't stop to answer. She was already running towards the direction of the screaming. Her room? She threw the door open and nearly tripped as she came to a halt five feet into the room which put her right in front of her bed.

"What the hell…." Zara stopped behind her.

"Oh, thank god you're here, Quinn!" Santana said, sounding happy for someone who was tied to her bed wearing only a pair of large shirt and panties. "I know you said it turns you on knowing I'm tied to your bed waiting for you, but I really need to use the bathroom and stretch my legs before we begin….," her voice trailed off when she caught sight of Zara.

This shocked Santana. _A girl_. She thought.

Santana sighed dramatically masking her astonishment. "I thought we agreed that you would tell me ahead of time before you added someone to our bed." With a roll of her eyes she said, "It's fine this time. Lucky for you I think we have plenty of lube." She looked thoughtfully at Zara who was still staring at Santana dumbly. "I hope you're not a screamer. The last girl screamed her head off every time I-"

"You're sick!" Zara cried, cutting Santana off. "Stay away from me and don't try to call me either. I'm telling my mother about you!"

Quinn didn't spare Zara a glance as she glared at the woman with the huge shit eating grin tied to her bed. She was vaguely aware of her front door slamming shut and the sound of tires peeling out of the driveway.

"Is that for me?" Santana asked, looking pointedly at the Styrofoam container in

her hands.

"Mmmhmm," she said as she walked around the bed and placed the container on her chest and opened it. She didn't miss her eyes widening in pleasure.

"Is that-"

"Cream cheese frosting, yup," Quinn finished for her.

She licked her lips as she stared at the huge dessert. "You are the best, ever. Untie me so I can dig in," she said absently as she continued to stare at the cake, probably trying to decide which end he was going to attack first.

"You can't get free?"

"Nope."

"You did this yourself?"

"Yup. Now cake, woman."

"Uh huh….." She stepped away from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm just getting something to untie you with."

"Hurry."

"Sure thing," she said, glad she couldn't see her shit eating grin.

"She's ugly by the way!"

oQo

**Fall 2024, Paris France**

"That's not enough," Santana scoffed as Quinn tried to put away the package of frozen hamburger patties and hot dogs.

"There are two of us. How much food do you think we need?" she asked as she tried to sidestep Santana to put the food away. The Latina swiped the packages from her and took out more food.

"What the hell?"

She shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"You're not invited."

"Since when do I need an invitation?" she asked as she doubled the amount of

hot dogs on the plate.

"Three weeks and we already have a set history? For many years I contemplated manslaughter."

Santana merely shrugged. Santana decided to extend her leave for another month, well just because she can. Even just for a month, Quinn genuinely thought that the Latina was starting to get comfortable in France. And she genuinely believes that her friend is moving on but they had to have that conversation just yet. Santana had been dragging her to different shops, cafes and museum during her free time but she never talked about what happened in California. Quinn knew Santana went there but she never knew what happened with her meeting with Brittany.

Quinn still wanted to have that talk, but Santana seemed to be enjoying her time in Paris. Unlike before, when Brittany left Santana, this time, Santana seemed to be more carefree.

While Quinn is busy in school, Santana spend most of her time with Isabel downstairs, sometimes she would accompany the old woman downtown or during Isabel's trip to weekend markers. Still under the pretense of being Quinn's loving wife. And neither Quinn nor Santana denies it.

Quinn growled.

"Tell me who's coming? It can't be any of your french friends because you wouldn't care if I was here since they all think I'm a bitch and you get a kick out of watching them bitch me out." Yes, the story about Zara trended within Quinn's circle of friends.

The blonde sighed. "It entertains me so."

"As it should. I am a very entertaining person and also, sexy," she said with a smile as she snuck a forkful of the potato salad Quinn made yesterday. She considered bringing it with her today, but she knew how well it would have been received and decided to leave it here. Surprisingly, Quinn's parents, though still separated, decided to visit her in France giving an excuse that his prick father has a business meeting.

"Damn, that's good, woman," Santana practically growled.

"I'm glad you like it," she said casually, but in truth it she really enjoyed cooking for Santana. Her French friends, though chefs themselves, were constantly on diets and glared at her when she offered them cookies or other baked goods. It seemed Santana hadn't found a food she didn't like. She really was surprised she wasn't fat.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, tell me why you stayed less than an hour at your parent's party only to come home to have one of your own? Food suck or something?" she asked while sneaking another bite of the salad before she returned it to the fridge. "Or was there a family smack down?"

"It's complicated," she finally said. "And it isn't a party. It's just lunch." She still haven't told Santana what happened in their lunch. Quinn also didn't see it coming but upon seeing how pretentious their lunch was, she just have the urge of being honest to her parents, not to piss them off, but to give them the taste of reality.

They still haven't had time for serious talk since Santana learned that Quinn is openly dating a. And ever since they ended their affair in Harvard, Santana knew Quinn was strictly dating guys. But Quinn knew it all along. Quinn knew and she started to accept that she is indeed gay.

"What's so complicated about a family lunch?"

"Just drop it. My mother is coming here with a helper. Actually, she should be here now, but knowing her she stopped at store to get all her favorites."

Her brows flew up. "Your mother is coming here? I didn't think you could convince any of your family, not alone your mother, to come visit you."

She gave her a sly smile. "Still afraid of Mama Fabray?"

"Not really."

"Well, my mother had been planning to visit. But you're always here for the past days. I would want her here when I know you'll be out."

"Afraid I'll embarrass you?" she asked teasingly.

"Nope."

"Afraid she'll know about…." But before she could finish, Quinn cut her off.

"Afraid she might kill you."

"Puhlease, she loves me. Every woman loves and wants me," she said sincerely.

She chuckled softly. "I'm glad to see you're so humble."

"That I am," Santana said as Quinn began to load her arms up with plates of food to take out to the grill.

"Anyway, I decided to cut my visit to my parent's hotel short today." Deciding that it's time to have a 'that' conversation with Santana.

"Why?"

"Because I told her to. That's why," an all too familiar woman's crisp voice said.

Santana doesn't have look up to see who it was.

"So I heard from the charming old woman downstairs that you have a wife Quinnie?" her mother demanded with a smirk as she wrapped Quinn in her arms but looked at Santana's direction.

Ever the no nonsense woman that she is. Just like her daughter.

"Welcome to Paris, Judy." Santana said rather politely as she straightened her stance when Judy went to her direction. Surprisingly, the woman hugged her rather tightly.

Quinn felt her face burn as she waited for the earth to open beneath her and drag her under. Prayed for it was more like it. While Russell's reaction to Quinn's news was predictable, her mother's on the other hand surprised her to death.

"So is Santana the alleged wife?" she asked.

Santana choked.

"No, mom, it's just a cover."

"But you guys are dating, right?" Judy asked seemingly confused. Her eyes narrowed to Santana and then to Quinn. "Quinnie! Is telling your father you think you're gay is just a stint to piss him off?" Quinn was about to tell her mother to cut it out. That look had sent Santana running scared before, but to her complete surprise Santana didn't cower this time.

"I'm glad Quinn already had 'that' conversation with you. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Judy, but I'm not the lucky one," she lightheartedly joked and this caught Quinn's attention. "But I would gladly offer my service if nobody will have your daughter as a girlfriend. She can be too much most of the time."

Judy's lips twitched. She looked over at her forgotten companion. "Chris, be a dear and go get the items we picked up."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, leaving Judy with them. He sent Quinn a smile before he hurried away. No doubt he was expecting Judy to tear into Santana. Hell, that's exactly what Quinn was waiting for.

"You're also staying here in France?" Judy asked as she took in the look of the apartment. Ignoring the anxious look of her daughter.

"Yes ma'am"

"Can't get away from Quinnie?" Judy asked hiding her smile.

"Mom!"

"Actually, yes ma'am." Santana added.

Without asking Santana guided Judy carefully to their living and motioned for her to sit down.

"So will you be staying here with Quinne?"

"Yup, I will make her life a living hell here as well."

"You sound proud," Judy noted and Quinn just watched from the background. Too surprised from all the news she's hearing. And there she was thinking that she had broken the most shocking news in the world.

oQo

**Winter 2026, New York**

"Would you two cut the shit? We're here to have a fun night out! Not a pissing contest," Kurt said to his friends glaring at each other. He looked Heaven ward and sighed, "We seldom see each other! And now this! This is fucking ridiculous."

True to her words, Santana stayed started her practice in France. With the help William & Co., she was able to get clients, still under the firm's name. Most of which are fashion houses. Also, due to the schedule, Santana was still able to act as visiting consultant to their New York office.

She still lived with Quinn in their apartment and Quinn was more than glad to share the space with her. It was like being in Harvard again, but without Kurt and Blaine. And most significantly, there is no Brittany.

Quinn was actually scared.

For the past year, she tried dating but all of them were first dates. Not a single one of her dates dared to ask her out again. Main reason: Santana. The Latina had been overly protective of her recently to the extent that she had convinced Quinn to be a chaperone on one of her dates. It started out well, they were like friends getting to know each other. However, Santana had to just be extra sweet to Quinn, though seemingly oblivious of Quinn's date uneasiness.

It almost looked like that Quinn's date was the chaperone and Santana was the already-girlfriend by the level of sweetness she's showing to Quinn. Quinn wasn't complaining at all though.

And that scared her to bits. De javu.

It was like Harvard all over again. She doesn't know when it started to change. Maybe she was in denial at first but as time passed by, she noticed how Santana would treat her. Their friends _(yes, they have the same set of friends in France. Quinn's friends started to accept Santana in their circle) _thought that the two are sleeping together. When Quinn denied it, they insist that she should "_bang the shit out of her"_ or else one of them would. But of course, they didn't since it's an unwritten rule that Santana is off limits.

The same is true with colleagues Santana made. Every time she brought Quinn as plus one to her client's fashion shows, they would immediately assume that Quinn is Santana's girlfriend. However, unlike Quinn, Santana would neither deny nor confirm it. She would just smile and change the topic of the conversation. But one thing doesn't change: it is how she possessive wrap her arm around Quinn and how tight she is holding the blonde on her hips.

It was actually more of Santana's fault and her tendencies of being caring and sweet to Quinn, though she usually denies it. It was like déjà vu. Santana started giving Quinn a ride to her classes. Once she got familiar with the streets in Paris, Santana banned Quinn from driving.

"A princess like you should never do dirty jobs," she said though Quinn took it as a mockery since they were from a Halloween party and went as a Princess Swan.

There was also no occasion when Quinn's class would end without Santana waiting outside their building. Even it was freezing cold or burning hot outside, she never heard the Latina complain. Before, she convinced herself that perhaps it was because of the baked goodies or meals she cooked in class which she usually saved for Santana. But later on, she just don't know anymore.

They started to have their night outs during Santana's fifth month in Paris. By this time, she has established her clientele, both within Paris' fashion industry and large corporations.

It is usually a candle-lit dinner at one of pricy restaurants or hotels and one occasion, it was on a yacht – it was rather romantic for two friends having a night out. Santana would usually insist on paying which Quinn could not argue since she's living off her savings nowadays and Santana was the one who has stable job. What made it more confusing for Quinn was it usually ended with Santana kissing Quinn's forehead, a very sweet gesture which the Latina only did when they were sleeping together in Harvard.

As for Santana's dating life, Quinn was clueless. All her friends were also Santana's friends so she would know if the Latina was dating. Also, Santana doesn't seem to have social life without Quinn being involved. When she's out with clients, Quinn would usually tag along. If the meeting is too confidential for Quinn to go with her, Santana made sure that she's at home by 9 pm. And it never failed. Santana never came home late and she never came home drunk with a smell of different woman. Of course Quinn would know these things.

While things are becoming confusing to both of them, especially to Quinn, it became clear to the people around them. It was always 'Quinn and Santana' when it comes to everything.

"Quinn, where is Santana?"

"Santana, where is your girlfriend?"

Quinn was no longer Santana's plus one. Instead, Santana would receive invitations wherein both hers and Quinn's name were engraved.

"_Santana and Quinn"_

And when she gave it to Quinn, the blonde cannot help but feel her heart swell a million times. It's starting to become apparent. It's undeniable that something is going on between the two. Quinn would deny it. She would brush it off. But Santana's actions made her doubt her feelings. Ever since she ran away from Santana and ever since she chose his parents' wishes, she convinced herself that Santana would never be hers to keep. But now, now that she's finally accepting her sexuality, and at the same time, Santana's finally moving on from Brittany, nothing is stopping her from getting what she wants.

She started to give in. And all together, she gave up dating other girls.

They became exclusive even without them knowing what they really have.

Except the people around them. Especially Puck.

After a year and a half of staying in Paris, France, Santana and Quinn decided to visit their family and friends in New York during Christmas break. After a week in the city, their friends can't help but notice the change in their touches and looks. They saw how protective Santana is to Quinn and how extra caring Quinn is to Santana. But between the two, Quinn still has doubts because Santana confuses her.

There are a lot of occasions when their touches became too much and Quinn is certain that if one of them wouldn't stop, it may lead to something that will make her more confused than she ever was. But it was Santana who usually have self preservation. She would instantly draw away her touches from Quinn and would say an excuse leaving a very disappointed Quinn. Even after sharing a bed again, Santana would settle with holding Quinn close to her chest and when she thought that Quinn is asleep, she would place a kiss on her forehead not aware of the blonde's consciousness.

"She's the one being an asshole," Santana said, shoving Puck. Puck shoved her back, harder, sending his petite friend into a parked pickup truck.

It was their second week of vacation back in the states and they decided to have a mini-get together since Puck is also in the city. Everything was going well until Santana has too much to drink and seeing Quinn with Puck on the dance floor was too much for her.

Santana then pointed a finger at her. "Stay the fuck away from her."

"Oh, fuck off you, you bitch. You wont' have her, but you don't want anyone else to have her? She's not your property!"

Santana felt her jaw clench tighter.

"What are you going to do when she starts dating some other guy? Huh, tough bitch?" Puck pushed her. "Someday soon this little friendship of yours won't be enough for her and she'll go to another person and you won't have her anymore. Have you thought of that, yet?" Puck snorted. "She's a beautiful, funny, sweet woman. A lot of guys and girls would give anything for a girl like her! But you! You keep on deny what you felt for her!"

Santana felt all the blood drain out of his face. She stood there as the reality of

Puck's words hit her hard. One day it would be another person Quinn would talk to, watching games and lame movies with, or just sit in absolute peaceful silence while they worked or ate, and worst of all it would be another woman holding Quinn in her arms at night.

"Fuck…" Puck gasped.

"Oh great, you broke her! Are you happy now?" Kurt exaggeratedly demanded. "Come on, Santana, we'll get you fixed up with a cold cocktail and a plate of whatever this shitty place serve. How does that sound? Does that sound good?" Numbly, Santana nodded.

Kurt scowled at Puck who looked profoundly shocked by Santana's reaction. As soon as Puck saw Quinn and Santana that night, it was undeniable that the two have sparks between them and it is flying all over the place. Kurt and Blaine kept asking what's happening between them but Santana would just brush it off. However, Puck have had enough of it and decided to give the Latina a much needed tough love. No doubt the man probably expected a good shoving match and a few outbursts from the feisty Latina. Santana going suddenly quiet was absolutely frightening.

"I hope you're happy!" Kurt yelled at Puck. "You broke her!" He repeated.

"I was just giving her….I didn't know….I…" He shrugged helplessly as he helped Kurt steer a very numb Santana into the private club. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. I want to make you realize… Shit. I didn't realize that-"

His words were cut off when Kurt shook her head. Puck looked at Santana and nodded. The Latina clearly wasn't ready to hear any of this. Santana wasn't aware her friends were talking. She couldn't focus past the idea of another woman, or even worse, man touching Quinn.

Her Lucy.

"Please stop!" a woman screamed as they pushed a still frighteningly quiet Santana inside.

They spotted Quinn being held back by Finn, Blaine and Rachel who were trying to calm her down while they looked nervously at a small group of men. Suddenly the group parted.

All three of them stood in shock as Quinn hit, well sort of slapped with her fists in a windmill type fashion, a large man who looked more pissed with her assault than actually hurt.

"You don't ever touch her again!" Quinn yelled as she continued her weird ass

Assault while Finn wrapped Rachel protectively in his arms.

"Shut up, bitch!" the man said, shoving Quinn away. She stumbled backwards and hit the floor, hard.

The one very quiet Santana saw red as everything around her blurred into a haze as she focused on the man that just put his hands on Quinn. Without a word she stalked over to the son of a bitch and punched him in the face, sending him slamming back into the bar. The man bent over in agony cupping his nose. "You broke my nose, bitch!"

"If you ever lay another finger on her I will kill you. Do you understand me?" She promised with barely restrained fury. The man tried to glare, and winced. Finally he nodded.

"Good," she said slowly, turning around. "Whoa!" she gasped as Quinn ran into the guy as she attempted to renew her cute little attack.

"Quinn!" Santana shouted, trying to snap her out of it. Quinn ignored Santana, trying to swing at the guy or whatever the hell she was doing. With an exasperated sigh Santana looked at Puck, who in turn just nodded. Puck then threw Quinn over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"You're lucky, asshole! Next time I will Kick. Your. Ass!" she yelled.

Santana, who was closely following them, gave her bottom a patronizing pat. "I'm sure you have him quaking in his drawers, Quinn. No need to scare him."

Quinn grabbed the waist of Puck's jeans to help push herself up so she could glare at the bastard. "Ass whooping! Next time I'm not holding back!"

"Tell him to watch his back!" Puck suggested, laughing.

Santana nearly rolled her eyes when Quinn did just that. She released a weary

breath. "Let's get you home before you have the man wetting himself." Puck finally put him down when they neared Santana's Audi.

"You're lucky, punk!" she yelled, making Santana grin. She was so damn cute drunk.

oQo

Quinn grunted and kicked the covers off of them. They're now laid on Santana's bed but the Blonde seemed to be restless with the alcohol in her system starting wearing off.

"Are you going to whoop the sheet's ass as well? Should I run to safety?" Santana asked, biting back a huge smile that was threatening to take over.

"It's hot!" she said in a cute little whiny voice. "And stop making fun of me. I totally kicked ass tonight," she said with a sniff. "They might even ban me from that club after tonight."

Santana blinked. "For what?"

Quinn flopped on her back away from the half naked Latina on her bed. "What do you mean for what? I started a brawl!"

"Really? When?"

"What do you mean when? You were there. You saw me kicking some ass!"

"That thing you were doing with your hands?" The blonde nodded. "I thought you were having a seizure of some kind."

Quinn gasped and gave her a playful shove. "Jerk! I totally kicked his ass and I

could kick your ass."

Santana looked at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. The entire bed shook as she laughed, probably harder than she'd ever laughed in her entire life. Tears streamed down her face as she gripped her side as a cramp started.

"Hey! Stop laughing at me! I'm a major threat damn it!" her serious tone had Santana laughing harder. Damn, she was really killing her here. "Keep it up and I'm going to kick your ass with my fists of fury!" Somehow she managed to laugh harder. She really didn't think it was possible, but she did.

"That's it!" Quinn snapped. She sat up and quickly straddled Santana's panty-clad hips and grabbed her toned arms. She tried to pin her caramel arms by her side of her head. Santana's laughter became more controlled as she quickly turned the tables on Quinn and rolled over, pinning her beneath her. She didn't bother pinning down her hands. Really, what was the point? She's seen her in action after all.

"Alright, my little Quinnie, kick my ass. I'm ready," Santana teased, grinning. She made sure to keep her hips raised. No point in torturing herself, especially since Quinn was only wearing a tiny camisole and pink cotton panties. She began pushing at Santana's chest, trying to shove her off. When that didn't work she tried to kick her and she thought she may have tried to give her a good old fashion Indian burn on her arm.

It was just sad.

"Come on, I don't have a weakling friend. I'm ready any time you are. Show me some of that fury. Show me why I befriended you all these years."

Quinn shoved and pulled harder, but still she didn't move.

"Seriously, I'm ready whenever you are," Santana said, smiling down at her. She groaned loudly as she increased her attempts. Still she couldn't budge her.

Santana couldn't stop himself from taunting her. She was just so damn cute.

"Aw, is my little Quinnie getting tired? Where's all that fury gone? Come on

let's see those moves-"

She cut her words off with a kiss surprising the hell out of the Latina. It was a quick gentle brush of her lips over Santana's plump ones, but it knocked the Latina on her ass. Quinn dropped her head back on the pillow staring at Santana while she worried her bottom lip nervously.

Santana hovered over her panting for breath that had nothing to do with

laughter. That kiss….. That innocent, sweet kiss hit her harder than every make

out session she'd ever had in with her, or even in her entire life, even with Brittany.

"Santana?" Quinn's broken whisper brought Santana's attention back to her lips.

"Quinn, I-"

Her words broke off in a groan as Quinn's mouth covered hers again. She brushed her lips against hers enticingly. Santana's entire body went rigid as she forced herself not to respond. She couldn't do this to Quinn. As much as it would hurt both of them she couldn't give in to her. Her body shook with the need to kiss her back and lower her body onto hers, but somehow Santana found the strength to fight it.

She wasn't kissing her back.

There, Quinn had her answer. Quinn just had to go and kiss Santana to find out. She couldn't just ask her like a normal person. Now, she not only probably just wrecked everything between them, but she was also horribly embarrassed. Peachy. Just freakin' peachy.

She felt the tears burn in her eyes. Santana was not going to see her cry. She absolutely refused to let her see how much this hurt her.

"Excuse me," she mumbled softly, breaking away and pushing at her chest.

She didn't fight her this time. Santana moved off her. She was so close to breaking down. Quinn jumped off the bed and headed for the guest room door of Santana's penthouse. She didn't care about her clothes or anything else at the moment. She just needed to get out of there.

"Quinn!" Santana called after her. "Let's talk about this!"

The last thing she wanted to do was talk about this. She ran out her door and across the hall, barely able to see through the tears that were now flowing freely down her face as she searched open her door.

She locked the door after entering and ran to the other side to lock her window and pull her curtains shut; knowing Santana would just come through the window for her and try to joke her way out of this. She didn't want to joke about this. She's done joking about this.

This hurt! Her heart was broken and she just lost the closest thing to love she'll ever have over her own stupidity.

A sob broke free and then another until she was sobbing uncontrollably. She dropped onto the edge of her bed and buried her face in her hands as she let it out. She was too tired to fight it anymore. Warm breath tickled her hands the same time strong fingers gently pulled her hands down. She averted her face so she wouldn't have to face the person kneeling in front of her. She just couldn't.

"Will you look at me?" Santana's raspy voice asked softly.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm not…Quinn, I'm just not good enough for you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Quinn shrugged wanting Santana to get to the point quickly and leave. At the moment she didn't trust herself to open her mouth, afraid she'd just embarrassed herself more.

"You're too good for me, Quinn." Santana said softly as she laid her forehead in the crook of her neck. "You could do so much better than me without even trying, Quinn. So much better." Her voice dropped as she continued and she sounded like she was in pain, but still she said nothing. "You're kind, smart, funny, you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and you're sweet. God, are you sweet." Her hands slid up her sides and gently rubbed up and down.

"I am too broken for you Quinn." Santana's breath came quicker against her skin and Quinn wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and hold her one more time, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't stand for her to push her away again.

"Do you know how sweet you are, Quinn?" her voice was hoarse as her caramel hands moved lower to her Quinn's hips and slid back up until her thumbs brushed beneath her breasts and then down again. She pressed a kiss to Quinn's neck almost as if she couldn't help herself. A pained groan escaped her when she did it.

"I should have walked out of Paris and never come back and let you go on and meet someone who will give you everything in life you deserve." She pressed another kiss to her neck and she barely bit back a moan. Her hands slid down her sides and this time when they moved back up they were beneath her shirt.

Soft warm hands slid up Quinn's sides only to stop right beneath her breasts.

They hesitated there for a second before continuing their journey downward. Santana continued to kiss her neck almost desperately. The next time her hands moved up, she ran her thumbs along the underside of her breasts and groaned.

Quinn's head dropped back while her hands fisted in the comforter. She still hadn't spoken, but for other reasons now. She was afraid if she spoke she would break through to Santana and she would realize what she was doing and leave her. Heaven help her, but she had her too desperate to chance it.

"I need to leave." Santana pressed an open mouthed kiss to her neck and gently sucked while her hands moved further up only to teasingly brush over her hard nipples. They moaned in unison.

"It's the right thing to do…the um….the um…" Her hands made another swipe this time gently squeezing before moving back down.

"I shouldn't want you…..I shouldn't…..I care for you so much, Quinn. That's why I should…..I should," she groaned loud and low, "you're so sweet."

She decided enough was enough. She obviously wanted Quinn as much as Quinn wanted her, well Quinn hoped she did at least. Taking a deep fortifying breath Quinn leaned back dislodging Santana's mouth from her neck. The Latina looked dazed as she tried to figure out what just happened.

Quinn held her eyes as she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Hoping she wasn't wrong about her bestfriend, she pulled it up and off and tossed it to the floor.

Santana froze. Her hands stilled on Quinn's hips as her jaw clenched tightly. She locked eyes with Quinn's hazel ones and Quinn had to bite back a smile as the Latina struggled not to look down. Santana lost that battle several times. She sucked in a reverent breath as she allowed her eyes to linger on Quinn's breasts. She mumbled something about not being a saint before looking back up. She studied the blonde's tear-stained face for a long moment.

"You know you could do better than me, right?"

She rolled her eyes and gave Santana a watery smile. "Well, duh."

"As long as we're on the same page," she mumbled before her mouth came down on hers.

Quinn's lips were full and warm against hers as she moved over them in a hungry kiss. She gave her a chance. Hell, she'd let her run out of their love nest in nothing more than her panties and a skimpy shirt, she'd have to talk to her about her flashing ways, but later…much later. Right now she was busy running her hands over the most perfect breasts in creation. They were big as she could remember, but not too big than Brittany's. They were just perfect for her hands. She moaned and she attacked, sliding her tongue into that warm heaven she called a mouth. Quinn's tongue came out to play and slid against Santana's, making her growl into her mouth.

Pale hands slid up her chest sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body.

She always has dreams of her touching her. Damn. She had touched her in different placed. But this is different. She loved the way she slowly ran her fingers through her hair at night when they held each other. She'd fantasized about her running her fingers over the rest of her body. With one last deep kiss Santana moved her mouth down along Quinn's jaw and ran her tongue down her neck between her breasts. Her hands never stopped their ministrations. She gripped one breast and held it for her mouth as an offering. She ran her tongue around one large hard nipple, earning the most erotic moan she'd ever heard from a woman before she sucked it between her lips. She released the nipple with a loud pop and turned her attention to the next one. After a moment her hands slid back down Quinn's stomach where she gripped her panties.

Quinn didn't hesitate in lifting her hips. She had always been submissive to her. She pulled the panties off while she kissed her way down. When they were gone she gently pushed Quinn back onto the bed and moved her mouth to one inner thigh and then to the next.

"I wonder if you're still as sweet as I remembered, Quinn," she said, kissing her thigh before pushing her legs further apart. Even in the dimly lit room she could see her sex clearly. The pink lips were puffy with arousal and her short trimmed curls were soaked, making her lick her lips in anticipation. She pressed a teasing kiss close to her juncture. "Are you sure, Quinn? Hmmm?"

Her answer was a whimper.

Santana leaned in and ran her tongue between the swollen pink lips in one long lick. Her eyes closed as she moaned deeply. Much sweeter than she can remember. Quinn's hips shot off the edge of the bed, but Santana was ready for that. She grabbed the blonde's feet and placed them on her shoulders.

Using her thumbs she spread her open and nearly came from the sight. Using her thumb, she spread the warm clear liquid over the tiny nub.

Quinn moaned.

"You missed that?" she asked in a husky voice. "Then you'll love this." She ran the tip of his tongue around the little nub careful not to touch it. Quinn squirmed beneath her hands trying to find relief. She slid two fingers inside of her, but switched to one when he realized how tight she was. She was glad she wasn't the only one who hadn't had sex in a while. She wanted her desperate for her. Only her. Finally she ran her tongue over her sensitive little nub earning a moan so she did it again and again while slowly sliding her finger in and out of her. She had to close her eyes. She was so close to coming and Quinn hadn't even touched her yet. She prayed she wouldn't embarrass herself tonight.

She planned on being inside of her most of the night. Her sheath tightened around her fingers like a vice. She sucked her clit between her lips while flicking her tongue over it.

"Santana...Santana...," Quinn moaned her name softly. "Santana!" she screamed her name as her body throbbed hard around her finger.

Santana waited until she lay boneless on the bed panting before pulling away and slowly licking her lips and fingers clean. She leaned over and kissed her.

"We're not done yet, _babe_," she said through clenched teeth. She was on the edge of coming. She's never been more turned on in her life. She wanted to fuck her in every imaginable position and some she was sure were physically impossible, but she was willing to give them all a try. She felt Quinn still beneath her. It was so quick she almost didn't notice it.

Before he could ask what was wrong she pushed him off. Shit. She was still pissed about earlier.

"Quinn, I- fuck" she groaned loudly, well yelled really, as Quinn in one swift move yanked her panties down and took her in her hot wet mouth. She braced her hands on her shoulders while she worked her. She took the tip of her nub into her lips with a well practiced move that nearly had her eyes crossing. She cupped her labia with one hand, rolling it around her hand and making her groan and buck. She forced herself to be still so she wouldn't hurt her. Quinn met her eyes when she slowly slid her tongue inside her and went past the point Santana had ever managed.

She whimpered.

Her head dropped back as Quinn penetrated her. Never had it felt like this, so good, so complete. She always knew that Quinn had this side to her. A side she once knew so well. She wondered what else she could do and who had taught her after those year they spent together. Anger surged through her when thinking about her doing this with any other women. She quickly pushed those thoughts away with Quinn's help.

She was wonderful.

For several minutes panting and suckling sounds echoed throughout the bedroom, making it harder for Santana to hold back. She was so damn close. Hell, she could have easily come a hundred times over by now, but she was desperate to keep this going.

It felt so good...so fucking good.

Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer. She softly tapped Quinn on the shoulder, the universal sign of warning, and started to pull back when Quinn gripped her hip with her free hand and held her in place as she doubled her efforts.

"Quinn baby, I'm gonna come!" she moaned the last word loudly as her entire

body spasmed as her nub hardened beyond belief and her cum erupted in her sweet little mouth.

Quinn didn't miss a beat sucking her dry. She was truly wonderful.

Gasping for air, Santana laid back sucking in a deep breath as Quinn slid out off her. Lazily she climbed onto the bed over Quinn, who licked her lips, making Santana groan. She leaned in and kissed her, mixing their flavors. As they kissed they slowly moved up the bed. Once Quinn's head hit the pillow Santana laid on her side and gathered her close. As good as it felt to simply hold her in her arms over these past weeks it felt better to have her in her arms naked. Surprisingly it had nothing to do with sex. She loved feeling her warm skin against hers and feeling her heart beat as it lulled him into a deep sleep.

oQo

"Shit!" Quinn heard Santana yell as something crashed into the living room. During their vacation, they decided to stay on Santana's penthouse though boxes are still everywhere since she already put her pad in the market.

From the sound of it she just knocked over her stack of books on the hallway table, again. The blonde leaned against the kitchen counter nibbling on a piece toast as she watched Santana stumbling in. Her hair was still wet and she was still fumbling with her clothes. Her shoes on her hands, her pants undone, her dress shirt was only halfway buttoned up and she was having a hell of a time doing it. She glared accusingly at her while she made short work of her clothes.

"You didn't wake me up."

"I thought we're on a vacation."

"I still have clients to meet, you know that."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she speared a piece of bacon with her fork.

"I did wake you up. Three times in fact. Each time you threw something at me and went back to sleep."

Santana gaped at her. "And you gave up? You know our routine, woman. You have to keep at it until I'm forced to get off the bed to find something to throw at you." Her eyes narrowed dangerously on the large breakfast in front of her.

"And you've eaten without me?" she asked in shocked outrage. Eating with Santana while she's staying in Paris was sacred, probably because she love anything she would cooked and she liked stealing food from her plate when it was still hot. Any other morning and she would have made sure she got right up. She enjoyed their quiet mornings together before they faced their hormonal charges. But this morning she didn't want to give her a chance to finish what they started last night.

As much as she wanted to, needed to, take that next step with her she was frightened.

Before, she only planned on sleeping with one man in her life, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. But that obviously was thrown down the drain given her history. Her love life turned into joke ever since. She dated over the years and handled her "needs" in other ways but never took the chance on any man she'd dated. Since she never fell in love with them it had been easy, but with Santana it was going to be difficult. She will always be her first love.

She knew without a doubt that she was in love with her and that she at least cared for her deeply, as deeply as a woman like her could. Quinn had no delusions about what kind of woman Santana had been in the past. After Brittany broke her, she'd never had a serious relationship and never cared for any woman she'd been with. Although she had changed a great deal and even matured over the past couple of months she wasn't one of those delusional women who thought she could change her. Santana could very well be the person to get her to break the rule of only one person for life, because she knew without a doubt she would never marry her. Santana might be able to handle an exclusive relationship with her, they tried it when they were in Harvard. But for how long? Well, it was Quinn's fault though. But she knew sooner or later she'd get bored and moved onto the next girl. Because, nobody could live up to Santana's standards. She'll realize that no one could replace Brittany in her heart. It hurt Quinn like hell, but she knew it was coming.

So, that left her with a very important decision to make. Did she take a chance again? And would this time be any different from the last one? Did she give herself to her hoping her heart wouldn't completely shatter when she moved on, or keep it the physical level she was comfortable with?

The only thing stopping her was the regret she knew she would feel a year from now when yet another woman came screaming and banging on her door in the middle of the night. She watched as Santana finished dressing. The entire time she scowled at her or looked longingly towards the stack of waffles, toast, eggs, bacon and sausage. Of course she cooked this for Santana, and Latina knew it since Quinn had been doing it for her ever since she decided to stay in France for a while. But it was Santana and she took her food seriously. Too seriously, but that was a job for Dr. Phil to work through, not her.

When she finished dressing she threw her leather satchel over her shoulder, grabbed the bottle of syrup and soaked the waffles. She grabbed a fork and the plate and headed for the door, leaving Quinn to roll her eyes and follow the Latina.

While Quinn drove, they ate. For every two bites Santana took she gave her one, which worked for her since it didn't take much to fill her up. Secretly Quinn loved it when they did things like this, especially when she took care of her. It was so sweet. She made sure Quinn was given the best piece of bacon or bite of sausage and always made sure to double dip her bite of waffle into the syrup knowing how much she liked it. By the time they pulled into the city halll parking lot they had finished and the plate was on the backseat sitting on the large beach towel she put back there for times like this.

They sat there for a moment and watched as buses and cars drove up in front of the building. It occurred to Quinn that she was suddenly nervous. After last night she thought it would be awkward first thing this morning, another reason she left the bed early. Instead they jumped right into their normal relaxed routine. Now that the food was gone and they were sitting here she was really nervous.

Did Santana regret what they did? Was she about to get the speech that she didn't want anything serious? Would she get pissed when she found out Quinn wouldn't sleep with her like several women before her had? Damn it! What earth shattering thing would Santana say?

"You've got syrup on your lip."

Okay, not exactly life altering.

She licked her lip. "Is it gone?"

"No."

She wiped her mouth with her fingers. "How about now?"

Santana sighed. "I see I'm going to have to handle this." She leaned in quickly and brushed her lips against hers. She sucked in a breath as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

"So sweet," she whispered against her lips. She brushed her lips against hers again. "I know why you left the bed early this morning and why you made sure I had very little time to do anything else but get ready for work." She pressed another kiss to her lips as she took her hand into his. "I'm sorry for being a jerk last night and almost making the biggest mistake of my life. I was afraid of hurting you. I know what I am and I also know you deserve a person that can spoil you rotten and would never hurt you in any ways. I-"

"Santana, I don't care about those things you said," she said softly.

Santana shook her head stubbornly. "It doesn't mean you don't deserve them, but if you give me a chance to make up for my past stupidity, and I'm not just talking about with you, I promise that I will do my best to make you happy."

"Santana-"

"I want to try this. You and me, I mean. I know I'll most likely fuck up along the way and you'll want to ring my neck, but I want to try. I'll do my best not to hurt you."

Quinn smiled, knowing that was the best she could hope for from her. She appreciated her honesty and knew that if they were going to try to make this work then she had to be honest with her, at least about the extent of their relationship.

Santana might not like being with a woman where sex, well intercourse, wasn't involved. She gave her hand a small squeeze. "Santana, if we're going to try this then I'd like to take things slow." She frowned and she worried her lip between her teeth. "What I mean is no actual sex." She narrowed her eyes on her.

"But, you'll still sleep with me naked and let me do a hundred other naughty things to you?" she asked in a serious tone but her smile tells Quinn that she totally understood and respect her.

"Yes." She answered with a grin.

She brushed her lips against hers again and moved back a few inches to look into her eyes.

"And you'll still cook for me and will now call me Master?"

Her lips twitched. "Yes to the cooking and not a chance in hell for the other."

Santana sighed wearily. "Fine, how about Lord and Master?"

"Uh...no."

"God?"

"Nope."

"My liege?"

"Wait...no."

She gave her one of her lopsided smiles. "I'll wear you down eventually."

She wasn't so sure she would stick around long enough to make good on that

promise, but for the chance to be with her even shortly she was willing to risk it.

oQo

**Spring 2027, Paris France**

Though they both became busy back in Paris, Santana and Quinn spent every free moment together. They would make out on Mondays before going work, would eat lunch together at a small, family-owned café near Quinn's school, and at night, they would take Moby and Molly, Isabela's dogs, for a walk. As they walked, holding hands, Moby and Molly wandered the streets. When Moby chased terns and charged towards group of dogs, Molly would hold her course, acting as if wanted no part of it. After a while, Moby would realize that Molly was no longer alongside him and would bound back to her, and the two would trot happily together until Moby went nuts again and the whole thing repeated itself.

"That's kind of like the way we are, huh?" Quinn remarked as she squeezed Santana's hand. "One always chasing excitement, the other holding back?"

"Which one am I?"

Quinn laughed and leaned into Santana, resting her head on her shoulder. Stopping, the Latina took her in her arms, amazed and terrified by the strength of her feelings. But when Quinn lifter her face to kiss her, she felt his fears begins to melt away, replaced by a growing sense of completion. She wondered whether love felt like this for everyone, because it sure was different from what she felt with Brittany.

Afterward, they stopped at the grocery store. Neither of them was very hungry, so Santana picked up the makings for a chicken Caesar salad. In the kitchen, she grilled the chicken and watched Quinn rinse the lettuce leaves at the sink. Curled on the couch after dinner, Quinn told Santana more about her plans, arousing a mixture of pride and excitement for her bestfriend. That night, they lay intertwined in each other's arms until long after midnight.

On Tuesday morning, Santana was at Quinn's side just as she was beginning to stir. She cracked open an eye.

"It is time to get up?"

"I guess so," Santana mumbled.

They lay facing each other without moving before Santana went on. "You know what sounds good? Fresh coffee and a cinnamon roll."

"Yum." Quinn agreed. "Too bad we don't have time. I've got to be at school earlier today. You shouldn't have kept me awake so long last night."

"Just close your eyes and wish real hard, and maybe your wish will come true."

Too tired to do anything else, Quinn did what Santana suggested, longing for just another couple of minutes in bed.

"And there it is!" she heard Santana say.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Your coffee. And cinnamon roll."

"Don't tease me. I'm starved."

"It's right there. Roll over and see for yourself."

She struggled to sit up and saw two steaming cups of coffee and a mouthwatering cinnamon roll on a plate on the nightstand.

"When did you… I mean, why did you…?"

"A few minutes ago." She grinned. "I was awake anyway, so I raced downtown."

She reached for both the coffees and handed one to Quinn smiling. "Sorry, you know I'm not as good as you with coffee and shit. I hope this meet your standard somehow." She smiled timidly.

"I'd kiss you right now, but this smells great and I'm starved. I'll kiss you later."

"In the shower, maybe?"

"There's always a catch with you, isn't there?"

"Be nice. I just brought you breakfast in bed."

"I know," she said with a wink. She reached for her roll. "And I'm going to enjoy it.

oQo

**End of Summer 2029 (Present) – Upper East Side, Manhattan**

Gone was her breakfast in bed. Gone was their morning kisses. All there was left is an unkempt bed and marks all over Santana's body.

"Santana," Quinn softly called, hand on the doorknob. There was no response from the Latina. Quinn can no longer hear Santana crying and her whimpers seemed to be muted. And it's the only time she noticed that it started raining outside.

"Babe, I'm going in." She warned.

"No," Quinn heard Santana's muffled voice even before she could turn the knob. "Just leave me alone."

"San. I'm-"

"I said just fucking leave me alone!"

-To be continued-


End file.
